Freeblade Darling
by Magna Relator
Summary: It is the 42nd millennium. A Freeblade is baptized in the bowels of a fleeing Ark Mechanicus. His home gone in the wake of the Great Rift. What remains of his people now stranded over a desert planet infested by Xenos and survivors of Old Night. In the grim darkness of his future on this new world lies only love and war. Both of which know no mercy. Rewrite ch 1-3 in progress
1. Chapter 1: Knightfall

+Rewrite date: 22nd February 2019.+  
+Changed some parts of the origin in order to make the fall of Avalus make it actually feel like a war. +  
+As opposed to a single sudden skirmish that took out a whole planet. +  
\+ A Knight world, especially one so astronomically close to its provided Forge World would be better defended.+

\+ Flashbacks have been removed entirely and the scenes relayed have been replaced with scenes to make them it flow better. +  
+This is the plan of all flashbacks in the future.+  
+I admit that I've never been the most fond of flashbacks and neither has Tech Jammer. So this is the plan going forwards +

* * *

 _ **001\. M.42 +**_

 _ **\+ Ark Mechanicus: Faber Ferracius +**_

 _ **\+ Lower Knight Sanctum Deck +**_

* * *

A heavy air prevailed within the blessed Knight Sanctum of the Faber Ferracius like weight upon the very souls of all those within. Even with the constant bang, hiss, and sizzling of mechanical constructs performing their functions. As well as the drone of prayers and litanies recited in both the binaric cant of Lingua technis and heavy tones of High Gothic by passing servo skulls overhead.

Like a hive of gold, stone, and steel, multiple floors housed towering figures looming in their repair alcoves. Massive constructs taking the rough form of the Terran knights of old. Still as statues they were some were upright with heads above the shoulders while others hunched over like crabs leveled to the shoulder pauldrons. Illuminated by the many lumens strips, the machines spirits displayed their colourful heraldry proudly, as they displayed their newly acquired battle scars upon their Adamantine plate.

Dents, gashes, craters, and cooled blobs of molten metal marred their once painstakingly decorated plates. Entire sections of inches-thick ceramite composite rent asunder by all form of unholy weaponry from traitorous kin. Weapons-limbs in various states of damage and wear had been removed, building-sized chainswords having their bladed belts replaced and engines or casings repaired. Cannonade of enormous sizes reloaded or stripped down and their heat-warped barrels replaced; amongst a myriad of other repairs.

These 'Knights' stood, attended to by mechanical waldoes, tendrils, and servo arms tipped in tools that welded, cut or replaced armour plates and internal components. At their feet the red robed Adepts and tech priests recited the necessary litanies and prayers of repair, redemption and revenge to the undoubtedly frustrated machine spirits. Soothing their rage and hopefully tempering it for their operators in the battles to come. Away, the wearers of the Knight Titans looked for some way to busy themselves with their own devices; some sparred, some prayed or meditation while others still simply wandered.

Many did nothing else but stew in their emotions. Their atmosphere was an acrid mix of grief, outrage, bitterness and loss amongst the gathered warriors. They had lost all they had, their home, their loved ones, their way of life. Those fortunate enough to rescue a few of their family.

Such was the case for two siblings that stood next to each other before their own Knight Titans. Their plated piloting suits painted in burnished silver trimmed in gold over an undersuit of royal blue, mimicking their war machines: the colours of proud house Regis. They looked to each other, nodding in acknowledgment before reaching for their helms, depressurising their plated headgear with a hiss and a heavy metallic _clank_ when the locking latches and breathing apparatus finally disengaged.

The helms lifted to reveal their feminine features; both having skin pale from a lack of exposure to the sun, eyes of almost glowing emerald, and heads of blonde rich hair.

One was tall, possessing youthful regal features and toned, well endowed body belonging more to a pampered noble lady than a battle hardened High Queen of a Knight World of the Imperium. Her hair hung in loose bags framing her face and braided around a bun that kept her long hair from getting in the way of her helm. The beauty projected an aura of authority that commanded and a calmness that cooled the fury of many an overeager novice Knight. This was High Queen Artra Draconia Regis, High Queen of the what was the ruling House of Avalus since the start of the Age of the Imperium.

"How many of our number remain?" High Queen Artra asked, her voice warm but firm.

The other woman was her sister, Mordra Draconia Regis, the Baroness's half-sister. While sharing the same general features as the older woman; she was clearly different. Barely more than a teen, bearing a petite yet athletic form and a face similar, but more wild than her sister. Her hair bore no elaborate braid or courtly style; only a band of red ribbon that bound her head of wild, messy blonde hair into a high ponytail.

Mordra loosed an indignant huff, setting her helm under her arm. "One hundred and ninety three. Less than half our house are lost; most of our number consist of helpless whelps barely capable of riding their mounts and our vassal Armigers."

Ignoring her sister's infamous temper flaring up again; the Knight Queen set her helmet upon a nearby crate. Her features allowing the barest hint of disappointment for a moment before she resumed her previous calm.

"They can be taught, if by no one else then by our hands, dear sister." She smoothly reassured.

Mordra loosed a sarcastic chortle. "Thank the God-Emperor that won't be needed, Our old Master-at Arms, Sir Ralith, is on board as well. He's training the whelps in the simulacrum as we speak. The old boot always has been too stubborn for death to take him so easily."

Artra smiled, the man Modra spoke of was the one that had taught them both how to first fight years ago. It was a relief to hear that the grumpy old man had made it off their doomed homeworld safely. Her smiled died as soon as it appeared when she thought of her people and their lost world. Her House Regis was fortunate, their territory lay at the center of the supercontinent that was their home. Surrounded by the vassal houses under them, the foe had to go through them before even considering striking at House Regis's strongholds and keeps.

"Of our other houses? How did they fare?" Artra braced herself for the news, gripping the handrail of the gangway.

Mordra's face fell. Her fury now turned solemn. "Not well. House Targus has a quarter their number, around fifty in all. House Coltan suffered less, retaining seventy mounts out of their original hundred and fifty. Caelum is at half strength, one hundred Knights. House Zelius… well."

Following her sister's gaze, she saw a wholly pristine suit of Knight-Errant Armour. Untouched by battle and painted in the heraldry of House Zelius: metallic dark grey Carapace, pearl white shoulder and knee plates surrounded by silver trim. The iconography of the Aquila was the only feature highlighted in gold. Its face bore the parted eye slits and sloped front visor of the visored Barbute helm. A pattern of olden horseback knights designed to deflect blows to the face, like most ancient designs of humanity.

The knight was left in an unlit alcove within the hangar, bearing the symbolic coat of arms on it's shield. A silver sword pointing upwards with a weighing scale balanced on the blade's tip over a field of pure white.

She swallowed features darkening. "The reports speak truth, sister. Our Kingsward was annihilated. Only Casten remains."

Artra breathed a heavy sigh of loss. Thick with poisoned relief by the gravity of of such tragedy. The House that had been the Kingswards of her own House Regis for ten millenium. House Zelius had strode to battle protecting the rulers of Avalus since the dawn of the Age of the Imperium. Has been reduced to a fledgling of one..

Still, her expression turned to bitter sorrow. "How is he?"

Mordra shook her head slowly. "Not well. He hasn't left the temple in… hours? His charges had reported he hasn't been responsive, simply muttering the same prayers over and over. I was about to see him..."

"I will attend to him." Artra suddenly declared, turning to leave.

The younger sister said nothing to dissuade the High Queen. Despite the clear need for the Houses to be bolstered by the presence of their High Queen and the many issues yet to be resolved, this was important to her Queen. Her Kingsward, her friend, and what had been promised her their youth, needed her.

* * *

 _ **\+ Arc Mechanicus: Faber Ferracius +**_

 _ **\+ Cathedral deck B4 +**_

* * *

The Cathedral section of the Faber Ferracius lay barren save for a single individual: a young man kneeling before a single, massive statue depicting the Emperor-Omnissiah. Clad in a suit of golden armour bedecked in gold that stood beneath a series of glaring spotlights, surrounding it both on the pedestal and the ceiling above. The way the Master of Mankind appeared in his prime, during the Great Crusade.

The rest of the cathedral was poorly illuminated by the myriad of candles and lanterns. Dim lumen globes lined every wall, casting shadows from the rows of pews and statue of venerated saints that seemed to stare at him from the walls. Reflecting off dark metallic grey and silver trimmed carapace armour. It felt as though they were silently judging the worth of all that stepped in to pray.

If that were the case, the praying youth felt sure they found him wanting.

Casten Zelius wasn't exceptional in height, right at the range of what would be considered above average for a baseline human his age, five feet and ten inches. Built lean and muscular body frame; broad shoulders, long limbs that gave him good reach and narrow hips. A swordsman's build gained over a full childhood of training in the way of the sword and pistol. Such as the Hecate-pattern chainsword and plasma pistol holstered at his belt.

His hair was black, cropped in a short crew cut as to not get in the way of his helm. Possessing what some thought mixed blood, his eyes the characteristic sharp, narrow Chogorian yet still bearing the well squared jaw dark blue iris' of a citizen of Maccrage. Many had commented he would be considered handsome in a… rugged way if he didn't seem so unapproachable; always scowling slightly no matter the situation.

Still, he prayed; one hand formed in the diagonal open palm of the Imperial Aquila and the other in the half folded fingers of the sacred cog of the Cult Mechanicus. Some would have balked at such display; not the Knights of Avalus. They had always been seen as ones of dual loyalties no matter how fierce those loyalties were. They understood that without both the Emperor of Mankind and the Techno Arcana of the Adeptus Mechanicus; the Knights of Avalus would never have cast off the darkness from the Age of Strife. Thus , Knights of Avalus preferred the use of this symbol, the Aquila Mechanis.

Unlike some, he wasn't here to find any peace. He was looking for clarity. Reflecting the events that transpired in the past months. A painful start to this blood soaked new millennium.

" _We are The Emperor's Knights._

 _We are a House, born for War_

 _We serve the one True Emperor, we bear his banners._

 _We will serve his will_

 _We will never accept defeat_

 _We will advance when all else fails_

 _We are harbingers of death, the grinding cogs of the god machines; we are the armoured warriors of the Omnissiah._

 _We bare the arms of his great design_

 _We will fight all that stand against Humanity, whether human or xenos_

 _We are Knights, warriors of the Imperium_."

Emotions were at war within his heart even as he prayed, grief festering from within while hate tore away at his heart. Acceptance of the circumstances tried to calm the inner storm and lamentation of his ill fortune tempered the hate for those that had destroyed his house… his home… his world.

His fifteenth year since birth. It was to be his coming of age. The day he was supposed to enter the Chamber of Echoes of his House drew near. He was to bind his soul and will to that of the Throne Mechanicum and honour his ancestry by striding into battle within a mighty Knight Titan.

It was to be his greatest trial and triumph to date. What came instead was indeed his greatest trial. The triumph however was woefully short lived..

His grandfather taught him to reflect, to look for something he could have done differently. Anything he could have done differently. He was looking for something to confess to the Master of Mankind. Some flaw within him that he could repent for, hoping that it would give him clarity, if not peace.

The memories came back in vivid detail with each verse of prayer.

A sudden Warp Storm engulfed the outer system monitoring stations and automated defensive platforms. Ships emerging from the purple twisting haze of the Aetherium engaged Volund and Avalus' orbital defenses.

Multiple fortress keeps fell day by day as traitors landed. His own home, Vigilatem Sacriae the keep of House Zelius for ten millennium, was besieged by a traitor Titan Legio. Grandmaster Aidan, his grandfather had issued everyone a command, the last he would ever hear from the man that had raised him.

Convoys of relics and people that had lived under his House since before the Age of the Imperium were to be guarded to get them sanctuary off planet. Forced to fight on the ground whilst close and distant relatives fell around him, many he didn't even know. He watched each fight and fall, wreathed in smoke from their dying war engines amidst volleys of warp fire or rent asunder by warp forged weapons of greater daemons. Many more fell to the screaming shells of battle tanks and Lascannons that broke their Ion shields, or buried beneath hordes of screaming mutant abominations.

It wasn't even a war. It was their end. People and places he had been raised in disappeared in a sea of screaming flesh valleys. The fields where he and other young Scions were taken to train with dull training swords and paint-loaded bolt pistols. All littered with corpses desecrated in ritualistic sacrifice. Not even in death were the people of Avalus spared to be left to rot. Traitors and their daemon ilk feasted on the flesh or carved them into heinous trophies to mock the defenders.

The worst of them were the followers of Slaanesh. Screaming children, flayed alive and still screaming, hung from grotesque banners made from wrought iron and the flayed skin of their victims… They were too much to bear remembering, but he swore a bloody oath of vengeance to all their foul worshippers for the rest of his living days.

"Par est enim ad mortem domus, et imperium…"Casten mumbled.

The sentence felt like a dagger to his heart. Since he was still alive, not dying with his House felt less like a blessing with each passing moment. At least now he was done, perhaps by some miracle it would bring him some clarity of purpose. On what he should do now.

"Forgive me, God-Emperor. Forgive this Knight, for he has failed."

He stood, hands falling at his side. His gaze stared up at the mighty, resplendent statue of the Master of Mankind. Dark thoughts filled his mind. Knowing that he could have done nothing. He would know no peace of mind.

The clatter of metal plates turned his attention to the cathedral's entrance; he saw the High Queen that his House had been beholden to for generation beyond memory. She had also been his playmate as a child. Belonging to the House that was entrusted as Kingsward, it was customary to form strong bonds of fealty at childhood. Though she was a decade his senior, she was often the one that he followed around.

He hadn't seen his Queen for years. Not since she had left to lead her first crusade against alongside the Crimson Fist Astartes chapter against the Orks. His grandfather, Grand Master Aidan, had brought him along to the palace of House Regis. Teaching him the history and duties expected of House Zelius as Kingswards through banners and relics of past glories in the ancient halls.

That was a lifetime ago now. She had changed; they both have. "Casten Zelius."

"My Queen." Casten bowed his head, folding his hands over his chest to form the sign of the Aquila Mechanis.

She regarded him coolly. Perhaps she would do so now that he was of no worth. The scion of an extinct House. A massive number of serfs and technical adepts; yet single measly Knight suit that Casten was not bonded to; and could not pilot to battle.

"My Queen, if I may-" Casten began, only to be then cut off by Artra's raised gauntlet.

She frowned; that made Casten uneasy. Cool reception was better than a cross one. "You may not."

His head cast back down, like a child having been told off; until an armoured finger lifted his chin to meet her gaze. "Sit with me." She was smiling now; he struggled to return one.

"I'd hesitate to do so now, lest I find a blade at my throat from your wards." Casten weakly joked.

She did not find that amusing in the slightest, her voice hard as iron. "You are one of those 'wards' Casten."

So they sat beside each other on the front pew, mood solemn but otherwise tranquil. He couldn't find the words. He had so much he wanted to say, to apologize for, yet he didn't know what to apologize for. Yet nothing came, so he simply leaned back and against the cold stone backrest, deflated.

Thankfully, High Queen Artra spoke for him. "Your family fought bravely. I expected no less from House Zelius."

"I did my duty. The grandmaster…" Casten trailed off before looking to her. "My grandfather expected no less."

"Indeed." She offered him a small, gentle smile.

He sighed with relief, the slight abated, his pitying spirit returned. Lest he spiraled down further he took small comfort by staring at the stained mural of the Primarch Sanguinius, his radiant form depicted in flight with pure white wing spread, watching over at all the faithful below.

"What will you do now?" Artra asked.

His gaze were locked onto the primarch's pearl white wings, wondering if he could find salvation. "I don't know..."

She allowed him a moment of silence. She could not blame him, others were still reeling at the death of their home world. Artra sadly could not afford such luxuries. She was their Queen, she had to be strong to reassure her stricken people.

"Well, you shouldn't keep them waiting." Her statement brought a raised eyebrow from the young man.

After a moment, he figured out to who she referring to. His charges. The very people he had been tasked with saving. Every House had lands and people to protect, some tied to the Knightly Houses since the Age of strife. His own people, he had nearly forgotten them since he boarded the ship. He had been immersed in his own grief to remember that there were those that still looked to him as their lord.

He looked to his Queen. "What do I say to them? I'm not even a bonded Knight."

The queen's bright emerald eyes stared frostily into his navy blue. For some time, neither could tell what lay in each other's gaze until the queen stood. Almost on instinct, Casten stood to follow the woman he was always told he was to guard with his life. It was only a few steps before they both reached the carpet that ran the center of length of the cathedral.

She turned on her heel to face him in one smooth motion; drew her power sword. Every detail of the relic power weapon seemed to gleam under the glow from the Emperor's statue behind her. The silvery blade, ornately carved with inscriptions of devotion with a golden Aquila-shaped crossguard leveled in front of her.

"Kneel." She commanded.

Armour creaked and rattled as Casten took a knee before her, his chainsword pointed downwards. Flat tip braced against the carpet beside him. Artra held her blade over his head, shifting it slowly to the side. One after the other, the silver sword's blade tapped against each of the kneeling teen's pauldrons.

"Casten, of House Zelius," High Queen Artra began. "As the sole survivor of your House. I, High Queen Artra Draconia of House Regis, offer to pardon you of the oaths of your House and the title of Freeblade."

For a moment Casten fell silent, shocking giving way to deep contemplation of the gravity of what was offered. He would give up his station as Kingsward, Artra's personal guard and council. All that he had been groomed and trained for in his life until now. In exchange… freedom from the responsibilities he had always been expected to perform as a member of House Zelius.

"I…" For just the barest of moments, there was hesitation in his voice. "...accept."

Artra's feature softened to another gentle smile. She sheathed her power sword and placed a gauntleted hand onto Casten's head. "I hereby dub thee Freeblade Casten Zelius. Questoris Errant in service to the Emperor and Omnissiah. May the Emperor witness your worth in the trials to come."

* * *

 _ **\+ Later +**_

* * *

"Hail, my fellows. My thanks for coming on such short notice." Casten's deep voice traveled far in the large corridor outside the cathedral.

The queen's bestowing of him the title of Freeblade Knight hadn't even been an hour ago. Thus, he had one last duty to perform for his dead House. The tall, arched windows had been closed by armoured hatches. Normally opened to the starry void; they were shuttered off whilst in warp transit. Lest the madness by looking into the Aetherium take their sanity.

Three groups stood before the newly christened Freeblade.. One was a rabble of civilians; some young, some old. He didn't know these faces, or maybe he did. Simply didn't bother to commit them to memory. The obvious conclusion being that these must be the citizens that were all under the protective aegis of Zelius. Meaning that they were humble folk of traders, fishers, or ministers of small-folk towns.

They bowed deeply with greeting. "My Lord."

"Hail to you my su-" He stopped forgetting of his current position "My...former subjects…"

Already the mood dipped cold for the humble group of people.

The other two ,however, felt no such change. Disappointment in this galaxy is practically an expectation; Hope is the first step on the road to disappointment.

Cadians were always a familiar sight no matter wherever they are in the galaxy. Officers of the 778th Armoured Regiment stood beside what few officers of the House guards and PDF militia remained. All clad in neatly pressed uniforms and standing at attention, many sporting new bionics provided by the Magos Biologis.

"Ave Imperator, milord." Colonel Don Collien of the 778th casually greeted him, tipping his helm showing the scars that riddled all over his scalp. His bionic eye twinkled in cynical amusement before placing his helmet back on covering whatever patches of cropped blond hair that still grew.

Casten returned the greeting with grace. Both hands over his chest, half in the Aquila, half in the cog and bowed lightly. He had become familiar with the man and his regiment. Casten came to his assist when the Colonel's Leman Russ Vanquisher was rushed by crazed cultists chainsword and plasma pistol in hand. It was before Casten was due to bind with his machine that he fought with everyone else on the ground assisting the Colonel. Whether by luck or fate, they essentially clicked in a way and Casten attached himself to the regiment ever since. The 778th and Knights of Zelius fought a near constant fighting retreat until the calamitous final battle of Stellaris spaceport.

In all his time with the Colonel as brief their time was. He never got around to ask what did he do get the nickname "Wardaddy" as his men called him.

"Omnissiah's blessings, Freeblade." A vox-corrupted simulacrum of a woman's voice intoned.

It came from hooded figure in the gunmetal grey robes and rust red cog-teeth of Volund. A jointed Adamantine corset around her waist hissed where a powerful servo arm and a multitude of tool tipped waldoes attached at its back. All four of her limbs were bionics of silver, made slim and gilded in gold inscriptions of a pattern that he couldn't fully see. She stood at the head of a group of similarly hooded and robed figures, the Sacristans and Tech Priests that once maintained the Knights Titans and technology of House Zelius. None of them were shocked, likely the news had been already plucked the information in the Faber Ferracius' data manifest.

"Its true. I've taken the Laurels Fidelis." He announced. There was a silence as they took in the supposed shocking news.

He took in their grieving faces of hopeless acceptance, maybe he expected them to say that he rethink his decision, to help them lead, to take his position as the new grandmaster of Zelius. He didn't know if it was ego or pride, but the blank faces of defeat was made it all the more crushing.

"Our home is gone… our way of life is gone. I'm not blind to my shortcomings. Nor do I believe that I can serve you as our late Grand Master did. The High Queen, in her magnanimity, has offered me the Laurels of the Free...and you the choice to serve under House Regis or seek service to the other Houses. The choice is yours. I... thank you for your faith and apologize that I can do no better than this."

He hoped that his meager speech would at least rouse something, yet they all looked at him an empty, almost pitying gaze. He saw the truth for what it was, for they share the same thing he was feeling all this time. Defeat. A defeat so complete the spirit itself has become a leaden weight that dragged them down to the dirt.

Some silently left, going back to handling their own crisis among themselves. Those who stayed shrugged their shoulders at the Knight's plight before leaving as well. If he felt defeated before, all this did was add his hopelessness onto the weight on his soul.

Casten wanted to leave, walk away from all this. He had made a promise to himself and his grandfather, that so long as Avalus stood, he would show no weakness. Shed no tears in memory of his deceased parents. His grandfather thought he would be proud of that vow, only to shake his head and saying such foolish thoughts. How cruel is the prophetic irony now that the moment has come?

He cried. Small rivulets ran along his cheeks no matter how hard he tried to stop them. He waited for the possibly mockery that for sure would come. Only silence awaited him, he looked up to see the solemn gazes of the guardsman and the small folk who no longer looked at him with pity in their eyes, but with warmth despite the bleak hopelessness. Both groups know his pain, thus his pain is divided, and now shared. For a brief moment he could feel what his grandfather felt in his position; his happiness was the people's happiness, misery is their was misery.

"I s'pose I'll see you in the field." Colonel Don Collium ran his fingers through his hair. The Freeblade gave him a nod in turn, shame preventing him from making proper eye contact.

"Watch yourself kid, you know where to find us." Don waved to the Freeblade "Take some time to yourself. Then lets share a drink sometime."

With that, the Guardsmen left, a whistle in the air as he walked away. His men followed, patting his shoulders on the way in condolence the small gestures of comfort quenched his spiraling sadness.

That left the hooded Sacristan still standing before him. This one, he didn't recognize.

"What of you?" Casten asked. He sucked in a breath, emotions still riled; but he held on to preserve what dignity he had.

The woman's slim, silver bionic fingers reached up to draw her hood back. Her features were… surprising to the young man. She appeared a beautiful young woman fair skinned and topped with a head of straight, center parted platinum blonde hair kept at shoulder length in a bobcut, tapering up to expose the MIU ports behind her head. Unusual for a member of the Machine Cult; she seemed at first to bear no bionics on her face… at first.

Upon closer inspection, however, her eyes weren't the right colour, the rings of her blue iris' were too bright, and they also seemed to move. Her features too flawless and fair; her hair lacking even the mildest of fraying. Artificial skin, pict lenses for eyes and polymer filaments. All colours to paint a portrait of a young woman. Casten didn't bother asking why she deliberately chose the

"Brigid. young Freeblade Zelius, I am to be your Sacristan." She spoke candidly, subtlety was never the forte of the members of the Machine Cult.

For a moment, Casten was taken aback. He did know that a Sacristan was to be appointed to him when he was bonded to a Throne Mechanicum, though he never thought she would be dispatched before the Ritual of Becoming. Even less that she would stay now that he was a Freeblade.

"Firstly," He raised two fingers. "I am a Lord no longer. Second, I am sorry, but I have little to offer you-" he began.

"That matters not." She interrupted him. "I owe your family a great debt. I was to serve you before the collapse. Freeblade or not, I will serve you still."

He wanted to dissuade her. By his own words, he was no longer a lord, thus couldn't tell her what to do. Pragmatically though he knew that he needed her. Whatever her reasons, if she wished to be his Sacristan then... he would thank the Omnissiah for her service.

"...My thanks." He formed his fingers into the interlocking teeth of the Cog Mechanicus. A gesture that she returned.

Suddenly a groaning filled the air as the very halls of the ancient vessel seemed to tilt. Klaxons screamed out blaring warnings and red emergency light replaced the yellow lumen globes. The ship lurched and all found the deck shaking like the heaving entrails of a great serpent.

"Hold on!" Casten yelled, grabbing Brigid's arm as his other hand went to a handrail.

Elsewhere in the hall, other adepts and Imperial servants too scrambled to hold onto whatevers bolted down. For the briefest of moments, the ship went vertical. The whining machine spirits of the deck's artificial gravity plates unable to counter the extreme change in pitch. Now they hung above the doors of the cathedral like dangling from the edge of a cliff.

The young Knight's grip strained on his new Sacristan. He was strong, but 'heavy' understated her weight. Almost full body bionics, tools, and a servo harness lent to her mass. Muscles burned as he tried to keep hold of her. Thankfully, she was fully aware of this and her Servo arm hissed to clamp around a beam that framed the wall.

"Look out!" Brigid's warning came just in time for him to look up to see a thick dataslate falling towards his face, dropped from someone above.

A brief flash of pain, then darkness.

* * *

 _ **\+ Later +**_

 _ **\+ Medicae Deck #H-37 +**_

* * *

Casten woke with a throbbing groan, sitting up from the cot with pounding a headache. The last thing he remembered was everything shaking, him holding onto Brigid to keep her safe before...whatever knocked him out..

"Oh holy Emperor…" He grumbled through the migraine.

The young Knight winced as he touched his forehead to feel the bandage patch where the dataslate had struck him. The smell of minty, bitter disinfectant making it easily identifiable where he is.. He was laid in a medicae ward, the other cots empty aside from him. Someone had taken him to the medicae, he realized. Brigid, most likely, though she was nowhere to be seen.

*"Freeblade Zelius. Your presence is requested at the command Sanctum."* The dull monotone of the intercom servitor announced.

Casten sighed, swinging his legs over the side of the cot to stand. He fought against the nausea that threatened to overcome him.

* * *

 _ **\+ Arc Mechanicus: Faber Ferracius +**_

 _ **\+ Bridge: Command Sanctum +**_

* * *

Casten's arrival was met with some stares, hooded Techpriests of the Adeptus Mechanicus, ranking Knights from the three other Houses and the High Queen all gathered around a holo-table.

"I was summoned?"

A cloaked figure rose, in the rust red robes of the Technoloclasts Cult of the Omnissiah and covered head to toe in a mass of cables,and artificial musculature fused to the ship itself. An electronic simulacrum of a voice called out from the figure speaking in the binary cant of Mars. This was the shipmaster of Faber Ferracius, linked to the vessel in body and soul. All called him Shipmaster Zetros, they all owed him a debt of gratitude.

The Mechanicum and Knights of Avalus have been allies since the Age of Strife, long before the Emperor arrived to bring the two planets into the Imperial fold. Both having grown so close that their fates had become one in the same for thousands of year like one complex machine.

"The turbulence earlier was our forced ejection from the warp. Fluctuation in the light of the Astronomicon and the clouds of the warp has blinded our Navigators." The ancient Shipmaster said.

Casten nodded, pointing to the patch on his head. "I'm well aware, it left me a gift."

Shipmaster Zetros ignored it and continued.

"We have been deposited in stable orbit before an unregistered planet in an unknown system. The light of the Astronomicon is no longer visible, the warp storm that had consumed Avalus has stopped spreading but barred us from the galaxy and the Omnissiah's light. Our Navigators are blinded and our Astropathic choir has been silenced."

There was a terrible silence. Being separated from the Emperor's guiding light often spelled doom; there would be no Astropathic messages for reinforcements, no warp travel, no escape. Moreover, few know how long such blackouts would last. It could be days, months, years… or millennia. Their situation was perhaps not the worst, however, it was still dire.

Zetros continued, unfettered by their plight. "We have managed to evacuate many, however, our Agri facilities are being stretched to capacity. Much of the populous are useless to us, few showed promise in the rites of the Omnissiah or are useful as troops."

The High Queen was first to break the silent panic. "What of the planet below? Is it inhabited or habitable at all?"

Another hooded figure strode forwards, this one wearing armour over his robes and bearing a rebreather mask that doubled as a vox-speaker. He bowed. "Greetings, I am Explorator Madus. While we were conducting repairs to our blessed vessel, I have been permitted use of the Auspex and the ship's sensorium, as well as dispatched a surveyor pod with chemical sampler Servo Skulls below. Behold."

The pict cameras at the table whirred to life, filling the room in their glow as they loaded a top-down map taken from the ship over the planet as it spun. A map of cracked, dry earth, and dotted by greenery that bordered only it's coasts. Ruins of civilization having been reclaimed by nature. Though the images were of poor quality, there was little mistake. The planet was and may very well still be a human populated world.

One of the Knights in the crowd sputtered. "This world is unregistered!?"

Zetros nodded in confirmation. "There exists no planet that matches this planet in the database of the Faber Ferracius's charts."

"Perfect then!" The Knight exclaimed. "We can reclaim this land in the name of the Imperium! It seems habitable, and this is a Fabricator vessel! Surely we could-"

"Silence." Artra raised a gauntlet and poked at the map, the image zoomed in, showing a perfect circle of red and white that broke the yellow, dry, earthen landscape.

Casten leaned in for a closer look. "Is that-?"

"Yes, some sort of native construct. It looks to be a form of functioning mobile hive, see here." She pointed at a small collection of dots on the map and enhanced the image again.

Vehicles, giant, pod like vehicles were moving across the desert when the image was taken, kicking up clouds of dust in their wake. "The construction certainly _looks_ to be a form of the Omnissiah's will," A Techpriest among the crowd observed.

Artra noded to Zetros. "We must establish contact and a foothold on this world. Perhaps we have found wayward kin to be brought into the Imperial fold once more."

"It shall be done, by the your will and the will of the Omnissiah," Zetros exclaimed, retreating to address his vox servitor and Adepts.

* * *

 _ **\+ Plantation 13 +**_

 _ **\+ Command In Control +**_

* * *

Nana stretched, spine popping from moving after such a long time sitting slouched in front of a monitor. It was honestly the boring part of the day. Air traffic had delayed the transport of their VIPs. The Doctor's antics with his staff had delayed the entire flight for nearly an hour. At this point she was listening to the dull buzz of the radio out of boredom.

The rest of the officers seemed busy, though it was hard to tell with half their faces covered in white masks. They were tapping away at their stations or delivering messages. She had nothing else to do. Thus she twirled a strand of her auburn hair between her fingers and thumbed the frequency slider in idle lethargy.

That's when she heard it.

" _...Operam..."_ She froze, tapping it to reverse and pick up the transmission again.

" _..."_ Static.

Was she mistaken? Then she heard a faint click followed by an electronic beep. She recognized it as an audio recording loop replaying. FranXX emergency signals often transmitted that way.

" _..._ _Operam humanae cives sumus Sempronio Imperium habenti hominis. Nolite expavescere volumus ad pacem..."_

Her eyes widened, she checked the database for anything that was to be on that frequency. Nothing. It was supposed to be an empty channel. Nana tore hear headset off, calling to the radar officer.

"You!" She pointed to an officer with a large set of headphones over his ears. "Pinpoint this frequency's origin point!" The man looked startled for a moment, but quickly nodded and hunched down at his communication console.

"You!" She pointed towards another masked officer. "Get me Father and Doctor Franxx on a conference!"

* * *

 _ **\+ Arc Mechanicus: Faber Ferracius +**_

 _ **\+ Bridge Deck +**_

* * *

The two regents regarded each other with a calculative stare. This 'Father' that the vox-hailer claimed was what passed as Planetary Governor resembled an Ecclesiastic Priest or Preacher more than a ruling figure. Clad in loose, hanging robes of snowy white and a golden mask. He even had a ridiculous giant hat to complete look. It was fortunate that all the strategium had the consciousness not to sputter in laughter as she was sure some would.

High Queen Artra was pleased in part to hear that the world below did indeed belong to humanity. At the very least they had a functional government with a ruling caste to negotiate with.

Which also posed a threat. If the humans were extinct or regressed to barbaric tribes, the Knights would have simply conquered them beneath the Adamantine feet of their Knight Titan suits. An intelligent, civilized for was far more organised… and much more dangerous should conflict break out.

She had changed out of her battle attire for the occasion, wearing a form fitting navy blue long gown and thigh-high boots, all sporting gold trim to emphasize her buxom form. A flowing cloak of regal red, with a ring of snow-white fur bordering the collar, draped over the High Queen's narrow shoulders completed her look. The gown had cuts down one side of the skirt, another at her chest to expose her ample cleavage. The gem-encrusted gold crown she so spurned in combat adorned her head.

It was all parts to a method of seduction, as, in politics, a woman's form was as powerful as any engine of war. She tapped at the button along a device around her neck, a translator, commonly used by Orators and Explorators to communicate and preach to human tribes.

Artra inclined her head first. "Greetings, I am High Queen of the former Knight World of Avalus. With me are my vassal lords and the honourable Adeptus Mechanicus of Volund. Though no other elements are present as of current, we formally greet you and offer you a place alongside your fellow man amongst the Imperium of Man."

Father's face remained unreadable behind his golden mask. "You will forgive me, your Highness, for my lack of a congruent response. This is an unprecedented... surprise."

"Your ignorance is forgivable; it is not unknown for worlds settled long in mankind's past to be reunited with us in this manner " Artra nodded.

The man seemed to mull on her words, head sunk in thought before he met her gaze again. "Your… offer, to join the Imperium. Is it an offer at all?"

The High Queen fell silent for a moment. "You don't seem to be a fool at least… Yes and no. Should you refuse, it would depend on the High Lords of Terra if your world is strategically or logistically important and if it's resources are worth the cost."

"Cost to invade and conquer us by force of arms, I assume." It was not a question, it was a statement of fact. Artra did not say anything to deny nor confirm it.

"What does being part of you 'Imperium of Man' entail to us? Subservience? Labour, Suffering? Taxation?" Father listed, raising a gloved hand and a finger for each point he asked.

"All of the above… normally." Artra smiled.

Father showed his first hint of emotion at that, a puzzled tilt of his masked head. "Normally... Are you offering another alternative to complete subservience?"

The Queen gave her sweetest smile, a visage she had shown upstart rebels that she challenged to personal duels in her Knight before crushing them beneath its steel boot. "Do you recall, Patriarch, that I am the High Queen of a _former_ Knight World?"

"Forgive me your Highness, I do not believe I follow," the 'Father' said.

"The Imperium," Artra began, turning to pace the space that in the room that her vassal knights had cleared in the bridge. "takes no pleasure in inflicting misery, Patriarch."

Her heels clicked on the ground, each step carefully measured as to not mimic the sound of a ticking clock. "What we do we do only to survive, the Imperium means fighting armies, weapons, armour, foodstuffs in uncountable quantity for each and every day it exists. We draw those from the million worlds in our domain that we might fight tooth and nail to keep from the hands of vile Xenos."

"Xenos?" Father questioned.

"Hostile invasive lifeforms… aliens, in other words." The High Queen waved off the notion, her pacing suddenly stopping as she brought up a set of images of Klaxosaurs roaming the desert wastes. "I was made aware that you are acquainted with them?"

'Father' face silent at that. "You offer us protection and aid?"

Artra's smile faltered slightly at that. Her tone gaining a harsh edge. "I offer far more than mere 'protection'. I offer to mark this planet as an Imperial Knight World. Your rulership over the people will remain but you will accept the Imperial Creed and word of the Lectitio Divinitatus."

The High Queen tapped at the console one more, bringing up an image of a Mechanicus manufactorum.

"You will provide the Adeptus Mechanicus with the raw mineral to build the miracles of the Omnissiah and in return, you will receive their beneficial technology. For us Knights, as we utilise combat walkers of our own. You will provide a small tithe and occasional recruits, should we require them urgently to replenish losses and each of us will swear an oath to protect your interests from your local Xenos infestation. Thus, you will be exempt from the worst of Imperial tithes and taxation as us Knights will wage war in your stead."

The robed man seemed to hum, concerned as he should be. "Former Knight world, what do you mean by this? Pray tell."

Artra did not mince words. "It was devoured by a… calamity. A force of nature that could not be stopped, only fled from." She wasn't lying… technically.

Father seemed to consider it for a moment before another hologram sputtered to life. That of a seemingly frail, greying old man in a lab coat. Most of his face was cybernetic; many of the Techpriests mumbled their approval at the aging man's abandonment of weak, rotting flesh, replaced with glorious steel.

"My, my, I apologise for the tardiness everyone. My name is Doctor Franxx, I invented the Franxx units that we use to fight the Klaxosaurs," many a Techpriest had their objections, mumbled and hushed voices worried about the Tecno-Heresy against the Omnissiah that was _innovation_.

Father sighed. "Doctor Franxx, would it harm you so much as to have some decorum?"

"Bah! I've never had need of it." The old man seemed ragged, not caring in the least for the proceedings as much compared to the other two.

Artra found herself giggling behind her hand. "How refreshing, do you have a proposition, Tech-adept?"

"You betcha sweet curves I do! How bout' this. You send us one or two of yer Knights and see how they get along with our special test squad! They just sent me to Plantation 13 to oversee 'em!" The doctor burst out, laughing like a drunkard.

Father nodded. "As odd as it sounds… I agree with the good doctor."

"This would serve as a sign of solidarity… Perhaps we can better understand each other and through our Knight you'll see the virtues of ruler ship under the Imperium as a Knight World." Artra folded her arms in thought, serving only to emphasize her considerable bust, much to the doctor's leering delight.

The Regent of Avalus ignored the perversion; it was something she had expected when using this attire anyhow. "Just so happens I have a young Knight that is urgent need of purpose."

"Casten," The calm command came.

The young man in question stepped through the crowd of gathered Knights, Techpriests and other staff, before taking a knee in front of his Queen. "I have answered the summons."

"You are to learn of the locals, their customs and assist them in every way to safeguard them from the Xeno threat. _After_ you have bonded with your armour," her demand left no room for argument.

Casten rose to his feet. Even as Brigid joined him in the Knight Sanctum to enlist the help of various Adepts and serfs to load his empty Knight-Errant for transport to the planet below. He was still in shock at his sudden new station and the weight of responsibility placed upon his shoulder. His mind and body seemed to be numbed by an unknown venom that gripped him like a vice, a disease that turned him into an unfeeling automaton… moving only on command of an unseen controller.

* * *

 _ **\+ Upper Stratosphere +**_

* * *

He was snapped from his trance only when the Aquila Lander-shuttle that he boarded at some point during his death-like march, broke through the atmosphere. There was a fierce blaze outside the observation port from atmospheric entry. The heat shield and temperature controllers thankfully kept the cabin cool despite the fact that a single step outside would reduce him to a crisp.

Then he saw the city.

He was… impressed. Truly a marvel of human technological achievement. It was one matter to build impossible shapes and structures in the void of space. Another entirely to build a moving fortress-city when bound to the physical strain of gravity and all it's associated engineering limitations.

Brigid was paying rapt attention to the view. Eyeing every feature and protrusion from this 'Plantation' as a follower of the machine-cult was expected to. For Casten it was like a white and red turtle crawling along the crack covered wasteland.

It was… adorable, even.

Brigid, sitting on the opposing side of the shuttle was taken aback. "How can such a large structure function without proper consecrations and appeasement to the machine spirit!? No incense to calm it's wrath and no protocols of calming and no sacred oils!?"

The lander came to a stop at a landing pad that had unfurled from within thickly armoured wall sections. Casten spied another aircraft far larger than his small shuttle by a large margin with a box-like underbelly. A container attachment of some sort? It was impressive he supposed, for a non-void capable atmosphere-bound craft. The Imperium used Bulk-Transports like the one that was ferrying his Knight from orbit. Usually maximizing cargo space with ammunition, spare parts and whatever Sacristan Brigid and her servitors felt necessary.

Casten sported his house's preferred formal wear. A dark grey side buttoned trench coat bordered in gold bearing his House's coat-of arms embroidered on the right side of the chest. Strapped onto his left arms was a white left Carapace armour pauldron and arm pieces that extending over his neck from the left side. Worn underneath was a pair of black pants and a simple thin white shirt. Steel toed boots tapped heavily against the metal plated floor as he approached.

The ramp opened a moment later and Casten's boots thumped along the landing pad towards the group of people he suspected were waiting for his arrival. He spied the perverted and leering Doctor, a woman some years older than him with a head of auburn hair and… another man that was covered in so many bandages and casts that it looked like he had just been run over by a Grox stampede. A pair of masked guards in fabric armour pads flanked the group, armed with what he assumed to be autoguns, given they seemed to have slug firing weapons.

"Wise of them to bring precautions, unwise that they be so poorly armed." Casten mumbled under his breath.

He tapped at the device at around his neck to activate the all important translator that would convert the local tongue to Imperial High Gothic and vice versa. At least until Casten could find a way to learn it proper, relying on technology just to speak made the device feel like a leash.

"You're the young'un they sent, huh?" The Doctor greeted Casten with a smile.

Or at least half a smile, The Doctor's half bionic face and thick mustache made it difficult to read the man's expressions. Though he guessed the amusement in the old man's voice seemed genuine enough.

The young man nodded, raising his hands to his chest. Forming his distinctive half Aquila, half Cog Mechanicus. "Yes. Casten of House-...former House Zelius. Freeblade Imperial Knight in-waiting."

"Hefty title, If you'll forgive me saying,' The woman chimed in. "I am Nana, the Instructor and caretaker of the the experimental Squad #13."

"Ah, an educator and discipline master. Similar to a Drill Abbots in our Schola Progenium?" Casten realized

He scanned her briefly. Average height, curled auburn hair and buxom form… she didn't look the part of a warrior. Though Casten's gaze seemed to search her for something else.

"You seem to be missing your appliance." He observed; though Nana seemed confused.

Nana gave the young man a puzzled look, and he decided to elaborate. "A disciplinary appliance can include Shock Mauls, Electro Whips, Taser Goads. Non-lethal appliances made to discipline the wayward youth in the way of the Emperor's wrath should you disobey him. Are those methods not present in your education?"

For her part, Nana, turned pale. She didn't know what those things Casten mentioned looked like, however the names were self-explanatory.

Doctor Franxx suddenly clapped cutting off whatever Nana was about to say. "All well and good but the one you're here to meet is Code Zero-Two!" He stepped aside, arms wide as if to present something.

"Well?" Casten asked expectantly.

Franxx turned his head, finding only empty space. "That girl! She was right-!" The old man sputtered indignantly.

The masked guards seemed to panic heads searching for this 'Zero-two'. Nana bowed her head, seemingly embarrassed with a welcoming arm extended towards the door leading inside the Plantation. "Uh! perhaps you could… um see the sights of our indoor environment simulators?"

The young man had put two and two together at that point and nodded. It would give him some much needed calm.

"Yes, if you would please?" Casten nodded.

* * *

 _ **\+ Later +  
\+ Plantation #13: Cerasus +**_

 _ **\+ Mistleteinn +**_

* * *

"Peace, finally," Casten breathed deeply, savouring the forest air however artificial it was in this simulacrum of a temperate ecosystem.

It felt so real, the sights, the sounds, and even the wind. This place reminded him of the forests of Avalus, well… not quite. There weren't giant insectoid beasts to hunt and fight here. Instead it was peaceful and serene; it felt nice to pretend that this was a forest he grew up training in. Even for just a moment.

Then he looked up, seeing it was not the sky he grew up under. The hexagonal seams broke the illusion he was trying to play on himself.

Brigid had long since left to tend to his newly arrived Knight suit, preparing for his Ritual of Becoming. In truth she probably hated the mere sight of the eco-dome. His Sacristan was setting up a makeshift Chamber of Echoes. She recommended he prepare himself was the Long Night to come.

Yet, Casten knew no peace of mind, even as everything was prepared for him to become the Knight he had always dreamed of. The equipment would be ready, the Throne Mechanicum prepared well in advance, ammunition stocked in his weapons and every joint, piston and servo oiled and tuned to perfection.

But he didn't feel ready.

To be a Knight, one needed more than zeal, more than hate, more than vengeance, faith or honour. One needed a cause to fight for. The bond was a House's Ancestry incarnate. That was now lost to him, as he is, the Throne would find him wanting. He had no house or ancestry to drive him. The ancient machine spirits within had a habit of driving unsatisfactory scions to insanity or death.

The Throne Mechanicum was what linked Knight armour and Knight Scion into one War Engine. Technologies that were known only to the original designers during the Dark Age of Technology more than twelve thousand years ago did more than bind flesh and steel, it bound power only to those with conviction, will and a purpose. A Knight's oath to forever protect their charges, people, and House. Past users leave a part of themselves onto the Throne's anima, serving to guide and become parts of the new now, this Throne bore none of the anima of his ancestors, only the blank fury of it's machine spirit.

It would kill him.

An unnatural shade of red hanging off a fallen log caught Casten's eye. Pushing past three branches that stood in his way, the young man found himself on the bank of a small lake.

"Clothing?" He mumbled, finding a crimson red uniform that he hadn't seen any other of the locals use. It looked to be a woman's.

A splash alerted Casten to someone else's presence. He whipped his Plasma pistol out and drew his chainsword with practiced efficiency to point it in the direction. A feminine silhouette was in the middle of the small lake. Barely visible through the waterfall's spray, a pair of teal eyes stared back through the murk.

There was a splash as the blurred figure seemed to fall over backwards. Her hand reaching out to him from the water sank into its depths. His own shock and fear overtook him. Had he just scared someone into drowning by pointing his weapons at her?

"Hey! Are you alright? Hang on!" He called out.

Throwing off the belt that held his weapons and his coat onto the log, Casten began to stride into the knee deep water. Wading his way towards the spot where the figure seemed to drown just a moment ago. Only to find that it really was only knee deep There really was no way anyone could drown in this depth of water. He had been played for a fool.

"Alright, very amusing!" Casten hissed, spinning around to find the figure who had 'drowned'.

He turned back, making his way back to collect his clothes only to find someone leisurely sitting upon the log, spinning his Plasma pistol in her grip. His trench coat was draped around her shoulders.

"Hey! Return my wargear!" Casten yelled, rushing towards her.

He slowed as he drew closer, astonished by the person that had toyed with him.

Large, bright teal eyes meeting his navy-blue, stopped him dead in his tracks. She was nude, still dripping wet from her swim with beads of water dribbling down her toned body. With only his trench coat over her shoulders. Her creamy skin was so pale that she was almost as white as milk. Her long, straight hair was a peculiar pale pink, two small red horns atop her head being her most notable features.

She hugged one of her legs, her cheek lazily pressed against her knee while the other leg hung lazily. Words of insult or demands shrivelled up and died inside his throat. The Knight Scion was taken aback by the woman's beauty.

"You thought I drowned, didn't you?" She grinned at the dumbfounded Scion. "You went out to save me!"

The woman bounded up to him, uncaring that she was almost completely exposed to him save her long hair covering her breasts. "I appreciate it!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Bonds

+Rewrite date: 3rd March 2019+  
\+ This was without a doubt my worst chapter in this story before the rewrite. +

+For this rewrite I'll be taking Zero-Two and Casten's relationship slower. +  
\+ There's now more introspection and improved character interactions.+  
+The Ritual of Becoming will also be completely rewritten.+  
\+ Once again. Special thanks to co-author Tech Jammer. +

* * *

 _ **\+ Plantation #13: Mistletein +**_

 _ **\+ 001. M42 +**_

* * *

She licked him as he approached her to take back his belongings. Soft tongue running across Casten's cheek, sending shivers down his spine. The surprise attack stunned him for a moment.

"You taste bitter... Bleh!" The girl stuck her tongue out at him, hopping out of his reach.

He made another lunge. She jumped back, long, wet pink hair whipping him across the face and stinging his eyes. Casten grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes closed as he tried to rub the water out. By the time his vision cleared she was standing in the ankle deep water, taunting him by spinning his Plasma pistol in her fingers, a wide mischievous grin of her face.

"Enough frivolity!" He hissed at her. "Why wouldn't I be bitter!?"

She giggled, side stepping his attempts to take back his things. Unlike him, the ankle-deep water wasn't sending her off balance in the slightest. "That's boring!"

She blew up her cheeks, pouting in a manner that would be cute if he was in any mood to jest.

"Your boredom is the least of my concerns!" Anger boiled over now.

His tone went from irritated outrage to a low, roiling rumble. "Return my wargear...at once. Or I'll resort to force."

No longer was his duty as an Imperial representative in his mind, only anger as she made light of his grief. His fists clenched and his stance lowered, ready to strike her for daring to insult him. He only wanted to retrieve his belongings at first, now he wanted retribution for the slight against him and his House.

The girl only grinned at his threatening stance. Amusement,danced across those large teal eyes, contrasting the red markings framing them. "And?" she called out his challenge. "What're you gonna do about it?"

Two long strides put him into striking range and he threw a swift right hook. Only to miss miss its mark wide; a deft sidestep that moved with superhuman grace. Navy blue eyes widened as his mind processed faster than his body. The Freeblade's eyes caught the girl's from the corner of his vision, her cheshire grin mocking him in their mystery.

His body still in motion, the girl's foot hooked around his ankle and with an effortless heave. His vision reversed in an instant where the ground was up and the sky was down, his mind registering the sight of her raised leg heading straight for his solar plexus. He didn't even have time to register the pain before he was hurled gracelessly into the air, the taller boy sailing like a missile into the shallow lake.

He gasped for air as his gag reflex kicked in when water rushed up his nose and down the wrong pipe. Before he was effectively pinned down on the shallow surface by the foot of the same girl that launched.

"H-..." Casten's mouth opened to speak, but nothing came but a dumbfounded question. "...How?"

"Gotcha~" She smiled, thoroughly relishing his incredulous expression. She leaned forward, looking down on him, her hand on her knee putting pressure on the boy below. Letting him know his place against her.

incensed by this humiliation, he grabbed her leg. His attempt to push her off him were sadly were in vain. It began to dawn on him this odd girl's unnatural feat of strength and agility was more than just skill or luck. Her expression of bemusement disappeared, replaced with a look of curiosity. Bright eyes seeming to be searching for something in him.

She's an Abhuman… He should have expected something out of the ordinary. He underestimated her from her appearance. He didn't take the time to further chastise himself. Instead, Casten did the only thing that he could do. Now that his head has both figuratively and literally cooled. He raised both arms in surrender.

"I yield…" He accepting of his defeat. Shamed at himself for losing his temper after something so trivial.

The girl grinned, her canines teeth gleaming in delight before getting off him to lend hand. Casten took it firmly in his grip. Her more than human strength easily lifting him in one go, he winced slightly at the tender feeling in the area where she kicked him and will have no doubt leave a good bruise.

"Now you have to do what I say!" she yelled in his face that startled the Freeblade. Wondering if the concept of personal space was taught on this world.

"Pardon?" He asked, more for the sake of rational conversation than affirmation.

"Well you lost, and I won right?" she tilted her head at his clueless look "So the loser has to do what the winner says. Isn't it the same for you space people?"

He scratched his head how to answer appropriately. In most cases that would be the definitive truth. In diplomatic cases, such things are not as straightforward. However given the nature of their 'duel' … he supposed she was technically correct.

"That is correct… I think," he answered "As the winner, you may state your terms miss…?"

The Freeblade now felt like an even bigger fool. He went into a confrontation who not only done him no wrong, technically, but didnt even try to ask for her name. Instead another voice in the distance answered.

"Code Zero-Two!" Casten recognized the voice as the caretaker's... Nana, if he remembered correctly.

He was about to call out when the girl rushed forwards, wrapping her hand over his mouth. "Shh… come with me."

"Hmmph?" His muffled confusion was palpable, but he nodded nonetheless.

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from the lake. The splashing of the water at their fleeing steps didn't go unnoticed.

* * *

Casten didn't know where she was taking him. All that he knew was that they were going deeper into the habitat. The filtered sun rays barely even penetrated the thick canopy as the trees grew ever more dense.

The teen's gaze was fixated on her back as they went along, bewildered by the brazen girl outright ignoring her superior. The grip she had on his hand was solid as plasteel, he felt that he was better off not saying anything. At the pace they were going, he knew she was holding back to match his sprint. In more than one occasion left him being dragged across the dirt. Only when it seemed that they were about to reach the wall of the enclosure did she release him.

"So you're this 'Zero-Two' I was supposed to meet on the landing pad." Casten concluded tending to his hand to return a normal blood flow.

The girl grinned. "Yup!"

She sauntered up to him, pointing a finger at him and poking his chest. "You're that space knight guy that everyone keeps buzzing about."

"One of many knights." He pushed the finger that poked his chest away. "By the the will of the God-Emperor. I am was entrusted with the honour of being the first liaison of the wider Imperium to your society."

The Freeblade began to remove his white undershirt, now thoroughly soaked. He sighed, twisting the water out of the fabric. Grimacing at the unpleasant feeling of wet socks in his boots.

He sat down on the ground, getting out of his socks and boots to let them dry in the sunlight.

"I apologize for my short temper" He started. "What you took were not just my weapons. They...hold sentimental value to me."

He looked at her straight in the eye, pleading but firm. "I would be grateful if you would please return to me my personal effects."

Zero-Two hummed, she wasn't expecting that from what she thought was a jarhead like those masked guards from A.P.E as she gave him a once over.

His features were squared and sharp, with a head of charcoal back hair. A pair of narrow,navy blue eyes seemed to bear an intensity to them that she couldn't quite place.

Tall, muscular, lean, with faded scars littering much of his body. Many of them were old but some looked recent; particularly a few burn marks across his torso. She looked down in her hand, examining the heavy toothed weapon that hung from the pilfered belt and holster; there were some jagged marks on the boy's that looked to be made by similar weapons.

"You really know how to take the fun out of this... Here." She sighed, tossing the belt back to him.

He caught the thrown weapons with a nod of thanks and clipped it back around his waist. She watched the boy fiddle around with his pants to wring the excess moisture. Soon enough, she had the pleasure of grinning at his boxer clad self while his clothes shared his boots in the sun.

"You know. You're just the cutest thing pouting with that scowl," she teased

He raised a brow at her statement. "I think I have every right to be...displeased at my current state of dress." He thought over to rephrase his actual predicament. "Or lack thereof."

Zero-Two giggled at the boy's candour. So different from the people that surrounds her waking moment. He was an interesting person already!

His grouchy disposition evaporated. Merely minor irritation now that things have gone to where they are. He didn't feel as wound up anymore. No doubt the black mood was going to start again when next his grief acted up; but the change in atmosphere served his mood well. Since the person next to him seemed genuinely amused; even if it was at his own expense.

"Casten Zelius." He announced himself. "Freeblade, formerly of House Zelius"

"Zero-Two." She replied, sitting next to the boy on the ground. "Just Zero-Two."

"Is that your handler's given designation?" Immediately the girl invaded his personal space where their noses practically touched and her horns digging almost painfully into his forehead.

"No." She glowered. Pushing at him. "Zero-Two is my name. Remember that."

Though confused at her ire. A beating from his offense and possibly damage diplomatic ties wasn't what he wanted. Thus, held up his hands in surrender "Apologies, I didn't mean to offend. On my honor as a knight."

She backed off. Forgiven but not forgotten. Casten breathed a sigh of relief of avoiding a potential fiasco. Silence dragged between them, neither paying attention to anything in particular before Zero-Two decided it was long enough, and it was time to break the ice.

"So…" She started, thinking up the first question in her head of the space person. "What's space like? The old man won't shut up about you people travelling in space and stuff."

Casten pinched his chin and looked up, his eyes seeing past the canopy and the glass dome, visualizing the expanse."It is a place of equal wonders and terrors. Where the lights in our sky means that there planets beyond the human eye. To know that our kin may be living in that star system we see from down here."

"Hm~" She hummed, obviously unsure how to follow up since. What he said didn't hold much meaning to her..

The shuffle of footsteps thumped along the grassy grounds, growing louder with each passing moment. "We should return. I have my own affairs to return to and your own people are searching for you."

With a sigh not unlike a child told it was time to stop playing, she stood up from her spot next to him while donned back his relatively dried clothes. Just in time for Nana's and her group to approach the pair; Zero-Two's clothes carried in the caretaker's arms. Nana was not happy with her precious time being wasted by the wayward Parasite's gallivanting. She refused to give the upstart the satisfaction and opted to glower in silence holding out Zero-Two's to take and get dressed.

Zero-Two grinned, plucking her clothes from the irate caretaker and began to dress herself. also approached. Albeit he arrived at his own leisurely pace.

A grin formed under the old man's thick moustache. "You kids sure have gotten chummy."

"She is… unique company." The Freeblade offered.

Nana straightened her skirt and brushed twigs and leaves off her uniform. Composing herself once more, the woman took the boy's soaking cloaked clothing. "We're so sorry for the trouble."

"Think nothing of it caretaker." Casten waved her off. "We all have our days."

"Thank you for understanding" Nana's breathed in relief. Casten raising a hand to press into the voxbead in his ear. .

It was Brigid's static-tinged voice that crackled into his ear. " _Sir Casten, your throne is ready. Transmitting navigation data to you posthaste."_

"Message received. I will be with you shortly"

* * *

 _ **\+ Plantation #13: FranXX Garage +**_

* * *

The sound of footsteps echoed in the halls of Plantation #13. The stark, sanitary appearance was unsettling to the Freeblade. He had grown accustomed to the colourful banners and mural hung from walls. Dancing shadows cast by statues of hooded angels under the candlelight.

He kept those thoughts to himself.

"So…Freeblade" Nana cleared her throat. "How do you find Mistlestein and the enviro-complex?"

Casten nodded, enthused to give his approval. "Simply put Educator, stunning. Such greenery, and the level dedicated to maintain this small working biosphere, is a testament in itself. I can only imagine such a need for a place of tranquil and recreation on your Land Behemoth."

Doctor Franxx perked his ear up at the last one. "You people have something like this tin can where you're from?"

"Yes. Three I can name. Though I only know of them through stories and my studies: Ambulon, the Everwalking city on Scintilla, vehicle-hives of Zayth, and the Land-Behemoths of the Iron Hands Astartes Chapter on Medusa." Casten explained

He decided not to press; none of it would be relevant to his duties. "So you are to observe me."

"Hm…?" Doctor Franxx's feigned ignorance did not go unnoticed.

The Knight gave the doctor an incredulous stare. "The Chamber of Echoes that you allowed us to fabricate? In exchange; on the grounds at your personal request to observe the Ritual of Becoming?"

"Oh! Of course! Of course!" The old man's tone was carefree, clapping his hands as of he had just remembered that rather important detail.

Such aloof candour perturbed him. Regardless, the Knight chose to ignore 's behaviour and lackadaisical disposition. "I trust that Sacristan Bridgid has forwarded to you the general process of the ritual?"

"The bonding of the machine's 'Anima' through the Mind Impulse Cerebral Unit" Franxx recited the general process "It is an inelegant procedure if you ask me. When you can do the same thing with a cerebral resonance scanner. Its cleaner, less messy, and reduces the risk of the body rejecting foreign material."

"Isn't that hypocrisy when you are essentially a cyborg yourself?" Casten gave him a pointed look.

"Oh no doubt about that, that is hypocrisy at its finest. Two reasons: I choose to trust in cold hard metal… and I don't care one bit what others think."

Casten didn't know if he was supposed to be amazed or confused. Here was a world untouched by the Mechanicum. Yet, the doctor sounded like a typical day to day Magos. Apparently no matter the distance in stars or time, the saying 'like minds think alike' held true.

"As you wish." Casten said, deciding not to entertain the old man any further.

Their arrival to Brigid's current residence began with the young Knight nodding to the two tall figures that flanked the door the newly scraped together Chamber of Echoes.

Skitarii tech-guards; boasting six and a half feet of steel, circuits, and silica. Clad in gunmetal grey hooded robes and armoured metal metal harnesses, left only their metallic hands and brass death masks visible. Complete with Arc-mauls and Arc-pistols, electro static weapons that served both lethal and 'mildly' lethal functions.

"Sigma-seven, Delta-nine," Casten greeted both guards.

The two death masks gave a small, nigh imperceptible nods in return. Glowing green lenses fixed on the locals, analyzing them for any threat in their unfeeling gaze.

The security detail guarding the good doctor and Nana kept their quality professionalism. Broadening their shoulders to look bigger against the sentinels. Yet the weakness of the flesh betrayed these souls, as tiny shuffles and small pores of their sweat glands opened in the face of the space faring cyborg soldiers.

The group entered to a hollow chamber. What was once an empty FranXX garage now housed the Knight Titan 'Ave Rubrum'. In the darkness, only hints of the superheavy's form was visible. Besides the gangway, it was a sheer drop sixty meters to the floor of the alcove. A control room above accessed via a stairwell, normally used by staff to monitor crew progress on FranXXs; disassembled and overhauled to the tender mercy of Brigid's Plasma Cutter and servo arm to install proper, sanctified imperial technology to her specifications, in tangles of exposed power coils and data conduits leading to the Knight's maintenance alcove.

A bridge led to a wire-infested mechanical jungle circled by spotlights, At its center, an empty metal seat suspended over the Questoris Errant's open cockpit. The Throne Mechanicum.

The reclined Throne was a gold-framed construct padded in red leather cushions. Cables, gears, hydraulics, and wires snaked from the ceiling panels that had been pulled off, connecting to back of the seat and all the way into the cockpit below. At the base of the headrest, series of holes perfectly aligned to the MIU ports in the implant behind the Freeblade's head. This throne, however, had clamped shackles built into it.

"Hmmm...interesting design." Dr. Franxx relishing in observing a technological branch outside of his sphere of influence.

Brigid lowered her grey hood, turning to face Casten from her position manning a console and formed the Cog Mechanicus, ignoring his company. "Preparations are complete, Sir Casten. Engage ritual when ready. May the Emperor protect your soul, and the Omnissiah see your virtue."

He returned a nod and managed a small smile of thanks despite swallowing a lump in his throat and forming his own half-Aquila, half-cog. There were no words now, it was too late to turn back and he had no future should he fail. At least he would be able to face the Emperor having done all he could.

"Is it at least..." Nana swallowed the tiny lump of saliva fearing for his life at technology unknown to her. "Painless?"

"Painless? No. However, it's nothing to concern yourself over." He smoothly explained, hoping he masked his own trepidation well enough.

Brigid nodded. "He possesses a…" She paused, running the complex probability calculations through her internal cogitator implant. "Thirty seven point three percent chance of death or permanent mental damage from the process, it is indeed favourable. Though it would be far lower if we had House Zelius's original Chamber of Echoes; the Omnissiah teaches us to create his works where we can."

"Thirty-seven percent?!" Nana was horrified at such an absurdly low figure. That meant it was a pure coin toss on whether the pilot lived or died just by simply imprinting himself! That was an inexcusably low survival rate even for parasites!

Though, if Nana were more rational... she didn't have the stance to defend herself either. Where she was taking care of children being forced to fight; used by adults like her to and the strong being weeded out from the weak in Garden. She had no right to object.

"Indeed Educator Nana, good odds are hard to come by." Brigid said in good nature, mistaking the remark as a positive outlook.

Nana decided to shut her mouth before she becomes irrational and just stared at the fate of the soul strapped to the chair. Hoping that he lives whatever these people considered a norm in procedure.

Zero-Two didn't care or thought about the goings on around her.

Though it was a shame if he died. This one seemed really interesting. An actual person from outer space! Where there are humans out there beyond this world. No A.P.E. , no FranXX, and no Klaxosaurs. While the boy didn't look like he had a rosy lifestyle; what with the scars that married his form, his dour attitude, and way he was dressed to his recent outburst. He had guts, and Zero-Two could confidently say she admired that.

He stared at the mechanism that was to determine the worth of his existence. With him as its master, or his executioner. Finally, Casten took a deep breath and sat down to confront destiny. Adamantine shackles clamped around his wrists, elbows, knees and torso.

Brigid's all too perfect lips droned the Litany of Activation. The locals stared at her as she seemed to sing an unintelligible electronic melody. Summoning the metallic arm behind the throne that guided umbilical cables into place behind Casten's neck. A hiss of pressurised gas escaped when the sealed access ports to Casten's Mind Impulse Unit opened.

Brigid looked to the locals. "We may want to take our leave. This could cause hearing damage to those unblessed with audio receptor bionics."

Then the metal arm extended, plugging into the port with a soft, muted click. Three seconds later, Casten's navy-blue eyes went wide. His mouth opened; at first, no sound escaped... Then a blood curdling scream shattered the silence in the room.

* * *

Agony lanced through Casten's body. Every nerve was on fire. Every heartbeat sent blood that felt like it was boiling coursing through his veins. Muscles contracted and spasm seemingly at random. The sensation of unbearable, searing heat torching him from within was at war with the feeling of a shower of frozen, piercing needles of a blizzard that pricked at his skin. Sometimes he screamed, other times it became too much to even do that. His form a wide range of silent, spasming.

In the control room above, the group watched as the teen writhed in the Throne. His pain was unmistakable to all present. Nana in particular made no secret of her discomfort. She had seen children in pain before but this… this was just torture.

"How long does this last?" She asked.

Brigid's eyes remained fixed on the ritual, yet her answer came just focused as if they were facing each other. "Approximately eight hours, supposing he does not die midway."

There was no reply, if the caretaker had anything to say she thought better than to lend her voice to those thoughts.

"Marvellous..." Dr. Franxx muttered, metal scraping against metal when he reached his mechanical hand up to scratch his chin.

As a scientist, he did not see this as torture to the weak-hearted Nana. While he still thought such a direct neural connection is an inelegant device. It removed the pollution of space and the natural defensive layer of the flesh impeding the connection. Thus, signal transference between the Throne and the brain is an instantaneous affair by design; through the means of the human nervous system hardwired directly into an access link.

He would admit and without shame, that his own cybernetics have their limitations. So he was more than eager to learn how his own designs compare to these Imperials'.

* * *

Where is here? Is the question raised in the midst of the void before him.

The first and last thing he remembered was sitting down... Then he felt the world pulling him to the furthest four corners of this foreign planet. His mind blinded by the agonizing sensation of his unbroken bone and flesh, stretched and distorted into shapes and lengths not meant to be experienced.

The Throne was tearing him apart without the luxury of death. He was pulled into a vortex of suffering. Where he was being treated like living clay at the mercy of the Throne Mechanicum. He felt his body compress and twist at the Throne's whim, his eyes pulled and warped till the world itself is folded into himself, feeling himself being turned into a ball and compacted into oblivion.

In an instant, his vision returned. His fingers and his body shape as before and not the nightmarish molded abomination the throne put him through. Despite the empty void, he tried to breathe, but he could not. He panicked. For did not breathing mean but death? He struggled at his throat and lungs at why he couldn't breathe, only to realize again that it wasnt that he couldn't breathe; he was in the mind, ergo he didn't need to breathe.

It was not real. He is still under the influence of the Throne Mechanicum, it was testing his worth.

" _...Boy._ " The voice called to him again… how long had it been?

"W-...What?... Who?" Casten finally managed.

The voice answered. " _What do you fight for, boy?_ " It was clearer now, a man's voice deep and confident.

"The… Imperium… **AAAARRRGGGHHH!** " Electricity coursed through his mental being, the sensation of hot needles driving through skin, raising his body temperature and his eyes threatening to pop out of his skull.

" _A weak foundation_ " The voice sneered at the him. Relief came when the pain stopped " _Makes for an even weaker man._ "

The Freeblade paused, "H-humanity…"

It said nothing, was it satisfied? " _...Bold statement...from someone who ran away to be a Freeblade and abandoned his people when they needed him most._ " He heard the sound of his bones breaking at the shin.

It was an exquisite kind of pain...

* * *

The scream that echoed throughout the darkened chamber was indescribable.

His first scream was a familiar and somewhat manageable. A scream similar to that of a warrior powering through despite the pain. The longer it went on however, the worse they became. Whatever he was currently experiencing must be something that only the most sadistic of enemies would relish in the boy's torment.

Zero-Two watched with renewed interest, if this something common for their people then she didn't give them enough credit. These Imperials were bred to be tough. Tough, but at the same time stupid and stubborn. They know that they could very well die in these machines. Yet, they do it anyway, and there are thousands of them out there in the galaxy with entire organizations of these crazy people.

Yet, she could not felt but felt something stir in her. Stupid, but brave. Crude, yet passionate. They live in an empire that has lasted longer than anyone here has been alive. She doesn't hate them for it. No, if anything, she felt emboldened by their spirit.

So, Zero-Two decided for herself. Unsure what the future with this boy brought, but dropping down down from the control room window anyways.

"Hey! Zero-Two what are you doing?!" Nana was too late to stop her.

Brigid was equally shocked, but that soon gave way to outrage. She signalled to her Skitarii guards at the door to seize the girl that was sprinting her way to the Freeblade.

"You two! Get that blasted Abhuman away from the Freeblade! She will defile the sacred rites!" The Sacristan growled.

The Skitarii were on the girl in moments. Aided by their Omnissiah's blessings; they somersaulted, robes whipping in the air before landing in front of Zero-Two with a thunderous clang on the gantry. Arc weapons sparking threateningly, blue light dancing off their brass death masks.

She looked at the two and smirked. These were not like your typical soft A.P.E security detail. They were bigger than her, stronger, evidently much heavier, and she would bet they were more dangerous. She glanced at the their weapons; and she have no doubt that not even she wouldn't get back up if she was hit.

The Skitarii thrust forwards in perfect sync, arc-lances raised. Zero-Two charged into their guard and dodged their mechanical motions in a blur or red and pink. Though, she didn't stop to get out of their guard. She sandwiched herself between their bulk and used her slender frame to take advantage of the spacing needed to grapple her.

The two reared their arms and bodies to crush her in their grip from both sides, only for her to duck and sending the two bumping into each other at the space where she was. Slipping underneath one, she pressed her shoulder on the back of the Skitarii she slipped under and with as much force as she could muster pushed them off the railing. Sending the two down the lower levels with a clang that vibrated the chamber.

Brigid could almost physically feel her emotional dampening chip fry itself at the Skittari's loss in the bout. Even with their prodigious speed, they won't be able to reach the Freeblade Zelius before whatever she is about to do to the Knight.

"If you want something done right," Brigid broke the glass of the control room, launching herself from the monitor. Fully intent to get that girl and demand recompense

Zero-Two looked at the screaming boy in front of her. While she did not show care that he was in pain, she did know that maybe...just maybe...his people can get her what she wants.

She grabbed his still screaming head by his jaw. Forcing him to look at her, silencing him for a moment and snapping him to focus on her.

"Hey...if you can take me to see the world...to see the stars" Zero-Two whispered, regardless if he heard her or not. "Will you be my darling?"

Casten was still in the throes of his suffering. Barely hearing the sudden muffled buzz that was whispering to him. Barely conscious of what she was offering; but if it means to assist him in this ordeal... He would take it.

"Y-" Casten weakly spoke, his throat physically sore from his ordeal. "Yes…"

Zero's features expanded to a smile that promised to bewitch a poor unfortunate soul. He lost, so now he is hers, and hers alone.

"You can't take that back now darling!" She leaned in and gave him a kiss to seal the vow.

The oath was made… and he would be bound to it from now unto death. Whether he actually wanted it or not.

* * *

Thoughts of a girl… a girl with small red horns, pink hair, boundless energy, and a feral demeanour. Yet her playful smile filled his thoughts.

'Why?' he thought 'Why her?' He was confused, for what reason does the person he has only met invade his mind. Is the Emperor giving him a vision? That he has a destiny to be shared with the pinkette? If it is, then would pursue it with all his might.

The voice in the darkness hummed, taking interest in this strange development. " _A House of two… I suppose that'll do._ "

Black gave way to pink and pale, milky skin. That deep, threatening voice gave way to the sound of skin smacking against skin and soft, ragged breathing. Pain became the pleasant sensation of her touch and the scent of her hair drifted into his lungs. Only when their lips finally parted did the Anima of his Throne released him to slip into unconsciousness.

" _Your my darling now!"_ her voice spoke

The last thought on Casten mind was 'Why is he her darling?'

* * *

 _ **\+ Later +**_

* * *

Long pink hair flowed in the air as Zero-Two skipped along the corridors, humming a tune to herself as impacts from the attacking monster just outside the walls rocked the city. Paying little to no mind to Brigid and Dr. Franxx that followed behind her.

"You seem happy," the doctor noted.

"I found someone great!" Zero-Two grinned.

Brigid narrowed her eyes at the horned girl. She served Sir Casten, but loyalties to the Omnissiah warred with that notion of an Abhuman being intimate with her lord. Despite the fact that it was that very act of intimacy that seemed to stabilize the failing Ritual of Becoming. When Casten's vitals dipped; for some reason only the Machine God must know, her act of passion saved him.

It was before she was about to fully commit the intent on ensnaring the girl, that the precise moment the Throne Mechanicum released Casten from his ritual, accepting him as a Knight Pilot.

Whatever she spoke or did that allowed the Freeblade to pass his trial, this was an irregularity; and by the will of the Omnissiah, Machine-spirits hated irregularity. She let the thought go. Trying to decipher hidden functions of enigmatic machines like the Throne was beyond a Sacristan like herself.

Thus, she decided to leave Casten to rest. The Ritual's final rites would not be eventful beyond the ancient, ill understood mechanism performing the final protocols of bonding between Throne and Knight. Dr. Franxx, as the head of this planet's artifice in technology, had offered her a showcase of their own guardian walkers in the other garages.

The FranXX units, apparently named after the doctor that accompanied them, were decidedly underwhelming. How were they not malfunctioning with no chants of Function and Repetition being played throughout the hallways? Without servo skulls dabbing them in sacred oils?

Only one thing was certain the Adepts of the Cult Mechanicus had much work ahead consecrating these moving cities and their admittedly impressive technological achievements. Not even mentioning coding the blueprints to blessed Mars for approval and addition to the Omnissiah's blessed works. Of which could take centuries of testing, evaluations and scrutiny by the upper Martian priesthood.

Doctor Franxx opened his arm wide at the bay full of standing machines. "These are the Franxx, my brain-children."

Brigid simply nodded, opting not to speak just in case any of her discontent leaked into her speech, and soured tender relations to the lead technical mind on this planet. One needed to tread carefully in the field of politics. A simple misstep could lead to open conflict and needless waste and destruction of the Omnissiah's great gifts.

If the Sacristan was disappointed in the state of the Plantation itself, the appearance of the much spoken-of FranXX was decidedly more underwhelming. Decidedly less durable-looking and well armed war machines compared to their Imperial counterparts. Without visible weapons or armour plate. They left much to be desired, though Brigid held her tongue for the moment. Appearances could be deceiving to the true effectiveness of these machines after all.

Somewhere on the way, Zero-two had split off as the doctor showed Brigid the garage section. Donning her Parasite suit in preparation for the coming battle. Or so the doctor had said.

* * *

The trio found Zero-Eight-One leaning on a steel beam next to their mount. He seemed calm despite knowing what fate awaited him. "You're late."

"Now, now, code Zero-Eight-One. Zero-Two was simply busy with someone she had taken a liking to." Franxx explained.

He nodded, shooting Brigid a glance before his attention was turned to Zero-Two mounting Strelizia. "Hurry up, you. I don't want to keep my Darling waiting."

The man in question raised an eyebrow but nodded, deciding that he didn't need to know. His time was up. After all, dead men tell no tales; and he was very much a dead man after this ride.

Doctor Franxx gestured to the monitor in Zero-Two's hood and the spinal cable system. "You see our control system is similar to yours but we don't have this 'Anima' as you call them. Similar that Throne of yours, the female, called Pistil, is like that Anima of yours. she controls the unconscious and fine factors like maintaining balance and sensation. The male, the Stamen, controls active moment and weapons," Franxx explained.

Brigid hummed. "So both must be in tune with each other for the machine to operate?"

The old man nodded. "I would love to yammer on about this but-" A sudden impact made them stumble. His point was made for him.

"That." Brigid nodded. "Of course."

The pair cleared out with the doctor as the garage shutter opened to release the lion FranXX into battle.

* * *

Zero-Two sighed. Already she doubted this Stamen would last even this fight, he had barely survived the last one. Plus… He wasn't; it wasn't her darling.

She pushed forward from the garage, already facing the general direction the Klaxosaur was attacking. Strelizia reared back, her feline frame bolting forward a moment later.

Emerging from the ground with cascade of rock, sand and earth the monster was huge. A beast of black metal and glowing blue seams of energy. It bore a massively over sized reptilian head attached to a stubby body. All carried by a pair of tiny stilts for legs that seemed barely able to carry it.

Panels all along the moving city's armoured walls flipped open to reveal hidden firing ports rows of point-defense Magma energy cannons revealed themselves and started opening fire upon the Klaxosaur. None of which seemed to do more than generate clouds of dust and smoke.

The thing faced the barrage of shells head massive armoured head-first. Reaching the platforms to tear along the side of Plantation #13, ripping apart gangways, firing ports and defensive cannon batteries with titanic strides. Strelizia followed in the wake of its dust storm until it finally seemed to decide to attack a garage. Ramming its oversized head into it and preparing to fire an energy blast from its mouth to cook the FranXX and pilots within.

On one of the extended platforms, the ceremony celebrating the new Parasites of Plantation #13 had been interrupted by the appearance of their enemy. Guards and functionaries struggled to evacuate and keep from getting caught in the crossfire. Doctor Franxx and Brigid leisurely strolled their way next to Nana, who was busy directing the evacuation.

"Ah... so sorry I'm late. These Imperials and their technology are just so interesting," he smiled. Almost immediately, the old man's attention snapped to the attacking monster. "Is that the Mohorovic-class? It seems big and strong, has a fine look to it!"

Brigid nodded. "Indeed a mighty Xenos, it unfortunate that it must die like any other.."

"Now isn't the time for casual commentary!" Nana yelled. "Evacuate in an orderly fashion. Assemble the Parasites to sortie!"

The red and white robotic feline pounced out of the dust onto the creature's side before it could fire and obliterate the pair of children who were inside the garage. Ramming into the metal lizard with enough force to send both massive beings airborne, landing some distance away. Strelizia tore into the living metal of the Klaxosaur, clinging onto the bucking creature with her claws and ripping out chunks of blue cable as she held onto her prey.

* * *

Back on the ceremony grounds, the gathered holographic avatars of the A.P.E council calmly watched as events unfolded before them. "How unsightly, did she devour her stamen again?" Father huffed.

"Difficult to tell which is the beast you should root for. No?" One of the council members dryly muttered.

* * *

Zero-Two gasped, beginning to feel more and more of the strain to control Strelizia. Zero-Eight-One was almost spent, her FranXX's movements were getting more and more sluggish with each passing second. She took another bite out of the Klaxosaur's back before she felt no response to her extended body's controls.

Her Stamen had just given out.

* * *

 **\+ Plantation #13: FranXX Garage +**

 **\+ Chamber of Echoes +**

* * *

" _Wake up._ " The voice came back again.

Casten's navy blue eyes opened. The snaps of retracting cables and hiss of escaping gases filled the Chamber of Echoes. A shower of sparks, metallic shrieking following path of the Throne Mechanicum into Ave Rubrum's waiting cockpit. A series of heavy clanks punctuated the grinding of gears aligning long forgotten internal control mechanisms connecting pilot to Knight Titan.

With a final hiss of hydraulics, the hatch yawned closed. _"Duty calls us, wake up."_

" _Wake up_!" It yelled this time. The voice bouncing within the confined metal chamber with a sonorous ring.

A moment of silence passed, then a climbing, whirring howl of the Knight Titan's Plasma reactor heart starting to pound. Thermal exhaust rose from from the machine's thermal vent stacks for the first time. Ruby red optics flashed to life as a pair of burning orbs pierced the darkness.

The groan of creaking joints followed a single, thunderous footfall and an explosive vox-enhanced roar. " **Ave Rubrum awakens!** "

* * *

 _ **\+ Outside Plantation #13 +**_

* * *

Plantation #13's outer wall cratered in with an earth-shaking crash. The Klaxosaur had taken the opportunity to dash the FranXX against the moving city with a whip of its tail. The hit was hard enough to almost fold Strelizia into the wall itself. She was little more than a red and white mass of twitching limbs.

A hiss of steam punctuated the opening of her mouth, revealing the cockpit control sphere within. The hatch opened, a corpse of a bulky man thrown from the inky darkness followed red clad girl slumped against Strelizia's cockpit, blood pouring from wounds at her head. Zero-Two slumped against the frame of the FranXX's cockpit rubbed her eye, trying to wipe away red staining her vision.

"What are you doing in there!?" She heard a new voice say.

She could just about make out the hazy colours a standard parasite's uniform and the slight frame of a boy. She recognized him as a standard, weakling was he doing on the outside of the Plantation? The thought disappeared from her mind as quickly as it came. It didn't matter; both of them were likely going to die soon anyways.

"What does it look like? I'm hunting monsters," she strained a laugh at the stupid question.

The boy stepped forwards, concern lacing his voice. "Are you going to pilot that FranXX alone!? That's insane!"

"It's coming back!" The boy suddenly cried.

Despite her bangs hanging over her eyes, she did manage to raise her head to see the Mohorovic staring directly at the collapsed form of Strelizia. Grunting and growling, it's leg kicking back clouds of dust and sand as it reared for a charge to finish off the offending thing that dared to attack it.

So this is how it ends? A disappointed, wistful smile graced her features.

A mounting sense of dread filled the depths of her heart. Despite her usual attitude to death and all her proclamations that she was indifference to it… when her eyes closed and she saw the fields white snow covered in blankets of white. Memories of a boy she wanted more than anything to see again.

"Darling…" She whispered, feeling her demise approach. Would she see him again, back in those cold, white plains?

In the next few moments, the very walls of Plantation #13 started to shake and tremble. The violence of which forced the pinkette to her hold onto the cockpit's frame to keep from falling hundreds of meters below. A muffled screeching and the sound of rending metal reverberated all around her.

Zero-Two felt a sudden throb within her chest, breathing became strained and ragged panting. She pressed a hand against her breast, trying to calm the throbbing and heat that was building within. Large teal eyes went wide and strength seemed to leave her body.

Boy gasped, falling on his backside onto the steel gangway. "W-what's that? Another Klaxosaur coming?"

It wasn't. The source of the quaking didn't come from below… but behind them. The Klaxosaur's swaying, clumsy steps carried with ever building speed and momentum. Intent on crushing the Parasites into paste along with breaching the Plantation's armoured wall. Neither would be able to get away; it was already upon them.

Then the garage door next to them exploded. Metal shutters twisted, splintered, and tore when something massive burst out from within.

" **MEA MAXIMA AUTEM!** " Came the deafening battlecry; followed by the crash of debris and scream of tearing metal.

Shocked gazes tried and failed to lock onto the giant figure that emerged in a hail of shredded debris and a dissipating screen of shimmering gold that smelled of ozone in its wake. Zero-Two's pink hair whipped across her face as air rushed past with the dark giant's wake of destruction. Just in time to see it move directly into the path of the Klaxosaur in a counter-charge.

An explosion of gold expanded at the moment of impact. The Klaxosaur was the one that was smashed backwards, sent flying. Its armoured head smashed inwards into a crater of crushed black biometal and blue, alien ichor. The Xeno's mass worked against it when it the dry earth shattered beneath its weight, half burying it in rubble.

"What's that… thing?" The Stamen beside her mumbled, voice shaking.

Their vaguely humanoid mechanical rescuer turned around slowly to face the fallen Strelizia, casting a shadow with its back against the desert sun. They saw the Imperial Knight's full form.

It was wider than any FranXX, bearing a crab-like carapace and thick, sweeping armour plates. Most of him was dark metallic grey with white pauldrons, poleyns, all bordered in silver. Golden icons of twin headed eagles and steel cogs scattered across his frame and a single gilded banner across its chest displayed the Knight's name 'Ave Rubrum'. Each arm ended not in hands, but giant weapons. The left, double barreled cannon and the right a revving chainsword.

" **Zero-Two, are you uninjured?** " A deep, familiar voice boomed.

It came from the helmeted head that sat inside Ave Rubrum's armoured cowl, little more than a featureless angled faceplate with a V-shaped slit for its two, ruby red optics. With a ratcheting mechanical hiss, he lowered himself before the gangway in front of the girl he had come for. Zero-Two found her feet, standing on Strelizia's hatch to get closer to the Knight Titan. With his arrival, the throbbing within her chest died down.

Though her wounds still stung; she faced the looming Knight Titan with a glowing smile "I'm fine..."

Burning red lenses seemed to dim; optical shutters moving to reflect the brief moment of relief. Bestial grunts and the sound of wrenching, pulsing brough the Knight Titan's attention back to the crater the Xenos had made where it landed. It was getting up, the crushed part of its oversized head somehow twisting the black metal armour back into shape.

Zero-Two's gaze followed the Knight's. "Aim for the core, darling."

The Knight's head pulled back from the gangway and nodded to her. " **I will vanquish the Xenos filth. Hold fast.** "

Heavy Adamantine footpads cracked the earth beneath them. Each step too him closer to the Xenos, now aware of the Imperial superheavy's approach.

His first time connected to Ave Rubrum… and he felt powerful… no- complete. His sight was Ave Rubrum's optical lenses. His sight and smell was Ave Rubrum's sensorium suites. The sun beating on the Knight Titan's Adamantine plates felt warm against his own skin and his weapons were extensions of his will.

* * *

"What's this?" One of the A.P.E councilors leaned forwards, her fingers pressed together as she watched the unfolding scene.

The ominous, dark mechanical Knight and the Lizard-like Mohorovic started to circle each other before the audience. The two seemed to sizing each other up, each taking a measure of the other. Tension building in the air in the imminence of their clash.

"My, my… and here I thought we we're going to be bored." Amusement tinged Papa's voice from within his bearded golden mask.

Doctor Franxx stroked his metal chin. Transfixed by the Imperial machine. It looked crude, bearing a mixture of the advanced and archaic. Obviously ceremonial decorations of cogs and a two headed bird with wings spread littered its form. Yet, unlike the graceful, organic curves of FranXX; this machine exhibited an aura of inelegant brutality. Its glowing red gaze seemed to exude hatred for the alien before it, reflecting the will of the pilot within.

"Hm… Interesting." He hummed.

The clicking of heels beside the doctor brought his attention to the arrival Zero-Two. Her still bleeding wounds disappearing into her red piloting suit. Yet, she didn't seem bothered. Her teal eyes fixed on the ongoing battle.

Neither said a word to each other.

* * *

The two giants circled each other for some time. Casten tried to see if there was any strategy to the Klaxosaur. Though that didn't last for long; the beast's seemingly fixed blue maw opened. Hexagonal blue plates split to a blinding electric blue light from within.

Casten's eyes widened, raising Ave Rubrum's Thermal cannon when he recognized what the Mohorovic was doing.

Flares of light burst from the two combatants. The Klaxosaur's pale blue beam struck Ave Rubrum's left the briefest moments, a veil of golden particles danced across the air where the beam of blue struck the the walker. At the same moment, an orange solar flare of agitated particles lashed out from the Knight's weapon.

Casten examined his armour through both Ave Rubrum's and the diagnosticador diagram in the corner of his vision. There was only cosmetic damage from the Klaxosaur's energy beam; a black scorch marring the white paint. His counter fire, however, had clearly done better despite missing his mark of the monster's center of mass. The tongue of agitated molecules had hit the right side of the Klaxosaur's head. It groaned, reeling back and forth on its tiny, peg-like legs leaving a trail of smoke and blue blood.

At first he assumed it was going to keel over dead. He was wrong. The Klaxosaur's armour had been reduced to molten slag and smoke wreathed its wound to reveal its innards were little more than a molten pulp of blue muscle fibre and red hot metal surrounding a spherical crystal.

" **The core…** " Ave Rubrum rumbled, locking on with his armour's targeting cogitator and preparing to let loose another shot.

His aim was thrown off when the monster's off balance totter turned into a looping charge. Ave Rubrum drew back his cannon arm and brought the flat armoured side of the meters long Reaper chainsword to over his chest. Casten shifted Ave Rubrum's balance forwards; again, the Knight Titan met the Klaxosaur's charge with his own counter-charge.

Once more, the impact of two metal giant sent a shockwave across the desert. This time, however, both combatants held their ground. Two giants clashed in a contest might and dark metal. The Klaxosaur pushed against the Knight's guard. Footpads dug into the dirt, stubbornly refusing to give ground before the onslaught of the ram-like head.

" **RRAARRGGH!** " The mighty roar filled the air.

A blast of heat exploded from Ave Rubrum's vent stacks as Casten unleashed a surge of effort. The Knight Titan shifted its balance to smash his pauldron against the Klaxosaur's face, sending the stunned creature off balance. Before it could recover, his roaring Reaper chainsword swung down on the creature's side and slammed it into the ground.

Ruby optics burned with murderous intent. " **I'll suffer not your ilk to live!** "

Adamantine teeth rained a shower of sparks against the Klaxosaur's biometal armour. Though the resistance lasted only for a moment before blue ichor sprayed from the rending flesh. It roared in pain, thrashing to get away from the ripping teeth. Yet all its struggles only fed the Reaper more flesh to rend. Even that was ceased when Ave Rubrum's foot stomped down on the Klaxosaur's massive head, using its own bulk to pin the xeno down.

Blood splattered in every direction, drenched the Knight's livery, the Plantation's white walls, and the very desert in a hue of sickening blue.

Eventually, he had sawed, cut, and tore deep enough to expose his target. Amidst a pulsing mass of glowing blue muscle that oozed and squirted it's disgusting alien ichor. Already, he could see the shredded cables trying to reform and the black metal twisting back to protect its vulnerable core.

Casten wouldn't allow it.

Ave Rubrum's raised Thermal Cannon hung over the core. The Freeblade willed his weapon to life. There was no ceremony in the kill, just the simple discharge of the heat within his forearm and the satisfying sight of the crystal atomizing to nothing. With its destruction, the rest of the Xeno's body fell dead with a final spasm.

Orange light from the setting sun glinted off Ave Rubrum's plate by the time he turned away from the corpse with a final prayer of thanks to the Emperor. His red gaze fell upon the platform. Specifically, his optical system focused on the pinkette that watched his approach.

* * *

Brigid, Zero-Two, and Dr. Franxx watched the Imperial Knight as he approached; the councilors' projection having departed when the outcome of the skirmish became apparent. The litany of deactivation droned from Brigid's lips as the Walker's Plasma reactor heart spun down with a whine.

The red glare from within the slit that was Ave Rubrum's visor dimmed and died when he arrived. The whole machine went down to a knee with a dying whine of his Plasma reactor shutting down. The cockpit hatch filled open and Casten emerged, the red setting sun at his back as he descended onto the platform… and fell to his knees.

Separation from his armour wracked his body with pain. Ave Rubrum's bellicose machine-spirit protesting at the pilot's departure. The strain of piloting immediately after the ordeal of the Ritual of Becoming tore at his body. A deep seeded pain throbbed within the wiring of the Omnissiah's blessed MIU.

"Darling!" Zero-Two called out, running towards him. "Glad to see you're still alive."

He didn't get up. Content to kneel in place after his first proper battle in a Knight Titan. The undertaking and the power was greater than being in any of the Simulacrums that he had trained in. So, working through the pain, he moved his hands across his chest to form a wing of the Aquila and half the Cog Mechanicus.

"Zero-Two." He lowered his head to greet her. "It is always a pleasure to be of service to the Emperor and the Omnissiah"."

The girl smiled brightly, grabbing his hand and hauling the boy to his feet. "I don't get all that but… don't you dare die and break your promise now." She rapped his chest plate with her knuckle "You hear?"

"Promise?" He asked dubious

There it was that grin of hers that spoke of great mischief and hardships to come his way.

"Yeah! You promised to take me to see the world, and to the stars of your Imperium." She informed him, knowing full well that he might not even be cognizant to her request.

The Freeblade now looked dumbfounded. He wanted to argue and rebuke that whatever he said or promised was under duress. He should be angry and vilify such a weak promise. Yet he couldn't really find the heart to speak such complaints. She entered as a part of his Ritual after all. Whether she was the cause of it, or the Emperor's, a new start was something that he sorely needed. This opportunity presented to him seem to hold interesting promise.

"Then...if so" He bowed, as befitting of one taking an oath "This knight, your… 'darling' shall support you. In times of need, or in times of duress or war. I will stay with you, now to the end of times."

Thus cemented the picture of a lost, crimson horned girl and an oathless Knight seeking atonement, found each other.


	3. Chapter 3: Connections and hearts

+Rewrite date: August 2019+

+Special thanks to co-author Techjammer.+  
+This is by far the most confusing one to rewrite.+

+Overall, this chapter will change Casten's character the most.+

+We added more examples that display the differences between the Franxx and Imperium worlds.+  
+Due to my job, this chapter was much delayed.+  
+As a show of good faith all loyal readers get extra Corpse starch bars.+

* * *

 _ **\+ Plantation #13: Mistlestein +**_

 _ **\+ 001 M.42 +**_

* * *

Zero-Two grinned brightly, skipping with each step alongside Casten to the barracks. Her pink hair flowing behind her with each bounding step. In contrast to the pinkette, dirt crunched under the Freeblade's steel toed sabatons as he walked the unpaved path.

Casten's first full day in the Plantation was mostly spent unconscious. The pair had only just been allowed to leave the infirmary. Casten's wrists bore marks from the bruises and cuts made from his thrashing against the bonds of his Throne Mechanicum during the Ritual of Becoming. Whereas Zero-Two's wounds seemed to have suffered no injury whatsoever. Another product of her Abhuman nature, he assumed. According to the Skitarii, Zero-Two kept at his bedside almost the entire time that he was relegated to staying at the infirmary. More than once, he briefly regained consciousness to the her head of pink hair against his chest.

He saw nothing of Brigid. His Sacristan had left to return Ave Rubrum to his own segregated space in the garage and oversee repairs to the Knight Titan. She did, however, dispatch two familiar Skitarii, who he could loosely qualify as acquaintances: Sigma-seven and Delta-Nine;as sentries to guard his person. It was a welcome gesture, if somewhat excessive to the unease and discomfort of the local medical staff in towering silent heartfelt all the same.

Right now, another matter was of more pressing concern to the young Questor as he walked toward what was to be his new station until further notice. Namingly, his soon to be 'greeting' with 'Squad #13' that he was supposed to fight alongside… or at least he was trying to. He found himself distracted, staring up at the glass domed sky with mild distrust for is very existence as unconsecrated technology. Only the Adeptus Mechanicus knew the true works of the Omnissiah, thusly, only their technology and as a whole the Imperium's, could be trusted. Until they found these 'Plantations' worthy of the Machine God's will he would continue to hide his contempt for the unsanctioned creation.

It reeked of some manufactured intent that were at odds to his more measured and frugal sensibilities. The simulacrum forest in its entirety was disproportionate to the rest of Plantation 13. Why was there a need for resources to be diverted in this miniscule patch of biosphere? It would make sense if say a noble on a Pleasure World create the entire plantation as his own mobile biosphere. Yet this was a clearly classified Feral World bordering on a Death World counting the Klaxosaurs. The simulacrum environment even had wildlife inside, with the birds frequently seemed to have a habit of flying into the window panels in a splatter of gore. It was cruel to trap such creatures inside a dome they aren't even aware exists. But that was of little concern to the Casten.

"Hey, darling?" Zero-Two broke him from his musings, pausing in her jovial skipping to look at him over her shoulder.

Casten's gaze shifted to the energetic girl, her bright teal gaze catching his questioning navy blue. "Yes?"

"You like sweet things?" The innocent question caught him off guard.

Casten hummed in thought… food was the furthest subject occupying his thoughts. "I never had a preference in food, whatever you choose I suppose."

"Good!" She grinned, skipping back to resume her pace.

* * *

The pair walked along the dirt road that led to Plantation #13's barracks. When the pair finally came upon what he had been informed was the 'barracks' of Squad #13, Casten had expected something more… spartan. The building was not so much the barracks of the Astra Militarum he was familiar with as it was noble's holiday villa.

"Are you new around here?" Casten heard, femine and high pitched.

At the end of the path, a girl was seated on the stone stairs leading to entrance. She was playing with a small black feline animal that pawed at her hands when she touched it. She had a head of bluish black hair, bob cut and held parted by a hairclip. Casten was curious if it was her natural color as an adopted genetic quirk by being on this planet or simply dyed like underhive gangers. Despite playing with the feline creature, the gaze in her green gaze was… forlorn, for lack of a better word. As if her hand was moving yet her heart and mind lingered elsewhere.

The feline seemed to notice the approaching pair, quickly rolling onto its feet and dashing off into the woods. The girl stood, she had a slim, modest build and short blue hair that framed her heart shaped face. Her expression was grim; lips pressed into a thin line and her large eyes narrowed at the sight of the newcomers. It was obvious that she wasn't too happy with the pair's presence.

Despite this, Casten held both his hands over his chest. Forming the unique cross of the half Aquila and the Divine Cog used by the Knights of Avalus. "Greetings, my name is Casten, Freeblade formerly of the Imperial Hou-"

Before he could finish, a slim but firm grip around his bicep hauled him up by his bow. The Knight hadn't the time to even finish introducing himself before his pink-haired companion grabbed his arm. She dragged him into the door, brushing past the girl he had tried to greet. He didn't catch the scathing scowl that the girl he had tried to introduce himself to was sending his way.

* * *

Most members of Squad #13 watched in stunned silence as the newcomers ate. The tall, well built Imperial was eating somewhat tentatively; curiously eyeing the unfamiliar food before eating. While his companion simply dumped a whole pitcher of honey onto her breakfast platter. A petite girl, auburn-hair tied into pigtails sitting at another table had to hold back a gag at the display. Some of the others ignored the pair; such as a boy in the corner with his hair combed back and that short haired girl from the entrance.

Zero-Two ignored all of them, gingerly lifting a large, honey slathered strip of meat between her equally honey coated fingers. Lifting it high and quickly lowering it into her mouth. Zero-Two devoured the whole thing in a single mouthful. She looked to the ceiling, taking a moment to think on its flavour before Casten called out to her.

"Zero-Two, look here," he raised his napkin, wiping away drops of honey on her face.

"Che-!" The boy of the slightest build clicked his tongue at the Knight. "What's he still doing here? He isn't even a Parasite!"

"What a strange person." One of the girls commented, glancing at the pinkette. "I wonder if she likes sweets?"

Another girl; her auburn hair tied into twin tails, leaned over the table. "She isn't a person. Not with those things on her head." She raised her hands to her head and pointed out in parody of the small red horns on Zero-Two's head.

His first impressions of the pilots he will be cooperating with in the foreseeable future were unsatisfying. You have luxurious food presented here and presumably given on a daily basis yet they spend their precious time with gossip like the nobles he was all too familiar with. How wasteful and rude.

Chewing on a piece of a roasted cylindrical seasoned meat product. He is not entirely bothered by such conversation. Such discrimination was not unheard of in the Imperium, worse in some societies than others. Avalus modelled itself after the society of Ultramar. Thus, Abhumans were generally accepted as loyal subjects of the God-Emperor should they proved faithful and useful.

That they could be taught otherwise with time by the proper Imperial administrations. As a Knight though, their blatant disregard for the girl who had fought to save them from destruction irked him on a moral level.

Where were they when the Klaxosaur Xeno attacked? Why were they not able to deploy? Fear? Cowardice? Orders? Whether they were aware of it or not; the Freeblade find their lack of reflection on their failure yesterday just disgraceful.. His glanced back to the pinkette beside him. She paused eating for a moment to look at him.

Zero-Two felt a twinge deep within her chest, drawing her attention drawn towards the young Knight. Since their kiss that bound his oath to her; she had felt… something. A strange throbbing within her chest that burst forth every now and then, each time was different; sometimes it was a pleasant warm sensation, others it was a stinging jolt of electricity. What was constant was that each time, her eyes were drawn to Casten and he was looking back. There was something between them now… they had realized it while staring up at the bleached white ceiling of the local equivalent of a medicae deck. The matter was left unsaid; an understanding between the two. Both keenly aware that something changed in them both.

She went back to her food, ignoring the comments of those around her. Her new partner took the hint and followed her lead. It seemed discrimination against Abhumans was as present here as in much of the Imperium.

The sound of clicking heels from the entrance to the dining hall alerted him to someone else.

"Morning kids!" Casten looked towards the door, recognizing that voice.

It was Nana that walked through the doors. "APE headquarters has decided to appoint me to Plantation #13 Corps. My name is Nana. I'll be your caretaker; just like back in Garden, so I look forward to your cooperation." She addressed the teens, all but Zero-Two paid attention to her.

"As you probably guessed. This is Casten, a… combat liaison?... Well, a representative of the Imperium of Mankind." She opened her hand towards the Imperial, who stood in response.

The Freeblade folded his hands over his broad chest to make the half-eagle, half cog of the Aquila Mechanis. He bowed his head in greeting. Of course, his presence was a known fact, but he had a duty as a representative of the Imperium to formally introduce himself and make his station among the local populace clear.

"Greetings. I am Casten of House Zelius, now Questor Freeblade." He looked to each pair of eyes in the room. "As you all are aware, the wings of the Aquila have found your planet at long last. By the will of the God Emperor of Mankind. It is my duty to be among you to as servant of the Golden Throne to facilitate our reunion."

Seconds ticked by with the conclusion of his introduction. The children were still giving him blank stares. Was it odd? He had tried to make it sound affable. Though he had no knowledge of the acceptable customs of this world. Unbeknownst to him; it was simply that the children were simply unsure how to react to his introduction.

"Nana," The raven-haired girl raised her hand.

The woman turned. "What is it Ichigo?"

Ichigo was her name; Casten made a mental note to remember her. The girl seemed none too happy with Zero-Two and his presence.

She gave a pointed stare at the two oddballs of the group. "Will they be staying with us?"

Squad #13's attention returned to the pair, who had seemed to completely stopped paying attention. Zero-Two was trying to push her honey-infused breakfast to Casten unsuccessfully, while he, on the other hand, tried cautioning her about high sugar intake. Advice that his partner ignored.

A boy with hair slicked back raise his arm out of the corner of Nana's eye. "Yes Mitsuru?" She asked.

"Will he be fighting Alongside us?" The boy's question seemed innocent enough, though there was something in the sidelong stare he was sending the Knight.

"Ahem-!" Nana cleared the throat, drawing the children's attention back to herself. "We're waiting on headquarters for what exactly to do with Zero-Two. In general, she shouldn't be working with you guys. Casten on the other hand…"

As she was speaking, Zero-Two had wrapped both arms around the Knight's neck and pulled him into her bosom. Stopping him from looking directly at Nana, or answering any questions.

Casten had managed to free his face at that point, though his voice was still muffled by the girl that was still trying to smother him. "I will choose when I do. Rest assured that I plan to participate in your training to learn of your way of war. I look forward to fighting alongside you all in the name of the master of mankind."

He tried to perform a curt bow, however, being held by Zero-Two; he only managed a strained half nod and a stiff tilt of his torso.

The other children seemed to take interest the Knight now that he was talking. One of them, a plump boy with short, auburn hair raised his hand in greeting.

He stood as he began stuffing whole loaves of bread into his arms whilst looking to the Freeblade. "Hey, Casten! I'm Futoshi."

The Knight nodded once more and waved with his only free hand. "Hail."

Another boy, the glasses bearing one that looked to be their leader followed." I guess he just doesn't like talking to people first." He raised a hand to wave at the Knight. "Hey, I'm Goro. Let's get along."

One by one, the parasites of Squad #13 followed Goro's example and introduced themselves.

So he this was their leader? Casten made a mental note of that just as he did each one's features and apparent personalities. All information he could gather would smoothen interaction in the future. Thus, his duty to his people and the Emperor demanded it. Soon he learned of all their names. Some of the children looked more enthusiastic to speak to him than others, who rather just seemed to be doing so unwillingly.

Thankfully, Zero-Two finally allowed him to greet them properly now that he wasn't looking at Nana. His partner's jealousy became known to him then. It was… pleasant in a way.

The kind, delicate-looking girl was named Kokoro and the plump Futoshi was her Stamen. The one with slicked back hair and sharp green eyes was named Mitsuru. He was partnered with the pensive and introverted Ikuno. Goro seemed to be of a friendly nature in contrast to his pairing with his sister, Ichigo, who seemed to scowl at him the entire time. The last two were practically made for each other: the boisterous Zorome and the judgemental Miku. At least that was what the Knight thought of them at that point.

"I hope our other encounters going forwards will serve as a bridge to a peaceful reunion." Though there was sincere hope in his words, there was no illusion in his tone. The knight was all too aware of the Imperial cautions against such notions.

"Ahem-!" His interaction with the Plantation #13 Corps was cut short by Nana. Who cleared her throat to gain his attention.

"If you two are done, I need you to follow me." Nana gestured for Zero-Two and Casten

Zorome, the light haired boy stood up from his seat. "What about us!?"

Nana smiled, trying to reassure the boy. "Don't worry, Papa will give orders to you all soon enough. Sit tight till then, alright?"

Casten nodded, offering a hand to his partner. Though she did pout, Zero-Two ultimately grasped the Knight's offered hand. Both left their dirty dishes behind on the now honey-soaked table as they followed the caretaker out.

"What's with those two? Miku huffed.

* * *

 _ **\+ Lift to FranXX garage +**_

* * *

Hachi was apparently waiting for them in the lift's cabin. The cylindrical capsule was walled with glass, revealing the sealed city the parasites and now he was apparently tasked with protecting.

"Hail, commander Hachi." He greeted the man; who acknowledged him with a simple nod.

A dull machine hum filled the air of the enclosed compartment of the lift. The group of four stayed silent for some time as they descended to the FranXX garage.

The Freeblade moved to look out of the elevator window and to him, while impressive, was nothing remarkable. A city of shimmering golden lights and black metal unlike the colourful spires of Imperial cities he visited in the past. Clean, structured and a seemingly well built marvel of techno arcana. Yet it felt like a prison to the Knight; who grew on the open fields. Those were better times... before his homeworld's destruction.

Zero-Two joined her partner in staring out of the window, taking his hand and leaning against Casten's arm.

His brow furrowed in thought, mind racing. Since his youth, Casten was trained to be observant. The tactics of war often applied to matters of diplomacy. Searching for a chink in the enemy's armour or a gap in their guard is just as relevant as searching for a diplomatic advantage. Though he didn't have the temperament of more senior Knights of his house when it came to courtly matters. Nor did he have the cunning and charm of High Queen Artra. He considered himself competent at observation and discerning the hidden motives behind every sentence.

"While I'm sure you already know this, but I'll repeat it anyway. Code Zero-Two; you shouldn't be running off on your own and acting as you please." Nana chastised the girl with a firm glower.

Zero-Two, of course, dismissed the woman and wrapped her arms around her partner's. She knows the rules. It was simply that if she didn't see the need to follow them before; and she wouldn't follow them now. It was an act of futility at this point. Despite that, being reprimanded by Nana and Hachi is still a necessity. Even if only for the sake of procedure.

Casten glanced between the three locals, and the air of cold discontent between them. These were not unusual situations for the Freeblade. The Imperium comes with all walks of life, and not everyone will be getting along, but being able to work with those who you despise is what will save even one more helpless soul from an early grave. The millennia old rivalries of the Knightly Houses of Avalus was an excellent example.

There will always be friction, no matter how advanced they are. That is the nature of mankind that the Holy Emperor fought for. Their birthright to rule the galaxy under His eternal light. As was their eternal duty to safeguard their continued existence in this cruel galaxy. They would work together to that end; it didn't matter if they didn't like each other.

Out of more of a need to release some tension in the air, the Freeblade looked to the city and voiced out one of the things that puzzled him.

"Educator Nana, I do not mean to overstep my bounds but…-" Casten squinted his eyes harder in the distance. "-where are all the people?"

A glance was shared between Nana and Hachi. A silent message was conveyed between the two of them born of longtime familiarity. Nana was about to speak. Before Zero-Two occupied his line of sight.

"Would you like to know?" she asked with a grin filled with mischief. Not caring the glare Zero-Two was receiving from Nana. It only made Zero-Two laughed inside even further.

Casten was easily torn between his 'technical' superior, and his first friend here in this place. A very clear disparity existed between them. One that he took mental notes to store away for later. A secret was hidden here, that Nana felt the need for discretion in her answer, while Zero-Two looked more than happy to spin her version to color his judgement out of simple spite.

Everyone had secrets, things kept hidden for a reason. Either for good or ill. He felt out of his depth far too early in this assignment; whatever they were keeping here was best left that he rather not know. For his safety, and the Imperium's… At least until he could inform the Administratum and if necessary, His holy Inquisition. If the secret's threat is negligible then the Imperium is more than willing to sweep it under the rug. Otherwise, the Plantations are very easy targets for Faber Ferracium's orbital bombardment weapons.

He gently pushed the pink haired girl back, a frown marred her features as she instantly knew his answer before he replied.

"I do believe." He spoke, holding a hand in the air. "I will retract my question for the time being."

"Are you sure?" You have the right to know as the diplomat..." Nana genuinely asked.

"Truth be told. I am disturbed by how quiet this place is, hearing the lack of industry or the working populace needed to maintain your Plantation. It puts me on edge." Casten clarified.

"Interesting…" Hachi spoke, breaking his silent stoicism "Does the Imperium have machines similar to the Plantations?"

"Land Behemoths to be precise." Casten answered "Mobile hive cities that are many times this engine's size. Many have been functioning before the Great Crusade and still are; ten thousand years since."

"Ten thousand years!" Nana was shocked at such a number since even Plantations can be destroyed within a single year, let alone function for that long.

"Wow...they must be relics by now." Zero-Two chuckled. She imagined a something like the plantation, domed, but rusted and full of rickety junk keeping it together.

"Zero-Two!" Nana scolded her for disrespecting a possible way of life for the Imperials.

Casten held a hand out in a comforting gesture "It is alright educator, a relic is what it is. But to us, it is a term of reverence. If anything, what she said is a compliment, not an insult."

Zero-Two beamed in happiness. While Nana sighed with relief.

Hachi however kept that stoic expression, that would have been perfect on a Death Krieg Korpsman Commissar. Casten felt uneasy under such a laser focused expression.

His personal task was at least accomplished. Despite the tension that stifled in the elevator, was being fanned by the conversation. Casten could feel it in his gut that he could stop here, or pursue his line of thought But he realized that he may cause some displeasure from Zero-Two and he could end up regretting it.

He took the chance regardless.

"Tell me, are there any others like Zero-Two?" Casten asked.

Zero-Two's features immediately tightened at his question, wondering what he implied about her. Nana looked uncomfortable, but the question is not confidential material. So she answered appropriately.

"On a genetic level, yes." Nana started "On a physical level, no."

Nana took a breath to start the subtle nuance of what the Parasites are.

"You see, in order to pilot a Franxx, there must be two pilots; a Pistil and a Stamen." She explained out loud with her hands following her gestures "The children as they grow, are given an extra strain of blood cells, called Yellow Blood Cells that allow the pilots to sync with their Franxx. One boy, and one girl, both must be in sync to pilot them."

"What they sound like is that they're more trouble than they're worth." Casten stated his opinion "How have you not found a way to make a machine that only requires one pilot? Instantly multiplying your forces two fold."

While still holding a critical eye at the Freeblade's gauntleted hand; twitched a lip at his blunt criticism.

Nana, however, did not welcome it after her experience with the Throne "I will not hear that from a pilot of a machine that has a third of a chance of success and puts the pilot at risk simply because of imprinting" She finished her rebuttal with a scowl.

Casten shrugged. Nana just sighed seeing that it wouldn't change his stance. So Nana instead continued to explain what she is allowed to disclose.

"As for Zero-Two, while on a genetic level she's no different from any other Parasites. I do not have the authority or the knowledge on why she is the way she is. Only knows about the Zero-Two in any meaningful capacity as he has been with her since the beginning."

Casten nodded at that. There was less information than he would have liked; but it offered more than enough insight on the basic nature of the local's status quo of combat.

"So what does that have to do with me Darling?" He turned to Zero-Two looking at him with a critical eye. Her hand tightened in his grip, knowing full well that if she wished, she could break even bone it his hand. But she did not. Her squeeze was only as if it was in a tight vice.

"For the first part. I genuinely wanted to know" He reassured her. Zero-Two remained skeptical, but she loosened just a bit, where it did not immediately feel pinched. "The second is your status among the locals."

"My status?" She tilted her head in response.

"Yes, for your benefit more so than mine. The Imperium has had many enemies, and mankind before its reunification has lived among the stars for so long. We have adapted to the local environments of a million worlds. Some more extreme than others."

"How extreme?" Nana asked. Zero-Two thinking the same thing.

"I will leave that for another time. But some worlds are called 'Death World' for a reason, educator." Casten deflected "The point is, that any mutations that have occured on the person in question, the Imperial calls them formally as abhuman.

"That sounds demeaning…" Nana voiced out such a term that devalued a human's worth.

"It's not perfect, but mankind will not abandon them." He replied "My home thankfully is one of those who see value in them. We owe our lives to them, more times than we can count in the Imperium's service."

"While I do not know what is that Zero-Two warrants your ire. I have faith that you at least have a reason for it." He reasoned to the Educator.

Nana was silent, but thankful that at least he had a firm head on his shoulders. So she rewarded him with a smile for his conduct.

As for Zero-Two, her expression was one of confusion, but attentive on what he had to say. He then turned to the pinkette in question.

"Hopefully, now that I believe we are partners, whatever burdens you once beared; Know this, the Knights of Avalus are behind you, and with them, the Imperium. So let us better ourselves in the future. Your past is the past, your future is now with the Imperium"

Zero-Two smiled, relishing in the feeling of sincerity. She felt, calm. This was not like her, and she liked this feeling.

Before Nana could ask anymore about their guest, the lift had arrived at the garage with an electronic beep. Signaling the end of their brief moment of peace to resume their offices.

Squad #13's caretaker took a tentative step forward, following the pair. She chastised herself internally. Him being roughly around the age of the Squad #13's members. She had taken that for granted. It was a mistake to underestimate him. Recalling what the intelligence and research division had told her of Imperial Knights.

Casten was a Questor Imperialis, a noble from an aristocratic system of complex alliances. Oaths of fealty and mess of conflicts, honours, war, and internal competition. She should have been prepared for him to be observant and wary. Right now the only thing keeping him around was the hope that he found them to be amicable. So far it looked like he wasn't happy with what he found of their society... she would have to step up her efforts.

* * *

 _ **\+ Location, Unknown +**_

* * *

Seven egg-like chairs stood suspended on metal stalks. On each chair sat a figure clad in white, red and gold. Each one a different design, some a parody of human features. Some not. Elevated above all the others sat Father, his gloved hands pressed together before his golden mask in thought. The dome-like chamber was surrounded by a myriad of holographic projections and recordings.

"We confirmed the reports of a Mohorovic-Class Klaxosaur attacking Plantation #13. Moderate damage to the outer wall and defenses." A female voice announced, images of the attack appearing on the holograms.

"Fuel reserves at 54%. Extensive damage to walls and defensive batteries across the entirety of section #36 through #67 are destroyed. It will require at least two months to repair."

"We did deploy Strelizia, however…" a still image appeared, showcasing the robotic feline in question smashed against the wall.

"So." A thin councillor grumbled. "How was it defeated?"

Father spoke, waving a hand. "Fortunately for us. Our Imperial guest felt the need to intervene."

A number of looping video clips played, depicting various stages of the battle. The ominous form of the Imperial Superheavy walker charging through garage to breaching the doors to Zero-Two. The ensuring battle was watched in silence by the council to its end. Rapt interest in the Imperial super heavy walker growing in their body language, leaning forwards towards the central viewscreen or pinching their masks.

"If nothing else it proves these Imperials are capable." One of the A.P.E councillors said.

"That's not all," Father nodded and brought up another set of recordings. Showcasing the metal behemoth running through the garage, knocking loading arms and kicking small engineering vehicles out of the way.

One of the councillors leaned in, a larger man with a deep rumble of a voice. "...He knew precisely where to go… How? We didn't give the Imperials any of our FranXX unit's signatures. Much less Strelizia's specific one."

Father nodded. "The Knight armour's couldn't have penetrated the lining of the structure, and his armour was located nearly half the city away. Granted a distance like that isn't very far but..."

"What did Doctor Franxx say?" the thin councillor asked. "We have received news that Strelizia has stayed back at Plantation #13."

"Another one of that girl's whims? Doctor Franxx spoils her too much," the thin member sighed.

One of the seven, shorter than the rest hummed. "She may have had some contact with the Knight. Perhaps something happened between them? Looking at the numbers, her para-capacity and synchronisation with Zero-Eight-One was even worse than before. Doctor Franxx had mentioned something about those Knight having a similar control concept to our FranXX."

The hooded one brought up various stills of the Knight's machine, the Throne Mechanicum that controlled it and Casten himself. Specifically, an image taken by a security camera focused on the port behind his head.

"Unthinkable!" The larger one slammed his fist against the armrest of his chair. "That offworlder will taint her blood! She must be recalled at once!"

"Let's not be hasty; we all saw how she was in that battle. This Imperial could be an opportunity for us." Father brought up a pair of images. Zero-Two watching the battle and her wrapping her arms around Casten when he returned. "There is much we still don't understand about them. Let's leave Doctor Franxx to his observations. This might be a boon to us."

"He isn't under us! We can't control him! What if Zero-Two tells him something the Imperials in orbit don't like?" The large member argued, slamming his fist down on the armrest of his chair.

The hooded one raised his hand to still his hot-blooded compatriot. "Are they really asking much of us? We all fight for humanity, you saw what just one of them could do. Imagine if we worked together on a broader scale?"

"If they even consider us equals," The thin one interjected. "If we let them build on our world and pay them their tithe what becomes of us? They might put everything we're working towards at risk "

The other councillors began to discuss and argue amongst each other, some for and some against the notion. Many highlighting the risk whilst others argued in favour of the potential rewards. All of this came to an end when Father rose from his seat.

"Enough!" Father ordered, gaining the attention of all present. "We shall observe if the Imperials fit within our vision for humanity and their future usefulness."

* * *

 _ **\+ Male FranXX pilot locker room +**_

* * *

The gathered Stamen busied themselves in the locker room with their pre-mission preparations. All of them stealing glances at the strange coffin-like case before him. It was a six foot tall metal sarcophagus painted in rust red. The half-cybernetic skull of the Mechanicus emblazoned upon the upper section of the thing. A pair of sapphire blue lights glowing from the deep sockets of the skull. Though they all quickly resumed their previous activities when Casten walked in. The Freeblade in question ignoring them in favour of donning his own bodysuit.

Casten's attire was unlike the thin, skin tight ones of the FranXX pilots. It featured thick fibre covering every inch of his body with thick padded sections that covered every major surface of his body. The suit was specifically designed for use by Questor Imperialis to both cushion from the shock of Knight Titan combat travelling through the walker's frame and protect the Knight from adverse conditions should his armour's life support and temperature regulation techno arcana fail.

All the parasites turned to look fully at Casten as he approached the coffin and leaned in to line his eyes up to the skull's glowing blue eye sockets. From which a thin line of light appeared on the Freeblade's forehead. Slowly, the light moved down and over Casten's eyes to scan them. The grinning skull's mouth opened to expose a vox speaker. A monotone voice coming from it as it invoked by the Sarcophagus' machine spirit.

 _"+Access Granted: Identified, Freeblade: Casten Zelius. Praise be the Omnissiah, for he bestows the gifts that safeguard his servants.+"_ A monotonous voice droned from the skull. _  
_  
Casten formed the Aquila Mechanis with his hands and bowed his head in reverence at the mention of the Master of Technology. "Praise be…" He whispered.

With that, the Cog Mechanis began to turn and grind, the rust red doors on either side rotating to reveal its contents; a full suit of Questoris Armaplas Carapace armour. Painted in the colours of House Zelius: mainly dark grey plates with white painted pauldrons and poleyns. All pieces lined in gold trim. Decorations of heraldry from House Zelius was displayed alongside that of the Imperial Aquila and the Cog Mechicus. All in all Casten looked like a human reflection to his Superheavy walker that he controlled. Even the helm's visor was the same curved faceplate and V-shaped eye slit was the same as that of Ave Rubrum.

The Freeblade wasted no time. A pair of servo skulls hovered out and locked each piece in with tool tipped arms. Whirring bolt drivers screwed plates and adjusted to fit the Freeblade perfectly with analytical cogitators. Still. He reached out and formed a fist with his gauntleted hand, throwing a punch in the air and performed a few motions to see if he had made it too tight or loose.

Finally satisfied with the fit. Casten took the final piece of his armour. Devoid of function beyond that of tradition and pride to many Knights. Now feeling like a great weight in his as he looked it over the dark grey segmented cuirass was packed a white tabard that held not the heraldry of House Zelius… but of the skull and Laurels sigil of Freeblades.

"Hey. Good job on that Klaxosaur. I'm kind of amazed when you said that was your first time fighting one." Casten paused to regard the blonde haired boy his name was...Goro.

The Knight Scion shook his head. "Your thanks should be to Zero-Two. Without her I no idea that a Klaxosaur's core needed to be destroyed to kill it. Nor would I have woken in time to intervene her delaying the Xeno."

The blonde smiled and gave the Freeblade's bicep a playful box. "Still, you saved us. Thanks."

"You're welcome... I suppose." Casten gave Goro a sidelong stare. Navy blue eyes studying Goro for a moment before turning his attention back to putting on his other gauntlet.

He ignored Futoshi. Despite the fact that he noticed the heavy-set boy sneakily stuffing a few buns he had snuck into the changing room down his gullet. Far be it from the Freeblade to criticise the other boy. Though it was a poor choice to stuff oneself just before an exercise.

"Heh! We could have handled that without you!" Zorome cut in behind the pair. "It was a fluke! You didn't even know where to hit! no way I'll accept that an off-world weirdo like you managed to kill a Klaxosaur before us!"

He was ignored. The target of the small boy's ire simply too focused on putting on the torso plates. Zorome didn't take kindly to this. Though he at least seemed to give up.

Finally, Casten was down to the last piece. His helmet slid on and locked with a twist of the seal and a heavy metallic clank. A hiss followed when he locked his helmet down to the neck brace. The visor went down, hiding his that exposed features behind the armour plate. The rebreather mask built into the armoured visor sealed with a hiss. Finally done wearing his wargear, the Freeblade finally turned to look down at Zorome behind him.

"Whether you want to believe it or not is immaterial to me. I slew it. The God-Emperor is the only witness I need." Casten's answered, voice tinged in vox-static from his helmet.

He ignored Zorome's indignant insults and taunts as he left. It was a good thing none could see the triumphant smirk under the solid Armaplas visor of his helm.

* * *

 _ **\+ Female FranXX pilot locker room +**_

* * *

"Why are these so tiny and tight!?" Miku complained, straining to pull the latex-like underwear to cover her rear.

Her question was rhetorical. Which is just as well given that none of her fellow Pistils were capable of answering that. Nor would any of the adults in A.P.E answer any of their questions anyways. They all seemed irritated when the children asked them questions of any kind. So Kokoro steered the conversation in another direction.

"Connecting feels so weird. I hope we get used to it soon. It isn't at all like how our training units felt..." The girl sighed, pulling her long hair back as she removed her undergarments and stowed them into the locker.

She stumbled when Miku tackled her from behind. There was a mischievous glint in the girl's eyes as she leaned in to wrap her arms around her friend to feel up her midsection. A grin on the auburn haired girl's features, revelling in the fact that she was making the gentle Kokoro uncomfortable.

"Feels like someone's stirring you up inside right?" She teased.

Ichigo left the two girls as Miku began to tickle Kokoro. "Does it really feel that bad?" She asked, stepping into the dressing chamber.

A light rose from the metal ring at her feet and slowly rose up on whirring motors, seemingly painting a white suit onto her body, broken only by parts of sky blue. Immediate following that. The protrusion in the capsule extended and clamped around her collar. A metal spinal section attached to a large plastic hood flexed behind her head, plugging into a slot at the pelvic section. A pair of heels locking onto her feet; these were designed to attach to the riding slot in the Pistil position in a FranXX's cockpit.

"The connection kind of puts me at ease, even if it felt a little weird. Like becoming one with my partner."

"Eh... Really?" Miku frowned.

Kokoro only smiled. "I wish my para-capacity numbers were as high as yours!"

"Good for Goro then, you double digit elites are made to be together," Miku said, now taking her place into one of the capsules.

There was no jealousy in Miku's words. Unlike Zorome; she never felt the need to prove herself or compete with others. A sticking point of the pair that often was what sparked arguments when her Stamen caused mishaps in training or back at Garden.

"Gee, thanks," Ichigo said sarcastically, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Speaking of elites, what about Zero-Two and the Questor Knight or something?" Miku asked.

Ichigo's features tightened at that. An unpleasant feeling welled up inside her at the mention of the newcomers. Miku folded her twin tails in as the mechanism of her dressing pod began to whine and activate. Her bodysuit

Kokoro smiled. "At first Casten seemed a little scary; but he's just kind of… protective of Zero-Two."

"It's kinda cute, isn't it? Fawning over each other like that." She crossed her arms, releasing an annoyed sigh. "I wish that Zorome didn't make him mad though... He might actually be kind of nice-"

A violent slam silenced Miku's musings. She stuck her head out of her booth to find . "What's up with her?"

Ichigo hissed closed her eyes when she left to room, letting the automatic sliding doors close behind her. Had her squadmates already forgotten Hiro and Naomi? The friends that had trained beside them for so long? Their positions had been usurped by these outsiders yet the others seemed to have already begun to accept them.

Her troubled thoughts were interrupted by the thund of heavy boots backed by the metallic clanking of sabatons.

She looked to her side to see the armoured form of, Casten, one of the causes of her sour mood walking out of the changing room. The girl grit her teeth, refusing to meet his gaze even as he gave her a curt nod whilst walking past her. The Freeblade Knight didn't respond. Either he didn't notice, was uninterested, perhaps he was simply unbothered by her lack of a response.

Ichigo clicked her tongue in frustration.

She knew it was futile and a childish grudge. Knew that it was hardly the fault of a man that had literally come from space and a girl that might as well be just as alien. Still, she couldn't help but resent them… Maybe if they didn't have such ready replacements fall into their lap. A.P.E headquarters wouldn't have shipped them out so easily.

Maybe the problem lay with their pairing. Maybe if they hadn't been shipped off she could have petitioned a trade in partners that might prove their para-capacity numbers be more compatible. Maybe…

"Maybe I would have had a chance…" She whispered, giving voice to her true thoughts and desires.

Eyes the colour of dark peridots glared at the retreating armoured back. The one that she felt was to blame for her loss paid her no heed, ignorant of what she perceived his wrongs to be. Simply meeting with their caretaker, Nana, and disappearing behind doors at the end of the sterile halls.

* * *

 _ **\+ FranXX Garage +**_

* * *

Casten arrived before his Superheavy walker, Ave Rubrum, with Nana in tow. The Freeblade's suit of armour was far too large to use the same housing clamps as a Franxx. Even if they could, his Sacristan would never allow a venerable machine in the Omnissiah's service to be housed in the clutches of unsanctioned, unblessed, and unsanctified moorings.

It seemed she had the foresight to bring one from the Faber Ferracius. Rather, it was more the case that her internal cogitators simply calculated what she would require based on predictive algorithms on what facilities seemed available.

"G-greetings." Nana swallowed at the sight of Brigid and her Servitors.

The Tech thrall looked like cyborg corpses… no. Like human bodies slaved to the machines that were grafted into their bodies, forever bound to servitude. As for Sacristan Brigid herself. Nana found the Mechanicus woman almost equally unnerving. Her faux beauty contrasting the cold mechanical augments that protruded from her body.

A good portion of the garage was now filled with Imperial technology. Plasma generators, ammunition loader mechanisms, auto-sanctifiers… All assembled at a speed impossible to achieve to those unblessed by the Omniissiah's gifts. Purity seals graced various surface and fluttered under the constantly shifting air of ventilators and hiss of expelled exhaust. Mechanical armed Servitors and augmented tech thralls under Brigid's control swarmed on the gangway. Servo skulls whispered litanies whilst they worked to appease the machine spirit of the Questoris Errant that the moorings held.

Casten approached his Sacristan, Brigid, that had been busy. "Hail Brigid, my thanks for this." He held the Aquila Mechanis with gauntleted hands to his chest plate and lowered his head respectfully.

"Your request was simple. Think nothing of it milord- I mean, Sir Casten," The woman's electronic voice shuddered as she spoke. Years of calling Scons of House Zelius lord acted against Casten's wishes; he was a lord no longer. She would need to update her recognition database within her memory cogitators.

"Fine work begets praise, Brigid, just as the Emperor's light shines upon those that fight for humanity. His guise of the Omnissiah bestows his blessing of knowledge upon those that venerate his works," The Knight stared up at her handiwork.

Whilst Casten conversed with his Sacriston, Nana stared up at the inelegant Imperial behemoth. She found little she could discern from it besides the fact that somehow, the lifeless machine filled her with dread. The way it's dark Ruby lenses stared down at her. As if there was an overwhelming presence in its gaze.

Still, she forced herself to take in every minute detail of the Superheavy. She had been tasked with observing them and the Knight in particular, something she'd planned to do regardless of her unreasonable dread at the walker.

Parts had been repaired on his armour and the livery had been altered as well. The small shield that displayed the heraldry of House Zelius been removed; the Laurels Fidelis took its place. A skull wreathed with vibrant green laurels. According to the Imperials; it was a symbol used to denote his status as a Freeblade. On the chest a painted banner "Ave Rubrum", the machine's name. These marks made him a Freeblade now; an Questor Imperialis with no allegiance to any house, only serving the wider Imperium.

He felt… uneasy. No longer held by oaths of fealty and bonds of past honours. Casten didn't expect freedom to be so.

"Now Lord-...Sir Casten. You must retreat to your Chamber of Echoes and I to this Land Behemoth's control sanctum." She bowed.

Casten nodded to her as she left. He took one final into the armour's gaze and nodded to it, as if striking some kind of agreement with the dormant machine.

* * *

 _ **\+ Plantation #13 +**_

 _ **\+ Operation Control Center +**_

* * *

Brigid eyed the holographic picts that surrounded the darkened room with suspicion. Though she was a Sacristan specialized in the rituals of appeasing the Questor Imperialis, she was still an adherent of the Machine Cult. There was always the suspicion of tech-heresy on unfamiliar worlds unsanctioned by the priesthood of Mars. The masked people that operated them were no less suspicious. That, however, was not her task. Once this planet was fully under Imperial compliance the Adeptus Mechanicus would move to sanctify what technology they could; and destroy what Was not deemed acceptable to the Omnissiah's design.

A man stood at the center of the circular room, standing before the floating hologram that displayed what appeared to be a series of bars that connected to disks with the names of every Franxx. "Welcome, Miss Brigid." He said, turning to her.

The woman nodded, her metallic feet clanking across the metal floor panels as she approached. "I understand this is the control sanctum for monitoring of your war engines?"

"Sanctu-well… yes, I suppose. This is the Operation Control Centre ,OCC, if you will. I'm Hachi, overall commander of Plantation #13's defenses and the FranXX units," he introduced himself.

He gestured to the name of one of the FranXX on the screens, a blue and white one that resembled a maiden with a single blue eye and a red fringe over where the other would be. Brigid found herself perplexed by such wild design. They appeared almost organic with joints hidden under some kind of flexible covering.

"Why do your war engines seem so… delicate?" Brigid asked.

The commander shrugged. "You're going to have to ask the good doctor for that."

Brigid nodded but her frown didn't abate. "What are your functions here?"

"I give the Plantation #13 Corps mission orders from this room and transmit them directly to the Corps. From there it is up to the squad leader, Delphinium over there," he pointed to the blue one.

The augmented woman nodded once more. "I see, not uncommon to the structure many of our Imperial forces."

* * *

 _ **\+ FranXX garage +**_

* * *

"Hey, why does she get to be leader?" Miku whined to no one in particular, leaning down on the Pistil's position.

The hood came over her head, connecting her to her FranXX, Argentea. A numbness spread throughout her body as nerves seemed to dull. Her body... floated, for lack of a better word. Like a water balloon being drained of any sensation. Her being was spread out; a sensation all Pistils experienced as their nervous systems connected to their machines.

" _If you're all ready, we'll begin the combat drill,"_ Hachi's voice sounded over the radio.

Casten meanwhile, sat upon his Throne Mecanicum, the chamber just above Ave Rubrum with rails for it to slot into the walker's cockpit.

" _This will be your first drill in a FranXX. Stay calm and commence connection protocols,"_ he continued.

 _"Sir Casten. I shall commence the ritual of linkage and activation of your MIU link. Omnissiah bless thine servant."_ Brigid's voice filtered in through his helmet.

The Freeblade closed his eyes, allowing the umbilical cable to connect to the MIU port behind his head. Instantly, he felt a dull wave of drowsiness spread within, making it harder and harder to keep his eyes open. Casten gripped the handlebars at the armrests of the Throne Mechanicum as it descended into the cockpit. A moment later, ancient mechanisms locked down with a series of mechanical clanks and a hiss of pressurised air.

For a moment there was darkness when the rails retreated and his cockpit hissed shut. Then, felt a sudden jolt of electricity pulse through his spine. Static tinged his vision as the darkness abated, he saw the hangar now. The moorings held what now felt like his body in place and saw the gangway in front of him. He found a small topographic map at the lower right side of his vision and a paper doll representation of his armour's status on the lower left.

Looking through red lenses, hearing through audio receptors and feeling the world around him through Ave Rubrum sensors all felt strangely natural. The Questoris Pattern Knight's Adamantium plates were his skin, the cables and pipes pumping oil and energy became his veins and blood that fed from his plasma reactor heart. Hydraulics, motors, servos and frame became Casten's body.

He lifted his arm, replaced by Ave Rubrum's Reaper Chainsword, triggering the release mechanism on the pipes and cables that fed the maintenance diagnosticators the information necessary for the many adjustments and calibrations needed as he awoke. The gangway hinged out of the way, servitors clearing out along with the Servo skulls that tended to Ave Rubrum.

He took his first step, titanic metal foot shaking the reinforced metal panels that made up the floor. It was strained, as if he hadn't moved in days. Each step that followed became more natural as his mind became used to its new vessel. He was Ave Rubrum now. He took walked forwards, shaking the hangar deck with each step of Ave Rubrum's metal foot plates. This time, he stopped before the armoured shutter that led to the outside world rather than smashing and tearing his way through it..

 **"This is Ave Rubrum, I stand ready,"** the Knight's booming vox speaker announced.

What he expected to hear through the vox network when he connected was a series of similar responses. Instead...

" _Ahn~!"_ Miku's transmission came across first. He paused, Rubrum's head tilting as if to listen closer.

" _MMhhhahh~!"_ Kokoro's voice filtered in immediately after.

A few short seconds of silence followed before two more moans were transmitted to his vox receiver. Casten activated his internal vox link. "Plantation #13 Corps, why are you making those noises? Are you in distress? Respond."

" _H-Hey! He can hear you! Quit making weird noises!"_ Zorome argued, though he forgot to stop the transmission.

" _It's a natural reaction!"_ The shrill voice of his partner spat back.

" _If the Pistil or Stamen are even slightly out of sync, they para-capacity will begin to fluctuate wildly and the FranXX will shut down. The key is to have complete and utter trust between each other,"_ Hachi explained

Brigid's voice could be heard in the background. _"I see, similar to how the right and left hemisphere of a human brain both perform together. How… inefficient"_

" _Mnah~!" "Ahh, Hah...~!"_ Ikuno and Ichigo's cries were heard next.

"Make it stop…" Casten's voice shook. He shut off his feed from there, not wanting to hear any more.

" _Are you okay?"_ Goro asked, Ichigo seemed spirited despite her discomfort. _"Ah...I'm alright, keep going."_

" _It's over Sir Casten. I advise you reactivate your vox-feed.,"_ Brigid informed the Knight.

With a soft click and the sound of a short burst of vox-corruption, he did exactly that. "Warn me should that be the norm."

His Sacristan huffed. _"That would be unwise. What would happen if one of them must relay information prior to your deployment?"_ Casten fell silent at that, she had a point.

The doors opened to reveal the dry, dead land that encompassed much of this planet. He hadn't the time to appreciate it before. Taking a few steps forwards, Rubrum's visored head turned to regard the other war machines it was to fight with.

They were wild things, each with a different colour and design. All bearing the general appearance of young maidens with lanky appendages and smaller torsos. With the obvious exception of one being covered completely in a hat and greatcoat ensemble not unlike a guardsman of the Valhallan Ice Warriors regiment. Names flashed over each one as with their crew complement thanks to his linked Auto-senses. The pink one with what resembled white puffy vest, boots and a pair of oversized gauntlets that had glowing yellow claws.

 **"Argentea…Zorome and Miku"** Rubrum's vox rumbled Casten's words like an earthquake as he looked to each one to remember their features and crew.

His helm turned to a black one with green striping. **"Genista, Kokoro and Futoshi…"** He intoned once more. This one's head resembles a hat, and a pair of gold strands resembling hair sprouted out of it. The front of its body resembles a long dress, and it has cubic shoulder pads with hands that appear to wear black and green mittens. Genista's feet resemble boots, and its weapon is a gun with a rotating cylinder mainly black, green, and orange in colour. It resembled a Rapid Fire Battle Cannon mounted on Paladin pattern Knight Titans. Only this one mounted a large Bayonet. Practical.

 **"Chlorophytum, Ikuno and Mitsuru."** Now was a Chlorophytum, is a walker mainly colored white and violet. Fins modified to resemble hair, strangely. Chlorophytum only has a single eye with a cyan color. It has an orange gemstone on its forehead, along with a violet gemstone on its chest. Chlorophytum's arms are shaped like guns, and it has pointy, orange legs that are used to defeat Klaxosaurs.

The leader, or so Hachi claimed. Delphinium has a single light blue eye, while a red fringe covers where her right eye would be. **"Delphinium… Goro and Ichigo."** Delphinium had three deep blue fins on the top of its head, and it wears a white and pale blue helmet over it. The chest area of Delphinium is mainly pale blue with a red and orange crest in it. Its torso contains many shooters, colored white and deep blue.

"Did I do it right? I didn't suck did I?" Futoshi asked.

" _You did fine!"_ Kokoro reassured him. Though the reply came from Genista, it used Kokoro's voice. This was not lost on Casten.

 **"You are the will of your armour?"** The heavy footfalls of Casten's armour brought the attention to him.

The FranXX of the Plantation #13 Corps were taken aback by the Questoris Knight-Errant. They had to tilt their heads to meet the glowing ruby gaze of the looming Knight Titan. Many looked hesitant when faced with the emotionless Adamantine mask of metal that gazed down upon them. Though he seemed curious, the suit of armour couldn't help but seem menacing.

Genista held a hand at her chest nervously. _"Y-yes! It seems Futoshi and I are perfectly matched!"_

The expressionless helmet tilted down slightly, he seemed to be bowing or nodding. **"That is good… I think."**

" _Hey! Don't get all lovey dovey over this crap!"_ Argentea said, tilting towards Genista. She then jabbed a finger at Delphinium, then Ave Rubrum. _"Got that double digits and space knight!? Don't you forget it!"_

Chlorophytum interjected. _"What's the point in competing amongst ourselves?"_

" _Hah! Sour grapes, much? Watch this!"_ Argentea hopped on the spot before performing a series of backflips followed quickly by a twirl of her pink body.

Zorome seemed to be in control of the walker, making it perform spins and flips despite the protests of his partner. Casten listened intently, double digits… did he mean the ones with lower digits were better? The Freeblade made a mental note of this.

" _H-hey quit being so rough!"_ Miku's panicked voice complained from the twirling FranXX. But she was too late to stop Argentea from tipping over. _"Wh-whoa!"_

She was only saved from hitting the ground by the outstretched hand of Delphinium that had caught her. _"Thanks."_ Miku sighed.

Casten watched the squad's antics and turned Ave Rubrum's lenses to Delphinium. **"Is not one pilot in control of your actions?"**

" _No, the Stamen has the initiative when it comes to handling but it depends on the Pistil's capacity to keep up with those actions."_ Ichigo explained, turning to Ave Rubrum before looking back at Argentea.

"So consider if your partner can keep up." The light blue FranXX gave a pointed in Argentea's direction.

"Hm…" The Knight hummed as he tried to process that .

"Thanks Miss High-and-Mighty." Zorome mumbled within his cockpit.

The squad turned to find Ave Rubrum, one of his Thermal Cannon's twin barrels smoking. In the distance was his target, a holographic projection in the rough shape of a Klaxosaur. **"All well and good, but I believe this is still training to actually fight the Xenos curs."**

" _He's right,"_ Hachi called from the OCC. _"Casten, you will engage targets to get you accustomed to the various Klaxosaur classes to learn of the location of their cores. Proceed to the waypoint. The rest of you will coordinate with each other in maneuvers."_

 **"My thanks commander,"** he answered, Ave Rubrum looped off towards the icon on miniature map.

* * *

 _ **\+ Plantation #13 +**_

 _ **\+ Exterior maintenance gangway +**_

* * *

Zero-Two stared out at the setting sun, watching as her darling's Reaper chainsword tore into one mock target while his Thermal Cannon immolated another that had tried rushing him from another direction. The projection of a snake-like Klaxosaur jumped into the air to attack his back. It was met with the clashing teeth of the Reaper as the Knight's great bulk suddenly spun out of the way with a quick step back with his raised blade.

She puffed up her cheeks, pinching her lollipop's stick and tugging at it. Battle… she'd seen it all before. Simulation just wasn't like watching darling fight real Klaxosaurs.

The tram that raced past behind her summoned a rush of air that pulled her long pink locks with it. The girl set her arms on the railing and slid down slowly, deflated. She cast a longing gaze upon the warmachine that was wreaking havoc amongst a group of holographic enemies.

She concluded that it was boring without her darling with her.

* * *

 _ **\+ Some time later +**_

 _ **\+ Plantation #13 FranXX garage +**_

* * *

Casten's reawakening from the Throne Mechanicum's induced stupor was met with a welcome sight: Zero-Two was standing before his seated form a scant few inches away. Her body tilted sideways in such a manner that her long pink hair cascaded down onto his lap. She smiled at him as the umbilical cable retreated back into the throne. Padded gauntlets twisting his heavy helmet off and could find little else to do but smile back.

"Hey darling!" Zero-Two cheerfully greeted him.

Casten found his smile turning from a greeting to that of genuine joy, though his smile was still somewhat strained. "...Hail, Zero-Two."

How long had it been since someone greeted him with such expectation and mirth? _…Too long._ He felt a tug; the girl hauled him to his feet before wrapping hugging his arm. Though he was still disoriented from his time linked to Ave Rubrum; at least standing wasn't too hard.

"Hrn…" he grunted, clutching his forehead with his free hand as he descended the stairway that led from his Throne Mechanicum to the main dismounting deck of the FranXXs.

Seeing the worry in her large teal eyes, Casten gave her a smile and tried to push his pain back. "I'm fine..." She didn't look convinced. "Alright.. less than fine. But I'll live, sworn on the God-Emperor. " he admitted.

The pinkette leaned in to support her darling. One arm laced around his as he winced at the sudden brightness in contrast to Ave Rubrum's dark cockpit.

"Why don't you two do that somewhere else!?" The sudden shout turned the pair's attention to Ichigo, breathing heavily and having just climbed out of her FranXX.

Her eyes were reddened from… tears? She seemed incensed for some odd reason. Casten raised an eyebrow. He was too tired to respond at any rate. Squad #13's leader didn't even faze Zero-Two, who left his side. If anything, the horned pistil's curiosity was piqued.

"What's it to you? I'll do what I want he's _my_ darling." She bluntly stated. If Casten minded her possessiveness, he didn't voice it.

Ichigo's icy glare didn't waver as she regarded the far more imposing Zero-Two. "There you go, calling him that again! You're still under Father aren't you? At some point you'll get another Stamen and be sent off somewhere. You're leading him on and you know it."

This struck a nerve in the Freeblade. God-Emperor knew that he didn't want that to come to pass. Left with his oath unfulfilled and helpless to do anything about it.

Just like on Avalus.

"Whose place and why? You've been angered by our presence for some time now, spit it out and be done with it. Frankly I've had enough of your impertinence." He grumbled.

Casten spoke now, losing patience with the back and forth. "If Zero-Two is sent away I would follow, even if I must take Ave Rubrum and walk to her."

In truth, hearing the truth behind the squad leader's words struck a nerve in him more than he cared to admit. His scowl deepened with each passing second as a rolling headache seemed to set in. He missed the look the pink-haired girl sent him at his statement, he was too annoyed to care.

"Hiro and Naomi! Maybe if you didn't come then they wouldn't have been in such a hurry to get rid of them!" Ichigo finally released the real reason behind her frustration.

"I don't know of those two. If they were reassigned then you need only ask yourself or your High command why. Its neither our fault nor is it our concern," his terse reply was as one would expect. Though more dismissive than usual. "Zero-Two, are you coming?"

The girl in question leaned down and sniffed Ichigo, moving mere inches away from the shorter girl's face… then snaked her tongue out to lick Ichigo's cheek.

"Hey!" Goro exclaimed.

Ichigo jumped back in shock, hand flying to the cheek whilst Zero-Two leaned back and stared at the ceiling and rolled her tongue inside her mouth.

"Hmm…" She hummed, seemingly contemplating the taste.

She skipped back to her Darling and stood on her toes to lick his exposed face. He didn't really respond, having more or less gotten used to it. "You're not darling... but still sweet. I like it your taste!" She concluded.

Before Ichigo had a chance react Casten's patience had finally run out and he had disappeared down a corridor. Zero-Two quickly followed suit. Her brother, Goro, grinned at her expense and landed a palm on her head that she quickly brushed off.

"She got you there!" He laughed.

* * *

 _ **\+ Later +**_

 _ **\+ Plantation #13 Squad Barracks +**_

* * *

"Do you think we'll ever be that powerful?" Futoshi asked, catching a football with his chest and deftly rolling it over his shoulders. "You know, as a pilot, like how Casten sawed the Klaxosaur in half and all," he finished, kicking the ball back to Zorome.

"Say what?" Zorome intercepted the ball with his forehead and bounced it on his knees. "Just so you know, that offworlder doesn't count as a pilot."

The thought of that off-worlder beating Squad #13 to a kill chafed on Zorome's pride. That day was supposed to be their day. If anyone should be killing Klaxosaurs it was parasites! They were the ones raised to protect the Plantations and adults! Not some guy that dropped out of the sky!

Futoshi hummed. "But he did kill a Klaxosaur, we all saw it. Even that strange single-digit and papa have take an interest in him."

"Feh! He got lucky, without Zero-Two there's no way he would have known how to kill that thing." Zorome spat. "He isn't even a Stamen, what does she hope to gain by hanging around him?"

"Well," Another voice chimed in.

Mitsuru leaned on a pillar close to the two other Parasites with his arms crossed. "I hear the Pistil known as Zero-Two has a unique ability. She can pilot a FranXX on her own."

"You all saw how it was four legged and all right? I heard to unlock human form she needs a Stamen." Mitsuru gestured with his fingers, mimicking a four legged animal morphing into a two legged figure.

Zorome grinned at that. "Heh, so he's useless then!?"

"Ngh, it didn't hurt this much the first time I was linke to Ave Rubrum," Casten could be heard mumbling as he rounded a bend to the courtyard of Squad #13's villa-barracks.

He was still wearing his padded suit and armour, though his helmet he kept under an arm. He had returned to the barracks to be assigned a proper room. Zero-Two seemed to be merrily hanging off his arm, periodically letting to go to express a form of amazement or open her arms wide and amuse herself with wide twirls.

He was met with a football to the side of the head the moment he cleared the bend. The blow itself didn't hurt much; but his already addled mind was hit with another wave of pain and he found himself reeling. The Knight stumbled for a moment, barely hearing the cheer that went up from the ecstatic boy. Nausea and disorientation quickly turned to fury however.

"May I know why you did that?" Casten grumbled through gritted teeth, his tone low and seething with anger. Casten's left hand clutched his throbbing head whilst the other hand closed into a fist.

"Heh, sorry I really expected you to dodge. Guess you're as slow as your ugly machine huh!?" The boy taunted. "Didn't you kill a Klaxosaur? Or did Zero-Two just tell you how to do everything like a lump of muscle with no brains?"

"I was fast enough to kill a Xenos before any of you had even managed to get into your pathetic excuses for combat walkers. Maybe if you weren't so busy with your grandstanding and vainglory you would have made it in time," Casten spat back, stomping up to the boy.

Casten Unclasped the straps to his gauntlet and let it fall to the ground. It was a symbolic gesture from the Knights of ancient Terra. A challenge to a duel.

To his credit, Zorome didn't intimidated by the muscular teen that dwarfed him. "You wanna go?"

Casten's dark blue eyes narrowed in barely contained wrath "Yes, you said I was a witless brute. If you lose, what does that make you?"

* * *

 **\+ Later +**

 **\+ Operations Control Center +**

* * *

Nana's voice was low as she spoke. "Allow it? But…- yes, yes. I understand…" Her eyes suddenly widened. "This is more than a simple trial! I think that Imperial boy means to kill-!"

"Of course, yes. I'll do it Doctor, Father," she put down the call, eyes still fixed on the device she held.

The instructor took a deep breath to compose herself before the left the OCC, eye stinging a bit from moving to such a bright place as the briefing room.

She saw all of the squad was present. Casten holding Zero-Two's hand with a deep scowl on his features. It looked as if the Knight-Scion was in no mood to even talk, lest a seething roar escape if he opened his mouth.

"There will be no killing in this match. That's Father and Doctor Franxx orders." Nana announced.

"Good luck darling." Zero-Two smiled innocently, as if sending Casten off to a game.

The Knight nodded and slid on his helm, wordlessly making his way to the deployment bay.

Zorome's reaction contrasted the Knight-Scion's completely. "Lets kick his ass!"

* * *

 **\+ Outside Plantation #13 +**

* * *

Miku stared on in trepidation at the Knight. It was late into the night and the only illumination was provided by the Plantation's floodlights. It served to cast the Knight armour an even more eerie light as the shadow made the bright ruby red glow of the lenses behind the slits of its narrow visor stand out even squad, Zero-Two and strangely Nana, Hachi, Brigid and Doctor Franxx had all showed up to watched the duel.

"Are you ready?" Nana asked, using the intercom system usually used to make announcements to workers on the outer side of the Plantation.

Argentea hopped up and down on the spot. "We're good." Zorome announced.

Casten's mind was finally at ease. The strain of being turned from a forty foot war engine to human abated for the moment. He had heard horror stories from senior Knights back on Avalus, of some knights being consumed by their armours machine spirits from the inside out. He had always thought that such tales were reserved for children or young scions to teach them to feat and respect their machine spirits. It was distressing to the young Knight that those stories seemed to hold some truth.

Ave Rubrum was far less emotive. Instead he simply drew one foot back and his Reaper into a striking position. " **I stand ready.** "

He hissed, snapping back into focus at the opponent before him. Offensive capabilities? Those claws seemed negligible but he had heard that FranXX magma weapons acted similarly to a sort of extremely hard crystal, similar to the hated weapons of the disgusting Eldar breed Xenos. Just as their name entailed, those magma weapons also had a thermal property to them, used in their purpose of melting and weakening the armour of Klaxosaurs. What was the to be aware of? Argentea's speed. The FranXX had demonstrated its maneuverability time and time again, it would do well that he not underestimate them.

The silence seemed to last and eternity before Nana finally swiped her raised hand down. "BEGIN!"

Argentea burst into motion immediately, dashing along the side to run parallel to Ave Rubrum and flank around his sword arm. Though the Questoris's head tracked the FranXX, it seemed not to even bother pivoting it's torso. The pink robot eyed the exposed components along Ave Rubrum's back asit lashed out with claws of magma energy.

" _Too slow, just as I sai-_ " Zororme's cheer died in his throat when the Argentea found herself tumbling along the ground. " _Wh-what was-!_ "

Zero-Two smirked from the stands, eating the lollipop she had unwrapped. She somehow know what darling was thinking; and it amused her even more. She didn't know where this conviction came from... maybe she was just getting a better read on her darling? Either way, this was going to be fun

Argentea's claw had struck some kind of barrier that flashed a bright gold the moment before her claw could smash into Ave Rubrum's reactor housing. It didn't stop the blow completely but it did deflect the force off Ave Rubrum, sending the pink war machine stumbling before falling face first into the dirt.

"Did you really think I would leave my rear unguarded? To underestimate the foe is to mean death!" Casten's voice boomed as the armour advanced on his fallen opponent.

"Hooh~! A deflector shield?" Doctor Franxx nodded in approval, stroking his moustache.

Brigid cleared her throat to gain the eccentric doctor's attention. "Ion shield; it serves a similar function, but is more efficient and effective in the hands of a skilled knight. It serves more to dampen a blow and redirect most of the force to allow the Adamantium armour take the blow more easily."

Casten didn't let the FranXX get up, swinging the flat end of his chainsword into its abdomen mid air before kicking Argentea across the rocky wasteland ground. A thunderous crack echoed through the air when Argentea was pinned in place by Ave Rubrum's foot. Metal creaked and groaned as the super heavy Imperial combat walker lent more and more of its weight to crushing the FranXX's midsection with four metal foot pads.

" _I-I'm not done-_ " Zorome's next words were cut off by a sudden glow from within the darkness of Ave Rubrum's Thermal Cannon barrel. Her attempt to stab the foot with her clawed gauntlet stopped before she had even carried it out.

Casten was in no mood to drag this out. Already he could feel a clawing pain from within his mind, Ave Rubrum's head turned ever so slightly to see the figure clad in red on the gangway. Zero-Two seemed to be making light of the duel as some game; perhaps it was a game to her. The Knight-Scion could never truly tell with her. But she was the one had an oath to, so he nodded to her. Why? Casten didn't know, he only knew that when he was with her; the clawing pain from his time joined with his armour lessened

Being crushed underfoot, Argentea's crew seemed to panic. In that moment the Knight was the embodiment of wrath. Even Ave's Rubrum's expressionless visor and glowing ruby eye lenses promising terrible things served only to seat even more fear into their hearts.

" **Yield. Now.** "

A moment of silence followed Casten's booming demand, many of the spectators unable to hear the reply. Nana raised a hand and brought it down in a cutting motion. "This duel is over!"

Zero-Two had already made to the return bay of Casten's armour, ignoring the cheers from the Zelius Tech Adepts and collective sighs of disappointment from the other Parasites. She flicked her long, pink hair to the side and tossed out the new bare plastic stick of her lollipop. Darling was playing right into the hands of the seven old geezers, she didn't like it.


	4. Chapter 4: Strelizia Blooms

Special thanks to co-authors deadzombie and Tech Jammer.

* * *

 _ **Chapter #3: Strelizia Blooms**_

 _ **\+ 001. M42 +**_

 _ **+Plantation #13 Barracks +**_

* * *

" _Darling…"_ A voice called out to him. He was surrounded by mist.

He looked around, recognizing the lake he had first met Zero-Two. Yet the mist that surrounded him reeked of a sickly sweet scent. It clung to his nose and throat, invading his palate.

The young man stumbled around in the thick fog. Searching, he was searching for that voice. He found her uniform draped over her like a blanket whilst her form was barren, Her large teal eyes staring up at him under the visor of her hat's visor with pleading stare.

He picked up on the shackles around her neck, wrists and ankles and reached for his chainsword… only to find it shattered. The blades hanging limply from the broken chain, its frame twisted and mangled . He turned his head back to her and reached out for her.

"Zero-..."

* * *

Casten's eyes strained against the blinding sunlight that filtered between the curtains. The Knight-Scion grumbled and threw his forearm over his eyes in an attempt to block it out, rolling on his bed to get some more sleep; though, this really only served to wake him up more.

"Wait...curtains?" He slowly sat up, head swimming in a mixture of mild pain and confusion. "Where…am I?" He mumbled.

He looked around; finding himself in a room with two beds, two desks with chairs and two closets. He rather liked its simplicity. Still, that didn't explain where he was. Casten threw the blanket off and his eyes widened. He was naked, completely naked… who had undressed him?

He had a good rest, dream aside. The smell still faintly lingered somehow, Zero-Two's form still in vivid detail.

… Casten concluded that it was best for his health that he keep that to himself for now.

Shaking the thought from his mind, the knight walked towards the window and drew the curtains aside. The Knight-Scion stared out at the simulated forest of Plantation #13s villa; he still refused to call it a Barracks.

It was dawn, if the projected sun was accurate to time. The room he was in was located towards the rear of the villa, facing a glass paneled greenhouse styled to look like a birdcage. Bordering the small enclosed garden were two massive ponds split in two by a bridge of rockcrete. The light of 'Dawn' gave the water a purple hue.

Slowly the memories returned. He had just won the duel and returned to the garage. The moment his Throne had disconnected; a searing pain had shot through his spine. Then darkness, the strain of piloting Ave Rubrum so many times over the course of two day had taken a toll on the newly minted Knight.

Behind him, the wooden door to his impromptu bedroom opened with a creak. The poorly oiled hinges swinging open to reveal the mild-mannered Kokoro.

"Sorry… I've brought clothe- Kyah!" she stood at the door, a bundle of clothing held to her chest. Her face flushed red at the sight of very much nude Casten.

She took a step backward, the Knight giving her a slight sigh. "...My thanks. If you don't mind, please leave it on the floor. I would rather not turn to face you at this moment."

The girl nodded, stiffly leaving it on the floor before taking off down the hallway in a sprint, her cherry red face held in her hands to try and calm herself down. Running with no destination in mind, simply running for the sake to rid herself of the embarrassment. She passed her squad leader's partner, Goro, on the way.

"Hey Kokoro, what's-" The blonde boy was answered with only the rush of air when the girl sprinted past him. He turned back, hand still raised in greeting. "... Up?"

The sound of heavy footsteps on marble drew Goro's attention back toward the direction Kokoro had come from. He saw Casten stalking down the corridor, features fixed in a disinterested expression as he walked. The Knight wore a tight, black T-shirt that seemed to just about fit his broad frame and a pair of grey pants and black boots that looked to be ones the guards often used.

"Do not mind her," Casten suddenly said.

The boy grinned awkwardly, unable to help but feel nervous. "What exactly happened?"

The Knight paused and thought about what to say for a moment before giving him an answer. "She forgot to knock."

Goro's eye widened in shock for a moment when the meaning finally broke through.

"AHAHAHAHAH...!"

The blonde broke into a rolling fit of laughter, arching back with arms hugging his aching belly as he ran out of breath. He doubled over forwards, laughter devolving into a wheezing mess. It took a full two minutes for him to calm down, even then Goro had to wipe a few stray tears from his eyes.

Casten, for his part, was completely dumbfounded. "Did I say something… amusing?" He asked, head tilted in puzzlement.

"...hahaha...hah...ha…" Goro's laughter finally died down; just as Casten was about to walk away. "Hey, wanna hang out?"

The Knight raised an eyebrow. "Hang...out?

* * *

 _ **\+ Plantation #13 +**_

 _ **\+ Squad #13 Barracks +**_

 _ **\+ Garden +**_

* * *

Casten walked along the bridge that separated the two ponds he had seen outside the window to his room. His back straight, shoulders squared and strode with decorum. The boy beside him didn't seem quite as measured, walking casually with his back tilted backwards and hands in his pockets. His legs seemed to swing more than properly step. Goro's relaxed basking of the environment was in stark contrast to Casten's brooding glare.

"Your leader didn't agree to this, did she?" Casten's question seemed to be more of a statement.

Goro gave the Knight-Scion a sidelong glance and smiled. "Nah, she pretty much ordered all of us to give you a wide berth."

He nodded. "An outsider assigned by a higher power suddenly coming in and beating a member of your house to a duel? I would do the same… Which begs the question. Why are you speaking to me now?"

Casten stopped in his tracks. The Parasite followed suit, meeting Casten's gaze. Both stopped midway on the bridge, the simulated sun draping them in its orange glow. Both assessed one another, the former searched for the purpose behind Goro's actions. The latter seemed to be searching for something else, something only he seemed to know how to find.

"It isn't just that, Zorome's the kind to piss a guy like you off… I get that," he raised his arms in a stretch before folding them behind his head with a grunt. "Ichigo's upset about someone else, you just so happen to be in his place.

The Knight-Scion fell silent, trying to recall what he could of Ichigo's outburst. "By that, you mean those people… Hiro and Naomi?"

Goro nodded, staring up at the holographic sky. He seemed to be recalling something of the distant past. "He's the reason we all have names instead of codes."

"She was… interested in him?" Casten realized.

Goro forced a grin, head tilted back towards Casten. "She'll never admit it but… yeah, you got it in one."

The Knight-Scion nodded, head lowered in thought. It was hardly his fault that he had effectively replaced this 'Hiro'; though he understands the pain of losing someone close. "Perhaps… I could beseech you to speak to your squad?"

The blonde boy smiled and nodded. "You seem nice enough, if a little weird. Sure."

"My thanks," Casten replied, making a curt bow with his right fist over his heart.

* * *

 _ **\+ Some time later +**_

 _ **\+ Plantation #13 +**_

 _ **\+ Squad #13 Barracks Lounge +**_

* * *

The members of Plantation #13 Corps gathered in the lounge of their barracks. Twilight beamed tangerine light though the tall windows, shadows quickly growing and casting dark shapes over the group. Zorome, Futoshi, Ikuno, Mitsuru and Kokoro sat on the circular leather couch.

"So, that Casten guy… don't you think it's a little unfair that we judge him already?" Futoshi said, taking a bite out of a biscuit.

Ikuno sighed, her eyes closing as she spoke. "Well we all know why things have been tense lately. When Casten showed up Father hurried Hiro off to make room for him."

Zorome released and indignant huff. "Feh! He couldn't pilot anyways. No way Hiro could stay and be such a wimp that he can't pilot a FranXX!" He leaned back, elbows braced against the backrest.

"I don't know. If Casten's going to be Hiro's stand in, I see you fared just as well against him in that duel as you did in para-sync numbers against Hiro." Mitsuru coldly mumbled.

Zorome glared in his direction. "I-I would have won if someone didn't fall over during that attack on his back!"

"Hey! You didn't know he had that weird barrier! Plus, you're the one that got him mad! Don't you remember he was clearly in pain!?" Miku exclaimed.

"I don't bother remembering crap like that," Zorome waved her criticism off. "Waste of time anyways."

His partner cringed. "You're unbelievable, haven't you heard of learning from past mistakes?"

Kokoro raised both hands in a stopping motion. "Don't fight! It'll affect your numbers..."

"Either way, there is nothing we could do about it. Father won't accept a parasite that can't pilot. Hiro would have been gone even if that Imperial and Zero-Two didn't show up. At worst all they did was accelerate the inevitable," Ikuno concluded.

Futoshi set down his half-eaten bun, his mood drawing a darker tone now. "Yeah. We all know how many kids disappeared from Garden because they couldn't pilot."

"It's so sad…" Kokoro mumbled.

There was a long minute of silence as the parasites remembered the faces of children they had been raised with and disappeared as the years went on. Miku broke the silence with a frustrated sigh.

"Well Ichigo's no better for treating him like this. Don't you think she's being too hung up on Hiro? I wouldn't want to hang around us if I were him. With her being our leader, I don't know how Goro puts up her her as his partner," she shrugged.

"What does Goro have to do with this?" Ichigo's voice cut in.

The girl walked into the lounge from another corridor, Goro in tow.

Her brother seemed confused. "What about me?"

Ichigo walked across the room, her glaze that of cold detachment. "If Hiro had just stayed to become a Parasite, he would have been a great help to us. That's all there is to it."

Miku gave her leader a shake of her head. " _If_ he did. But Hiro didn't and he isn't here anymore, Casten is."

Ichigo's impassive facade cracked. "He would have had a chance if Headquarters didn't have some off-worlder just barge in and take over his place!"

"I'm not so sure," Miku crossed her arms. "Well, what's done is done and it wasn't Casten's fault. We shouldn't have gotten him mixed up in our feelings."

Mitsuru saw fit to voice his opinion in his usual arrogant flair. "Ichigo," he called.

"We all know why you wouldn't want to accept that off-worlder. Sure, Hiro was a cut above, even among you Double-digits. We all thought he would be the best of us, lead us and show us the way…" He stood up, arms spread for emphasis.

"But," he continued, "reality had other ideas. We should just give up and cut our losses, I didn't want to say it...but Casten and Zero-Two are a good trade off for a useless Stamen."

Ichigo grit her teeth and looked down. She knew they were right; that she wasn't being objective to either Zero-Two or Casten Tears pooled at the edges of her eyes as she stormed off to some other part of the Barracks. Goro, for his part, sighed. He would have went after her, but in truth, he saw this coming.

Turning to his squadmates, the taller boy smiled. "What was that you all were going on about the new guy?"

* * *

 _ **\+ Meanwhile +**_

 _ **+Plantation #13 Training room +**_

* * *

"RRRAAAHH!" Casten roared, swinging his Chainsword across the air. The sacred engine roared when he depressed the throttle at the zenith of his swing.

The venerable Chainsword, a weapon that predates even the Imperium of man that so widely employs it. Any user worth their salt knew better than to think of its roaring engine and tearing teeth as barbaric or overly cruel. This Hecate-pattern Chainsword's protective casing is painted a dark red, inlaid with silver encrusted details marking the casing and the handle. Weapons like this were given out to all members of House Zelius. As was the plasma pistol at Casten's belt, his house crest visible on the casing of the pistol.

It is dependant on the pattern of the armour mounts for every Knight. The better in tune with their machines, the combat skills outside their armour translates to one's own innate prowess. Thus, Casten has always trained to better himself. Though in this case it is to rid himself of his accumulated stress.

"HAH!" The Knight-Scion met his phantom sparring partner with a shoulder charge, followed by a diagonal slash imagining the Chainsword's teeth eviscerate his opponent.

Making a new home and purpose was not proving easy when those parasites he was around constantly seeked to remind him of how unwelcome he was. He wondered briefly where Zero-Two was. He had not seen the pink-haired whirlwind since coming to in the villa.

"HAH!" He delivered a kick meant to stun his adversary, following with an overhead swing. "RRAAAAH!"

A dull tingle at the back of his mind brought his attention to the window above the training room meant for observers. He found his observer to be a welcome one. Zero-Two stared at him, fingers wrapped in white gloves pinching the stick of the lollipop she had in her mouth. She regarded him with a smile; he returned it, albeit slowly.

He raised an open hand, gesturing to ask her if she could wait for him. Zero-Two nodded with a pout; he mouthed an apology before she turned away with a flourish of her long pink locks.

Casten closed his eyes, imagining his invisible sparring partner once more. "HEEAAH!"

* * *

Casten ran the sweat-dampened towel over his head and face, before letting it lazily hang around his neck to catch whatever stray beads that perspired down his neck. The young Freeblade had spent nearly two hours training: attacking, countering and falling victim to his imaginary adversary time and time again. It made for good training if one knew their own weaknesses.

Still, he couldn't help but feel guilty to have made Zero-Two wait for him for so long. It wouldn't be surprising if she had long since gotten tired of waiting for him and left. His guilt was made all the more palpable when he found her asleep against one of the four pillars at the circular chamber that led to the other parts of the Plantation.

He approached as quietly as he could and took a knee in front of her, careful not to wake her. Casten found himself smiling again; she was adorable.

Zero Two rested with her elbows on her knees, head leaned to the side whilst her cascading hair cast a shadow over her eyes. Casten's eyes focused on the two small protrusions on Zero-Two's head. Some more radical to the creed might have been foaming at the mouth, screaming to burn her at the stake for not adhering to the perfect form of humanity.

"How could anyone want to hurt you?" He whispered. He reached out, knuckles ghosting over her cheek.

"You'd be surprised, perverted darling," Zero-Two suddenly said, catching Casten off guard. "Quit staring at me like that."

He smiled at her; it was a small one, he wasn't quite used to smiling yet. "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"It's fine darling," she rose to her feet and stretched backwards. "The doctor said it was better for darling to be a little pervy."

Casten shook his head. "I wasn't leering, it was simply too hard to look away from- wait… he spoke of me, specifically?"

"You're a sweet talker, darling," she grinned, holding her hand behind her back and bending forwards to look up at Casten.

She stood up straight and spun on her heel, back facing the Knight when she started walking away. "Lets go."

He raised an eyebrow at that, briskly walking after her. "Go? Where to?"

Zero-Two didn't elaborate, simply expecting him to follow her. So he did. Through unfamiliar corridors that all looked the same to him and passing metal bulkheads that seemed to lead to nowhere. She seemed to have a good idea of where she was going; her gait was too confident for it not to be so.

He followed until they approached a strange gate. It looked to be a projection of some kind. He couldn't read the words on it very well. Some of the letters seemed familiar similar to Harkat or maybe Low Gothic, but they were arranged wrong. The translator around his neck worked only for spoken words, not letters or alphabets.

"What's this?" Casten asked, reaching out to touch it. The display turned red and the words seemed to shift, forming a solid glass-like surface. "I may be mistaken Zero-Two but it doesn't seem like-"

Lost in thought, the Knight only noticed that she had already passed through it, a pict projection on her palm with a few curious symbols. "They didn't give you one darling?" She asked.

Casten's response was a simple shrug. "I suppose I can't go, it's restricted to me isn't it?" He sighed.

He began to turn around when he felt her fingers wrapping around his wrist. He turned to find her smiling up at him as she pulled him back so her chest was flush against his. He ignored this, if for no other reason than to preserve his own sanity. Taking his cue, Casten wrapped an arm around Zero-Two waist and held her close.

"Ready darling?" She grinned. He nodded, seeming to understand what they were about to do.

One, two, step. The pair made their way towards the security barrier. The stance was familiar; reminiscent of the court dances he had seen some of the non-militant nobility perform. At times he'd seen resplendent halls and the manner they danced. Sometimes the Knight houses would humour them and dance with their sons or daughters.

Though as Kingswards, the personal battlefield wards of whomever reigned, matters of celebration and courtly dramatics were left to other houses. House Zelius only attended formal occasions as a show of hand, battlefield matters were more their concern.

The screen seemed to part on contact with their joined hands. It felt like passing through a thin wall of water, passing over his skin with a shiver of static. The girl let go the moment they were through, making him stumble for a moment. Zero-Two spun on her heel and leaned forwards, a triumphant grin on her features.

"See? It was easy darling!" She grinned.

Casten didn't know how to feel about what they had just done. Deciding in the end that trespassing or not, he was already through and what was done was done. "I… suppose it was. Thank you?" He warily said, unsure how else to respond.

Zero-Two's grin held even as she skipped towards a large arching door that parted upon her approach. It took awhile for Casten's eyes to stop stinging from the bombardment of golden light that assailed his vision. When he could see clearly, the sight took his breath away.

A city, they took on the edge of a balcony overlooking a great city of steel and light. It was a scene both breath-taking and terrible. "Throne of the God-Emperor..."

It was familiar, yet not. Similar to the civilised-world level cities that dotted Avalus he had even seen either in person or pict capture or vid-display. The only difference was that the entire city was made inside a moving giant dome. It reminded Casten of the stories he had heard of land behemoths used by some Imperial worlds. Though... those were more building sized rather than city sized.

"How did you find this?" Casten walked to her side and rested his hands of the railing.

Zero-Two's eyes were fixed forwards. Yet she did not look impressed in the least. "All Plantations have a similar design. I've been to enough of them to find out that this one is nothing special."

"That makes sense I suppose," he paused, trying to put into words how to describe Imperial hives. "We have entire worlds covered in cities like this, Hive Worlds. Turgid, sweltering and…"

"Dead?" Zero-Two finished.

Casten gave a sad nod. "Very, pits of predation where the powerful rise above and all else toil beneath them in squalor. Well, those that don't turn to heresy or preying on others anyways."

She gave him a sidelong stare. "Darling, you aren't doing a very good job of selling your Imperium."

"It's the truth," he turned his gaze to meet hers. "Not every world is like this, Hive Worlds are rare by their nature. Avalus, for example had a single supercontinent with a myriad of biomes and ecosystems: plains, forests, mountains and a single, massive ocean. Human settled small cities or towns."

The girl turned away to look at the city once more, perhaps wondering what the sight he described might look like. Casten's gaze remained on her visage. "Why are you staring at me again?" She didn't seem to mind; only glancing in his direction briefly.

"I've said before. You make it hard to look away," Casten smirked. "Or I suppose I should be looking more at Nana? She is quite fetching."

Zero-Two regarded him with a glare. She reached out with both hands and cupped his cheeks her palms soft, yet had the strength of a vice, pale teal orbs looked into her darling's navy-blue. "Look only at me darling." Daring him to say otherwise.

Casten gave her a small smile. "Of course," an errant thought came to mind then. "A name, the other parasites all have names that stem from their numbers in your language. What about you?"

She hummed in thought, releasing his face from her grasp and walking over to the railing and swinging herself over it, extending her arms to balance on the decorative stalk-like extension from the balcony. Her hair whipped in the artificial breeze, where did such air current come from in a sealed dome only the fabricators knew.

Though Zero-Two's antics were becoming the norm for the Knight-Scion, he couldn't help but feel nervous. "That's dangerous!" He explained, reaching out to her.

She ignored his protest. "Once we parasites die, it'll only be a statistic. What difference will it make what we're called?"

Her worlds alarmed him. "That isn't safe! Zero-Two come back here! Please!" She wasn't listening to him.

"Hey darling, just look at this lifeless city. There are no skies, plains or oceans like your home had. It's isolated, on a one way street to nowhere… a dead end excuse for life." Casten's heart raced, something told him that her words were more than just idle commentary.

He stayed silent as she turned to face him. Her hair whipped in the breeze as she opened her eyes slowly. "Say, darling."

Casten swallowed, his throat suddenly drying up. "Y-yes?"

"Want to run away with me? Away from all this?" Before he could respond, she began tilting to the side. The Knight's heart seemed to stop, time passing in slow motion to him.

Zero-Two extended an arm and hopped to the side. Backflipping back towards the balcony with such grace Casten had never seen. She jumped high over the railing, giving him a good view up her leggings. He would have appreciated it if his heart wasn't pounding like it housed an entire company of charging Black Templars.

"Just kidding!" Zero-Two smiled, bent forwards towards him.

Casten's body seemed to have a will of its own as he rushed to hold her in a tight embrace. "Don't… Don't do that to me again," he whispered.

The Knight-Scion held the girl tight, the sweet aroma of the soap she used to was her hair tingling his senses. "You're more than a statistic to me, I thank the Emperor for our meeting at every prayer."

Zero-Two was shocked for a moment before her own gloved hands moved to embrace his as well. Her arms barely wrapping around his broad back. "Sorry darling…" she sighed, closing her eyes. He was trembling at her touch.

Casten pulled back and allowed his grip to slacken but leaned down to have his forehead gently press onto hers. He ignored her small red horns that pricked his skin, focusing only on looking into her eyes.

"One day…" he began. "I'll build a place for us with the oceans and plains I knew, just like you said. This is my oath to you, as a Freeblade."

Zero-Two leaned forwards slowly. "I look forward to it… darling," she whispered under her breath.

The girl withdrew a hand from Casten's back and dragged it across his broad chest, briefly feeling his thundering heartbeat. White gloved fingers spread across his jaw. Her thumb pulling his lower lip down, her own lips parting when they moved into a deep kiss.

Casten tasted something sweet, her lips felt so soft. Yet her kiss bore a hunger, tongue seeming to explore ever part of his mouth and wrapping around his own. He felt a need from her, an emptiness that sought him to fill that void. It felt like his duty to do just that.

Zero-Two devoured her darling. She knew. Since the first time they met. She knew he was something else beneath his loss and fury. Casten tasted, strangely enough, like sweet peppermint. A refreshingly sweet sensation that spread from her tongue, sending chills down her spine. It wasn't just his taste, he made her feel safe… wanted.

They parted, but they never let the other go, and just stayed silent, hugging each other, reveling in the the simple innocent act of enjoying each other's presence.

* * *

 _ **\+ Two days later +**_

 _ **\+ Plantation #13 Briefing room +**_

* * *

"Headquarters has ordered in a sortie," the man named Hachi's brisk tone reminded Casten of some Imperial Guard commanders.

The Plantation #13 Corps stood assembled in the room for their briefing. Clad in their piloting suits. Casten stood in the back, behind the circular seating platforms. He wore his suit and plates, helmet set on the floor beside him. The Knight gave Hachi a scrutinizing gaze.

His uniform was that of any other of the APE staff. Though lacking in the medals an Imperial equivalent of his rank would have; bearing only a strange pin made to resemble wings, one silver the other purple. His arms were crossed over his chest and his shave grey hair sat as little more than fuzz on his scalp.

His eyes… Casten didn't like them. Those cold brown orbs screamed of a man that were unconcerned with the welfare of the parasites before him. Though there was always a possibility that he was wrong. That approach to warfare was fine so long as the troops were well aware of their plight, such as with the stoic Kreigers, not with this band of quivering whelps.

"Huh?" Futoshi gasped. "We're fighting real Klaxosaurs already?"

Nana stood beside him, a clipboard in hand. Her smile must have been reassuring to the parasites. "Don't worry, we won't send you in to fight the Klaxosaurs like the Mohorovic-class Casten killed on your first operation.

"Hey!" Goro called out. "How'd you kill yours?"

"Y-yeah!" Futoshi nodded. "Weren't you nervous?"

Casten's gaze shifted to the boy. "Steel yourself, mankind's survival demands you expect the worst of the Xeno foe."

The look the parasites shared among each other was not one of inspired confidence.

"We'd like to ease you into this, if possible," Nana continued, bringing up a holographic display of a surface facility and a shaft that penetrated deep into the planet's crust. " but we can't afford to, unfortunately."

The Knight-Scion took a step forwards and squinted at the projection. "Is it an extraction site for this 'Magma-Energy' I've heard so much of?"

Nana nodded, "It is, inside you'll be facing a Conrad-class Klaxosaur."

"It's a bit smaller than a FranXX," Hachi explained.

Nana pointed to a section of the underground facility. "Klaxosaurs feed off magma-energy and appear in its vicinity. Lately, they've been showing up in this Level-8 mine and wreaking havoc throughout the facility."

Ichigo raised a hand. "What about the automatic bulwark system?"

She shook her head. "No use, it can't keep up with them."

"Also," Nana gestured to Casten. "Ave-Rubrum and Strelizia won't be part of this mission."

"Hah!?" Zorome gave an indignant cry. "Why not?"

"My armour's main armament is unsuited to use in there," Casten walked forwards, heavily armoured suit and steel toed boots thumping along.

He jabbed a finger at the projection of the massive at the top of the shaft, slowly following it down to the massive stockpile tanks. "A single shot," Casten paused, raising a gauntleted finger for emphasis. "A single shot from my Thermal Cannon will immolate anything at the point of impact. What if I miss and hit a fuel line?"

Hachi nodded. "He will act as backup in case anything happens up here."

Nana nodded. "You'll need to defend the Plantation by yourselves at some point. If you aren't able to deal with this Klaxosaur then you won't be able to handle any in the future. Focus on the task at hand. Ichigo and Goro will have field command."

"Roger," the pair responded.

* * *

 _ **\+ Later +**_

 _ **\+ Plantation #13 OCC +**_

* * *

Casten frowned at the display screens. More so that he could not read many of the letters than anything else. Though he guessed from the cockpit vid-link that one of the FranXXs were not faring well. The Knight-Scion crossed an arm over his chest raised his other to pinch his chin in thought.

"What's wrong Chlorophytum?" Hachi asked.

Mitsuru's dispassionate voice answered. "It doesn't seem like Ikuno can do this."

"I'm nearly there! Just give me a bit!" His partner protested, trying desperately to establish a link with her Stamen.

"Mechanical issues?" Casten asked, looking towards one of the half-masked APE adepts that seemed to be fussing at her console.

"No, Chlorophytum's para-capacity is below required levels and dropping. Ikuno just isn't connecting to her Stamen for some reason." she half-responded to the question and reported to her commander.

"Hmph, no go huh?" Hachi mumbled. "Chlorophytum will stay behind. You three go without her."

* * *

Casten left the darkened room, deciding against further disrupting their concentration. He couldn't read any of the messages or script from the dataslates or pict-terminals anyways. The Knight-Scion clicked his tongue in frustration. He would need to ask for a manual or book for him to learn the language of the locals if he wanted to glean a better understanding of them.

He instead returned to the briefing room. Where it seemed observation vid-feeds to the FranXXs eyes were being played as they approached the facility.

" _What a giant shaft, I wonder how far down it stretches…"_ Kokoro thought aloud, her voice carried through by Genista.

Argentea looked upwards at the large arm that held the main line. _"That's one monster of a pipe,"_ Zorome explained.

Goro whistled. _"So they use these to extract the magma reserves huh?"_

The FranXX approached the edge and mounted a platforms attached to a cable system. Each taking a platform to carry them to the depths. Supposedly these were designed for transport of heavy-duty mining equipment and was near impossible to break; even under their combined weight. _"Descend to level 8."_

As the FranXX began to make their way deeper into the facility, Hachi's voice filtered through the intercom. _"As you're all well aware, in order to neutralize a Klaxosaur you have to remove its core and shatter it with your weapons."_

"I don't think they need a reminder of how to kill the Xeno," Casten mumbled, watching the pict-screen as they wound their way past metal corridors and rocky sections that haven't or wouldn't be converted for mining.

As there seemed to be a lull until they would reach their target, Casten's attention turned to the automatic doors that hissed open. Mitsuru and Ikuno approached; the latter seemed… nervous? Uncomfortable? Either way, her hands were clenching nervously in front of her.

"What happened?" Nana asked. "Are you not feeling well?"

"No, that isn't it," Ikuno shook her head.

The caretaker sighed, still managing to smile. "Very well, you've never been the most stable in para-numbers. We'll run some tests on you tomorrow, just to be safe."

Casten stared at the two, expression void of emotion. There was no excuse for failure, to him this was a grave insult to their squad that now lacked a member. But this was not Imperial space, not yet at least. So the Knight-Scion held his tongue, however his gaze was that of unmistakable ire.

"If I may," Mitsuru offered. "maybe the two of us have compatibility issues?"

"A lot of parasites experience this at first. It isn't on grounds for splitting you two up," Nana reassured.

"Is that so?" Mitsuru's gaze wandered. Landing on the Knight-Scion.

Casten noticed something in his voice. Something that drew a shiver down the Knight-Scion's spine. Those snake-like dark green eyes did not land on him out of idle thought. Mitsuru gave him the same aura of those arrogant and ambitious nobles in Imperial society. A dangerous personality that believed in their own superiority to such a degree as to sacrifice and undermine all others. Many an Imperial Guard and even a few Knights have fallen victim to their hubris.

Even though he was probably in the wrong for judging so quickly, the thought disgusted him. Casten couldn't decide to liken Mitsuru to a vulture or a snake.

"We've got a visual on the Klaxosaur. FranXX spreading out." Ichigo's report drew their attention on the monitor once more.

Casten focused on the spherical Xeno that had latched onto the what appeared to be a magma tank; sucking at it like a tick. Was a Conrad-Class that small? How did it break past the automatic defenses of the mines? Something wasn't right, No creature so pathetic would be able to cause such havoc on its own. He would have cautioned them to hold one FranXX back in case of an ambush; but it wasn't his place to do so.

" _Commencing attack,"_ Delphinium announced.

Argentea shrugged. _"Huh, smaller than I thought it would be."_

Genista breathed a sigh of relief. _"What a relief, I was scared they wouldn't be much smaller than that Mohorovic."_

Casten viewed the creature with suspicion. While it was true that he was inexperienced; many records, both Imperial and the tomes within his House's annals recorded such luring tactics. One specific mention was that of a young knight in a past age being drawn out by the temptation of easy prey only to get led into a pre-prepared ambush. Needless to say, his demise was recorded in gory and shameful detail.

"This looks like a trap. The Genestealers of the Tyranid-breed Xenos are fond of such trickery," Casten offered his word of caution, he was solemnly ignored.

" _Stay alert, we'll do this as we planned."_ Delphinium warned.

Though a that seemed lost when she immediately rushed forwards and stabbed it with her magma blades, sending a spray of blue blood spurting from the small creature as she dragged to off the tank. It bounced like a rubber ball across the wall, four small claw-like legs extending from its lower body as it screeched. Genista followed up, impaling the Klaxosaur with the oversized bayonet on her battle-cannon. She lifted it into the air for Argentea, magma claws extended to stab into the struggling Xeno.

"Well done!" Nana exclaimed.

* * *

Argentea struck a pose. _"See that space guy!? That's what I'm capable of!"_ Zorome's voice boasted.

"Hey, cut it out! You're embarrassing me!" Miku protested at the vain gesture.

Casten's eyes widened at the display, he stormed up to Nana and snatched the headset she used to communicate with the FranXX pilots. "You incompetent fool! Quit boasting and kill it! Kill it now!" He yelled into the vox.

"Darling's right." A familiar voice spoke up.

Casten turned, finding Zero-Two leaning on a wall with a lollipop in her mouth. She stared at the events unfolding with a bored disregard. "It isn't over till you kill it."

The FranXX visibly winced at the coarse howl. _"He's right, it's not over yet. Destroy the core immediately."_ Delphinium agreed.

"Sheesh, I know-I know," Zorome sighed.

Argentea turned back and raised a claw to stab into the Conrad's fallen form. Still wasting time by rotating her arm to loosen up; as if a machine had need of it. _"For a Klaxosaur this thing ain't such a big deal."_

The Conrad that had appeared pacified suddenly let loose a deafening screech, jumping up at the pink FranXX that was about to stab it. Argentea fell back from both shock and the creature's sudden momentum. Immediately the monster began tearing at her desperately with its metallic talons and teeth.

Miku's panicked screaming filled the speakers as Argentea struggled.

"Damn you!" Futoshi roared, firing a shot point-blank at the Klaxosaur's penetrating its metallic hide and exposing the core.

Gritting her teeth; Delphinium fell upon the Klaxosaur's exposed core, stabbing down with both blades. After a moment's struggle it fell dead with a final hiss. "Miku, report! Are you okay!?"

Delphinium's concern was cut short when a mass fell from a tunnel dug from the rocky ceiling. Another Conrad, identical to the one they just killed.

"T-there's more!?" Goro exclaimed.

"Wait a second…" Futoshi's voice was filled with horror.

Another one fell, then another, and so on until the metal floor was littered with the small, spherical Xenos.

"How many of them are there!?" Genista gasped, stepping back slowly.

Delphinium moved Argentea's arm over her shoulder and began dragging the fallen FranXX back. "Let's retreat for now!"

* * *

 _ **\+ Plantation #13 Operation Control Center +**_

* * *

"This is bad." Nana clicked her tongue. "They've attracted several Klaxosaurs with by releasing magma energy."

"See what I mean? Told you Darling was right. You should have just sent me right from the start," Zero-Two huffed, leaning back with her arms leisurely behind her head.

"You…" Nana grit her teeth.

Casten closed his eyes and reached up to massage his temples. He felt a headache coming on.

"Are you sure about this? They're gonna die, right darling?"

Casten nodded and turned to glare at Nana. "My honor to my fallen House and Emperor demands I save them. I'm going,"

"That's not going to happen" Hachi coldly interjected.

Casten glowered at Hachi's projected form on the pict-screen. "You would ask me to do nothing when they can yet be saved? Are they not your valuable warriors?"

"You're not one of ours. You're an envoy from the Imperium of Man, not a Stamen," Hachi continued. "What if we lose you too?"

"Darling doesn't follow our rules, who's going to stop him from breaking through like before? You?" Zero-Two bounded over to Nana.

"Send me in with my darling." Already tall compared to most girls, her heels made her stand slightly taller than even the older woman and cast a shadow over her.

This failed, however, to intimidate her. "You will **not** be allowed to sortie, especially without a Stamen," Nana's tone was firm and her gaze remained impassive.

Casten grit his teeth, about to argue further until Mitsuru's raised hand turned all attention to him. "Why don't I go?"

"I'm the only Parasite Stamen present and she's right, they're all going to die if we don't send help," he continued. "Then I have to go don't I?"

Nana's expression turned grim. "Strelizia is no ordinary FranXX, the connection-"

"Is no problem," Mitsuru interrupted her. "There's no way I can't do it."

The woman paused in thought for a moment, then turned to Zero-Two "Can you ride with Mitsuru?"

Casten's scowl deepened as dark as his mood, this upstart was using the situation as a opportunity. Giving himself the chance to connect to Zero-Two. Either that or he intentionally failed to connect to his partner. The damn snake had then cornered either way.

Zero-Two released an exasperated sigh. "Did you lot hear me? I'm riding out with my darling."

"Casten's not a Stamen!" Nana countered. "He is an _alien_!"

He shoved between the two and bend down to meet Nana's gaze, his expression that of extreme rage. "You dare spill that from your tongue?! Call me! A Freeblade, A servant of the Emperor, a **Xeno**?!"

Casten's grip tightened over his chainsword, the insult to his identity by insinuating with the like of Orks, and the Tyranid, was enough to give him an aneurysm that would make a Space Marine proud. He was quivering with zeal and fury that made him imagine himself going on a personal crusade.

He took deep breaths, maintain his decorum, he was better than a zealot; he IS better than a zealot, he is an Imperial Knight-Scion, a Freeblade, Zero-Two is depending on him now...

"I...forgive you, for the insult to my identity as a fellow human. I am new, I am not of your world. I may be contracted to the Queen as my status as a Freeblade, but my patience and forgiveness is not an infinite resource. Please consider your words carefully for the foreseeable future, for if it were other than me that you insulted...only blood would enough to demand reparation." Casten proceeds to back away from everyone, lest he does something that he will regret. The words stung him with a vengeance, but otherwise his calm restored.

Nana took a tentative, almost unnoticeable step back, hiding her shock at his sudden change of mood. He _was_ an alien wasn't he? She relented, not taking his warning at face value. He didn't strike as the type to make idle threats

"Zero-Two will ride with Code: 326, Mitsuru." Hachi suddenly said.

Casten sent the man a hate-filled glare. Hachi remained impassive. "Father ordered it."

Father… that man Casten remembered vaguely from his battle with the Mohorovic-class Klaxosaur. A man in regal robes of white. Really while looking through Ave-Rubrum everyone looked small anyways. This man was something akin to this planet's leader, if a direct order came from him… Casten was in no position to say anything more.

" **FETH!** " He roared, jamming a gauntleted fist into Hachi's projected face. The monitor somehow stayed functional despite the massive spiderweb crack that expanded from where his fist was buried. Petty as it was, he did gain some measure of satisfaction.

He breathed deep then, calming himself once more. Pulling his fist out of its self made crater in the wall, glass and metal shards falling to the floor. He moved to the seats and sat down, his wrists resting on his knees and his gaze fixed on his boots. "Do what you will."

Zero-Two said nothing. She couldn't even muster her usual devil-may-care smile for her darling. Only taking one of his gauntleted hands and giving him a gentle squeeze to reassure him. Though this didn't seem to work, Casten's gaze remained on the floor.

Zero-Two turned, regarding Nana and Mitsuru with a sour expression. "Come on then, since you're so eager to die."

Nana looked on as the pair left. Her gaze turned to the dejected Knight-Scion. She seemed to want to say something to him. "Keep your peace," Casten said, looking up slowly.

He back straightened and his usual scowl returned full-force, "I will follow your commands as far as I see fit. Nothing more, nothing less"

"Excuse me?" Nana exclaimed.

"The Imperium of Man, is an empire of great majesty Miss Nana, it demands we to fight for each other, united in some hope that we can reach the dream the Emperor envisioned for all mankind…" He cast his gauntlet covered hand a gaze; as if there was something within that held a great truth.

Nana remained silent as she took this opportunity to learn more about this Imperium and what she would report back to Hachi and APE to understand the people that held ultimate space superiority.

"However, such an empire that spans a million worlds, also means the Emperor has need for people that while they mean well, may not be as they seem. Inquisitors...assassin's...spies, all are necessary to maintain our vast empire no matter how dishonorable some of their actions may be."

He returned to proper form, his anger processed, but his disapproval not abated.

"I cannot speak of your station, as that is the task you are assigned to do, and all that entails. Just know that while you are a vital necessity, I do not approve of your role as a manipulator. Perhaps we can discuss this another time in hopes we meet eye to eye...if not...well this will be quite a difficult relationship."

His piece said, his fury processed, he sat back down, his arms crossed, but his eyes shone with renewed focus at the mission at hand. A mission that he could see in their bickering was dwindling before his eyes, and he could only clench his teeth, masterfully hidden behind his stoic mask that there is nothing he could do.

Nana likewise kept her silence, as she kept his entire dialogue on record. Information vital to her superiors. She felt something, it was clear what he was insinuating. Casten wasn't fooled by a smile or cheerful encouragement like the parasites, there was no need to force herself to speak to him like she did them.

She had to wonder, what kind of society would raise a child to look out for such cutthroat tactics? She found herself trying to imagine an empire vast beyond reasoning, where entire planets have been rendered lifeless by their own admission simply for tactical or strategic convenience. She supposed a small part of her felt… pity, for him.

Her eyes followed him as he slowly rose to his feet. Stalking over to the windows that overlooked the FranXXs garage. He laid a hand on the glass, metal gauntlets scraping it slightly. Casten's gaze looked at Zero-Two with what seemed a wistful longing and an even deeper scowl when he looked upon the Stamen beside her.

He sighed in defeat and made to leave the room entirely when the two disappeared into Strelizia's mouth, having completely lost interest or simply deemed the events a waste of time. Maybe he just didn't want to see Zero-Two linked to someone else. Either way, he wasn't keen on staying any more.

Which was why the young man suddenly fell to his knees in agony, his eyes wild and mouth open as if he was shocking on something. Sparks of electricity jumped from the metal MIU implant's socket. Hands clutching at the metal that led into his brain.

" **EEEAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!"**

It felt like a bolt of lightning was charged through his body, his brain was submerged in freezing waters that overloaded the senses where he could have sworn he could taste the color blue and flexing a fist was scrunching his eyelids. He could feel the cold-hot link to the Throne Mechanicum and Zero-Two as if they were one person, but there was a foreign and unwelcome presence in what should have been a synchronous of three: Zero-Two, Himself and the Throne. Mitsuru was being violently rejected by the Anima within the throne, as he struggled to overcome the anger, pain, disgust, contempt, greed and other emotions he couldn't place nor control.

"Casten!?" Nana gasped, she didn't dare approach him. It was like the socket behind his head was a lighting rod.

"Something's happening in the bay!" An alarmed voice from the OCC yelled.

She ran to the window to find Strelizia's lion-like form writhing, smashing against her moorings and clamps. "What's happening!? Mitsuru, Zero-Two, respond!"

* * *

 _ **\+ A few moments earlier +**_

 _ **+Strelizia's cockpit +**_

* * *

Zero-Two settled into the Pistil's position, Mitsuru following soon after into the Stamen's seat. She looked over her shoulder, regarding him with a cold glare. He returned her glare with a smile; more out of triumph of having made a fool of Casten than any friendly gesture. It was sickening.

"Let's get along," Mitsuru offered.

Zero-Two clicked her tongue in irritation and resumed her stance, the monitor hood lowering over her head. "You aren't my darling."

" _Strelizia, prepare for activation,"_ Hachi announced.

Handles extended from her suit's outer thighs and the monitor-hood lit up with the para-capacity number displays. Mitsuru grasped them and concentrated, trying to establish a link with the rumoured single-digit. The spinal column of Zero-Two's suit lighting up.

She didn't want this slime to ride with her. Even if darling wasn't a Stamen. Maybe if she's lucky, he can push him so hard, he dies on the first go instead of the usual three; wouldn't that be a record? Before she too concentrated to establish the link, wanting to get it over with so that she can come back to her darling, hopefully with one less nuisance around.

As the saying goes in the annals of Holy Terra's history; never tempt fate, less the Emperor grants it for you.

Where instead of the familiar feeling where she could feel becoming one with her current partner, it instead gave her pain; the worst pain that she has ever experienced in her short life. It hit her with a force like being rammed by a Land Raider!-what the heck is a Land Raider? How did she know what's a Land Raider?!- and the feeling of white hot needles being jammed into every pore of her skin!

The entire cockpit sparked and shuddered, arcs of electricity burst from every seam. Flares of errant energy travelled from Zero-Two's suit and through the bodies of Strelizia's Pistil and Stamen.

"Wait- wha-AAAAAHH!" Mitsuru cried out in pain when the shock hit him and travelled up his spine.

Despite the agony of having every nerve roasted by electricity Zero-Two managed to hold back, gritting her teeth through it all until she blacked out.

* * *

 _ **\+ Location unknown +**_

* * *

Doctor Franxx watched the proceedings with vexed interest. He wasn't too keen on forcing Zero-Two to pilot with someone not of her choosing, he didn't know the risk of doing so. Though he was curious as to how her strange relationship with the off-worlder was affecting her para-numbers. It was good that the remote link from all the cameras to his lab had been made beforehand.

This however… this was equal parts concerning and fascinating. He scratched his metallic chin. "Oho… how interesting."

Perhaps he could ask Casten to come in for a medical examination? Would the Imperials even allow it? Well, those questions are best reserved for later, supposing Casten would even survive whatever was happening.

* * *

 _ **\+ #%01100101 Error 01110010 % +**_

* * *

A plain. Zero-Two found herself lying down in an open plain. There was grass, open skies and the rolling waves of an ocean in the distance… things she had never seen before. Where was she? It felt warm, not in a temperate sense. It was a sensation of warmth that she had felt before. It felt like the embrace they shared yesterday.

Something shifted beside her. It was Mitsuru she realized. "Ngh… What happened?" He moaned, rousing slowly.

" _Thou art intruding on our sanctum"_ A new voice answered, this one sounded warped and hollow, like he was speaking through a vast empty chamber.

The parasites turned to find a foreboding figure looking down on them. A man clad head to toe in metal armour, a cloak of smoke fluttering and dissipating in the breeze.

A moment of silence followed, each waiting for the other to do or say something. Zero-Two was first to do so. "Where's my darling?"

The helmet tilted to the side and gave her a puzzled gaze through his eyeless visor. _"Thou art speaking foolishness. This place is Questoris Zelius."_

The armoured man pointed to a structure in the distance, at the end of large paved road. It was a fortress. Even from that distance, they could see massive multi-barreled turrets topping each massive towers. The man's armour rattled as he started walking towards it.

Seeing as there was nothing better to- wherever she was, shrugged and followed after the apparition. In contrast to her lax fare, Mitsuru on the other hand was confused beyond all reason. Whatever happened was nothing like when he linked with Ikuno.

Back and forth he looked, wherever he was, nothing to this place except the building that the armoured man Zero-Two was following, he swallowed down the phlegm that built up in his throat, trying to stay calm and keep thinking that he was still in control.

'Pity the poor fool who believes he was in control.' that treacherous part of him nagged, he was a Parasite! He was still here! Hiro's not around anymore, he has a chance to be something!

In the days to come, he would realize how much he would have preferred Hiro's company, for at least he knew as sappy as it was Hiro was kind. Casten was nothing like Hiro, he was worse…

"Hey! Get back here! We dont know whats going on? Didn't Father always tell us not to speak to strangers?!" He tried to assert his authority to his current partner that followed that weirdly dressed man.

Zero-Two didnt even looked back, she picked her ear, as if she only imagined the blowing wind.

It already set off his frayed nerves, but to be treated like he was nothing. No, less than nothing was the last straw to his rationality. He followed after the pair closing the distance between them on this dirt path to the fortress.

"Hey! Now listen here! Don't igno-" He reached a hand to grab his partner's shoulder.

Not seeing the flash of silver that just lopped his hand.

"UWWAAAH!" **Mitsuru screamed, holding his stump. Trying to stem the fountain of blood that gushed forth.**

It hurts! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! It hurts so bad! No, It's just a dream! That's right! It's only a dream! He tried to reason his frantic mind, but the pain was too real!

He kneeled, clenching his stump, not noticing that his missing hand disappeared into mist which would hint that wherever they are is not a real place. Mitsuru looked up from his quivering, mewling form and saw that Zero-Two actually turned around to look at him, but instead of concern for at least being a parasite, she scored a cruel malicious smile the sun above her casted a shadow that made her horns glow red, and her teeth showing her incisors; she enjoyed his pain.

Mitsuru knew then that she was not like them, they were not like Squad 13 she didn't give a damn. He knew fear.

 _"Filthy cur,"_ He flinched at his assailant when he heard the sound of the sword that decapitated his hand being put back into the scabbard, backpedaling away from the two who did this to him.

A strong wind blew over the three, and before they knew it, they were in a different place altogether. They realized that they were now within the very fortress that the knight showed them, in an arena of some kind with massive gates that looked too large for the Franxx to go through, a shadow covered them and they looked towards the shadow that casted their beings. Up high upon the balcony on a dais that held a viewing box most likely for the people of important stations, was a massive stone statue of a man.

He towered over everyone in the area larger than any Franxx, larger than even Darling's machine. He wore a wreath around his head and long hair that flowed to his back. A sword in his hand and the twin headed bird that seemed to be the Imperial symbol was displayed on his chest, the statue was a grand work that must have been carved from a single piece of stone.

Zero-Two quickly put two and two together that whoever this guy is must be the Emperor that darling keeps praising to over and over again. She did not even need to see the knight kneel before the statue; his veneration clearly means alot to him and Darling.

Mitsuru could care less about some statue; he was too occupied bawling at his lost hand.

He once again stood back up, and with a flourish of his sword, the group was transported again; this time, upon the massive shoulder of the statue. It would have been a magnificent view, had the occasion been any different. Zero-Two's patience was running thin. She turned to the armoured man once more, bereft of fear and eyes that is more than ready to challenge him. He seemed to be pleased with such qualities by the bob of his helmet.

Zero-Two gave the eyeless slit an impatient glare. "I won't ask again...Where is my darling?"

There was a heavy silence, before the knight gestured once again to the clearing. One blink later made all the difference.

* * *

Where the was once a plain of verdant beauty...

Was now a shattered hellscape that could not be described in any language that exists in Mitsuru's vocabulary.

The sound of thunder was rampant, it happened every few seconds of every minute! Guns barking, smoke threatening to choke him, and the smell of blood and oil so thick that he could feel like he was drowning in it!

The once blue sky was a horrific shade of purple that if he looked hard enough he could see what looks like countless teeth with terrifying crooked grins. There were ships that floated in the skies that made their plantations look laughably tiny, mighty cannons scorched other ships of equal might, and on the ground, liquefying the peaceful plains into molten lava.

The guns that dotted the fortress thundered relentlessly, hitting targets both on the ground and in the sky. The Battle on the ground was of millions of soldiers that pocketed the landscape as they barrel into monsters that he thought were only in ones most twisted nightmares. Scores of machines like Casten's charged or fired upon other machines that appeared to be twisted parodies of themselves in visceral fashion. Where one could almost feel the crunch of one's skull being crushed when one of the machines stepped on another like him.

The worst of all though...was the giant that was coming closer to them.

It was horrible…

It towered over the battlefield, like a specter of death, it was an engine that only promised oblivion and bathed in delight of the suffering it showers upon the lesser. Mitsuru didn't realize nor could he even hear how loud his chattering teeth clicked and clacked like a musical orchestra, before realizing that this must be what a devil looked like. He saw only himself in its glass dead eyes, as it trudged over to him. Valiant knights tried to stop its path only to be blocked by its escorts, or simply crushed underfoot.

Zero-Two however saw it very differently. She held her head high, and looked upon the world before her...This was her darling's world...this was once her darling's home...and the ones that are violating and desecrating it...are her darling's enemies.

More importantly, this is her darling's war…

" _Your 'darling',_ " the man pointed his sword up at a small swarm of stubby-winged flying boxes that rose lazily into the air. Away from a battle already lost. So that they may fight again another day. No matter how bitter the defeat.

The girl knew this was a memory. Yet she called out to him all the same when she saw the young man standing on the open ramp of one of the retreating aircraft. She felt a fire, a burning sensation that filled her chest and made her want to scream out. Only now did he know all those little feelings she felt around him were something more. She felt his anguish, his pain, his outrage.

It was not long until she was face to face with the enemy that shattered her darling's most cherished place, and she could only feel hate for this wretched monster. A flutter to her side, she saw the armoured man that travelled with them rushed towards the beast on air as he would on the ground, with a sword aloft, as he dove straight towards the towering terror.

" **FOR THE EMPEROR!** "

The knight stabbed its sword into the Traitor Warlord Titan and everything lit up in a flash of white.

"I see...we are not so different darling…" Zero-Two's were her last thoughts as she feels herself drifting, drowsy, before sleep took her into its comforting embrace. She dreamed of her darling and in it, was her darling going to war.

"Never again…" she hears his eternal vow, and Ave Rubrum walks once more.

* * *

 _ **\+ Magma energy mines: Level 8 +**_

* * *

" _What do you mean Strelizia isn't coming!?"_ Delphinium cried out as she braced against the blast door, trying to hold the horde of Conrad-class Klaxosaurs that bashed against it at bay.

Argentea sprang back to life. Miku seems to have come to, taking control of her FranXX once more. Genista gave a cry of celebration. _"Miku came back to life!"_

" _Hey! I never died!"_ Argentea yelled back.

" _Are you oka-!"_ Delphinium's concern was cut off by the Klaxosaur's increasing numbers on the other side bashing against it some more.

The two other FranXX scrambled to help their leader brace the groaning metal. "We can't hold on much longer! Why can't you deploy Strelizia!?" Futoshi cried out.

There seemed to be a commotion happening on the other end of the line, emergency klaxons sounding off in the background amidst their struggle against the Conrad-class Klaxosaurs. Did something happen at the plantation? Was there an attack?!

" _HQ!?"_ Delphinium asked, receiving no response. _"Are you receiving? We need help!"_

" _Casten!? Are you alright!?"_ Nana's distress was heard, broadcasting on the open channelf. _"What's happening to Strelizia-unconscious!? Get a medical team down immediately!"_

" _HQ!? HQ!?"_ Delphinium desperately screamed into the radio.

Ichigo began to panic, were they about to die? On their first operation? Before they could have accomplished anything? She couldn't hear her brother's voice call for her to be calm herself; too focused on the very real possibility of their deaths. Her mind travelled to Hiro, what would he do? How would he save them?

"Ichigo! get a hold of yourself! Hey, ngh-!" Goro jerked forwards, the handles attached to Ichigo's thighs suddenly feeling like leadened weights in his hands. "Why… so heavy!"

Delphinium fell to her knees, the FranXX's Stamen and Pistil no longer in harmony. "H-Hey! What's gotten into you!?" Argentea cried in alarm as she was left to push back the weight and force the horde behind the door on her own.

Thankfully Ichigo snapped back into focus a moment later, regaining full control.

But the damage had been done. The blast door crumpled under the strain and Argentea only narrowly managing to jump backwards far enough to not be pinned underneath it. With their barrier gone, the squad had only one choice.

"We can't stay here!" Goro yelled, taking charge from Ichigo. "Make a run for the center! we need to get out of here!"

The three FranXX took off, the swarm of monstrosities that literally filled the corridor behind them; clambering after their vaunted food source. Their high-pitched shrieks and clattering claws haunting the squad's every step. Through halls lit up with the red glow of emergency lights the FranXX sprinted towards the central magma-energy pipe and the cable-elevator platforms.

As the reached their destination however, Genista suddenly stopped. The other two FranXX running into her back. "Hey! What's…wrong..." Goro's throat dried up at the sight that greeted them.

The return cable-elevator was completely covered in the spherical Klaxosaurs. Whether by chance or design, they were cornered. A deep rumble drew Argentea's attention to a massive figure that seemed to crawl down the largest tunnel, blocking the light from the mining lamps with its immense bulk.

" _H-hey leader, what do we do?"_ Argentea whimpered.

Delphinium's face monitor was frozen in abject horror when the massive version of the smaller Conrad-class Klaxosaurs loomed over the three. Its X-shaped maw opened to reveal thin, tentacle-like mandibles filled with razor sharp teeth. It slowly drew closer to her face, ready to snap shut and begin feeding on the rich magma-energy within the FranXX.

Her mind travelled to Hiro, what would he do? How would he save them? They had all expected him, the best pilot of them all, the one that had given them their names, to lead them. To hold them together and know what to do in times of crisis.

Ichigo was never ready to for this. She stared into the toothy pit that would be her end. _"I've failed as a leader… everyone, Hiro, I'm sorry…"_

A loud horn echoed throughout the chamber, the sound penetrated the skittering Conrad swarm's frenzy from the unknown sound. The horn got louder, as it got louder, its arrival muffling the whistling sound of its terminal velocity descent. A large shape collided directly atop of the abnormally large Conrad-Class Klaxosaur, its dynamic entrance applied in the same way in which it will doll out its retribution.

The Conrad-class exploded into squalorly fountain of blue biomechanical blood that flooded the tunnel and drenched everything in the vicinity. Its collision and the explosion of kinetic energy was strong enough to send both FranXXs and the Klaxosaurs get swept up in the backlash of the multi-ton projectile in a cloud of blue blood, metal fragments, and dust, essentially blinding both friend and foe. The magnificent display was enough to snap everyone out of their panic, dut still dazed by the impact left in its wake from essentially being close to ground zero.

"Hiro?" Ichigo looked up.

For Ichigo, as a result of a combination of panic and relief was still in the throes of delirium as her first experience of being so close to death, when she could see, feel, and smell the Klaxosaur just moments from killing her. In her eye's their rescuer's silhouette, transposed Hiro as if he was standing right in front of her. Her heart swelled in joy and relief seeing him again to rescue everyone, unconsciously moving her hand towards him to take his hand, his gentle smile there to pick her up.

Reality however was a cruel tormenter; she bit back a wince as instead of a gentle guiding hand, she felt the cold surface of Ave Rubrum's adamantine chainsword casing shoving her FranXX to stand. Hiro's shadow was gone like a paper sheet torn in half, meeting face to face in the baleful fiery glow of Ave Rubrums lenses before all but shoving her behind the wanted to cry, as moisture gathered that threatened to break past her eye sockets at the harsh and unforgiving truth.

Hiro was gone. Casten is here to stay no matter how much she could cry, beg, and scream every night before she fell asleep from exhausting her tears.

Ave Rubrum did not stay idle, and took the opportunity to do a full spin sweep while the shock drop lasted. **"Withdraw! I will grab their attention."** He stabbed at another one, before crushing it underfoot core and all.

" **Come xenos! Show me what passes for fury amongst your misbegotten kind!"** If it showed any damage with such a reckless tactic it certainly didn't show it, inside however was a different story.

Casten gambled high on his recklessness and prayed for the Emperor's protection. Using his chainsword as a makeshift climbing axe, he made solid headway that, while controlled in his descent, lacked the speed he urgently needed. Only when the large Conrad-class xeno came into Ave Rubrum's sensorium did he take immediate action, kicking off the wall, dislodging his chainsword and hoping his descent crushing the xeno will absorb any excess impact. Praise be in His name it worked! If a little too well, as readings indicate his knight suffered some negligible stress, dipping the lower half Ave Rubrum's structural integrity into the yellow.

A trio of Conrad-Class Klaxosaurs were perforated into shreds, their crystal cores shattering under the spray of Rubrum's heavy stubber bullets. Only for five to take their place, before a sweeping strike of the venerable chainsword ripped them into twine. One of the crystal core was still intact on a twitching Conrad-class, before a swift stomp crushed it underfoot.

If the stories of knights fighting against the Tyranids was anything remotely like this, he was fighting a losing battle, realizing how ill-equipped he was to deal with the sheer quantity of the xenos. Doubly so when their crystal cores are high priority targets lest they regenerate and continue fighting.

Squad 13 were already in full retreat even before Ave Rubrum arrived. Genista being the only one with the gun, the normally gentle soul tried desperately to help in any way, but the knight was constantly on the move, the emission from his cannon, the roar of the chainsword and even his loud cants blaring from his speakers attracted all the klaxosaurs to him. Whenever they started to pile atop his ion shield, the thermal cannon ensured that he had the means for a keep-away strategy melting any potential swarming maneuvers, before getting back into melee. She tried to help yet fear kept her from risking friendly fire; perhaps it was for the better, but as Rubrum said, the mission was lost, and they need to leave.

Delphinium was the first to get on the platform with Argentia's help before getting on the next one. Genista was not far behind, keeping a firm grip on her gun, while holding tightly to the cable that would get them out of the mines.

Rubrum's sensorium tracked the current roster of Squad 13 as they ascended up the cable. He stabbed another charging Conrad right down its gullet and revved the Reaper's engine, blue ichor spraying as the two halves fell away.

" **I walk in the Emperor's immortal shadow!"** Conrads on his left were peppered into blue chunks by the barking heavy-stubber.

" **I am the Knight that protects his children!"** Thundering feet carried the Knight armour forwards and into range to sweep his chainsword

" **The stars belongs to mankind, as is our birthright!"** A mental command in configuring his Thermal Cannon, a spray of agitated molecules incinerated the final group of Klaxosaurs, giving him the space he needed for a short reprieve.

This was foolishness. Casten knew that well enough. Ave Rubrum's gaze turned upwards to see the platforms the FranXX ascend to safety. He would have no such luxury. There was no crane that could bear the weight of Ave Rubrum arriving anytime soon. All around him lay the shredded and broken bodies of the Xenos, his armour's heraldry covered in streams of blue alien blood.

He had cleared the Xeno from the main shaft's circular chamber for the moment but the fighting here was taxing. Even now he hears their skittering legs as they clambered towards him from every tunnel. As unsuited as his Knight-Errant was to fighting such massed foes, there was no turning back now. His mind wandered to the text he had read of Merek Grimaldus of the Black Templars Astartes chapter and his deeds and words during the Third war of Armageddon.

Ave Rubrum's feet stomped down and drove massive dents into the metal panels of the floor. **"I have dug my grave here Xeno scum! I will either triumph or I will die!"** He declared, revving his Reaper as the new swarm rushed at him from every tunnel.

A tide of blue and black surged forth, seeming to gather on the opposing side of the shaft's chamber. That suited him just fine, it gave him the chance to fire another two bolts of searing heat into them. This barely gave the swarm pause as they screamed at the Knight, who had already bore his Reaper chainsword at the ready.

He met them in a clash of ripping Adamantium blades and biomechanical talons. His Ion shield rippled; having to deflect so many minor blows, the golden barrier seemed to waver. Though the Reaper cleaved through the many of the group with ease, the remainders fell away at his flanks and reformed into smaller waves.

Ave Rubrum twisted his torso to the side and swung again, his other arm letting loose a half aimed shot from his Thermal Cannon at the the other group that had tried to surround him. Casten hissed in frustration when more streamed into the chamber.

Were they acting as a hive mind like the Tyranid-Breed Xenos? No, if the records were correct then they would have already overwhelmed him. These were simply attacking in response to a threat or were following one another. In short, he would have no choice but to kill them all to get them to stop.

Ave Rubrum's heavy Stubber let loose a torrent of slugs in a wide arc, crippling those Conrads that the didn't kill. This was bad, he wasn't killing fast enough. They crawled all along the walls of the shaft now, leaping at him at random intervals and forcing him to change his Ion shield's facing or swing his chainsword in response. In that time those on the ground approached to leap and clawed at his armour's greaves.

He felt a stinging pain, as if he had just run through a bush of razor-sharp leaves. His Ion shield was focused on this back to prevent them from striking at this exposed components. Conrads snapping against the energy barrier. So many had gathered that he was reduced to stomping on them with every step even as he maneuvered to swing at others.

Another rumble, another swarm was about to rush in; this one, however, was different. Ave Rubrum's lenses was met by the tunnels literally overflowing with the Klaxosaurs. He fired his cannon as fast at he could, yet those tens he killed in a single shot were but drops in the ocean.

" **GA-ACK!** "

They formed a tsunami of bodies that crashed against his chassis, knocking the Knight off his feet and into the ground with a fountain of blue fluid and shredded Conrad body parts. Ave Rubrum's Ion shield fizzled as it strained to slow so many blows at once that slowly chipped away at his armour. To Casten it was like lying down in a rainstorm of needles and blades.

The Reaper chainsword tore through them as he blindly forced the ripping blade through the mass that buried him. Trapped under them, every panicked shot blew a massive hole in the pile, but it was useless. They filled the entire chamber like running water, the thrashing Knight's struggles growing fainter as they piled on.

The ruby life glow of Ave Rubrum's lenses slowly began to fade as his visor disappeared under the forms of the Klaxosaurs. His cannon's desperate fire died out and the sounds of talon stabbing and chipping at his Adamantium armour permeated the pipe-shaft. Pain spread throughout Casten's mind as each stab or scratched burned at his skin. His Heavy Stubber had been torn off, readings from his diagnostic cogitator of his armour was being breached.

As the darkness consumed his vision, Casten's thoughts wandered to Zero-Two. He saw her smile in that distance speck of daylight so far above him.

" **RRRRAAAAHHH!**!"With a final yell of defiance; Casten willed Ave Rubrum to force his Reaper through the growing floor of Klaxosaurs.

Covered in blue blood, Casten saw his own hand in the place of Ave Rubrum's Chainsword, reaching up to her. Pain from the link to his Knight permeated through every nerve in his body, driving the young knight to delirium. As more Conrads buried the Knight and obscured more of his vision, his mind began to drift away.

His lips formed a wistful smile under the helm.

The pink-haired girl's form grew more and more distant, darkness almost completely spilling over his vision, Ave Rubrum's outstretched chainsword now almost completely buried. He saw the blue luminescence of the Klaxosaurs as their talons started to wrench his cockpit's hatch open, their shrieks and the agonized groans of Ave Rubrum's hull echoing inside.

"I'm sorry… goodbye."

With that, he closes his eyes. His war is coming to an end, the Emperor's judgement awaits him. May He find him worthy.

* * *

 _ **\+ 01100001 01101100 -ERT, ALERT ST-01100001 01110100-US CRITICAL +**_

* * *

Zero-Two saw her darling on a hill, surrounded by a field of green. He stood steadfast and straight as he always did. She smiled, skipping towards him. Her gait faltered when she got closer and entered the shadow of ominous black clouds that cast a grim gloom over the field. As she got closer, the hill Casten stood on saw revealed to be Ave Rubrum's twisted wreck, the cockpit split open like a can.

Casten doubled over in pain, using his broken chainsword's casing for support. Blood leaked from the seams of his armour, she saw him wrench off his helmet to vomit a torrent of dark red staining the scorched metal of the downed armour in crimson blotches.

Her eyes widened. "Darling!?"

She started running, passing the burned out hulks of various other Knight armours and tanks. Past the broken bodies of various species that she hadn't seen yet known, over the grass that had now been reduced to black cinders; not matter how much distance she seemed to run, her darling seemed to remain just out of reach.

He seemed to notice her calling to him. He was still hunched over, yet his navy-blue met her teal for but a moment. Blood still streamed from between the young Knight-Scion's teeth when he sent her a weak smile. She reached out to him, still running, still never drawing any closer.

Split, bloodstained lips whispered to her. "I'm sorry… goodbye."

* * *

 _ **\+ Strelizia's cockpit +**_

* * *

A flash of lightning across the sky brought a blinding light that forced her eyes shut. When Zero-Two opened her eyes, she saw the flashing red error messages across every surface of the Strelizia's dark cockpit and the monitor-hood of her parasites suit still drawn over her head. She pushed up and looked behind her, withdrawing the hood.

Behind her, Mitsuru was awake, his eyes wide and huddled in the fetal position, muttering a string of unintelligible ramblings under his breath. He was shivering and twitching at random, yet his eyes remained fixed forwards at some unseen horror.

She didn't say anything. She simply casted the Stamen a disgusted glare.

Zero-Two felt a sudden stab of pain at her chest. She brought a hand over her heart and clutched at the her red piloting suit. Her breathing quickened, a shiver running down her spine at the sensation. This cold fear, she knew it's meaning.

"Get out!" Strelizia's cockpit hissed open, Zero-Two throwing the quivering wreck out of the quasi-lion mech's mouth.

Med-teams intercepted Mitsuru's traumatized body, cushioning him from falling off the gangplank. Putting the unfit Parasite on a stretcher, their attempts to give Zero-Two similar aid was met with the red teeth of the lion headed FranXX, followed immediately with it thrashing against its harness.

The manacles didn't take long to resist as they were built to keep a FranXX in place, not to restrain against one. Strelizia clawed its way out one paw at a time, before sprinting right into the hangar doors, pulverizing it in a shower of debris.

"Hang in there darling!" Zero-Two's frantic cry understated her true desperation.

Plantations always distanced itself at least five kilometers from the mission area; this distance being short enough for when FranXX needed to evacuate or quickly deploy reinforcements. Even as diminished Strelizia's form was, she could make it. If her darling would last until then.

She had long since lost hope for a happy life, ready to die without meaning, or purpose. Just fight until she dies, enjoy the struggle and the rush of battle in that moment. That is, until her darling came into her life.

He was everything she thought would have been: a huge stick in the mud, unyielding, abrasive; and that silly code of honor. She was happy that he was all that, and much more. Most importantly to her that came with all that: he was kind. He cherished her, made her feel wanted. No matter what the Parasites or APE said, she was human to him. Whatever this feeling they shared, she doesn't want to lose it. If this feeling they shared was lost, she might never know how to go forward.

She ran as fast as Strelizia's four limbs could carry her. In her mind's eye, she could see the monsters were so close to her darling, their talons but an arm's length away from tearing him from his mortal coil. She didn't care about the screams or orders from the Plantation for get to stop; it was her darling, nothing they could do or say would stop her.

She hated a lot of things; one of them were those stupid prayers the weaklings perform every morning and every night. The council were just old men, nothing more, nothing less; they can be killed like any other. However; this Emperor person that her darling prays to, would he listen to someone like her?

He better be, because if her darling's devotion to him was that strong, then he would help her give the strength so that she can save her darling. So that they can continue fighting. So that her life finally can have meaning, and that was right next to her darling. It wasn't just for him to make a place where he belonged anymore, it was for her to stay beside him.

The talons scratched plates on her darling's armour. That was it, it was all or nothing, her fury reached her boiling point, and a fire blossomed in her breast as she yelled to herself and her darling.

"Come on! Don't you want to save darling!?" She screamed, pushing her FranXX further.

 _"Zero...Two...?"_ It was Casten's voice that filtered into her cockpit.

* * *

 _ **+Plantation #13 +**_

* * *

Watching through the Plantation's camera feed, the APE command staff seemed to panic. Strelizia was establishing a Para-Sync with the Questor that wasn't even close. Gauges of red and blue flashed and raised before stabilizing.

"Oh! Amazing Strelitzia!" Doctor FranXX exclaimed. "Go! Shine like how you were meant to be!"

Strelitzia floated for a brief moment as Zero-Two began to feel the changes to her body. Strelitzia's quadrupedal body shifted, standing on atop two feet, her legs shifted to become her shoulders, and her head mounted upright on a proper neck.

She was no longer a beast, but a proper Franxx. In her darling's words, the divine shape of humanity; and she can save her darling.

Strelitzia rocketed towards the mines, flying faster than any FranXX squad could ever hope to achieve, leaving a sonic boom in her wake.

* * *

 _ **\+ magma- energy mineshaft +**_

* * *

Like a stone thrown into a lake, Strelizia's dive into the swarm of Klaxosaurs splattered them against the shaft's walls in gruesome fashion, blue blood exploding upwards like a fountain of ichor.

Landing in the small opening made by the sheer force of her landing, Strelizia stabbed her bladed lance down to wrench off the Conrad-Class that had been scrambling halfway into Ave-Rubrum's cockpit. The glowing blade arced wide, shearing off the Klaxosaurs that were too preoccupied attacking the downed Imperial machine to even bother with her.

She saw Ave Rubrum laying on his back, armour chipped, scratched and dented in more places than she cared to count and covered in completely in Klaxosaur blood. Zero-Two felt rage boil her blood at the sight. Strelizia's eyes widened as she cast a baleful gaze over her shoulder.

" _You. Hurt. My. Darling."_ Her grip on her lance tightened.

A flash of her amber lance split ten Conrads. The FranXX pivoted her footing in a pirouette that spun body her like a deadly dance. What should have been one swing, following with another, became a continuous sequence of a physical melody of massacre. Strelitzia's form and mindset was an epiphanic, almost divine balance between tranquility and rage. A toss of her lance jammed several Conrads, a twist of her cable, and with a flick of her wrist, her lance became a living morning star, where it collided with its forsaken biomechanical brethren.

In the midst of Strelizia's rampage, despite her unreal force and tranquil fury, she never strayed far from Ave Rubrum; from her darling.

There was a beauty to her savagery, where every Klaxosaurs snuffed at the end of her lance meant one less threat to her darling. She slashed, she stabbed, and she crushed. This feeling in her body, where she fought not just for herself, but also for darling. Their numbers dwindled away, as one by one and sometimes five by five, her blade carved and painted to an orchestra of combat in blue blood.

Her symphony, came to an end, with a crystal core crushed underfoot by Strelitzia's metallic heel.

" **Z...Z..."** The Knight's external vox speaker crackled, tinged in white noise and static but still audible.

 **"Zero-Two?"**

Casten's fragile consiousness beheld the face of his rescuer, and he could not help but chuckle at the curiosity of these machines. They were very pleasing to the eye, such sharp and powerful eyes like a noble eagle, her face sharp and the facsimile of 'her' mouth was a sweet shade of red like lipstick. Her painted torso, for lack of a better word, bloomed of womanhood, narrow hips and full breasts; she was the definition of a strong beauty.

Strelizia rushed over to Ave-Rubrum, his head tilted up to her. One of his lenses were cracked and flickering, sparks showered it every once in awhile as the mech's head moved; it seemed exhausted, reflecting the Knight within.

Strelizia straddled the knight's waist; carefully, she leaned down. Casten was alive. She knew he was in pain, but her heart fluttered that he was alive to feel it. Her hands reached out, digging her fingers in to pry open the jammed cockpit hatch before peering inside. He sat motionless on his Throne Mechanicum, grey suit stained a deep crimson and armour plating shredded from the claws of the Conrad that had managed to break partway in.

" _Darling!"_ Strelizia gasped.

It looked like the iron maiden leaned down to kiss the angled faceplate of Ave Rubrum, supporting it with both hands. Her features returned to a blank white and her cock pit opened. Zero-Two climbed out, using Strelizia and Ave Rubrum's heads as a bridge to reach him. Ignoring the wound on her own head.

They had cut him all over, some deeper than others but none vital. The Throne had already disconnected him. The blood dyed his suit almost entirely. He was exhausted by that point, without even the strength to lift his head to look at girl as she practically tore off his helmet, which sported numerous gouges that cut far enough to reach his face and draw wide gashes.

Yet… he smiled. It was his usual weak, thin smile. His eyes were closed, already unconscious but still smiling.

"Idiot darling," she huffed, finding a grin crawling its way onto her features. She leaned down, planting her lips onto his before hauling his arm over her shoulder.

* * *

 _ **\+ Later +**_

* * *

Squad #13, alongside Brigid and her Imperial retinue, gathered at the edge of the shaft, watching as the FranXX and Knight were recovered, cables attached to the mechs below winching up. It was twilight at this point. The two were trapped in the mineshaft for nearly a full day until the APE staff could get a crane powerful enough to haul Strelizia and the much heavier Ave Rubrum up.

"Ave Rubrum saved us all again, huh…" Kokoro sighed.

Futoshi hummed. "I didn't expect him to just jump in after us or for Strelizia to jump in after _him_."

"I-I'm sorry. That was my bad," Zorome apologized reluctantly.

Miku looked to her partner and sighed. "Don't be stupid. It doesn't matter whose fault it was. We're partners, right?"

Her partner seemed moved to tears. Though Miku seemed to be less enthusiastic about his sobbing.

Goro turned, noticing Ichigo's dark mood. "What's wrong? You weren't acting like yourself."

"Sorry," she feigned a smile to hide her heartache. "I guess I panicked when I heard help wasn't coming."

"They have returned," Brigid suddenly said.

Ave Rubrum came first; some of them were shocked at the state of the Imperial machine. Brigid began to throw a fit at Ave Rubrum's damage, rambling about the processes she would have to go through to repair him. Cleaning the suit and unclogging the joints and vents from Klaxosaur blood and so on.

Then Strelizia rose from the depths next. Her cockpit left open, Zero-Two sat on the open hatch, the young Knight-Scion lay upon her lap with his armour all but removed by the girl. The squad gasped at Casten's condition and wounds, though he seemed alright for the moment; Zero-Two had used his emergency first aid kit within the Knight's armour.

She ran her fingers through his short black hair, teal eyes locked lovingly on his sleeping features. She leaned down and gave him another peck on the forehead.

"Thanks darling," she smiled, uncaring that he couldn't hear her at the moment. She watched the sunset with her darling on her lap, a hand caressing his cheek.


	5. Chapter 5: Immortal Communion

Special thanks to deadzombie and Tech Jammer for BETA and co-authoring.

* * *

 _ **\+ 001 M.42 +**_

 _ **\+ Location Unknown +**_

* * *

A flash of light from a viewscreen in the council chamber displayed numerous recordings of FranXX engaging Klaxosaurs in battle, a group of holographic pentagonal bars raising and lowering at the center of the circle of councilors. The chamber bore the same barren dead forest on its view screens behind the APE councillors, that same oppressive white light.

"Klaxosaur activity has increased as of late," Father announced. "Large ones are reportedly showing up everywhere. This is unprecedented."

Another councillor piped up. "The Nines are dealing with with them for now. However, they have their own tasks to accomplish."

A muscular councillor huffed indignantly. "How long will Strelizia fool around?"

Father kept silent at that, waving a hand to bring up a few projections of Strelizia's recent transformation. Fighting to save Ave Rubrum and rising from the depths of the shaft. Another brought up the final events of the day; where Zero-Two was nursing the wounded and exhausted Knight.

The gathered councillors were dumbstruck. Some leaned in to take a closer look; others murmured to their compatriots.

"She established a remote parasite-synchronisation with our Imperial guest," Father nodded. "While he was in his own machine no less."

"That's impossible!" The muscular APE councilor exclaimed.

"Yet t happened; the evidence is before us," the female counselor said. "We should recall her, this might taint her blood."

"Wait," The thin councilor interjected. "This could be an opportunity. Imagine if we could use this technology to double the number of our forces. Plus we all saw the effectiveness of their machine."

"There is more to it than the machine," Father revealed a recording of the young Knight-Scion during his time during the Ritual of Becoming.

The others watched tentatively as the recording played out. Hachi's voiced drone out an explanation detailing the events. "This recording was captured from a hidden camera in chamber. The sound has been muted, the reason will be made obvious."

"As far as we know the 'Throne Mechanicum' works in three stages. The first is physical," He paused the video feed and zoomed in on the back of the Knight's neck, specifically the black umbilical cable attached to the socket behind his head. "The Imperials have Implantation technology called a Mind Impulse Unit."

"When connected to the Throne it starts by firing every nerve in the body. Zelius's… Sacristan," Hachi seemed uncertain for a moment. "Personnel that are responsible for maintenance and care for suits of Knight armour. According to Sacristan Brigid, this starts firing every single nerve in the human body. Causing muscle spasms when random nerves will start firing and intense pain."

The councilors sat in silence, watching the recording of the Knight thrashing in his bonds. After a long moment, he stilled and started speaking to the air. "This is stage two," he continued.

The projections showcased the bonding ritual at its zenith. Zero-Two having already curled up on his lap and comforted the Knight amidst his pain. "The final stage is linking with the armour itself. As you've already seen when he battled the Mohorovic-class Klaxosaur."

Two new hololithic projections appeared before each councilor: One of Ave Rubrum engaging training targets. Another that depicted a multicoloured scan of Casten's brain, taken while he was unconscious and given medical aid. It showed a brain that had a 'normal' state of activity at rest represented on the sensors as branches of light. Bits of metal and fine unnatural fibre that all led to the neural implant highlighted by the X-ray.

"This was taken after his recent actions left him wounded. We took these scans under the pretext of giving him medical aid."

"From what Doctor Franxx has told us, each Knight armour has an 'Anima', an almost fully aware consciousness in the machines. According to the Imperials Knights, they were made to be guardians and protectors of human colonies throughout space in hazardous environments. To prevent a Knight from turning against the people it's supposed to protect, the original inventors built a failsafe that affect the pilot's brain chemistry."

One of the councilors made a sound akin to one clearing his throat. "So not unlike some of our technology."

Hachi's voice hummed in agreement. "Yes. It increases aggression in combat as well as strategic thinking but it also ties the pilot to a house and people. As you know this particular one has none of those, but Doctor Franxx has confirmed he has some emotional investment in Zero-Two. Please observe."

Another image window appeared next to to the X-ray scans. It was the medical ward that Casten was resting in, his head still in the diagnostic scanner ring, the door hissing open. Zero-Two stood at the door frame and walked to sit at his bedside. Casten's brain immediately lit up with activity, flaring and rousing him from his slumber. The readings indicated a elevated levels of certain chemicals in her neural chemistry.

The moment Zero-Two approached, his brain scans showed a massive increase in Glutamate Dopamine, Oxytocin… a host of chemicals associated with the human emotions of love, relief… even small traces of those present in parental care of young.

"Doctor Franxx, in a recent test, has confirmed that Zero-Two has been showing odd results in her more recent tests. Almost exactly the same symptoms as the off-worlder," Hachi finished.

The female councilor gasped. "He's in a constant para-sync with Zero-Two yet not suffering from the effects of her past Stamen!?"

Father nodded, though he needn't have done so. "So it would seem."

She lost all composure at that point. "He has tainted her! We must separate them at once!"

"With respect," Hachi interrupted. "The only way to do that is by force; he's shown to be protective of Zero-Two to an unnatural degree. Even if she goes willingly, he will defend her and knowing her, she would be persuaded to stay."

"The Imperials aren't fools. They sent what they call a 'Freeblade Knight'. To them he's more or less a very valuable mercenary. A political tool as well as a warrior. They would lose relatively little if we killed him since he has no 'House'. But..." Hachi trailed off.

The thin man gave a hum in understanding. "If something happens and he dies, then our spaceborne friends would have a pretext to attack, at the very least this will sour relations and rob us of a golden opportunity."

He continued. "Well, Plantation #13 corps is an experimental squad after all. Perhaps we could have Nana open a dialog? We may stand to gain if we stay in his good graces for when he inevitably reports on us."

A sudden murmured cacophony opened up between them as they voiced agreement or disagreement. Some loudly other softly, in rage or calmness, all a mess.

"Enough," Father's holographic projection rose to stand on the air, his voice bringing the discourse to an end. "I approve of continued study. Let us learn more of this… Freeblade; this council is adjourned."

* * *

 _ **\+ Plantation #13: Squad #13 Barracks +**_

 _ **\+ Medical wing +**_

* * *

"I-It's the face… the face of a demon," Mitsuru muttered and rambled on and on. "No! No! Please-!"

Futoshi gave the canopy bed an unnerved glance, picking up the tray of food left completely untouched. As he strode past, the overweight boy leaned down to check on Mitsuru. His condition hadn't changed; the boy shivering and babbling his stream of unintelligible recounts of some horror that nobody could understand.

He stepped out into corridor, to the rest of his squad that gathered there. They wore grim expressions, wracked with worry.

"How is he?" Ichigo, his squad's leader said.

"He hasn't touched any of his food," Futoshi said, looking over his shoulder at the bed. "Maybe I should eat it so it doesn't go to waste," he looked down at the food on the tray.

Zorome peeked over the door frame. "He's been like that ever since we got back."

The telltale sound of heavy boots, thumped at the wooden floor. Casten approached; he appeared almost like a muscular mummified corpse from old myths, wrapped in bandages all over his body under his form-fitting black shirt and grey pants.

He observed with an impassive sweep of his head before folding his hands over his chest in the sign of the Aquila.

"Greetings," he finally murmured, voice muffled by the bandages wrapped around his lower face.

His head turned to the medical wing that he had recently been released from. "No change?"

Zorome sneered. "No thanks to you!"

Ichigo said nothing. Though the blue-haired girl did give him the usual scornful glare.

Casten gave the diminutive eyesores an icy glare in retort but closed his eyes a moment later. Scorn would earn him no allies; the Stamen was right, in a way. He relaxed his rising ire and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"I did not consciously cause his plight. I had no way of knowing that the MIU link had established a… connection to Zero-Two. My apologies," he dipped his head and raised an open hand, staring at his palm as if he could see the bond that bound the girl and himself.

The others seemed to believe him. Though he wasn't paying attention.

Though he didn't smile, his mind drifted to a myth from pre-Imperium ancient Terra. Something about a red string that bound those fated to one another. Casten would have found such superstition was humorous if it didn't remind him of her absence. It left a hole… to put it plainly, he missed her.

"I shall… speak to him," he suggested. "Perhaps I will understand his plight."

Kokoro, Goro and Ikuno seemed relieved, or at least appreciated the sentiment, flashing him smiles or small nods. He nodded back, straining a smile to hide his longing. Casten was alarmed, even as he took the slow steps towards the bed. He hadn't expected such a strong desire for a specific person's company before.

He stared into the opening of the bed's canopy; at the fetal shaking form that sat huddled in the darkness, bandaged from electrical burns. "Mitsuru."

The Knight's voice was kept low, reminding himself that this boy was not a proud citizen of the Imperium. He had not seen the horrors of the great foes of mankind or known the comfort of the Emperor's light. He took another cautious step towards the blinds separating him and the boy; maintaining a relaxed but steadfast composure.

The Stamen released a whispered mumble. "Shut up already! I can- I can still hear it! Loud sounds of guns everywhere and everything; I can hear them laughing! They can't be real! My head hurts remembering! The Astra Militarum were overrun-… Wait... what's that? No... no, I wasn't there!"

Casten's eyes widened. Was he hearing the boy right? He didn't remember mentioning the names of any other Imperial forces. He tried again.

"Mitsuru," He called once again, parting one of the curtains. "Mitsuru by the Golden Throne what's wrong with you? What happened?" Frustration and uncertainty leaked into his voice now.

"Wh- what… happened?" Mitsuru's dark green eyes rolled up to meet Casten's navy-blue.

The Knight saw madness in those eyes, not unreasoned madness, a mad panic like he had been fleeing from some unseen horror. He was reminded of those Imperial Guard or citizens that had been broken by war. Mitsuru's whispers of fields and the High-Gothic he somehow learned… Casten understood immediately.

"You saw," the Knight's statement of the obvious seemed to spur Mitsuru into action.

He lurched forwards and grabbed the round fabric around Casten's collar, pulling himself until their faces were just inches apart. "The mask! That iron skull mask! Demons! There were Demons! How-h-how... do you fight that…?"

"Calm yourself, fear is not failure. Failure is to falter in that fear." He grabbed Mitsuru's wrists.

He gripped the fabric of his collar even tighter. "H-how… are you still standing...fighting? When you know what's out there!"

"Mitsuru!" Kokoro cried.

"Calm down!" Handing over the tray to Zorome and started rushing over.

"That THING you call your armour cut my hand off! It'll kill you if you show even a little weakness!" He cried. "You're insane to trust that thing! Both you and that girl are both insane!"

Casten's features remained an unreadable blank slate. He stared into the boy's eyes with an impassive gaze, even as Futoshi moved to restrain him. Mitsuru began sobbing now, head hung low, heavy on his shoulders.

"Just lie down man…" Futoshi sighed, setting the boy onto his back.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked.

All eyes were on him. Casten's however, remained on the wooden floor. He seemed lost in thought, processing what little he could make of the Parasite's ramblings. He had seen Avalus fall. The Mechanicum often cautioned of the Anima of particularly ancient Knight armours or Titans. The Princeps often receiving vision of past wars and memories not their own, filled with the machine's will.

Zorome's shout snapped him from his stupor. "Hey! space guy!"

The Freeblade Knight finally looked up at Ichigo. "My Throne carried my memories. Due to the para-sync, he must have seen it..."

"It?" Kokoro seemed afraid when she asked, a quiver in her voice.

He gave her a long distant stare. The gentle girl seemed unnerved. Had she asked something wrong or offensive? Should she apologise? She need not have worried, Casten was merely deliberating how he should tell her in a way that wouldn't make her end up like Mitsuru. The Knight would deny, if asked, that he wanted to protect the gentle Kokoro from the truth, though he knew he was.

"The foes of mankind are horrible and innumerable in equal. During the brief link to my Implant and Throne they must have seen the death of Avalus, my home," he gestured to the unconscious Mitsuru."What he saw is what we Imperial Knights are trying to protect you, and all humans of this world, from."

Casten's expression shifted to that of pain, of anguish. The children had only seen him as a cold callous person or blood boiling repressed anger.. This new side of him was something they had never seen before. He continued speaking, unconcerned or perhaps simply too embroiled in emotion to notice.

"What happened to Avalus will happen to this world," he looked over each of them.

"It may not be today, tomorrow or the next century… if you're lucky. But Avalus was a whole planet of Knights clad in armour like mine, scores of tanks and millions of Imperial Guard and House Guards…" He trailed off for a moment, eyes unfocused for a moment before he snapped back to attention.

"It didn't save us, and you are fools if you think your FranXX will save you. I cannot guarantee my actions will, but we want to prepare you as best we can under Imperial protection. May the Emperor protect you..."

Casten sighed. He was at the age of seventeen, barely considered eligible for Imperial Guard recruitment but inside already seeming like he was tired. Too tired to deal with this, too old, like a heretical spell that accelerated his mind's age had been cast on him. Dragging a hand over his bandaged forehead and rubbing his eyes, Casten let his stance relax.

"I apologise again. He was not prepared for the truths I had been raised with; none of you are. I hope you will be soon. For now I'll take my leave." He made another curt bow and turned to leave, again disappearing until alarm klaxons or vox messages called him to action.

* * *

Casten sighed, rising from his seat on the log at the lakeside. He seemed to go back to that lake often now, where he first met Zero-Two. The sight of the misty water calmed him, remind him of her when she wasn't around. The feeling of longing weighed heavily on him. Why? This feeling… it felt foreign, like it didn't belong to him. He couldn't help it; for some reason, even now, thinking such doubts stirred a nagging voice in his mind. A voice that told him he was committing some sort of heresy just by thinking them. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft burst of static from the vox bead in his ear.

"Freeblade Zelius, your presence is requested by Nana and Hachi at lift A-4," it chimed.

Casten reached up and pushed the button down. "Understood, I will be present shortly."

* * *

 _ **+Plantation #13 +**_

* * *

The doors opened to Nana, Hachi and Zero-Two, the latter leaning on the railing beside the tall windows of the metal box. Casten gave her a wave and a weak smile, though she seemed to ignore him after giving him a cold glance. That bothered him more than if anyone else did the same. The other two nodded when the Knight raised his hands in the sign of the Aquila.

Nonetheless, he made his way to Zero-Two's side and placed both hands on the railing. He stared out at the dead city below just as she did over her shoulder as the doors slid closed. Nana cleared her throat to get their attention; though if they heard her, they didn't bother looking in her general direction past a dismissive glance from Casten whose gaze quickly returned to the city below.

"Yes, Klaxosaurs need to be eliminated," she began. "But that doesn't give you two free reign."

"Freeblade, this is still our planet and that was our facility. The way you went in and the fighting heavily damaged it." Nana's admonishment wasn't lost on him.

"You both didn't need to use that much power on Conrad-class Klaxosaurs. We almost lost Mitsuru," she paused for a moment when she saw no visible reaction from the two.

Placing her hands on her hips, Nana's irritation was growing by the second. "Are you both listening to me?"

Casten actually did nod to her, though Zero-Two's response was more callous. "I wanna leave. I feel like I'm gonna suffocate in here."

Nana leaned forwards, a scowl on her features. "Why, you little-"

"As long as I have my darling. I don't care about this place. The rest are sure to die soon, anyway." She turned to Casten. He felt a tug; her expression told him she was making a point of something.

He did turn his head to face the girl then. He seemed confused for a moment; should he chastise her for the callous disregard of human life? No. These weren't Imperial lives and he had no say dictating how much they should value lives, so far no one listened to him anyways. Instead Casten raised a curious eyebrow.

"Zero-Two," Nana began again. "Those kids are your fellow FranXX pilots, even if you belong to different units."

The girl in question scoffed. "Fellow pilots? Are you serious? Those weaklings are only a nuisance, no matter how many there are."

Casten fixed Zero-Two a knowing stare. She was right, the Knight knew it to be so. Though he would have worded it differently, with respect to his position as an ad hoc diplomat and envoy. At least she had stated what was on his mind, the squad of Plantation #13 was wholly and utterly unprepared for action of any form against the foes of mankind. They were indeed, regrettably…weaklings.

"They may be an irregular squad, but they're all carefully chosen for their high aptitude." Hachi, who had been silent since his entry, now spoke.

She scoffed again. "Really? Those guys?"

"You only feel that way because _you_ are special." He said.

Zero-Two's features shifted into a scowl. Immediately Casten felt an intense heat within his chest, burning like an ember dropped into his heart.

"Are you talking about how I'm not human?" Her scorned gaze locked on Hachi.

"I'm talking about your abilities and-"

" **Be** **silent**." A stern, if muffled, voice interrupted him.

Hachi and Nana blinked at the Knight, they should have expected him to come to Zero-Two's defense. Though instead of barbed threats of violence he gave something else. His fury was tempered by logic and his navy-blue eyes were filled with not spontaneous contempt, but disappointment.

"You drivel as if I am not within the same room. She has bled to save your unworthy lives, at the very least be grateful. Besides that, Zero-Two speaks truth about the children, as they are now at least."

He turned fully to Hachi and Nana, stepping beside Zero-Two. His posture was tense, gaze hard, even with one side of his face wrapped in bandages. He wasn't scowling at them per se, but rather, he was simply staring into them as if to look right through their characters. It seemed to be working.

"I apologize for my hastiness, but I will not apologize for rescuing your Parasites, the Emperor abhors wasting his valued warriors. My actions were my own and my thanks lies with Zero-Two for saving me."

Casten was met with silence, simply lacking a response for the blunt fact.

The doors hissed open to the Operations Control Center deck. Hachi was first to enter, Casten followed, then the two women behind him. Brigid was waiting at the sealed door, her metal knuckles interlocking to form the sign of devotion to the Cog Mechanicum. Casten returned the gesture, though his was a single wing of the Aquila crossed with one side of the Cog.

The dark chamber was completely empty of the usual APE personnel that staffed it, instead Brigid's servitors had data cogitators and manipulator arms tipped in interface ports on numerous consoles. They keyed the codes and channeled frequencies, performing the myriad rites and cants of complex tasks and constant adjustments needed for seamless communication with the Faber Ferracius in orbit.

After a burst of static on the pict screens, the visuals of High Queen Artra and Shipmaster Zetros flared to life. Artra seemed to be in slight shock at his state of injury, though glad Casten was alive all the same. Zetros on the other hand focused on Sacristan Brigid. No visible change in their facial expression could be discerned; yet Casten knew that they were transmitting streams of code in the binary blips of the wordless Lingua Technis language of Mars.

Casten did not kneel this time, merely forming the sign of the Aquila to Artra, as she was no longer his queen. To the shipmaster he made the sign of the Cog Mechanicus and a respectable bow.

Nana and Hachi made their own curt bows. For her part, Zero-Two merely looked on with mild interest. Though the girl did cast the blonde queen a wary glance.

"How did this happen to you?" Artra asked.

His reply was that of dry humour. "The local Xenos species are quite the hospitable hosts."

The woman gave a smirk at that. "Always getting into trouble, little brother?"

Shipmaster Zetros cut in; he was in no mood for pleasantries. "I believe you have a report on the locals to make."

Casten nodded. "Indeed, there is much of concern." his grim expression leaked through even with most of his face bandaged.

* * *

 _ **+Later+**_

* * *

Four hours of talk, detailing the local conditions, what he learned of the FranXX and Xenos, organisational structure, Plantations and so on. The enemies he faced, his own skirmishes against the Mohorovic and Conrad-Class Klaxosaurs and the means to defeat them.

Four hours that left Casten throat sore. He wasn't used to so much talking, doubly so as he was still recovering. He wondered how the houses more concerned with the Courts ever manage to find such discussions for days on end. How did preachers make speeches in broad tones to the the masses, using the power of their voice to stir them into fanatic fervour?

"There's something else," Casten said, reaching up to pinch his aching throat.

He gestured to Zero-Two. "This is Zero-Two. I am her… darling."

She stepped forwards beside the Knight-Scion, her expression unreadable. Though she said nothing and made no gesture of respect.

Artra's eyes widened in a cocktail of shock, disbelief and curiosity. The shipmaster's expression was, as ever, unreadable behind his metal mask and cables, though he did mutter something about 'biologicals'

The High Queen looked amused and irritated at the same time. "I assume you do not mention this as a wedding invitation, Freeblade?"

"No." Casten shook his head, forcing down an embarrassed blush and keeping his features as grim as he could manage.

Zero-Two's cheshire grin wasn't lost on him. It took a good deal of self-control to repress the urge to face her.

"There has been a development between us, beyond romance… she's been in my mind, dear sister. She's seen Avalus burn."

The silence was palpable. Brigid chipped in on her Knight's behalf. "He speaks truth. The locals found fluctuating signals between Ave Rubrum and Strelizia when they were both active… it appears that the Ritual of Becoming has shifted its anchor from house to charge, but I will require a Magos Biologis to confirm this."

"What did you see? How did it feel?" The usually silent Shipmaster surprised Casten for a moment.

He paused in thought for a long moment. "I feel like I do when joined with Ave Rubrum, only all the time. When she feels anger I feel heat and disdain at what is the cause of her ire."

He closed his eyes, as if feeling the unseen thread that bound them. "When she isn't with me, I feel the perpetual strain of separation as if I had just separated from Ave Rubrum. I feel her presence somewhere, when she's in danger… I know where she is, Shipmaster. I need to know, by the Golden Throne… what is this?"

"Communion… by the Omnissiah you have performed communion!" Zetros's electronic voice sounded surprised; the first hint of emotion Casten had heard from the ancient Shipmaster.

The Knight raised an eyebrow. Unseen by the other occupants, Nana reached into her pocket to tap the recording function of her handheld communication device. This was something doctor Franxx and the APE council would want to hear. Zero-Two on the other hand was simply… bored. The girl had taken to spinning on one of the vacant chairs.

"Communion, Freeblade, is used by the Legio of the Collegia Titanica. It links the Princeps of all God-Machines remotely. They feel the pain of losing one of their number and the hate of their machines, but also achieve greater feats of coordination by the sharing of thoughts and emotions."

Casten nodded. "Is it unheard of for this to occur with Knights?"

"To my knowledge, yes. This is a strange step in the quest for knowledge. I will send for a Magos Biologis to examine you," Zetros nodded his hooded, cable ridden head.

"That concludes this report." Casten bowed, forming the sign of the Aquila.

Casten dipped his head in thanks. He caught Zero-Two staring at him; he stared back. He felt an unease in her gaze, navy-blue to teal. He felt a rumble in the pit of his stomach, like a storm within both of them. He felt dark clouds in her as well; he wanted to calm her, to reassure her… but how could a storm calm another one?

The pict screen blinked black once more, the connection now cut.

Her sidelong gaze was cold. The storm ceased to be; it was now a blizzard in his soul. Zero-Two's icy reception was… distressing. It was as if he was no longer welcome to her.

Casten reached out to her. "Zero-Two-"

She turned on her heel and walked away, pushing her flowing pink hair back. Nana and Hachi looked on in a thinly veiled shock. Staring at him as if to gauge his response; though they quickly turned to leave when Casten gave them a hard glare.

The Knight found his hand had already closed around the grip of his Hecate-pattern chainsword, already responding to his habitual source of relief when stressed. It looked to be another day of hard training ahead to clear his mind.

* * *

 _ **\+ Meanwhile +**_

 _ **\+ Squad #13 Barracks +**_

* * *

The parasites of Plantation 13 lounged around in the lounge room, waiting for Nana to give them them the word on their activities. Like always, when they had nothing better to do, they made small talk on whatever the could to escape boredom in their own way.

The silence prevailed, broken only by the sound of Futoshi's eating. Then Zorome suddenly decided to talk about the first thing that crossed his mind. They were waiting for Nana to get back from her debriefing on Casten's report to his superiors. Of course the Imperial would be the first thing on his mind.

"So what do you guys think the space man doing now?

"I mean, what do you think he's gonna say about us? I betcha he's huffing and puffing over there, like he's the boss of us. What a pain." Zorome, ever the most vocal of their little group, was the most obvious in his unwelcoming stance toward their Imperial guest.

Futoshi nodded with some degree of agreement. He took a bite out of the pastry in his hand. Even if he didn't really have any real negative feelings for Casten, the teen had little good to say about the perpetually scowling young man.

"Well I guess you're right about that, he's not exactly a friendly sort of guy." He bit into the pastry once more contemplating his next opinion. "I mean, I didn't get yelled at like you did-" Zorome frowned at the memory, "-but if Father is ok with it, what can we do?"

Miku's displeasure for the Knight-Scion was something that even she could agree with Zorome, him and the bizarre horned parasite; and they hardly agreed on anything.

"Why is he here anyway? I mean, why stick around here if he's just gonna be a jerk to us?"

"I'm not so sure about that." Miku turned to Goro, his own thoughts and experience speaking in the Knight's defence. "He doesn't come off as someone who wants to get on anyone's bad side, I honestly think he wants to get to know us."

The tall parasite snuck a quick glance at his partner; sure enough, he could feel the scathing glare of disapproval. He continued before anyone could catch the silent exchange with his leader and partner.

"It was short, so don't get the wrong idea, but I have a feeling that he's just... lonely."

The conversation seemed to die there. Most didn't know enough to say otherwise. While the Knight-Scion had all but made one attempt at camaraderie with Goro, everyone had their own piece about the extraterrestrial visitor. Most of them could all agree that they thought of the loud, violent and overbearing Imperial being hurt by loneliness was just ridiculous.

Almost everyone treaded carefully wherever he stepped, his presence unwelcoming, as unapproachable as his attitude; such candour would drive anyone away yet, he and the equally enigmatic Zero-Two seemed to click despite such differing personalities, and only invited their caution. Kokoro did not see such things however.

"When you think about it, it makes sense." her soft response was not rebutted as extreme in everyone's reaction as Kokoro was nice to everyone; they just thought even she would find him off putting.

Ichigo however had enough of where this conversation was going.

"Lonely or not, doesn't matter in the end. We are us, and he is himself," the leader of Squad 13 blinked at the sharpness of her inclusion about the Knight, that stunned them that it almost scared them.

Goro frowned and tried to tell her that she is making a mistake, to not let what she has to say be compromised by her emotions through the creasing of his brows. Ichigo summarily ignored him.

"Father entrusted us to make sure that we can protect everyone in Plantation 13." She turned to face her fellow pilots, her fellow Parasites "We are the ones who will protect everyone here, not some outsider and his clunker excuse for a FranXX."

Miku raised her hand "But he did save us twice, so doesn't that say something?" a cold glare from her leader retracted her hand and her question.

Ichigo didn't allow her judgement to be questioned; they won't fail in their duties, Hiro and Naomi's departure will not be in vain. As the appointed leader, she will get them through this and prove to everyone just what Squad 13 -Ave Rubrum not included- was made of.

"I'm sure everyone here may have a bone to pick with Casten, but remember he is only a guest, and that means we are the ones with any authority." Ichigo could feel her confidence spiking as the burning fire in her was being fed and growing "We'll do our part the next time we deploy, we'll show Father and everyone that we could be relied on and not on some outsider."

Ichigo started to pace around the lounge chairs, making sure that everyone had eyes on her. "Hiro and Naomi aren't with us, and I am sure that everyone here misses them, now that they had to replace by someone worse than them."

The statement was not something they would actually agree with; some had their own thoughts and feelings about Hiro and Naomi. Some more painful than others, but if they had to be honest, if it was a choice between Zero-Two and Casten with their long gone friends, it was an easy choice who they would rather have.

Ichigo had them right where she wanted them, she spurred their sympathy by comparing them to Hiro and Naomi, all whist also raising their spirits in being the chosen children to protect mankind. Now for the clincher.

She rested a hand on the still gloom Ikuno, and she smiled "Don't worry Ikuno, you'll do fine in the next battle."

The otherwise quiet girl despite her seemingly aloof nature couldn't help but smile at the support.

Goro, unnoticed by everyone frowned, in disapproval at her pep talk. While he could feel the sincerity of her spirit to be a leader and instill courage to the Squad, he could see right through the hurt, the anger, and the frustration that laced behind her speech with an underlying goal in mind. Getting everyone on her side while pushing Casten as far as possible.

The feel of defeat dug deep, knowing that nothing he could say at the moment would deter her from this course, lest he weaken her image as leader. He just hoped that the consequences could be avoided before anything irreparable happens.

* * *

 _ **\+ Squad #13 Barracks: Bath +**_

* * *

Casten settled into the bath with a sigh of relief, letting the water calm his worries… it was admittedly a poor one. The Knight closed his eyes and slid down into the water, elbows braced against the edge of the tub, which was more of a small pool. The bathing room was more fit for ten than the measly four people in Squad #13 that would be bathing at any one time, though he supposed their positions afforded them some measure of luxury.

"Small bribes for the sheep to march into the slaughter, huh?" He sighed.

The Knight leaned his head back, trying to focus on the water and relax his strained muscles. There was slight pain when the hot water touched the still healing open cuts.

Then he felt her, and opened his eyes.

Zero-Two stood over him, hands at her hips. Though she was smiling, it didn't serve much to ease the tension he felt. He tried to smile in greeting as best he could; it was not convincing, though if that bothered the girl, it didn't show.

Still fully clothed, the girl calmly plunged a boot into the water, then another. Casten didn't move, but he did sit up slightly, eyes locked on her. She spun in the water to face him and leaned down. The Knight was pushed back when she wrapped her arms around his torso. Her elbows bent as she leaned in, looking up into her darling's dark blue eyes.

The Knight's composure did not falter. At this point he had resigned himself to accepting the oddity that was Zero-Two behaviour. Though this one seemed distant, inside he felt a hollow longing and… doubt. He understood now, why she had been so distant of late.

"You doubt me," a statement of fact. His stony facade faltering, shifting into a look of bitter disappointment.

She didn't answer him. "Hey darling. Run away with me."

Zero-Twos fingers traced his wet skin, snaking up to his jaw before holding it in a firm grip. "As long as you're with me, nothing else matters." Each word, each breath was hot against Casten's skin as she leaned closer to his face.

The demand raised an eyebrow. He felt unsure how to respond to that. Run away? The thought brought the bitter taste of bile to his tongue and the memories… The memories of how just shy of two months ago he had fled, helpless before the traitors. He did not want to flee again, never again.

Zero-Two felt it too. The unease filling her darling's heart the moment she said those words...and her own was filled with dread. Her head dipped down, red horns deliberately pushed closer to the Knight-Scion's eyes. Long hair cast a shadow over her features.

"Or… are you just like everyone else?" She raised her face to meet her darling and stared him down with icy contempt . "Do you think I'm a monster too?"

The Knight didn't answer her with words. Instead he brought up both hands to cup her face in mimicry of what she was doing, then leaned in. There was silence for a long moment after, save for the light smacks of skin against skin and the splash of steaming hot water. In that moment the doubt and tension between the two dissolved.

"I would run if there was anywhere to go with you," Casten breathed upon their separating.

"But there is nowhere to run. At every turn there is darkness except in the light that is service to the Master of Mankind. So… Zero-Two, run no longer. Fight, fight with me against all that is Xeno and heresy. Fight so that we may build that place we belong in his light. Fight so that those who dare refute your humanity are silenced, together." He pressed his forehead against hers, uncaring of the horns on her head that dug into his skin.

Alarm Klaxons screamed, filling the air suddenly and violently. A voice called from the speakers above. _"We've detected one worm-type Klaxosaur. It's reacting to the energy emitted by the mobile kissing setup. Squad #13, prepare for immediate sortie."_

Casten looked to her, his eye determined. "War calls us. Will you run? I will request transport for you to Faber Ferracius in orbit; regardless of what your high command says."

"You're staying," she knew he would. Her darling was brave, more than that he felt he had a duty to act if he was present… as if to prove himself to some unseen judge.

The Knight nodded, she felt a wave of nausea in the pit of her stomach. Her darling was nervous again, he was… scared. Scared that she would be unhappy with his decision. He needn't have been. A grin bloomed on her face; he gave her a grateful smile in return.

* * *

 _ **\+ Squad #13 Barracks +**_

* * *

Mitsuru strained to stand. The burns from the electrocution suffered from the FranXX rejecting him burned as if he just received them. Even worse, the nerve damage he suffered had only recently been repaired, even attempting to stand is excruciating.

"Shit!" They boy cursed. "I can… I can!" focusing his mind trying to convince his aching body.

"Can you move?" Ikuno asked, her face an emotionless mask.

He fell back onto the bed as he tried stand. Even so, he didn't ask for her help. "This…is nothing,"

The girl knew well enough of her partner's disposition, displaying no outward signs of worry that he would perceive as pity. "Grab onto me."

"I don't need to." The Stamen hissed, powering through the pain.

To his credit he did manage to stand and even take a few, steps. Even if his back was hunched over, gait unsteady and agonizingly slow. He wasn't fooling anyone, even some part of himself knew that. Yet, he took a few more steps… and fell forwards. Almost.

Ikuno caught her partner and sighed. "You awkward boy." Mitsuru remained silent as she supported him.

* * *

 _ **\+ Later +**_

 _ **+Plantation #13 Operations Control Center +**_

* * *

Casten and Zero Two approached the pict screen and Nana. The Knight-Scion walked with an eerie calmness, each step a heavy thud and clatter of armour plates. In stark contrast to him, Zero-Two's steps were light; she even made occasional hops despite her high heels, almost jovial. Though this was refuted, both showed no outward joy; the former's features a grim line and the latter bored stare.

Nana glanced over her shoulder at the pair that had caused her no end of headaches. "Changing into your suits won't help. We're not deploying Strelizia and Ave Rubrum while we're unsure of the medical risks involved."

The Knight crossed his arms, gauntlets clanking as the metal met. "You say that as if we even need your permission. Last I checked you had not made your garage doors Knight proof."

Zero-Two's cheeks puffed out, looking at her darling. A hand hovering over her lips as if to hide her very obvious laughter. Casten allowed himself a lopsided grin in return, his dull humour often came out without him realizing it now. It was childish to laugh, yet he felt for the first time in a long time that it was alright to do so.

Still grinning, words came out in barely controlled laughs. "I'll respect your wishes. We'll remain here until the Emperor deems it necessary for me to enter the fray."

Casten's grin died when he noticed Nana's incredulous expression staring at him. "Is there something on my face?"

"I've…" Nana murmured. "I've just never seen you laugh is all."

She turned back, deliberately ignoring the seething glare Zero-Two was sending her. All three looked up at the screen.

* * *

 _ **\+ Outside +**_

* * *

Four FranXX accelerated forwards, flying just a few feet over the ground. Wake turbulence from the thrusters built into their skirts and legs kicking up quartet clouds of sand behind them.

" _We'll hold it here!"_ Delphinium ordered.

The four FranXX split up into different directions, multiple different windows tracking each one of the unit members. Delphinium boosted towards the worm, its form vague inside the the massive cloud of sand it kicked up with every slither of its body. Delphinium squinted though that did nothing to help, only the blue bioluminescent glow from its mouth was visible at this range.

" _No telling what this one can do! Follow the plan!"_ Delphinium called.

Pointing the thrusters backwards, she skimmed backwards in the air. Tracks of sand followed in her wake as she zigzagged backwards. Ichigo's inward smile was displayed upon Delphinium's face when the worm follower her move-for-move.

The white and sky-blue FranXX stared into the maw of the Klaxosaur. It resembled a trio of massive metal tunnel bore drills. There was no way she, a FranXX, would last against those grinding teeth; each one of the massive drills were as large as Delphinium herself.

" _It's taken the bait, get ready."_ She ordered.

Skimming backwards, Delphinium continued on, casting glances backwards to see where she was going. There. The rock formation the squad had passed on the way towards the Klaxosaur earlier. The worm didn't seem to care in its single minded quest to hunt the prey before it. The monster was blind to the fact that it was being corralled.

" _That's right, keep going…"_ She whispered to herself, goading the monster to keep following her.

" _Now!"_ Delphinium yelled the moment the rocky walls of chasm opened up to blinding daylight.

At both sides, Genista and Chlorophytum fired their thrusters at full burn, right into the klaxosaur. The worm let loose a biomechanical shriek as its momentum was stalled by the two FranXX on its sides.

The shriek turned into an enraged roar when Argentea leaped onto the worm's body and sank both of her magma claws into it. The monster reared up in an attempt to shake the human machines off. A perfect opening for Delphinium to turn and leap up, stabbing deep with both of her blades.

" _Together! One, Two…!"_ Delphinium counted down.

Muffled thuds exploded from the arm mounted cannons of each FranXX of Squad #13 that punctuated by showers of shell casings and shockwaves. After a moment of violent spasms from the concussion and a pained groan of stressed metal, it fell to the desert sand. It seemed dead, though the parasites knew better.

" _Did we get it?"_ Ikuno asked.

Her partner shook his head inside Chlorophytum's cockpit. _"No, the shots didn't penetrate far enough. We probably missed the core."_

" _We can't kill it until we find the core."_ Argentea began.

" _Stop your frivolity and kill it._ " Casten's deep voice rumbled through the coms.

Argentea visibly winced from the scolding. Though at the very least he wasn't yelling at them anymore. Besides that, he was right, they were wasting time by stating the obvious. _"Alright, let's get-"_

She had committed another mistake, she wasn't paying attention to their surroundings. From within the still settling dust cloud kicked up by the worm's fall a four taloned claw reached out and grabbed the pink FranXX. She cried out in alarm as she was lifted from the ground.

The squad looked on in shock. _"There was another one!?"_

"We have to help them!" Genista yelled as Chlorophytum rushed forwards to free their squadmate.

The worm reared up to expose its underside. A pair of holes on each segment of its body pointed at the FranXX on the ground. Diamond shaped projectiles fired from them, gasping in alarm when the black shapes struck the ground close to them knocking them off-balance. Before they could get up the diamonds snapped open, metal spikes expanding from their mass and pinning the FranXX in place.

The talons of the claws bared down on its struggling prey. Argentea grunted in pain as the teeth slowly dug into her skin, barely managing to stop the claw from crushing her in its grasp, sparks flying as metal clashed against metal.

 _"Damn!"_ Delphinium cursed.

The spikes hadn't pinned her as badly as the others, allowing her to shoulder it off and make for Argentea. "Just hold on a little!"

She had barely taken two steps before the earth began to shake and churn beneath her feet, stumbling on the shifting whirlpool of sand. Slowly, she felt herself rise from the ground, the burning pain bloomed all over Ichigo's skin. Delphinium was ground against one of the massive worm's drill teeth when it burst from ground amidst a cascade of granulated earth. Genista and Chlorophytum

Delphinium opened her mouth, and screamed.

* * *

 _ **\+ Plantation #13: Briefing room +**_

* * *

Zero-Two leaned back, folding her arms behind her head. Watching the events unfold, Casten's expression remained unreadable. She knew well enough how he was feeling and knew that he couldn't afford to show any more disrespect to the locals. Irritation scratched at his heart, the urge to walk Ave Rubrum into war; the desire to fight alongside Strelizia. Her darling had his arms crossed, as if to seal his protests into his chest.

She closed an eye, casting a sidelong glance at the woman. "See? We should be getting in there too, don't you think?"

"Out of the question." Nana spat back.

Zero-Two raised her head and placed both her hands at her hips. Casten followed her gaze, locking onto the Pict Recorder that she was staring into. He raised an eyebrow; he hadn't even realized they were being watched, though he should have expected it. He took an experimental step backwards.

Sure enough, the Pict Recorder slowly turned to keep them all within its view.

"You're watching, aren't you doctor?" Zero-Two suddenly said.

The Knight-Scion gave the device a stare. It seemed the doctor wasn't going give them her an answer. Her stare remained impassive even as she raised both her arms in an exaggerated shrug.

"If you're so curious about what that Communion thing does to us. Why don't you watch us while its working?" She closed her eyes before glaring back at the camera. "Let me go with my darling."

Nana's handheld dataslate device beeped twice, though Casten couldn't read the runes on its surface Nana's expression made the message obvious. She turned towards the two, features shifting back to an unreadable neutral.

"Both of you are to start up your machines at the same time for us to record the para-capacity and submit to a full medical test when you get back."

Casten nodded, feeling a wave of displeasure from Zero-Two at those words. Apparently she didn't like what those medical tests entailed. The knight held his helmet under his left and and reached out to take Zero-Two's hand.

She leaned down, staring up at the Knight with an expecting look. "Want to ride with me darling?"

His nod was met with a turned head, hand around her ear and a smug expression gracing her features. She wanted to hear his response in words.

"I-...Yes, I want to ride with you." He mumbled.

"I can't hear you~" Zero-Two sang, her eyes closed and she leaned in closer.

Casten sighed and took a deep breath. Emperor curse his weakness to her! "I want to ride with you!"

* * *

 _ **\+ Plantation #13: Operations Control Center +**_

* * *

"Sarcristan Brigid, is it ready?"Nana asked.

"The data-pack has been sent to you, you should be tracking Casten's neural activity now." Brigid replied.

"Received," one of the APE staff called. "Tracking now."

The doctor had made his way into the OCC, staring at the screens. Various monitors on the large view screens. One from within Strelizia's cockpit, Zero-Two leaned into position, one watching Casten as he leaned back on his Throne Mechanicum and a final one that tracked their para-capacity, radial meters tracking their numbers.

"You youngins are free to connect whenever." Franxx said, tapping on the transmitter, his eyes remained fixed on their projected images.

* * *

 _ **+Plantation #13: FranXX Garage +**_

* * *

Casten shifted uncomfortably on his throne. He was being watched; that was unsettling. The Emperor was usually the only witness he needed, but… he did agree to this.

" _Darling?"_ Zero-Two's voice filtered in through his helmet.

He grunted, activating his vox. "It's just unsettling being watched while we do this is all."

He heard her chortle on the other end. _"Did you want some private time darling?"_

The Knight didn't dignify that with a response. Though he couldn't hide his thoughts entirely from Zero-Two. The laughter filling his ears only made him more flustered. Thankfully the control sanctum cut them off. They still had a mission to complete and a Xeno to kill.

"Are you ready Zero-Two?" He voxed.

" _Let's go, come in darling…"_ She sighed, a warm wave spreading through his chest. She was ready for their communion.

Casten closed his eyes when he heard the mechanical whine of his Throne Mechanicum deploying the umbilical into the port behind his head with a final whirring click. A jolt of electricity shot through his spine, spreading through every nerve in his body. A jumble of senses bombarded him, completely unlike the previous times he had bonded his mind to Ave Rubrum.

There was a sweet flavour that drifted onto his taste buds. Despite his eyes being closed, he saw red, then pink and white. Casten felt Zero-Two's smooth skin and smelled the scent of her hair.

A moment later, he was looking once more through Ave Rubrum's lenses. The usual runes and displays across his vision returned. The gangways swivelled out of the way and the garage doors lifted open to the glaring desert sun. The Knight took two steps forwards, into the burning desert heat.

* * *

 _ **\+ Plantation #13: Operations Control Center +**_

* * *

"Are you seeing this!?" One of the APE staff gasped.

Nobody answered directly, though there were hushed whispers throughout the OCC 's circular chamber. The radial meter displayed near-full bars, para-capacity numbers that no new pairs should be able to achieve. Soon the shock wore off as they attended to their duties. Nana, Hachi and doctor Franxx, however, kept their eyes fixed on the large screen.

Nana gasped in shock whilst the two men remained silent, Franxx's bushy moustache and prosthetic chin hiding his expression. Though he did humm in fascination. Hachi's expression remained unchanging, though if one looked closely enough they could detect the near-imperceptible raise of the commander's eyebrows.

"We detect no yellow blood cells in his bloodstream. How is he doing this doctor?" Nana asked, turning to the old man.

"Hm…" Franxx scratched his chin. "I don't know… we'll just have to find out later, won't we?"

* * *

 _ **\+ Outside +**_

* * *

Strelizia was already ahead of him, staring at the battle taking place in the distance. She spun, facing Ave Rubrum's expressionless visor with a smile. The grace of her movement stupefied Casten again and again. These FranXX were completely unlike any Imperial machine he had ever seen. She jumped, landing on Ave-Rubrum's carapace

" _Let's fly darling!"_ She grinned.

Ave Rubrum jerked back slightly. **"Wait, fly? What- Merciful Emperor!"**

The Imperial super heavy combat walker suddenly rose to the air, Ave Rubrum's three hundred tonnes of adamantine death carried up by the white Franxx that held onto his carapace. Casten trusted her but that did little to help much with the unnatural sensation. Knights were not made for flight! If they were the Omnissiah would have already ordained it so!

" **Uh… Strelizia…"** Ave Rubrum looked up at Strelizia's grinning face as he heard the distinct whine of her thrusters charging up. **"Strelizia, no-!"**

" _Let's go Darling!"_ She ignored him and rocketed upwards, like a shooting star going back to the heavens.

The terror lasted for only only a few seconds, though to Casten it was an eternity of watching the world shrink. It felt unnatural for the massive walker to be off the ground at all. Unnatural, but not completely unpleasant. The air was cold at this altitude, his Adamatine skin feeling the cool embrace of the clouds when they broke through the layer.

Ave-Rubrum's head pitched up to look at the FranXX that carried him. " **This is… What you can do?** "

" _We're both doing this darling. Do you feel it?"_ Strelizia said, red eyes meeting his similarly coloured lenses.

He paused in thought for a moment before answering. His helm was tilted down and the glow of his lenses dimmed in mimicry of closing one's eyes. He was searching within, finding her presence was indeed embedded in the Communion. He had to concentrate to notice it; it wasn't like the first time, when the feeling was a conscious stimuli. Now it felt like second nature. Is this how Titan Princeps feel?

" **Yes.** " Ave Rubrum's booming vox-speaker answered. " **I feel our immortal souls somehow… It is rather… pleasant.** "

" _Mmhm… We're a perfect fit huh?"_ She shut her eyes for a moment. Then opened them and smiled down at the Ave Rubrum's faceplate. _"There's more to come darling! Ready?"_

" **No, but I'll have to be."** He nodded to her.

* * *

Delphinium pushed back against the jaws that threatened to bisect her. Metal groaned in protest, both her own and the biomechanical beast's. The rest of the squad was likewise pinned in place: Genista and Chlorophytum remained trapped between its crushing coils. Argentea herself was almost crushed, her limbs on the verge of giving way inside the bladed talons.

The jaws slowly closed around her, disgusting undulations of blue muscle-like cables inside the Klaxosaur's mouth dragging the FranXX deeper into its maw. She let loose a long string of curses and tried to drag herself out. Managing to pull half of her torso out before the beast redoubled its efforts and sucked her back to chest-level.

" _Pathetic!"_ She let loose a cry of defiance, pushing the jaws apart once more. _"PATHETIC!"_

Within the machine, Ichigo's thoughts lay in hopeless panic.. Was this where she was to die? Resisting with all her might for a few more seconds of life before she was inevitably crushed and eaten by a monster? No, this couldn't be the end! Not now! Not while the others were depending on her as their leader!

Suddenly, a streak of white and red dragging a mass of jet grey shot through the clouds just over her. She followed the path of the streak to as it curved over the desert, leaving a wall of sand blasting up in its wake.

" _Ave Rubrum!? Strelizia!?"_ She gasped, straining her neck to face the incoming pair.

" _Go darling!"_ Strelizia yelled, heaving the Imperial Knight forwards and throwing him with every ounce of strength in her frame.

With a deafening roar of **"AVE IMPERATOR!"** The Knight slammed into the Klaxosaur.

The impact was a thunderous crack as the ionized particles of Ave Rubrum's Ion shield rammed first, followed by its thick Adamantium pauldron. The worm's entire length was whipped back like an unhandled hose, freeing all the FranXX of Squad #13. They tumbled through the air. For Ichigo, time passed in slow motion.

She saw Ave Rubrum's glowing ruby glare and the worm Klaxosaur recoiling back, the dry, cracked earth shattering like so much glass when it crashed back down. Through the dust cloud Strelizia darted in, bringing her lance across the snapping pincers, wedging them open. Sparks showered against her weapon as the monster tried in vain to simply snap its talons shut and break the magma weapon like a twig.

" _Strelizia! Step aside!"_ Delphium yelled.

The red FranXX cast an annoyed glance over her shoulder. _"Ask darling,"_ she grumbled.

The Knight's glowing lenses were like red will-o-wisps as he charged through the haze. Swinging at the taloned creature with his revving Reaper chainsword, he managed to tear a deep gauge into the black metal and stain its blades with blue biomechanical blood. He twisted to look at the squad; they seemed unharmed, that was good.

Delphinium stepped forwards. _"No! We can't rely on your his time!"_

The unchanging red lenses of the Imperial Knight seemed to be orbs of pure hate, made even more unnerving given his deathly silence. **"You did well this time given your circumstances, but now isn't the time to prove anything. Let us help you against this foe."**

His words of praise, no matter how small, stunned her into silence for a moment. Before she got to reply, the hulking brute of a machine had already charged forward to slash the taloned worm aside with another roaring swing. Strelizia blasted into the air after him; she had no interest in talking to them.

Delphinium bit down on her lip. She loathed to admit it, but he was right, she was letting her desire to prove herself put everyone at risk. They needed the help now whether she liked it or not.

" _Understood."_ She nodded and turned away.

The others turned with their leader, facing the drill-headed worm that now loomed over them. Its three drills spun and the triangular mouth that had almost consumed her earlier opened to display its rows upon rows of serrated teeth. Though it had no facial features, she saw hunger and intent in the monster's every move.

" _Squad #13!"_ She ordered. _"Focus on this one!"_

The worm reared up when it became obvious that its charges were doing nothing but allowing openings for the FranXX and the Knight to exploit. It fired another storm of diamond-shaped metal spikes at the pair. Strelizia's lance whipped through the air, deflecting each shard with ease and a bored dismissal. For his part, the Knight simply let the flashing charged particles of his Ion shield arrest the momentum of the projectiles and feebly bounce them off his Adamantine armour as if they were drops of rain.

" **That's enough out of you Xeno filth."** Ave Rubrum rumbled.

A pair of solar flares erupted one after another from each barrel of his raised Thermal Cannon. The worm was pushed back like a wave as each bolt of searing heat melted its body to slag, sealing the holes that fired the metal shards.

Its screams of pain were cut off when Strelizia threw her lance at the creature's snapped its jaws shut on the lance while the red FranXX kept hold on the resilient tube that fed magma-energy into the weapon, stubbornly refusing to let go even as she brought it smashing against the ground with one arm.

Ave Rubrum slammed his Reaper into what he assumed was the creature's neck. He didn't rev the weapon's engine, simply letting the static teeth dig into the biometal and pin it in place. He would let Strelizia have the final blow, her weapon was more suited to destroying its core.

She stomped down on one of the talons, keeping it open as she depressed the trigger of the lance and sending a wave of magma energy from her body into the weapon. It detonated in a cascade of blue blood, showing the Knight in ichor. He could already hear Brigid complaining about the gory aftermath.

" _That didn't feel right."_ Strelizia voxed in.

Ave Rubrum bobbed his head and moved over to the clawed head. **"Agreed, the core is not in this portion. Where-Ngh!"**

The talon suddenly snapped shut on his frame. It tried to push back, the head detaching from the body with a piston-like motion, connected by blue internal structure. This Klaxosaur had a cowardly habit of playing dead, it was beneath humanity to battle such foes!

Try as it might, the beast only managed to move the Knight's weight a scant few feet before its momentum had stopped. It had made a fatal error - the claws did not pin his arms in place.

Reaper roared, Heavy Stubber chattered and Thermal Cannon blasted out at the exposed sinew of the worm's exposed spinal structure. It exploded in a violent fountain of gore, severing the head from the rest of the body. Yet… it did not die.

The wounded Klaxosaur tried to draw itself back into the ground until Strelizia stabbed into it with her lance. The severed end was still writhing in agony. That could only mean…

" **Strelizia!"** Ave Ruburm yelled out as he charged forwards and wrapped both handless arms around the still gushing severed end.

With a roar of it's straining servos, the Knight's plasma reactor poured more power into the movement systems. Strelizia joined him, pulling the other side of the spine.

The earth shook suddenly, breaking Delphinium and the rest of squad #13's focus. The ground beneath the worm that they were fighting suddenly broke up. Like a root being pulled from the earth, what seemed like two worm Klaxosaurs turned out to be a single massive two-headed one.

 _"No way... That was all part of just a single Klaxosaur!?"_ Zorome gasped, shock gripping his voice.

It was Futoshi who spoke now. "How can we find the core in something of that size!?"

 _"Doesn't matter, we have to find it somehow!"_ Mitsuru grunted.

All four machines jumped back, avoiding the fall of the worm's body. All around the them they saw the moving segments undulate and slither, trying to fight or get back into the safety of the earth below.

 _"We have to stop this thing from moving!"_ Argentea screamed over the near constant sounds of grinding movement.

 _"Let's go!"_ Delphinium shouted back, leaping into the air and extending the magma blades to pin a part of the monster down.

The other members followed with their own weapons at separate points on its body, managing to force it to the ground for the moment.

"Well we pinned it down!" Zorome said behind gritted teeth, arms struggling to keep Argentea steady. _"Now what do we do!?"_

Chlorophytum used her weapon to wrench the Klaxosaut's triangular mouth open , even with Delphinium's help it was a struggle.

"HIRO!" The leader yelled out. No one responded at first, then a booming voice returned.

Ave Rubrum's rumbling voice filtered into Ichigo's cockpit. **"Received, hold! The Emperor protects!"**

Ave Rubrum's lenses raised to meet Strelizia's eyes. **"Can you do this?"**

The FranXX grinned. _"Easy!"_

Her thrusters fired. Faster than the eye could see she had already grabbed the Knight's carapace and rocketed towards the head of the worm. Ave Rubrum was not idle, firing his Thermal Cannon as fast as it would allow, melting metal skin and letting the molten slag fuse to the ground and further hamper its movements.

She dropped the Imperial Knight on the ground, allowing his shock absorbers to take the impact and smash a crater into the ground below. He would not fit inside the Klaxosaur but he could still act while she somersaulted into position.

" **Get clear!"** He ordered the two FranXX.

Chlorophytum and Delphinium jumped out of the way, allowing the Knight's pre-aimed Thermal-Cannon to deal two more shots out, melting its mandibles. Its scream of pain was just long enough for the molten metal to cool and leave it wide open.

 _"Thanks darling!"_ The red machine dashed forwards, plunging into the maw.

For a split second, Ichigo could see a smirk grace Strelizia's features. Zero-Two was mocking her, mouthing a single word. _Weakling._

Through the Communion, Casten felt her revel in the the act. Perhaps enjoying the sensation of tearing the Xenos apart or the feeling of finally being able to properly run it through with her lance. There was a nagging feeling within that told him that it was both yet neither.

Explosions of blue liquid shot from every segment of the creature's body until a white and red missile tore out from where the severed second head was, the Klaxosaur's core impaled on her lance. What remained turned to blue paste amidst an eruption of blue ichor.

The FranXX turned back, raising her lance with the impaled core in triumph. The others cheered some; she didn't care about them. Her darling raised his Reaper chainsword high in the air and revved its engine, the sound travelling to her despite the distance.

That was the only response she needed. That and the warmth that exploded from her heart and mind. Darling was happy for her.

* * *

 _ **\+ Plantation #13 Operations Control Center +**_

* * *

Hachi crossed his arms, staring at the screen. His gaze was as stony and unfeeling as always, hiding his earlier astonishment. Zero-Two had been prepared to get Doctor Franxx's help to let them out. She knew well enough that he couldn't resist a chance to conduct a study like this in full combat conditions.

He looked down at the window holding the radial dials that gauged Zero-Two and Casten's para-capacity numbers. "This changes everything. These numbers are conclusive proof that the Imperial Technology somehow ties into our own."

"No," Doctor Franxx countered. "This changes nothing."

With not another word said the old man turned and left the control room, his cane and metallic feet clicking down the hall.

* * *

 _ **\+ Later +**_

 _ **\+ Plantation #13 Barracks +**_

* * *

There was a dull rumble when the Plantation began to move again; the magma fuel transfer, or 'kissing' as the locals curiously called it, was complete. It was strange that Casten had only now felt that the city was moving at all. After a moment's pondering, he swung the towel back over his bare shoulder and stepped into the bath to finish what he started.

He wasn't surprised in the least to find Zero-Two waiting for him there. Though he did blush at her nudity, at least she was actually doing as she was supposed to in a bath. With a sigh, he lowered himself into the water beside her.

The day is done, and another tally in service to the Emperor. A bath is a luxury he will take great joy indulging in. A shift in the water and a bump, the unique pair were shoulder to shoulder; he sees the pinkette at his side look up at the bathroom ceiling, correction, through it, into the skies and into the void beyond their world.

"Hey darling…" the usually robust girl spoke softly through the haze induced by the soothing warm water "...tell me a story."

She spoke little in the physical speech but held volume through the communion they shared. He would gladly tell her a story. Starting with one of his favorites.

"On a desert planet much like this one, there once was a man we called the Great Angel, one of the greatest sons of the Emperor, his name is Sanguinus…"

The rest blurred, as he regaled a tale of heroism, of strife, and a where they dreamed of a brighter age.


	6. Chapter 6: Battle's call

Once again great thanks to BETA and Co-Authors deadzombie and Tech Jammer. Apologies for the late chapter, unforeseen setbacks. Deadzombie moved and doesn't really have WiFi yet. Tech Jammer had a Stellaris addiction for awhile and is currently only allowed an hour of internet a day whilst in rehab. Meanwhile I've been busy with work and playing Battletech… I may also need rehab at this point, I love this game.

(9/5/2018: Half of this chapter may contain more grammatical errors than usual due to our local Grammar Gestapo officer, Deadzombie, being busy with moving. The corrections will come later.)

* * *

 _ **\+ 001 M.42 +**_

 _ **+Plantation #13 +**_

* * *

The rumble of two moving cities shook the ground. Their mechanical whines filled the night air as they moved closer to one another, kept under the watchful eye of ground crews to ensure that they operation proceeded smoothly.

" _Alert, Plantation #13 will now carry out the 'kissing' procedure with Plantation #26."_ A feminine monotone announced through the loudspeakers, klaxon alarms blaring in the background.

Casten watched the process, overseen by a swarm of workers on the ground. The two domed cities rumbled across the cracked earth and came to a dead stop, both extending their respective pipes.

His gaze turned to the east. In the distance, beyond the two joining Plantations, a fortified forward base was being constructed to launch explorator convoys.

Even several kilometers away, Casten could see the searchlights that pierced the darkness from the base. Accompanied by Knights, they sought to study these Klaxosaur breed Xenos for the Magos Biologis. One of whom was Marik, a strange Magos that appeared to be a hunched over heap of a man, the red robes of Mars draped over his form. Speaking in reverberating rasp of a voice, he appeared almost inhuman.

Marik had only just allowed the Freeblade to be released from the Diagnosticator Sensorium, a nightmarish medical berth with ominous mechanical arms tipped in syringes in liquids of all colours, drills and saws. The memory of being bound to the table while numerous servo skulls and mechanical arms that he could not even guess the purpose of prodded at him.

The chill left a moment later and Casten raised a hand, looking at his open palm. The results were… intriguing. The good Magos had only recently been cleared to tell APE of the results. His brain, specifically the limbic system that controlled emotional impulses had more or less been tied directly to Zero-Two's nervous system. The thoughts and feelings of one would affect them both on an empathetic level, to what extent he didn't know. The Magos described it as a sensation similar to combat drug addiction, too long without her and he would begin to suffer, for lack of a better term, withdrawal symptoms. At the moment, that was not the thought that occupied his mind.

"A kiss…" He muttered, thinking back on the moments they shared.

The others seemed to be more interested than he was. To him it was just another vehicle that was refueling from another, no different than any other that he's seen before. He glanced at the squad, seeing the childish glee and fascination was amusing at least.

"Say," Zorome wondered aloud. "What is 'kissing' anyway?"

Miku huffed. "Were you watching this whole time without knowing what kissing is?"

Her partner gave her an angry glare. "Shut up! What do you know about it anyways?"

She obviously knew nothing of it. When she heard the question her expression changed to that of panic. "I-It's when two plantations are stuck together...right?"

"That's not all." Kokoro smiled.

Ikuno, who had thus far been silent chose now to speak. "It's a transfer of magma fuel reserves from one Plantation to another through that pipe."

Kokoro smiled in thanks to her for explaining. Mitsuru crossed his arms. "That fuel is essential for both us and the adults to survive. FranXX can't be operated without it either."

"No." Casten's deep voice drew their attention to the usually silent Knight-Scion.

Dark blue eyes turned to regard them. "Kissing is an act of affection. Often used in vows of ceremony called marriage, an oath between a man and woman to stay together through times of strife and joy. It is what love leads to, predating even humanity's conscious memory."

Goro shrugged. "In this case, someone probably named the large-scale transfer of magna energy after that. I've heard it attracts a huge number of Klaxosaurs."

Casten nodded. "Two large stationary targets full of nourishment? They would be fools not to attack."

"Are you serious?" Zorome gasped.

Futoshi hummed. "A huge number huh?"

Casten crossed his arms. He was almost looking forwards to the Xenos attack. Let them come, let them die upon his ripping Reaper chainsword and melt into puddles of slag from blasts of his Thermal Cannon. He was ready to slay in the name of the Master of Mankind.

"All the better." He allowed himself a grin; for many of the squad, it was the first time they had seen the Knight smile. "That only means we will not be bored."

"That's… a fun way of putting it?" Goro cast him a worried smile.

* * *

 _ **\+ The next day +**_

 _ **+Plantation #13 and Plantation #26 bridge +**_

* * *

Casten shifted uncomfortably. The confetti was getting into his hair and onto the shoulders of his jet grey trench coat bordered in gold. His formal attire was uniquely unsuited to the searing desert heat, much less standing in ceremony before ranks of what he assumed to be guards or APE staff that raised flags in the honour of both Plantations. Brigid was present as well; she had provided them a banner of the Adeptus Mechanicus, Imperium and the Questor Imperialis to use.

The Knight had requested the banner of his house be left unrepresented. He had not earned the right to bear it. He tried to focus on the proceedings, and it only irritated him more. Those damnable masks that each of the staff wore were infuriating to him. Why did they see so fit to hide their features? What were they hiding? Were they ashamed of having to use children to fight for them that they hid their features?

Casten blinked, and looked away to distract himself. He was standing apart from the members of Squad #13's line. He found the gazes of Squad #26 locked on him. Their expressions were unreadable masks behind a facade of composure. They seemed to be watching him; he returned their attention in full.

They looked older the the members of Squad #13, some even looked to be older than himself. He gave them the sign of the Aquila as a show of respect. That only earned a puzzled tilt of the head from one girl. These were different from the parasites he had fought alongside; they were hardened veterans in comparison to the novices that he had been in the company of.

"Boys, Girls and Imperial Knight!" A man standing atop a podium announced, his voice amplified by the vox-speaker he spoke into.

He was dressed in the same odd fashion so many others he had seen were. He had to actively fight the urge to stomp over and rip the offending piece of headgear off each and every one of them. Casten took a deep breath, releasing the tension with it. Acting rash would get him nowhere, blind rage was not the way of House Zelius. He made note to add a few words of penance in his prayers later.

The man continued. "The dreadful Klaxosaurs are sure to attack the magma reserves in great numbers! The fate of Plantations Cerasus and Chrysanthemum rests squarely on your shoulders! You are all strong! We believe you will bring us sure victory! You will take a step ro usher in a new age of cooperation between us and our siblings in the stars!"

He was pleased they included the Imperium in the speech, it was a good sign. Though there was much to be done still. They had largely accepted the Imperium and distributed the appropriate information to their branches. The mention of the Plantation's name did come as a surprise. That did not shock him, the locals seemed to prefer numbers and codes over actual names.

Regarding the speech, Casten wasn't fooling himself.

This was a game. Play up the ego of the children before a big battle to boost their morale. Even a simpleton could see that much. Though the Knight couldn't argue with the results. Most of Squad #13 seemed entirely taken by the display. His gaze fell upon the members of Squad #26 as they walked towards each other; they smiled, though theirs seemed only for the sake of formality.

For his part, Casten did nothing of the sort and his expression remained impassive.

There seemed to a weight on his shoulders that pressed down on his very soul. There was a battle coming; it was dread and eagerness, equal parts terrible and terrific.

* * *

 _ **\+ The next day +**_

 _ **\+ Squad #13 Barracks +**_

* * *

It was just dawning when he awoke. He rose slowly, rubbing sleep out of his eyes and swinging his legs over the side of his bed. The room slowly came into focus in the morning light.

The room he had been allotted by Nana turned out to be the same one that they had carried him to when he had been knocked unconscious the first time. It was a good room, simple, as he liked it. All wooden furniture, two beds, closets and desks, mirrored on each side of the room.

He pulled out his spare set of clothes and slung his towel over his shoulder. He opened his door to make his way to the bathroom but instead bumped into Goro. The blonde boy had his hand raised to knock on the door. Was he here to check if he was awake? Been some time since anyone felt the need to do that. He had been waking himself up reliably enough for years.

"Greetings." Casten nodded to the boy.

Goro grinned in return. "Hey, g'morning!"

The two began walking to the bathroom together. Neither made a move to start a conversation, just walking side by side until they reached their destination. They passed their morning preparations in the same silence. From brushing their teeth to taking their respective showers and changing into their clothes. Casten briefly wondered where they stood. On one hand he wasn't on bad terms with the boy, on the other his partner seemed to loathe his very existence.

He stopped in his tracks while they were walking to the lounge, the parasite turning to face him after he realized that his silent companion had stopped following him. "Goro. I doubt Ichigo will appreciate you approaching me again. Why risk that when your numbers will be affected?"

Goro looked to the ceiling, as if wondering what to say before smiling. "You've probably heard by now about Hiro?" Seeing the knight respond with a nod. "Its because Hiro was one of the best of us, and he would lend a helping to anyone however he can; if he was here, you'd probably disagree with a lot of things, but knowing him, he'll just take them on and weather them until you talk things out..." He let his silence finish for him.

The knight knew how to respond appropriately "I am sorry for your loss, this world is lesser for losing a potential champion of the Imperium."

As they neared their home - Home...no, not home yet, but maybe. Goro flashed him a smile, a smile that spoke of both happiness and sadness.

"Were counting on you to to watch our backs."

Casten gave him a thin smile in return and placed a hand to his chest. "You wound me, I wouldn't be a proper knight if couldn't do just that."

* * *

The Knight looked to the corridor leading into the lounge room and heard the voices of the of the others. He considered turning to leave for a moment. However, doing so would be a grave dereliction of his his duties as an envoy. He needed to learn more of them and they would need to understand their position while he was still around to broker and amicable transition for them into the Imperial fold.

With a deep breath, the Knight took a step forwards. Goro smiled, happy that the Knight was at least trying to socialize now. They both took a step into the lounge, finding the others already seated on the circular couch that was at the center of the room. He received mixed responses from them. Kokoro and Futoshi flashed polite smiles. Mitsuru and Ikuno ignored him for the most part, simply nodding to him. Miku and Zorome eyed the Knight with curious gazes, though the latter was definitely displeased to see him.

For once, Ichigo wasn't scorned by his very existence. She seemed almost dismissive of the teen as he stood behind the couch. He holds his hands in a sign of plea."Please, do not mind my intrusion. I was recollecting on the ceremony we attended, I do not mean to bother-"

"Yes!" Kokoro clapped happily. "Yesterday's ceremony was something else, huh? I was so excited that I had trouble getting to sleep last night!"

Miku leaned back, a grin gracing her features. "Didn't Plantation #26's leader seem like a nice guy?"

Kokoro giggled. "Is he the kind of person you'd like to ride with?"

The girl shrugged, raising her hands in mock surrender. "Better than the boys we're stuck with. Casten over there might actually look hotter if he bothered to smile more."

She gave the Knight a pointed stare that he refused to return. Nor did he know how to meet her comment, simply looking away instead of dignifying that with a response. Though he couldn't do much to hide the rising heat that threatened to turn his face a shade of red.

"Don't you guys think so?" Miku nudged Ikuno, who was sitting beside her.

"No." The bespectacled girl deadpanned. "I don't really care."

"Tsk! Wet blanket much?" Miku clicked her tongue and crossed her arms.

The boys took that opportunity to add in to the conversation.

Zorome stared up at the ceiling, thinking back on the events of the ceremony. "Really gives you a lift when the adults have high hopes for you ,huh?"

"Yeah. It really shows they really need us." Futoshi agreed, putting a hand to his chest.

Zorome stood up, raising his arm and began a crude imitation of the official that had given the speech.

"I'll be the one that leads us to that victory!" He cheered.

Casten frowned at that. Thankfully they didn't notice the change in his facial expression, too engrossed in their thoughts of being valuable saviours of their homes. He could not help but pity their eagerness to die for those that hid behind them; patting their backs and showering them with empty flattery. He kept silent. At the very least it wasn't a complete lie, their service was valuable to the people of this planet.

"You mean your leader will." The Knight's sudden statement was met with a collective stare.

He shrugged. "Ichigo is your leader. She will be the one to lead you." His statement unfortunately led to a predicament he wanted to avoid: him currently holding their undivided attention. Might as well share his piece, since he put himself there in the first place.

"As much as I believe you all have the capacity for feats of heroism," internally scoffing and entertaining the thought of Zorome being more than just annoying, "the leader is the one who carries the burden by being the one responsible for your wellbeing." He scanned the room hoping that everyone soaks in the gravity of being a "leader."

"Your success, your failures, your lives; should you will, no longer shoulder them alongside each other, your leader will have the enmity of being the one to carry them. Take heed." He hoped that they understood the hidden meanings behind his words.

Naturally this confused some of them, lacking the viewpoint of life in the Imperium's wars. Surprisingly Kokoro seemed astonished by his words, though unfortunately or fortunately she did not grasp the concept of 'mortality' he was trying to convey.

"Wow, that sounds deep! Sounds like you would have been an amazing leader!"

He could not help the tinge of pink that flashed his cheeks, all the same though he must set the record straight on his stance of leadership. He was no leader of men.

"No Kokoro; those words came from my grandfather, Aidan, Grand Master of my House. Compared to him I'm simply an instrument of the Emperor's wrath, nothing more." He tried to keep his features even, but sorrow still found its way into his words.

Miku's voice seemed to shake as she spoke. "Your Grandfather, he's-"

"Slain," he finished for her.

The Knight looked down into his open hand and clenched a tight fist. "I am the last of my once noble house, and it is my responsibility to keep its legacy aflame." He turned back to the Parasites, but kept a lingering eye on Zorome who as expected just scowled back at him. "I have made my place amongst you; so long as I still hold breath, I will not let you be found wanting."

The parasites again were confused by such an odd phrase, their looks betraying their confusion as easily as the sun shining in the sky; this confusion was short lived, as they simply passed it off as another quirk of the culture of the Imperium. Casten likewise allowed them to process in their own time.

It would be an error on his part, that he missed the spark of recognition amongst the Parasites, that his last words did in fact resonated with 015, Ichigo; for that was exactly what she was feeling.

Her silence lasted until everyone would make their way to the dining room for their daily breakfast.

Casten admittedly also looked forward to starting the day off with a humble meal. Hunger was the enemy; you can claim that you can fight with spirit alone, but if the body fails from hunger then that's just one burden that could have easily been avoided.

"Hey…" Casten must have been more hungry than he thought, because that sounded like Ichigo calling upon him. Jest aside however, it was most definitely not his imagination.

He turned to the leader of Squad 13 herself as they were halfway down the steps on the fork that conjoined the branching paths leading respectively to girls and the boys wing.

While certainly nothing odd, it was still novel as this was a first that Ichigo took an active role to approach him in any capacity. When both were actively hostile to each other, they had a mutual understanding that neither of them wanted to make nice, nothing but spiteful tolerance. So it came to a surprise when he finally got a good look at her, he realized that she was very short; he towered her by a fair margin.

He had her attention, and so did she, both standing in silence; growing awkward, Casten decided to take a leap of faith.

"Is there… something I can be of some assistance with?"

Ichigo opened her mouth, only to stop before even a word could pass through, before closing it. She looked... lost was his best description. While the bitterness surrounding his initial stationing was no longer present, he could still see the seething anger that lurked within her, but better hidden. The anger, however, was laced with something that he would have preferred the bitterness many times over: deep, overwhelming sadness.

The girl bowed her head, no longer having the strength to keep eye contact, and just silently walked past him, not looking back.

Casten, in all honesty would rather have the girl be spiteful, this way their stance on each other was clear and can be tolerated. Sadness was not something he was prepared for. The sense of guilt that he had no control over latched on like an unwanted barb, digging in and painful to remove. If there was anything he could take away from this, at least it was that he was making headway improving relations with the squad leader… At least, he thinks he is… No matter how small...

Either way, a meal awaits and he can distract himself from the unwanted guilt she unceremoniously strapped him with.

* * *

Casten walked into the dining room and was immediately met with Zero-Two bounding up to the Knight with a bright smile on her features. "Morning darling!"

He found that he was already smiling in return. "Good morning Zero-Two."

"This way, come on!" She took his hand and pulled him towards the boys table, sitting him down beside her.

"Hey, you're a girl! Why're you sitting here!?" Zorome exclaimed.

Futoshi nervously mumbled. "Uh… That's my seat."

The smaller boy nodded, yet he seemed to be hiding behind the backrest of his chair. "Y-yeah! Get back to the girl's table!"

Though Casten did give an apologetic look in Futoshi's direction, he knew that there was no way Zero-Two would listen to them. Surprisingly, it was Ichigo that interrupted the boys protests.

"Pipe down and take your seats already," she sternly ordered. "It's time to pray."

The Knight raised an eyebrow at that. Pray? It was far from unheard of for undiscovered human civilizations such as this one to still be praying to the belief of form of divinity. It was forgivable until the Imperium arrived to purge the heretical rot and cleanse all in the light of the the God-Emperor.

He was not an orator, preacher or familiar with any of the norms that the Ecclesiarchy used to enlighten the locals in the glory of the God-Emperor. As the members of Squad #13 clasped their hands together and closed their eyes, the Knight steeled himself against the heresy that he was to witness.

"May Papa never thirst." Ichigo's first verse of her prayer ceased all thought in the Knight. The sentence registered with him as gentle as a pike being slowly jammed into his brain.

The steel wall he placed in his mind shattered like so much glass, his sense calm effortlessly compromised by such vitriol. Papa… Father, the ruler of the planet. This was no obscure figure of divinity, no omnipotent protector of humanity, they were worshipping a mere man. That honour and the right for such worship was for the God-Emperor alone! Only the manifestation of humanity's will, the Master of Mankind deserved such worship!

This was heresy! Heresy beyond heresy!

"May Papa's heart be filled with peace for eternity." She continued.

Casten's eyes were wide when she spouted the first sentence; now a wave of hot burning promethium filled his very being. He found that his twitching right hand was already reaching for the chainsword at his waist. His left hand grabbed the offending wrist, shaking from restraint. He hadn't noticed when he stopped breathing. But he realized that if he took a breath now there was no way he could hold back the Litany of Hatred that was lodged heavily in the back of his throat.

This was Goge Vandire's 'Reign of Blood' all over again!

Then he felt familiar slender fingers squeezing his shoulder. He turned, facing Zero-Two's smiling face. Unlike the others, she wasn't praying. He gave thanks to the God-Emperor for that blessing. Casten calmed himself, reaching up to hold onto the girl's hand. He allowed himself a moment of weakness, squeezing gently onto her like an anchor of faith to the Imperium in the room full of heresy.

He let go a moment later. Zero-Two began to pour honey on everything on her plate, just as she did at every meal. Casten smiled at that, grateful for the distraction that drowned out the blaspheme prayers. He took deep breaths, placing a hand over his racing heart to return to its normal, steady thumping.

"Let's eat." Ichigo finished.

Kokoro glanced in the Knight's direction, finding him completely motionless, staring down at his plate. "Casten? Are you alright? You seem a little pale."

The Knight had heard her, lifting his head and meeting her gaze. Navy-blue eyes seemed to stare into her very soul. The longer he silently stared, the faster she found her heart beating. His features bore no distinguishable emotion, no anger, no sadness… nothing.

Deep within, his emotion raged between sympathy for the ignorant fools that were unaware of the glorious Master of Mankind and a need to smite the heretics. So far he wasn't so sure which side was winning.

The other members began to take notice of the exchange.

"H-hey… Casten?" Goro nervously nudged him with an elbow, but got no response. Not even a twitch when his body was pushed around.

Zero-Two was the one to finally snap Casten from his trance. The pinkette had pressed her ear onto his left pectoral and closed her eyes, listening to his beating heart. Teal eyes opened as she pulled away, grinning.

Large teal eyes stared up at him. "Darling, you have a strong heart."

The Knight whispered a word of praise to the God-Emperor once again for the her. He sighed in relief before leaning down to press his forehead against hers. He didn't seem to care about the horns that dug into his skin. That wasn't lost on her, nor was the quiet whisper of thanks that he sent her.

Slowly, Casten raised his head to look to the others. "Forgive me a moment's loss of focus. I'm… unfamiliar with your customs -"

A piece of honeyed toast was thrust before his gaze. "Darling~" Zero-Two smiled

He nodded in thanks, though he never really saw much in sweet treats. For some reason that bite tasted better than the usual. "Thanks, it's good." he smiled.

"You can have my share." She offered the Knight.

"No," he pushed the pinkett's plate back to her. "you need to keep your strength up. If not how will you slay the Xenos?"

She hummed in thought, licking some honey off her index finger before smiling. "Only if darling feeds me too!"

He sighed, smiling at her antics as under his breath before nodding and taking raising a cut of honey slathered meat to her open mouth.

"Lucky. I want to try something like that too." Zorome said, eyeing the pair jealousy as he took a nibble out of a sausage.

Goro closed his eyes and shrugged. "Why don't you just ask your partner, then?"

"What? I'd rather get a cute girl, like Kokoro!" He shifted his gaze to the pair that were copying the Knight and odd Pistil at the other end of the table who merely smiled.

"You two are so easily influenced." Miku laughed, at the pilots of Genista before staring at her own partner.

"Maybe I'd do it if _someone_ were nicer to me." She pointed to the Knight, who was busy dabbing away honey that had gotten onto Zero-Two's face

Zorome whistled and made a point of avoiding her gaze from then on.

Goro gestured for Casten and Zero-Two when they had eaten. The blonde parasite jabbed a thumb over his shoulder, smiling. "I'll show you guys around, we didn't get much time to do that. Might as well get both of you settled in."

The Knight nodded in thanks, giving the pinkette beside him a wordless tilt of his head. She understood, jumping to her feet and going to her darling's side and grabbing his arm.

The three had missed Ichigo's expressionless stare as they left. The leader of Squad #13 looked down at her tea. Staring at her own reflection in the steaming drink.

* * *

Their first destination was the bathing room. Though Casten already knew where it was he had trouble finding it the first time, since he couldn't read the signage.

"We parasites have fixed times to wake up, bathing, going to bed… all of that. Well… most of us anyways." Goro explained, looking pointedly at Zero-Two.

Casten nodded to him but pinkette didn't pay him any attention. Though Goro seemed to take that as a given and continued on. She amused herself by balancing on the raised tiles of the tub where they had bathed together and smiling at Casten, who returned her smile. He knew Casten was at least listening to him, sighing, he led them out to the next place.

As they walked the rustic designed wooden halls Casten couldn't help but notice the impressive craftsmanship. Growing up, he had only been housed in fortresses, keeps and other such strongholds. Places that, by their nature, had few windows or easily flammable materials such as wood. It was an interesting sensation to be walking on surfaces of wood, the smell of varnish and wood was calming in its own way.

As they walked, Goro continued his introduction of life in the barracks."Everything from the food we eat to the clothes we wear are laid out for us, all we really need to do is train, keep our numbers up and do our best to fight."

They came upon the library next. The Knight made a mental note of its location and to come back later to gather intelligence. He had taken to learning what he could of the local language, it was very much an offshoot of High or Low Gothic. He saw characters and letters he recognized and heard words that he understood even without the translator device.

Though not while Zero-Two was present, as he busied himself with replacing the many books she simply tossed onto the ground after flipping them open. Goro wore an twitching smile, even he was struggling to keep a straight face watching the pair.

She paused when coming upon a glass display upon a wooden stand, tilting her body and bringing herself closer to it. The Knight approached, discovering what she was so focused on. It was the preserved skeleton of an avian of some sort. She stared specifically at its wings that had the feathers attached to them still.

His gaze fixed on her as he brought a hand to his chest. He could feel it again. That longing for something that he felt from her so many times before. Reaching out to grasp her shoulder, Casten made the sign of the Aquila over his chest. She grinned, the meaning wasn't lost on her, though the blonde boy did raise an eyebrow at the exchange.

Goro crossed his arms as they left the library, thinking about things now; he didn't know all that much about the pair. They were both equally odd in their own ways, much like how they seemed to communicate without speaking. The teen found himself wondering of the Knight's curious ability. Wouldn't it be great if all parasites would get along without speaking like that?

"This forest...what is its purpose?" Casten's question snapped him from his musing.

The Knight was staring out the window panes, in the hallway. Fully turned towards them

Goro shrugged. "The entire forest was built to fine-tune our numbers, apparently."

He hummed in response. "I suppose it makes sense. Emperor knows what would happen if this pleasant atmosphere weren't here to dampen my mood."

"Is that why there's a ceiling?" Zero-Two asked, looking out of the window with Casten.

The Stamen blinked. It was the first time the girl had spoken to him. "Well...I guess. It even rains sometimes."

"Rain?" She tilted her head in puzzlement,looking to her darling for answers.

"Rain is the event in which water vapour in the clouds gathers in sufficient mass to fall back down as liquid. Into streams, rivers, lakes and oceans as art of the water cycle." He answered.

Her expression immediately brightened up at that. "Wah~ So water pours from the ceiling? Do it now! I wanna see it!"

"Uh-" Casten found himself taken aback. "I-I don't decide when that happens Zero-Two, the controllers of the climate simulacrum do-"

She pouted at him, tugging heavily at his heartstrings. "I wanna see it right now."

"Do it." She demanded.

He took a step back. "I-I shall speak to the APE officials to coax the machine spirits of the climate simulacrum."

She gave him a triumphant grin.

* * *

They arrived back at his quarters, where the Knight busied himself with the maintenance of his Hecate Pattern chainsword. Muttering the Litanies needed to appease its machine spirit. Zero-Two seemed to amuse herself by jumping on his bed, long pink hair flowing with every hop. He glanced up from his task to look at her for a moment.

"Zero-Two, not that I don't like your company but… Why are you here? I thought you already knew where everything was." He asked, wiping an oiled rag onto the weapon's internal components.

"Why? Because... I'm going to live here too!"

Her statement made him lose focus for a moment stare at her in a mix of shock and joy. The half disassembled weapon slipped from his grasp and began slipping from his lap. As he scrambled to keep it from hitting the ground, he grasped the bladed end mid-fall.

"Tsk! Emperor's teeth!" The Knight cursed in pain, setting the weapon onto the desk beside him with his other hand.

A small set of bleeding cuts ran across his palm. The wounds were small thankfully, nothing to be concerned over though they did bleed quite a bit.

He looked up, finding Zero-Two bent down and staring at the blood pooling and dripping from his hand. The girl pulled his hand up to her face and sniffed the crimson fluid. Casten raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Until that is, she started licking it.

He hissed slightly as the warm orifice found the raw cuts and began licking as quickly as he bled. Part of him wondered how carnal was this girl, he knew animals licked wounds instinctively due to the enzyme that prevented infection within saliva. Though that hardly made him feel any less strange.

She kept licking, seemingly with no intention of stopping until he stopped bleeding. Her tongue gracing some of the wounds. He was face was gaining a rosy tint now, he would never admit it to anyone else but… it felt nice.

She stopped a moment later as the blood clotted with her help.

"Uh… My thanks?" Casten wearily said.

The pinkette grinned at him and stood up, placing her hands behind her back. "It's fine! Only darling's blood tastes good anyways."

"Should I be worried that you would eat me?" He grinned.

Curiously, she didn't answer him. Only smiling in return. That was slightly worrying to the Knight, he couldn't tell why. He felt sudden weight on his very soul at the silent exchange of mirthless smiles between them both. That was until the sound of muffled laughter drew his attention away.

From the corner of his vision, Casten spotted two pairs of eyes watching him from the frame of of the door that he had left open to air out the room. It was Futoshi and Zorome who were spying on the pair.

"Do you two find something amusing?"

The pair's eyes widened when they realized that they had been spotted. Casten spared them a glance before gesturing to Zero-Two. He grinned at them. The same grin he had while thinking of battle days prior, sending chills down Futoshi and Zorome's spines.

"Zero-Two may not find you very appetizing but I think she'll eat you all the same."

The two squeaked and took off down the hallway at full sprint. Casten stood up and made to close the door.

"Do remind me to keep the door closed." He sighed, turning top Zero-Two, who had laid down on his bed and gave the Freeblade a smug grin.

* * *

 _ **\+ Some time ago +**_

 _ **\+ Plantation #13: Briefing room +**_

* * *

" _Zero-Two and Casten will be staying with the you all."_

 _Nana's tone told Ichigo there would be no negotiation. The pair had Papa's direct permission to remain together with your squad._

" _Does that make them a part of my Squad?"_

 _The caretaker crossed her arms under her ample bosom. "No, it doesn't. Casten may be an envoy but he's under nobody's command. According to the Imperials in orbit, he isn't even under their direct command. He only obeys as far as he feels necessary."_

" _Ichigo, for both our sakes and theirs… Make them, Zero-Two and Casten feel at home. We need them as much as they need us."_

* * *

Nana's words echoed in Ichigo's mind as she left the briefing room behind with Goro in tow. His presence helped calm her some, yet there was a tension within her when she looked at her partner.

She couldn't look him in eye properly, even when they reached the elevator leading back to the barracks. If anything, it grew worse since they were in a confined space, with nothing but the sound of the elevator getting closer and closer back to their home.

"So, they're staying with us now huh? Leave it to Goro's smooth entry to help offset her bossy brooding mood. Ichigo thank Father for such small mercies for having Goro as her partner, it helped her from getting lost in her currently soury demeanor. For the most part, but points for effort.

"Yes, looks like it" Enough said

Goro took the hint and kept quiet, their familiarity with each other granted them the ability to perceive the smallest of cues. It was a trait born from a long companionship, where it was always the three of them; Hiro, Ichigo, and lastly Goro. It was always the three of them together back at the Garden, and when they were sent to the plantation they held their heads up high believing that the three of them can get through anything. Now there is only two, and it was poisoning her, and she knows it, but can't do anything about it.

"We'll get through this" Goro attempting to balm her the ache in her chest "Hiro would want that."

Yes...yes he would, the bitterness came back harder then ever and Ichigo couldn't stop the crease in her brow or the droop of her head. Hiro would most certainly want that, it's a shame that he is not here. No, they were foisted with an inhuman horned trite, and a barbarian from space.

Who risked their lives to save everyone.

The sun peeked through the elevator doors as they slid open and back towards the barracks. Without needing to say anything, Goro and Ichigo agreed to let the matter rest for now, whereas Goro took things in stride, he is at least has the fortitude to withstand his own conflicting thoughts and feelings and turn into something positive. Ichigo sadly does not, and it hurts that he is trying so hard to help her, only stumble.

She is happy that he tried so hard, but it's just not the same anymore. They were once an inseparable trio, reality however laughed and cruelly now made them two.

A piece of a puzzle never again to be made whole.

* * *

 _ **\+ Plantation #13 Barracks Garden +**_

* * *

Within the Greenhouse Mitsuru kneeled over the flower bed. Holding his aching chest with one arm whilst another fished out the small yellow bottle of pills the adults had given him, made with the help of that "Magos Biologis" that Casten had called down. They were supposed to help with just such times as now. When his nerves began acting up again. The Throne Mechanicum had wreaked such havoc on his nervous system that he would be experiencing random bouts of pain for some time.

"Why me?" Mitsuru muttered.

"How can he still be sane? Why can he stand strong while I'm like this?" He struggled to pop the cap open and tap a few of the white tablets out onto his hand.

He threw them into his mouth and swallowed. Almost immediately regretting his decision to take them without water as he gagged, hacking uncontrollably immediately after getting them down. He took deep breaths and put a hand to his chest to steady himself.

Feeling a presence behind him, the Stamen turned back to find Kokoro, a watering can in her hands

"Mitsuru?"

The Stamen immediately rose to his feet and resumed his facade of cool indifference. "What is it?"

She stepped closer. "Oh! Uh… I just saw you walking in is all. Are you okay? You've been looking uncomfortable for awhile."

"I'm fine," he brushed her off.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" She smiled, trying to make the usually distant boy more comfortable. "You never lean on others-"

"Are you taking pity on me?" He cut her concern.

"N-no I didn't mean to…"

By then he had already shuffled past her and made his way out of the Greenhouse.

* * *

 _ **\+ Casten's Quarters +**_

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Casten looked up to find Ichigo at his door frame. Staring down at the girl on Casten's bed with an angry glare.

Zero-Two's reply was straightforward, as he expected. "Being with my darling, what's it to you?"

"You're both staying here for awhile. Meaning that you follow our rules, meaning you stay in the girl's wing with the rest of us Pistils." Ichigo spat back.

"As far as I know." Casten began.

"Neither of us are beholden to your squad. You should know by now Zero-Two will obey when and how she sees fit." The Knight gave her a pointed look before going back to his task. "I have appointed myself being responsible for her, so I will keep her in line, I will follow your rules to the best of my ability, but as her charge, I can only do so much.

He ignored her annoyed glare, purposefully focusing on reassembling his recently cleaned chainsword giving the throttle an experimental squeeze to ensure the safety was functioning properly. She didn't want to dignify that with a response, just as he knew she wouldn't.

"What my darling said." The pinkette responded, kicking idly in the air and giving Ichigo a bored stare.

The leader of Squad #13 left, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

 _ **\+ Later +  
\+ Plantation #13: FranXX Garage +**_

* * *

Goro gazed stood upon the gangway in front of the FranXX of Squad #13, staring up at their blank facial features. They always looked so empty and lifeless without their riders lending them their hearts. They bore facial expressions and a degree of nimbleness reserved for living beings.

Argentea's mirthful, arrogant acrobatics, Delphinium's precise strikes, Genista's clumsy gait, Chlorophytum's rapid darting movements and even Strelizia's raw, regal power. Each 'Iron Maiden' had her own rhythm and personality. Then… there was Ave Rubrum.

The Imperial Knight stood in a separate alcove within the garage. Surrounded by what Casten had introduced as "Skitarii" or "Tech-Guards", servitors, grotesque augmented cloned workers that had been programmed to perform a set task, and hovering skulls bearing anything from small arms and welders to speakers that droned out a constant stream of prayers in a language he couldn't even hope to decipher.

Ave Rubrum's lenses remained dark and his expressionless head tilted down, casting a shadow over his features. Though the simulacrum eyes were anything but lifeless. When active, Casten's zeal, and rage seemed to smoulder within the ruby lenses as if his will fuelled the walker's movements. Without his pilot the towering machine seemed to be staring down, echoing into his soul, judging him, assessing him.

Goro's instincts wared within, logic telling him that the Imperial Walker is inactive, an inanimate object. Yet, the primal corners of his being is screaming at him; yelling at him that the armour was alive, that it was a predator to be feared.

Ave Rubrum's very aura was not like that of any FranXX. He was not cheerful, confident or proud. He was foreboding, hateful… his very presence seemed to promise doom.

"Is something the matter with my armour?"

"Gah!"

Casten's voice made him jump in surprise. He turned to find the young man standing behind him, muscular arms crossed and eyebrow raised in a puzzled expression. How does someone of his size move so quietly!?

"Oh... hey." Goro breathed, putting his hand against his chest to steady his breathing. "What're you doing here?"

The Knight shrugged. "Brigid wanted to see me regarding my armour. You seemed to be distracted, so I came to check on you." giving his knight a once over, being the source of said distraction.

The parasite looked back up to the Knight's suit. "Just wondering about the difference between our machines is all."

The Knight nodded. "That's simple-"

"Hey! You guys!"

Before he could answer, someone had called to them from the deck below. They were the Parasites of Plantation #26 and some from Squad #13. Casten returned a good natured wave and a humourless smile, walking back to the lifting platform. He stopped and gestured to Goro to join him, to which he nodded, thankful that he didn't have to admit that he was afraid of an inanimate object.

* * *

They had been joined by Ikuno, Zorome and Futoshi. Apparently they were curious as to the newcomes. Casten couldn't blame them, it was an excellent opportunity to learn more of the other Plantation's defenders. Though it was by pure chance, it was a good opportunity to learn more.

There were a few representatives of Squad #26. Amongst them were two girls and boys respectively. The boys sported brown hair and eyes, one however kept his hair well combed and the other a ragged mop with a bandaged wrapped about his head. Of the girls one had a distinct oak brown shade to her lightly curled hair whilst the other had straight, muddy brown hair. All appeared slightly older than the members of Squad #13, more so now that he got to observe them close up than at the ceremony the previous day.

"Your machines all have very unique designs," the one Casten guessed was the leader of Squad #26 commented.

Goro looked to him and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"We thought that was standard." Ikuno added.

"Of course not. Our FranXX all have similar frames and weapons. That makes it so teamwork is easier." Squad #26's leader explained.

"So Squad #13's machines deviate from the norm?" Casten asked.

The teen seemed taken aback to Casten's deep voice. The Imperial had been satisfied with just listening up to that point.

"I could say the same about your machine." He laughed.

Casten shook his head. "No, we follow a Standard Template Construct. Almost all Imperial Technology save some ancient relics do."

"We? Your… Knight, was it?" The leader pinched his chin in thought. "Do you kind of mix yourself and your machine up?"

He nodded. "That is because we are one in the same. Some Freeblades even go by the same title as their armours and forgo the use of their birth given names entirely."

The leader seemed shocked for a moment before resuming his composure and continuing. "So why were they built? I mean, our FranXX were made to defend Plantations from Klaxosaurs. They thrusters made to outmaneuver most Klaxosaur types. What about your Knight?"

The young man pinched his chin an hummed in thought before answering. "The suits of armour of all Knights are only as they are because of the Omnissiah's blessing. There is some debate as to what was the original purpose of the Questoris armours. It is generally agreed that they served as sentinels tasked with the early human interplanetary colonies."

He pointed to Ave Rubrum's Carapace, halting his pace; all the others of the group followed suit to see where he was pointing. "Heavy, thick, and sloped carapace armour serves to shield critical components and house the cockpit. Serving as an effective bastion in defense or weathering hails of incoming fire in offense."

Casten then pointed to the Thermal Cannon. "While my Errant-Pattern Questoris armour is blessed a Thermal Cannon made to defeat armour. The Paladin-pattern has a rapid-firing battle cannon that are rumoured to have been used to blast apart rocks to harvest ores when the early colonist had not yet constructed mining vehicles."

He then pointed to the Reaper Chainsword. "As ignoble as it sounds, the Reaper Chainswords are speculated to have been used to harvest lumber from titanic trees. There was a forest on my homeworld of Avalus that had trees that towered over Ave Rubrum and were each thicker than one of his legs."

The Parasites eyes all widened in wonderment, trying to imagine such fantastical places in which machines as mighty as Knights were used for mundane everyday tasks. Casten simply turned and kept walking after giving Ave Rubrum a last glance. The others following closely behind.

"That's pretty amazing." The leader smiled.

The Freeblade nodded. "Those were times long past. During mankind's Dark Age of Technology."

"Dark Age?" Futoshi asked.

He nodded once more. "Do not let the title deceive you, by no means this was a period of damnation, if anything it should be the golden age where legends foretold that humanity was at the height of its dominance and power. Relics and feats of wonder from a bygone age so fantastical that the science borderlines mysticism and blurs the line of what is fact and fiction.. However, those relics are dangerous beyond measure. Many caused the complete destruction of all life on many worlds in the Age of Strife that followed ten millennia ago. Which is why every piece of unknown technology is scrutinised by the Adeptus Mechanicus before being sanctified and cleared for use. Hence the Dark Age of Technology as far as the Mechanicum and the Adeptus Administratum is concerned"

"Explains why that lady with you keeps staring at everything we use like it would bite her." Zorome whistled.

"We suspect the technology that you use is also related to those times." Casten suddenly said, looking over his shoulder the parasites. "Your society's fall, the entire reason you are forced to live in such conditions. If we can find the link that connects between the Imperium and your technological history, the mechanicus will most likely fill in the blanks. Emperor willing, we will reinforce your numbers an reclaim this planet.."

The revelation was disheartening, though it didn't shock them. There was much that was lost in those times, almost all records before the of the arrival of the Klaxosaurs are vague at best. It wasn't too big of a surprise to find that they were a lost part of an interstellar humanity fallen to ruin. The information of the Imperials had been distributed by APE, the presence of the twin-headed eagle that resided beyond the stars.

Still, for the children of Squad #13, he appeared to be just a dour person that never hesitated to burst everyone's bubble with a truth that landed Mitsuru in the infirmary.

"I was told Squad #13 was a hastily-assembled test team." The leader said, the implication wasn't lost on Casten.

"So they differ from the norm then?" The Freeblade raised an eyebrow at that.

He nodded in return. "We're vastly more experienced. I take it this is your first taste of kissing?"

Casten's answer surprised the parasites of Squad #26 "No."

"You've defended a pair of kissing plantations before?" Another member, a girl, asked.

He turned, stopping in his tracks and raising a hand to pinch his chin. Almost immediately the Knight realized what she was talking about. "No! Apologies, I was mistaken! I-Uh..."

The members of Squad #26 were taken aback by the stoic and pensive Imperial's sudden flustered breakdown. Goro threw a grin his way, the composure of their gritty Knight faltered. At that point he had a hand held over his face to hide his reddened visage.

"He's been doing the other 'kissing' with his partner." The blonde grinned, earning an annoyed glare from Casten.

At first the leader didn't seem to know what the two were referring to, though he seemed to get it a moment later and smiled. "It's good that you two are so close."

Casten nodded and muttered his thanks but was unable to keep the blush from his face. Some of the girls present, save Ikuno, giggled at his uncharacteristic bashfulness.

His considerate smile never wavering, the leader, nodded. "Well, if you have any questions. We're far more experienced than Squad #13."

Casten's embarrassment quickly faded and his expression returned to the slight scowl he always wore. Pinching his chin, the Freeblade raised a hand. "Forgive my oversight but… What is do you go by?"

A long moment of silence prevailed between them before the leader burst out in laughter. It was good natured at least, he too had realized he had been speaking to the Imperial Knight without knowing his name. To the surprise of the members of Squad #13, Casten too started to laugh at his own oversight and way joined by the members of Squad #26. His laughter was surprisingly gentle, more of a suppressed chuckle than true laughter.

"I'm code Zero-Nine-Zero, leader of Squad #26, Plantation #26 'Chrysanthemum'." He introduced himself after recovering from his laughing fit.

The Knight made the sign of the Aquila and smiled. "Casten Zelius of former House Zelius, envoy of the God-Emperor's Imperium of Man."

While the members of Squad #13 practically had their jaws hanging open at the Casten's suddenly developing a sense of humour, one of the girls of Squad #26 approached Ikuno.

"I'm jealous, he's quite something." She whispered.

Ikuno simply nodded, her expression remained impassive. While she was indifferent towards the Imperial, he obviously didn't much care for them if he could act this way towards other people naturally. What was it that made him so unfriendly towards Squad #13?

"Well that's easy." She whispered to herself, an overbearing, hostile leader in Ichigo, a boastful glory hound in Zorome, and an arrogant upstart in Mitsuru.

"You do not possess given nicknames?" Casten followed up.

Zero-Nine-Zero tilted his head, puzzled.

The Freeblade jerked his head towards the parasites of Cerasus. "My mastery of your local form of Low Gothic is very limited but Squad #13 seem to all have nicknames based on their codes."

"No," he shook his head. "Their nicknames are a peculiarity amongst Parasites. Code Zero-One-Six was the one who started coming up with them I think?"

Casten looked to Goro, who nodded and asked his own question. "You've heard of Hiro?"

"Yeah. He's famous among us children. You're all very unusual." He looked up at Delphinium and the other machines of Squad #13.

"Your FranXX designs are all over the place and you all refer to nicknames instead of codes."

"Me! Me! I've got a question." Zorome stepped forwards.

He grinned up at the senior Parasite. "Have any children from your squad become adults?"

They focused on Zero-Nine-Zero. Who held a dumbfounded expression. As if he had no idea what the younger Stamen was talking about.

His bandaged squadmate rapped his knuckles on his leader's back to gain his attention. "He probably doesn't know."

The crestfallen expression that the other members of Squad #26 didn't go unnoticed by the Freeblade, who crossed his arms. They were hiding something from their juniors. Which meant that either they wouldn't even consider telling an outsider like himself… or that it was a truth too terrible to share.

Either way, Casten didn't like it. They risked glances in his direction, obviously aware that the Freeblade was suspicious of them.

Still, Zero-Nine-Zero cast a smile towards Zorome. "Oh, that's what you mean. Not from our squad, no."

"Really?" Zorome pushed, leaning forwards. "Have you at least heard any rumours about it?"

The older Parasite shook his head. "No, sorry."

The small Stamen pouted. "What the heck."

There was a childlike sparkle in the small boy's eyes… then again that was appropriate. Perhaps, Casten reasoned internally, that he never had that sparkle of innocence, or had left him long ago. Was that envy he was feeling? The Knight averted his eyes from Zorome; it was unbecoming of a Knight Scion to feel such things.

"A moment of laxity breeds a lifetime of heresy…" The Freeblade muttered under his breath.

If anyone had heard him, they didn't comment on it.

Whilst Futoshi and Zorome talked excitedly amongst themselves on the former's question, Casten took a step to leave and laid a large hand onto Zero-Nine-Zero's shoulder. He leaned forwards between him and the auburn haired girl's head. Just loud enough to be heard by only the surrounding members of Squad #26, he freely said what they all knew he was thinking.

"I won't pursue you for information, for the your sake. However, let whatever retainers holds your leash that we don't appreciate being uninformed of matters of import." The Freeblade Knight's deep menacing tone gave them no illusions. The young man was of the habit of being honest and straightforward.

"Between you and me, you're testing my patience. In me, the Emperor did not send a saint…tread carefully." With a final squeeze of the Parasite's shoulder,.

Squad #26's leader rubbed his now sore shoulder and watched the Imperial walk Imperials were definitely a different breed from the norm. It was honestly refreshing in an intimidating sort of way. Dangerous yes, but definitely someone that can be trusted, the problem is how long will that keep him alive before something happens to him, if the Klaxosaurs dont get him, APE will.

* * *

 _ **\+ Plantation #13: Operations Control Center +**_

* * *

"Please tell me I misheard" Nana swears she is gonna die of a headache long before a klaxosaur will. If it's not the stress of being the Imperial liaison, or the caretaker of these kids, then its her in the firing line for strangling . As usual Hachi just looked away from the argument knowing better like a smart person to not get involved and help her case. The ass.

The elderly man drawled his answer in his usual lackadaisical manner. "You heard me right, this could lead to a major breakthrough. Let's not rush the happy kids... and learn all we can. Zero-Two and Casten seem happy enough…"

"Their happiness, is my job not yours! The children are being exposed about-" Nana was cut off by a chuckle from Franxx.

"About the real meaning of kissing?" He chuckled. "You never know, a little romance could boost their numbers!"

On instinct, Nana grabbed her butt, intercepting a phantom hand about to do a fast one even if the doctor was in a separate facility. Already she was reminded of the many times her rear end was fondled by the old doctor. She is quite proud of herself for being fairly attractive, but she will deck the 'good' doctor if he pulls another one again, she just wishes she could do that without getting herself confined to the brig. "N-Now you see here you cyborg coot! I-!"

"Oh, look at the time! I have to get going, take care of those kids you hear?" He cut the call short, leaving her listening to a continuous beep.

She stood in complete silence for a long minute, the device still held up to her ear.

"What did he say?" Hachi, standing across the holographic projection table asked.

She sighed and pocketed her handheld now that that part of the report is dealt with. The caretaker stared at the hololithic projection of the Knight's readings in the previous battle against the worm-type Klaxosaur.

"About as well as can be expected."

Hachi's cold stare remained unchanged. "He knows about risks?"

She nodded.

Hachi continued. "That…thing that holds them together in his Throne Mechanicum. It isn't just the chain that binds them together… It's the noose around Casten's neck. The further this goes, the more that IMU of his will force his brain to increase the release of chemicals. Psychosis, neurosis, obsession..."

Nana raised a finger. "One wrong move is all it takes for his own mind to kill him."

Her companion hummed. "The Imperial?"

She released an exasperated sigh, visibly deflating as the memory of the Knight's response returned to her. "He didn't really seem to care."

"Sounds like him to think like that. Quite predictable really." The commander nodded. "But it's also a shame, we need all the working bodies we can get."

Nana frowned at such callousness, but with such stakes and the possibility of reinforcement from a third party morality and practically are still at odds, she wishes she could do more, but for now, she will do the best she can for her station.

* * *

 _ **\+ Later +**_

 _ **\+ Plantation #13: Briefing room +**_

* * *

Grim faces were lit from the dim glow of the large monitor. It displayed a topographic map of the two plantations and the surrounding area, taken by satellites in low orbit. Casten sat between the two squads, fixing the projected forms with an intense glare. It was as if he believed his ire alone would be great enough to somehow destroy the small blue arrows that represented Klaxosaurs on the monitor.

Hachi broke the silence. "We detected Klaxosaur signatures an hour ago at a distance of three thousand kilometers away. They number between a hundred to a hundred and fifty."

"O-One hundred and Fifty!?" Futoshi gasped.

While the members of Squad #13 were taken aback, Casten turned his gaze to the members of Squad #26. He found them calm at the news. He saw it in their eyes that they were used to battling such odds. Focusing on the predicted path of the small arrows.

Hachi continued, uncaring of Squad #13's response. "Their numbers are expected to go even higher as whatever hives they pass will add to that number. Their estimated time of arrival is estimated at thirty three hours from now. No matter how we rush, we'll never manage to complete the kissing process before they get here."

Casten raised a hand. "What is the force composition of the Xeno horde?"

Hachi brought up a few still images likely taken by aircraft or low-orbit sensorium arrays judging by their low quality and distance. Still, it was unmistakably a massive Klaxosaur that seemed drag the sand as it moved and left a billowing cloud of sand and dust in its wake. The Freeblade sat silently at that. There were smaller forms of the Xenos that swarmed around the gigantic one's legs, each one unlike the other in size and form.

"That, Imperial, " Hachi pointed to the giant form. "is a what we call a Gutenberg-class Klaxosaur."

Casten leaned forwards, from what he learned, numbers and measurements on this planet have no deviated much. From the runes on the displayed on the pict-screen he guessed it was just under the size of a Warlord Titan. It seemed to be completely lacking in the devastating ranged firepower that Imperial Titans were known for, thankfully.

"Its huge… how do we fight something like that?" Miku gasped.

"Prodigious size alone, does not dissuade the sharpened blade," the Knight tried to reassure her.

He knew, however, that the sheer scale was a threat. Mass alone served both as this vile Xeno's weapon and defense and mass alone could at times decide victory or defeat. If the Xeno was as armoured as it looked, it could more than weather the static defenses of both Plantations and simply brush the FranXX aside. Thankfully the girl seemed to take his words well, unaware of his growing unease.

Casten whispered a well known Imperial phrase under his breath. "Blessed is the mind too small for doubt."

When the teens seemed finished, Hachi continued with the briefing. "Squad #26 will be the vanguard," he pointed to the projected lines of battle on the screen, then to the line indicating the position to the rear. "Squad #13 will serve as backup in case the line breaks.."

"Huh? Backup!?" Zorome sputtered indignantly.

"It's going to a chaotic fight," Zero-Nine-Zero replied. "Our squad can link up better if we go by ourselves."

Miku and her partner both eyed the leader of the other squad with a scowl. "Did he just call us dead weight?"

Hachi cleared his throat, not that there was anything stuck, he simply needed their attention. "Defending the pipe linking our two Plantations together takes top priority. Having you two may not be enough." He nodded to Casten. "Freeblade."

The young man rose from his seat, the parasites curiously followed him as he stepped towards monitor. Hachi nodded to him and allowed the young man, who pulled out a Data-Slate that he had brought. The screen projected an additional yellow symbol, that of a Imperial Aquila.

Another two windows opened on the screen. One a dated pict of city highway in parade, the centre of which was a column of Knight suits similar to Ave Rubrum that towered over the cheering crowds below. Another displayed a few different Knight armour variants, each proudly displaying the heraldic livery of their house of Caelum, white plate and silver trim.

Casted raised a hand and pointed to the map. "I have requested aid from the Knights of House Caelum posted at an Imperial research outpost being constructed some distance from here. Baron Argos has graciously answered the call and pledged two retainers of his court. Two Questoris Paladins and the Baron himself will be with his Gallant."

The Parasites of Cerasus paid attention to him, showing some interest in the other Knights. Zorome in particular made a sour expression at the mention of them, muttering something about them 'stealing his thunder'. Whilst the Chrysanthemum Squad paid rapt attention, having never before seen armaments so large and heavy being mounted on machines comparable to theirs.

"They're near identical to Ave Rubrum, save their armaments."

The picture zoomed in on the side-profile of a Paladin's arm. "The two Paladins are blessed with Rapid-Fire Battle Cannons, firing semi armour-piercing rounds in salvoes of two shots, as well as another Heavy Stubber."

"Next is the Questoris Gallant." He tapped at the Data-Slate again.

"This armour abandons nearly all ranged capabilities, to mount two melee weapons. The Reaper chainsword and the Thunderstrike Gauntlet. A weapon that Ave Rubrum will also be carrying for this battle."

The parasites seemed at once disgusted and fascinated by the pict capture Casten brought up of a Knight Warden striking a massive green warbeast that seemed to be carrying an armoured platform made of scrap and guns on its back. The creature's spine pulverised by a downward swing from a closed Thunderstrike Gauntlet in a shower of blood and ruptured innards.

"In addition," Casten closed the pict capture and brought up another. This of a strange oval pod mounted on the Carapace of a Knight. "They will be armed with carapace weapons, upon my recommendation, likely Stormspear Rocket Pods."

"Finally there will be smaller walkers, similar to your FranXX in size, called Knight Armigers."

Kokoro couldn't resist a giggle at the sight of the small Imperial walker. They looked like little versions of Ave Rubrum. While the Knight Errant's hunch made him look like an armoured brute, the gangly-limbed Armigers had hunches that made their heads so low that it was hung barely above their waist joint.

He took her laughter in stride and nodded to her. "Yes, it is as it appears. Armigers posses similar armament and qualities to my own armour. Simply smaller in scale."

"They are approaching from here." He pointed once again to the map, "It goes without saying, be it my armour or those of house Caelum, do not be anywhere in front of a Questor's line of fire. That is all."

Casten returned to his seat, Hachi taking over once more. "That being said, House Caelum will work on the flank of the horde. I'll be placing a FranXX capable of fighting alone with Ave Rubrum since they specialize in fighting more dangerous targets that manage to get through."

One of the girls from Squad #26 raised a hand. "Do we really have a FranXX that can match Ave Rubrum? I heard he took on a Mohorovic on his own and split it in half."

One of the boys scoffed. "I heard he melted it with that cannon of his."

"No way," another countered. "I heard he just charged and crushed it!"

Casten sighed. Rumours, the Freeblade never imagined that he would have rumours of all things circulate of his first clash with the Mohorovic-class.

"All of the above." He said, giving them a dispassionate glance before returning his gaze to the monitor.

They regarded him silently for a moment, unsure how to react to his abrupt answer.

Zero-Nine-Zero cleared his throat "A-anyways, which FranXX will be with him?"

"I'll be pairing him with Strelizia."

The mere mention of the White FranXX sparked fervent talk amongst the members of Squad #26.

"Strelizia!?" He exclaimed. The leader rose to his feet, face twisted in a mix of panic and horror.

Casten raised a brow inquisitively, while information from rumors can provide some context, rumors are just that, rumors. The picture painted for Zero-Two was never a pretty one even from just rumors, and he saw it coming, firsthand accounts however were infinitely more valuable.

"What are you-" His words were cut off by the hiss of hydraulics, Zero-Two and Nana finally joining them in the briefing room.

"Sorry we're late," Nana greeted them.

Zero-Two stepped forwards after her, giving the map a bored glance. Her features blossomed into a smile when she saw Casten. The Knight immediately rose from his seat returned the affection.

Squad 26's leader, however, was far from pleased. "Code Zero-Zero-Two!"

"Did we receive Papa's permission?" Hachi asked, ignoring Zero-Nine-Zero's outburst.

Nana nodded. "We have to go-ahead. Freeblade Zelius will be her partner until further notice."

Casten's brow twitched at that Papa groxshit… That damnable object of false of worship once more. Zero-Two felt her darlings anger, hopping to his side and grabbing his arm. She didn't care that she jumped between and shoved past the members of Squad #26 to get to him.

"Hey, darling!" She grinned.

The Freeblade's anger cooled significantly, though he more or less learned to get used to it, the upbringing of the Emperor as the one true god of mankind is not one easily allowed to stay quiet. These people were simply ignorant of the truth that was the Imperium, he needed to remind himself of that fact. The Emperor is magnanimous, though there were committing heresy, unwitting heresy is not treason, not yet at least.

Nana followed and to the front with the two and Hachi. "We just finished telling them of the Imperial forces joining us."

"Hold on a second!" Zero-Nine-Zero walked up to them. "We can't fight alongside Strelizia!"

Hachi remained obstinate. "The plan is not up for negotiation."

"But…" his face twisted into that Casten knew as one of panic, of loss, and desperation. Pointing at the pinkette. "That girl doesn't care about her allies! How can we trust her to have our backs!"

He looked to her, gaze accusing. "Code Zero-Zero-Two, you should know what I mean!"

Still holding onto Casten's arm, the girl's teal gaze remained uncaring. "What are you talking about?"

"The joint operation two years ago! Your reckless fighting style got us isolated on the battlefield, and you cost me my partner!" He yelled, fists clenched and shaking.

"Huh… Doesn't ring a bell." Zero-Two shrugged, looking away from him.

Casten looked to his side, finding her unfocused. He felt… nothing from her she well and truly didn't remember, nor did she care. Yet there was something in her unfocused stare that spoke of a reason behind her callous dismissal. "Weaklings die. It happens, big deal."

Zero-Nine-Zero walked towards her, anger evident on his face. Before he reached her, however, he was blocked by Casten's getting between himself and the one that had cost him so much. He looked up in shock, looking up at the Knight's grim frown. The leader of Squad #26 expected barbed threats of violence for threatening his partner, perhaps even an actual blow as a warning. Instead, he got a sigh, and Casten blocking his view, before pointing at himself on the cheek, oddly specific.

"Right here," he said suddenly.

Zero-Nine-Zero blinked, shock overtaking his anguish. "Excuse me?"

The Freeblade nodded once.

"You heard correctly. If you have grievances you wish to met out, then here is a good target." His rising voice echoed the briefing room into silence."

The teen at first was surprised and unsure of what to do as nothing prepared him for such a scenario...but he was to caught in the torrent of his own and Casten's frenzy to think straight and gladly took the offer.

A meaty thwack echoed as a gloved fist met contact with another's face.

Zero-Nine-Zero didn't realize how much his fist actually hurt, since combat was not part of his training he did not know that to throw a proper punch never put your thumb inside your clenched fist, as he could feel the throb that reverberated throughout his thumb and arm.

Casten raised a hand, physically holding back Zero Two, their Communion intercepting her attempt to maim the boy. Her animalistic scorn and growls held in back only by the Knight squeezing her hand. It was his turn to calm her fury as she had done for him. Thankfully the pinkette did heed him.

Honestly though, it wasn't so bad, compared to his training on Avalus, the blow was tame. Though he had to admit; it was good effort on his part. Already he could feel his jaw burning, supposing he survived the battle ahead it would be sore for some time. He returned to face Zero-Nine-Zero fully once more.

"Now, has your anger been quenched?" Leveling to the slightly hunched parasite still nursing the new experience.

"..." Zero-Nine-Zero didn't know what to think; so he summed up as honesty as his currently conflicted feelings could.

"No? Maybe?" Didn't sound honest enough, but to hell with it

"No definitely no."

"Good, let the foe have the rest" Casten thumbed to the projections of Klaxosaurs on the screen. succinctly satisfied with the response.

Confusion did not even begin to race through everyone's head, was Casten trying to help or not!?

"But-!" He tried to demand an answer for this transgression, unwarranted as it is. Only to be cut off once more.

"First off, as I am now responsible for Zero-Two then it simply means I share the baggage that she carries with her." He paused to wait for Zero-Nine-Zero to stand up straight, even if his hand still hurt.

"As you should know, I cannot in confidence vouch for her remorse in the loss of your partner." He extended his hand "However, we have bigger things to worry about right now. You do not do your partner's death honour by starting an internal conflict right before a crucial battle."

The other teen was nonetheless stunned before a bitter chuckle escaped his throat. Sadness was still overwhelming him, but the utter bluntness of their mysterious guest… it was quite refreshing. The anger was still there, but he felt...cleaner? He threw a scowl at Zero-Two's direction and flinched when her eyes screamed like she wanted to rip him apart. He looked back at Casten and at the still extended hand, before taking a firm grasp with his still throbbing arm.

"Truce."

An accord is struck with one hearty handshake.

* * *

 _ **\+ Later +**_

 _ **+Plantation #13: Barracks +**_

* * *

The briefing took longer than expected. By the time Casten, Zero-Two and Squad #13 had returned, simulacrum dome's projected sky was already dyed an inky black. Walking the dirt path leading to their barracks. Casten's steps lagged with a deliberate slowness behind them; Zero-Two was holding onto his hand, practically dragging the Knight along with her as he shuffled along.

Casten had been silent since the confrontation with Zero-Nine-Zero. In truth, he came to regret his actions in a small way. Had he overstepped? Would his current conduct show the servants of the Imperium as oafish and unappealing as rulers? Storm clouds gathered in his mind as it ran wild, trying to figure out what to do, wondering if he could have done better.

"Who do they think they are!? Treating us like dead weight…" Zorome fumed as he walked along the dirt path.

If Goro showed any displeasure, then no could call out on his bluff, shrugging his shoulders at Zorome's expense. "They're not wrong, we are a test team."

Zorome was not gonna take that lying down. "And don't you think that pisses you off? They're our seniors, big deal! We gotta get that experience at some point too!"

Goro looked to the evening sky, the lights of the plantation and theirs exchanging their magma energy reserves. A 'kiss' such a weird word, yet for some reason strokes something appealing in his chest, doubly so when thinking of Ichigo, who remained silent and shared his viewpoint of the plantation.

Casten mentioned that a 'kiss' was not a transference process, but an act born of intimacy. That sounded nice -no- fitting sounds more like it.

"We'll get there Zorome" Ichigo's soft voice cut through the gloom that clouded over everyone.

Ever the boisterous one, even Zorome welcomed anything to help his sour mood.

Everyone shared their ever energetic friend's disposition at being labelled their lesser, so it came to no surprise to want to hear something from their leader with something that can hopefully get them out of their funk.

"We'll get there everyone," she took her eyes off the plantations and looked to her squad.

"We're here and that's all that matters. We have a responsibility to Papa and everyone in this Plantation, to make sure that we have a future." A spark was in her eye those words. Her belief just radiated in her words, and Goro couldn't help but be proud.

"So don't feel down, just because what they said, we're counting on you Zorome" She finished with a smile meant for everyone.

"W-well, of course! With me the great Zorome here, I'll bring us to victory!" His spirits lifted, he held his head high with renewed confidence.

Goro smiled wistfully, at everyone's renewed vigor, from Zorome's usual theatrics, to Kokoro's gentle demure, he couldn't ask for anything else.

His mind travelled to the odd pair out from the squad. Since the confrontation with Zero-Nine-Zero in the briefing room Casten had been eerily quiet-more so than usual. Normally he would have had a rough word or to accost Zorome about his boisterousness.

"Hey, Casten you…" He said, turning around to check on the Knight.

"-Okay?" The parasite's words died in his throat. The where the pair had been following before was now only an empty dirt road.

His frown was matched by the exasperated sigh he released. While everyone got their bearings back from the less than stellar briefing for tomorrow's operation. He idly wondered where'd they run off to as he walked back with his squad.

* * *

Casten walked the sterile halls, steel toed boots sending echoing clanks along the metal floors. Zero-Two slowed her pace and followed the Knight as he silently separated from Squad #13 and left the Eco-dome. She said nothing, watching his broad form as he stalked towards a destination he was too preoccupied to tell her about. He was nervous, the Pistil could feel it.

She spent a few long minutes staring at his broad back. "Darling? Where are you going?"

He stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder, almost as if he hadn't expect her to follow him.

The Freeblade smiled. "I have a been summoned by Magos Biologis Marik,"

Zero-Two hummed in thought, looking up the the ceiling and pinching her chin. "Mango... ?"

The solitary word floored him with a stumble in his step mistaking the Magos for an piece of fruit.

"Man-? No no, Magos" He paused when he realized the humour to it "Oh I see, wordplay." His lips quirked when he took it as it was. Magos and a piece of fruit? That was actually hilarious in hindsight.

Before one realized that such a commodity would weigh its worth in a hefty sum of thrones, to purchase and consume the luxury item. Ironic since he is now in a similar position with the daily morning meals during his time with Squad 13.

"Yes, you see the Magos-Zero Two?" His words fell deaf when he saw her looking directly above them both. A ventilation shaft. She was peering inside the innocuous tunnel, it was far too small for any average sized person to fit through, a small animal perhaps, or worse could their enemies, have infiltrated their dwellings through the vents. Basic instincts started setting off for the knight fearing for the worst.

"It stinks like oil and bone" She squatted all the while keeping her eyes on the vent.

Oil and bone? In that case then it must be…

A quick hop and her fingers curled around the grills before she shifted her center of gravity and using her momentum to plant her feet on the ceiling with simian dexterity, ripping the the grill right out of its bolts, and snatched whatever she was looking at.

Casten's guess proved true.

It was a servo-skull, or more precisely, one of Magos Marik's servo-skull, this particular one loaded as a monitoring scout. A burst of static filled the air as a vox speaker on the skull blared a harsh protest at its treatment at Zero-Two's hands.

"Unhand him at once miscreant! Freeblade! She listens to you, request the fleshling Abhuman to unclasp her filthy bony fingers to release him at once!"

Casten scratched his head in deliberation whether to incur the Magos's ire or Zero Two's; both of them holding a particular blend of unhealthy. "Apologies Magos, I'm afraid to inform you that I cannot make her do anything that Zero-Two does not want to do. However, she is susceptible to common courtesy."

It was a task in of itself to keep a straight face, while Zero started poking and prodding the skull that seemingly could float without any visible means of propulsion.

Not long did he heard a quick strings of bleeps and boops, the Martian binary language of the Mechanicus. Before the beepings stopped, and a long sigh filtered through the vox caster.

"Can the abhuman unhand Thaddeus this instant...please…?" The last word came out as if he was trying desperately to scrub his vocal chords clean. After a moment of unintelligible static tinged protests, the floating skull finally fell silent.

"Whatever" and nonchalantly lets go of 'Thaddeus'. Zero-Two drops down all the while the servo-skull reorients its gyroscope to return its level. The servo skull floated back down to the pair's level as both of them clearly wanted an explanation for an intrusion in their privacy.

"I was investigating your mating ritual with the abhuman, Code Zero-Two. Your behavioural patterns may unlock more secrets of the flesh… Also, you are going the wrong way."

Casten shrugged his shoulders at that. He understood, it's just part of Marik's field after all as the Magos Biologis, though it does not lessen the unsettling nature of being watched unawares.

"Now get going, we have much to discuss. I understand that your inferior unmodified flesh brains may not have remembered my assigned space within this so-called Plantation, but that is no excuse. Now, come along unblessed ones." Thaddeus promptly spun around, urging the two to follow the floating skull.

They entered a more populated section now, led by the morbid construct. A few personnel edging the walls to keep a distance at the disturbing sight of a floating skull like it was a spectre of death. A few turns of the corridors, and a few more gawking A.P.E staff later, they eventually arrived at the door leading to the Magos Marik's requested work and habitation space.

Casten raised his hands to knock, only for the red and green tinted lenses of the Magos greeting them at the door.

"You two are late, come quickly." Two Mechadendrite tendrils snaked the pair's waist, before all but slamming the automatic door shut.

Casten strained to see in the darkened room but it became obvious that the Magos had… repurposed it to serve his own needs. The lights had all but been removed save a single one at the center of the room illuminating an examination and operating table, the others have been removed to make use of their power conduits. Metal wall panels were even now being cut open and the power cables within detached.

Servo skulls working in frenzied efficiency, attaching the cables to bring life to the many consoles, centrifuges, cogitations, stasis tanks and myriad of other equipment that Marik had brought with him. Casten could already sense the earful of complaints that he was sure to receive from Nana about the disruption to Cerasus's power systems.

Zero Two almost felt the urge to act on gagging, not because of the sights, but the strong noxious odor of the incense and a cocktail of smells clashing against one another that was leaving a dizzying stench in the room. She will have to remember to avoid the creep and whatever he was piping in the near future. Unless Darling was involved of course, she'll bear it.

"I see that you have been busy Marik," the Freeblade whistled.

"My blessed form grants me the strength to work faster in service to the Omnissiah," Marik waved the Knight off. "You should consider my offer Freeblade, your ties in flesh and mind to the Abhuman's could be made even stronger if you allow me to make the necessary improvements. I am confident you will find it most satisfying!"

Casten didn't know what the Magos meant by 'improvements' but he decided against finding out. "I subscribe to the notion that if it isn't broken, it shouldn't be tampered with. Surely as Scion of Mars like yourself understands."

"Hmph," Marik huffed, like a child denied a sweet treat. "My offer stands if you should find anything broken."

"Get to the point rust bucket, why do you want to see darling?" Zero-Two cut right to the chase.

She had been too busy staring at all the servo skull, Casten knew she wanted to try and catch one but held back for his sake. He was grateful for that much. Of course such distraction worked for a time.

"Yes, why did you request my presence?" The Knight nodded.

Marik nodded, his rust red hood shifting with his head. Bringing up a Data-Slate from the sleeve of his robes, the Magos tapped at it a few times to bring up his findings.

"The High Queen and Shipmaster Zetros have requested a full medical report. I was told to repeat it to you for your benefit. Your blood is untainted, though I recommend reducing your sugar intake."

"I…" Casten gave Zero-Two a knowing glance. "will try."

"Your cerebral scans have returned false for any tampering beyond what is normal for Questoris. Your nervous system is stable and the burst of Psycho Stigmata induced migraines should cease with the Omnissiah's blessing and a few utterances of the Litany of Connection. The strange dreams you spoke of seem to be endemic to your… unique circumstances to your abhuman mate. It is normal for maturing human teens before entering their second decade of life."

Casten's eyes widened, and he immediately felt Zero-Two's stare. He locked gazes with her as her expressioned turned to a mirth-filled grin. "Well, at the very least, that's reassuring, Magos Marik."

"That concludes my business with you," Marik turned his focus to Zero-Two, lenses zooming in on her horns. "With you however…"

The girl noticed, shooting the Magos a scathing glare. "What?"

He clicked his tongue… at least as far as Casten could tell. "I would relish the opportunity to examine your… adaptations closer in order to catalog you. We wouldn't want Imperial authority finding an unsanctified abhuman after all."

Casten stepped in between the two, cutting off the glaring contest. "A full medical report has be provided by A.P.E. She is human Marik, remember that."

The Magos nodded, albeit slowly. "It is as you say. Now leave me Freeblade, I have more to do to better serve the Omnissiah."

A beat passed as Marik in hopes to induce levity at his departing guests, Casten forming the sign of the Aquila before leaving.

"Remember, lower your sugar intakes!"

* * *

 _ **\+ Later +**_

 _ **\+ Plantation #13: Barracks +**_

* * *

The journey back through the seemingly endless sterile corridors was no less arduous than their way to Marik's workspace. Only when Casten entered the biodome did he notice how late into the night it was; and how he longed for sleep's embrace. The welt on his cheek stung quite fierce and he could most certainly feel the bruise he received from Zero-Nine-Zero.

By the Emperor, was today a plethora of exhausting events, and the fighting wouldn't even start until musing was put to a halt when he spotted a familiar head of blue; Ichigo. Whatever she was doing previously, he missed it entirely being in a deep sense of lethargy as he was. Their eyes made contact, and communication was established, the moment their respective ocular organs trade an invisible message.

"Go on ahead, I will follow shortly" He trailed off slowly projecting his plea to Zero to acquiesce his demand.

It was as clear as being in front of a Baneblade's demolisher cannon what she actually thought of his request, but relented with a dismissive shrug, taking long even strides past Ichigo before disappearing into the shadows of the building.

Even when Zero-Two passed her by Ichigo kept her eyes locked on to him whether it's because of the intensity of her emotions, or fearful of Zero-Two, he couldn't place it, such is speculation.

"Please, follow me to the greenhouse." He couldn't quite make out the inflection when she made her demand, it was like she was ordering him, yet it lacked the strength he was familiar with. With that being said, he followed without a word, and followed her lead, no doubt that this is something tantamount to the bluenette.

The crunch of the soil amplified significantly in his ears, as neither said a word during the trek, the knight was not so much as nervous as it is apprehensive of whatever will be proceeding in their soon to be discussion.

Nonetheless, he saw this coming, and it seems that the inevitable has finally come to fore. Fitting that this would come just before the upcoming operation, reality after all is not that kind nor convenient, hoping that this would have come on a more leisurely hour.

The soft lights of the greenhouse greeted the mismatching pair, a girl with blue hair in her nightgown, and a young man in uniform with a visceral chain weapon strapped to his waist. The sight was not even funny, it was poignant with the air of a somber stench with the girl turning towards the knight and tried to assert her diminutive height against his physically imposing stature.

"Freeblade Casten" He steeled himself when she announced his title, a title of both reverence and shame "As leader of the Plantation #13 FranXX squad, I expect the best out of you in the upcoming operation tomorrow, while you are a guest, you are under my command, and I expect you to follow my orders. Do you understand?

The moment of truth has arrived,

And it was disappointing. Still she made the effort, it is only courtesy to be forthwith.

"Number Zero-One-Five, Ichigo, as a Freeblade employed under her majesty Queen Artra, loyal to the Emperor upon His Golden Throne, I cannot abide by your orders."

The outright refusal came like a slap to the face, already breaking through the facade of authority she tried desperately to emulate. She was no Nana, while their interactions have been less than stellar, he could say with confidence he respects her authority, as she much like any officer is simply doing her duty to the people that rely on her. Ichigo, still has much to experience before she can command with such an air.

"Wh-Why not?! Don't you understand what's at stake here? We can't afford any mishaps from you or Zero-Two being insubordinate!"

Casten was not dettered, but he saw the true heart of the matter that is causing her fraying nerves. She did not have the art of deceit, and that is an admirable if exploitable quality should a more heinous person take advantage of such pure values.

"It is simple, I obey only myself, my queen, and the immortal Emperor upon His Throne. In this case, my judgement tells me that the person I see before me is currently unfit to command me, much less lead."

Ichigo bit her lip at the accusation her will crumbling with every bite that came with his words, digging her nails in her fist, tears threatening to spill form her eyes.

"...Why…?" it barely could have been mistaken for a faint whisper in the wind, but Casten will oblige her question.

"Because you are a terrible liar." He cut her off before she could make a reply.

"We both know very well, why we are here of your demand, and it is not about following rank. I will be frank, if you have something against me, than be upfront about it." The Freeblade crossed his arms.

"While we are wasting time and energy circling falsities when we should be resting, you are hindering yourself and everyone around you in the process."

Ichigo eyes were shaded by the light of the greenhouse, and her hair. Her lips quivered, as hot tears began to stream freely down her face, her sniffles were corrosive to his mien, as once again he lacked finesse to deal with sadness other than violently avenging them against the enemies of man.

"It's not fair…" She sniffled, tear welling up at her eyes.

"Life never is fair..." Casten began.

"Shut up!" Casten couldn't stop from visibly flinching, at the shrill shriek. The diminutive girl had quite a set of lungs.

"I hate it! I hate you! I hate everything about your stupid Imperium!"

Tears streamed freely down her cheeks now. The intricacies of the human heart was not something he was taught to navigate. The best he could do now is let her say her piece. "Why you? Why did you have to show up out of nowhere along with that girl?"

That painted a depressing picture, now that the girl was actually showing her actual feelings about the Freeblade's presence here in the Plantation. Yet it was not enough, he needs to put more promethium into the fire.

"I am here because the Emperor has plans for me upon this world, employed by my Queen, Zero-One-Five. Stop your sniveling rabble and lets get this over with the real reason we are here right now."

Ichigo, tears in her eyes, her face flushed with sadness glared at him, the image ruined by her snivelling, refused to admit the truth that she tried to hide. In vain hopes that the knight did not know what he was talking about.

"This 'Hiro' is gone. Though unfortunate. You must deal with it, and move on."

Ichigo lost all sense of reason, Hiro's name echoing repeatedly in her mind and heart, wondering how he knew that name. Before she knew it, she walked right up to the towering boy, did something she thought she would otherwise never do.

She slapped him.

Right where he was punched in the face earlier today. Never in her life, did the day would ever come, that she hated someone as much as she did now. In her irrational mind, if Casten didn't show up, maybe Hiro wouldn't have gone away, if he didnt show out of nowhere, then maybe she could have helped Hiro bring out his potential as a parasite.

The truth was torture…

She might never see Hiro again, and it's all because of him.

Casten's head followed in the direction of her assault, the pain was by far harmless, and nowhere near as painful as the blow by Zero-Nine-Zero, but again, it did its job. He looked back to the girl, arm still outstretched, before reeling it back to her chest, now realizing what she did.

"How dare you say his name! Where did you even heard it?" she spat with every word hoping that it would curse him.

Casten did not know how to respond without exposing Goro as the culprit, as he would be the only one with the demeanor to actually befriend him. Nana and Hachi could easily have provided the name, but he didn't have a reason to dig nor he actually cared about a specific person that came before him. He didn't know how, but he has to try something. So he looked her back in the eye, to explain himself.

"Pilot Ichigo, calm yourself immediately-...!"

A shade of pink entered in a corner of his vision "Zero-Two?"

"Zero-Two?" Ichigo tried to look behind her, only to find her world going everywhere, her face, suddenly in the dirt a foot pressed excruciatingly on her back, and pain exploding from her arm!

"You have some balls to hit my darling..." She began to stretch Ichigo's armbar, pulling at her entire arm, while crushing her wrist with the strength of a press.

Ichigo vision was white, and her scream of pain was choked out of her as her brain was to busy registering that she was in horrible, horrible, pain! Her wrist felt like it was about to ground into pieces, while she could feel arm about to ripped out out her socket, her tears of sadness was exchanged with tears of pain! Make it stop! Somebody help! Hiro!

"-it!...Let..this instant!" She felt a second pair hands around her wrist, while her mind was currently in a haze of agony, she knew well enough that while this Casten trying to help her once again her mind imposed the image of Hiro overlapping him to provide some form of relief.

Emperor upon His Throne! He knew Zero-Two was strong, extremely so. But this felt unreal! Casten, tried to pull and push with all his might, to try to move Zero-Two's hand to relieve the pressure from risking Ichigo's arm from either popping out of her socket, or permanently damaging the tendons entirely all the while trying to pull the fingers off Ichigo's wrist that held on as if they were made of iron, he might as well have an easier time trying to tip over a Chimera!

He strained against her grip, still trying to pry her fingers open to no avail. "Cease and desist!"

Zero-Two looked back and forth between her darling, and the weakling beneath her feet. "But she hit you." She said, almost nonchalantly.

"I was trying to teach her!" He yelled.

Zero-Two's brow quirked at that answer "You mean like before?"

"Yes! Please by the Emperor's Golden Throne, stop this now!" The futility of trying to force her vice-like grip had already been made plenty clear. Though he at least tried to lessen it.

For Ichigo felt like eternity passed, before relief came flooding back to her. Her relief however was overshadowed by panic, as she clutched at her throbbing still numb arm, she tried to make a run for it, only for the exhaustion and debilitating experience cause her to stumble into the dirt, further ruining her already stained nightgown.

She held her arm close, trying to get the feeling back in her arm and looked towards the pair, or rather more specifically, Zero-Two. Her eyes glowed a deep red in the darkness, and her horns equally as intimidating, if her horns made seem inhuman, then what she was seeing solidified that she was a monster masked in her human form.

Thankfully, someone came to her aid. It was not Hiro though.

It was Casten, the Freeblade, the person she despised, who is now helping her up to her feet, blocking Zero-Two from her line of sight.

"I am sorry, that should not have happened" He started moving her arm, and massaging it to return the flow of blood. It hurt, but she was beginning to feel her arm return to her. "I think we can postpone our upcoming discussion later Ichigo. I will handle things from here, we both need rest for the coming morn."

She was silent, her mind processing that once again, he saved her again, even when she didn't ask for it.

"...Thank you" Her thoughts were a mess, she was grateful, but it came from the one person she didn't, want to acknowledge, but all too aware, that he was currently the one protecting her from looking at the monster behind him.

He patted her arm for good measure, before nudging her on her merry way "The Emperor Protects"

Ichigo walked as fast as her legs could take her, all the while trying to hide her intention to flee from the sight of the horned Parasite. Needless to say, she welcomed the sleep the moment she changed into cleaner clothes, and her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Casten practically collapsed onto his bed,unceremoniously falling face-first onto the bed which groaned in protest at his weight. He let loose a long, pained groan that was mostly muffled by the mattress. The day's events left him more drained than any battle against the Klaxosaur-breed Xenos thus far.

Dealing with petty feuds, matters of the heart, and lost partners. Casten thought such things existed only in the pages of fictional tales his grandfather had told him in his childhood. Not in the harsh reality that he had grown up to accept. Who had time to deal with a fallen comrade when the foe that killed them was still plaguing humanity?

Zero-Two followed him in , softly closing the door behind her.

The bed shifted suddenly. The Freeblade dragged his face across the bedsheet to look at the girl that had taken to sitting on the edge of his bed. Their eyes met, teal to navy blue. No words were exchanged for minutes that seemed to last an eternity. Part of him urged him to say something, admonish her, tell her that he could take care of himself and to not hurt other humans… nothing came out.

The pinkette grabbed his shoulder and pushed, rolling him just enough to crawl onto the bed with him. The Freeblade knew better than to object in any way. There was nothing he could do to stop her anyways. Whatever Zero-Two wanted, she tended to get one way or another.

He sighed, drawing his arms around her lithe frame. Zero-Two's breath felt pleasantly warm against his chest, Casten didn't really mind her that horns dug into his chest. But… there was a lingering unease within.

It was best to let it go for now, energy best spent elsewhen. There was still much he didn't know about this girl that had affected him so much. She filled a void within him where Avalus once was, a purpose. She called for him where there was only dark places and bitter vengeance, a light, a higher calling to once more serve the Emperor and Mankind.

The Freeblade had forgotten a prayer that he had recited time and time again in Chapels. "A mind without purpose wanders in dark places."

Strange… she is Abhuman, despite being that, she is more true and pure to him than any of the rabble he had seen. She was human, more human than anyone he had seen on this God-Emperor forsaken rock.

His arms tightened around her, fingers running through her long pink locks. Her scent filled the air he breathed as Casten leaned into her.

"Hey, darling?" She suddenly said.

The Freeblade answered after a moment, arms still holding her tight."Yes?"

"Stay with me." The request-no, it was more of a plea, triggered something within.

Promises always weighed heavily on Casten's heart, whether he could fulfill them was always a source of hesitation. Of this one, however, there would be none. "Always."


	7. Chapter 7: Darkness and Dawn

Special thanks to co-author Techjammer. Apologies for the delay, Papa Nurgle paid me a visit and gave me a fever.

 _PSA:_

After many weeks of delay; our Grammar Gestapo, Deadzombie, has ultimately turned to Chaos and is being hunted by the Ordo Malleus as we speak. I am looking for replacement BETA that has excellent grammar to replace him. Do PM me if you're interested. Until then, I'll resume the usual update schedule of a chapter every two weeks, every week if you're lucky.

Thus, there may be more typos and grammatical errors until I can find a replacement BETA.

\+ Applications to the Ordo Grammaticus are now open. +

\+ Failure to meet quality will be punished by standard beating from the Adeptus Arbites. +

\+ Thank you. +

* * *

 _ **\+ 001. M.42 +**_

 _ **\+ Plantation #13: Cerasus +**_

 _ **\+ Barracks +**_

* * *

No dreams, this would mark the first night since he arrived on this planet where nothing plagued his slumber. Though that was cut short by his ingrained clock, six hours of sleep, since his youth that discipline had never wavered. He cursed under his breath, squeezing his eyes shut in protest for but a moment before trying to get up.

Tried being the key word. The Freeblade found his midsection held firmly in place by the deceptively slender arms of his bedmate. Her legs too held his in a vice crossed around his thighs. Oddly he felt like he being treated as a pillow that could hug back… not that he altogether minded.

He sighed, knowing her strength to be insurmountable. Part of him wondered what made Zero-Two so strong, then again, to wonder as such was beyond him. Such was Marik's purview… that said, he would ever let the Bionic-happy Magos touch her if he didn't have to.

A soft groan at his chest was followed by the pink head burying her face further into his chest. A smiled creeped onto his features, it was cute, so carefree even in the eve of a massive battle. She'd done this before… he realized that yesterday. Even so, did she feel not fear? No hidden anxiety or trepidation?

No, the Communion told no lies. She was calm, battles like this were of no real concern… she was with him, her 'darling'. To her, that was all that mattered. That left a dark question, a question he should have asked long ago. Who was Zero-Two to him?

She is an ally, a comrade, a person he felt that he could trust. More than a friend, a lover, yet an uncertain one. His oath, that was simple… yet there was more. Still, now was not the time. She was stirring.

The girl yawned, slowly rising from his chest and pushing the blanket off and arching over backwards to stretch. "Hm...Morning darling…" she yawned mid sentence.

Casten propped himself up on his elbow, unable to properly sit up with Zero-Two still straddling him. "Good morning, Zero-Two."

She rose and separated from him with a little reluctance. Whist the Knight swung himself off the bed and performed his own stretch, as he did every morning. She stared at him, feeling the Knight's anxiety. For awhile he stared back. It was his first actual battle, his first time with her. No matter how much he had been trained for this moment there would always be that uncertainty.

"Darling." she whispered, rising to her feet and wrapping her arms around his torso in a hug.

Casten stood puzzled for a moment; but still brought his hands around her. "Zero-Two?"

"You're ready." The pinkette said, pressing her ear onto his chest to listen to the Knight's steady, poweful heartbeat.

The comment was so simple, yet her reassurance was very much welcome. She had done this before. Thus, she knew best what to expect of the foe. Though he knew not if he was ready himself; if Zero-Two thought he was ready… then he would trust her.

The Freeblade smiled. "I…" He laid a hand at her back, thinking of how to respond. "...Thank you, Zero-Two."

* * *

"...Good morning."

The greeting that was uttered when he walked into the dining room took Casten by surprise. Not least of all due to the fact that it was Ichigo that greeted him. He froze in his tracks, staring at her in shock. Only when Zero-Two pulled him towards the table did he snap from his trance.

Taking a more rushed seat than he would have liked courtesy of his partner, he nodded to Ichigo. "Greetings."

Freeblade and Pistil regarded one another for another moment, as if wondering how to address one another from then they decided settle into their usual pattern of ignoring one another. The parasites blasphemous prayers still brought the bitter taste of bile to his tongue, though his partner's presence did steady his heart.

Then, a thought came to mind. How better to drown own the thoughts of their heresy than recite a prayer of his own? The litany came to his lips as naturally as when he recited it a thousand times before. Folding his hands over his chest in the sign of the Aquila, the Knight began.

"He who sits upon the Throne on Terra, guide us.

Watch us through tides of ignorance,

Through tricks of treachery,

Through sea of doubt and the fog of despair.

We thank Thee for your eternal light,

bringing deliverance to all mankind.

The Emperor protects.

Ave Imperium."

The parasites looked to him with feline curiosity. Zero-Two had heard him pray in private before, and went about as she usually did. Mostly that meant messily pouring honey over the contents of her plate. Casten ate as well, slowly, in stark contrast to the girl beside him that was busy wolfing down her honey coated meal. Yet, he was keenly aware of the glances some of the children.

He sighed, unable to eat in peace with them stealing glances every so often. "What is it?"

Ikuno spoke first, as the girl seemed to be the least put-off by the Imperial Knight. "This… Emperor, who is he?"

"That is, a complicated question." Casten leaned back, trying to come up with an adequate way of describing the glorious Master of Mankind to those who had not an inkling of what he is.

"The God-Emperor is… our Emperor, it is he who we owe our existence to. It is he that pulled humanity out of the Age of Strife." he said simply.

He set his hands together. "We travel the vast expanses of the void through the Warp. A realm separate from the material realm. Think of the void as a vast ocean, constantly in storm and dotted with whirlpools and lightning. The Emperor upon his Golden Throne, also called the Astronomican, is like a lighthouse that serves to guide and protect our ships as we travel the warp."

Ichigo spoke up now. "The Emperor protects… is that what you meant by that?"

Casten stared at her, surprise faded quickly however and he nodded. "In a way. It also means that the Emperor safeguards our souls from corruption."

Corruption... Mitsuru shivered at the utterance of that word. He suddenly found his appetite lost. He'd seen them. Those traitors that Casten spoke of, twisted by the warp's ruinous power and that mutated to that of metal and bone. Just as he was about to swallow his food, the sickening tang of boiling blood and oil assaulted his palate.

"Hng!" He doubled down over his plate, hand pressed over his mouth to stop himself from vomiting.

Ikuno steadied her partner's shoulder. "You okay?"

Her worry was met with only contempt when they boy swatted her hand away. "I'm fine."

Casten ignored the Stamen, oblivious or willfully ignoring his discomfort. "Treason, criminal acts, consorting with Xenos, amongst thousands of other threats within and without. Of which I do not have the training nor the right to educate you. That will come with the arms of the Adeptus Administratum when the time comes." The Knight shook his head.

His rushed explanation came from his need to mind Zero-Two, who seemed to be waiting on him to feed her. The others seemed to accept it, having the Knight fussing about the pinkette was the norm by now. Their close relationship seemed to always trigger the same reactions from the parasites.

Zorome was looking on in puffed up envy, Futoshi and Kokoro copied the pair, Miku giving them a coy smile, and Goro egging Casten on whilst Ichigo, Ikuno and Mitsuru tried to ignore the couple get on with their meal as best they could.

It was becoming routine, that routine and familiarity calmed the atmosphere. That brought them a little peace of mind before being thrust into the crucible of conflict.

* * *

 _ **\+ Later +**_

* * *

The rhythmic ticking of an analog clock mounted on the wall. Crafted of wood and brass, rare materials, as many things in this 'barracks' seemed to have the luxury of being. Its steady clicks was punctuated by a soft gong as each hour passed.

Casten spent the last two hours in Cerasus's library, trying to break his dependence to the translator device wrapped around his neck. Stacks of books littered the Knight's table. Frustration was beginning to set in as he worked. He had come no closer to discerning the language spoken by the locals as two hours prior.

"Emperor's tap dancing tibia…" He groaned, letting the book he had been labouring to learn from fall to the table.

To his eyes, the language was both familiar yet not. In the written form it used and resembled many characters of both High and Low Gothic, yet bearing more in common to what little knowledge he had of the ancient pre-Imperial Terran languages of 'Merican and Nihonese. Yet that was only used in matters of import such as formal documentation or statistics.

"Emperor above…" He groaned. "Why must such confounding languages exist?"

The Freeblade looked down at the pinkette resting peacefully on his lap. She had spent the first half hour searching for picture books and simply grown bored with books filled only with words. The Knight sighed, deciding to take a short rest by idly running his fingers through her silky pink hair.

"Hey, what're you doing?" The familiar voice brought Casten's attention to the Mitsuru, who had just entered.

Casten gestured to the books strewn about the wooden table and allowed himself a sign. "Trying to piece together your primitive language. I'm no scribe or lector, the similarities between our languages only serve to baffle me further."

The parasite chuckled, yet his features bore no joy. Instead, he seemed to be making a pained attempt at smiling; as if his very facial muscles were stiffened. In truth, the Knight didn't think it wouldn't be surprising if that were actually the case.

Mitsuru took a few steps forwards, walking to the window at the far end of the room and taking a seat at the windowsill. "Why?"

The Knight raised an eyebrow at that, an obvious question. "... Because knowing the nuances of your language can only assist in my mission an envoy."

Shaking his head, his gaze turned over his shoulder to the view out of the window. "Why do that now? We could die you know?"

"Danger is no excuse for dereliction of duty." With a soft thump, Casten closed the hardcover book he had left open. The Freeblade's navy blue eyes meeting Mitsuru's pine green. "The possibility of death in battle is a given. If every Imperial citizen ceased their duties at the mere risk of death, then the Imperium of Man would have fallen long ago."

Mitsuru remained silent, staring at the Knight. "How do you think like that? When you might not be alive in a few hours, wouldn't you rather be doing something else?"

He looked down, back onto the girl sleeping on his lap. A ghost of a smile creeped its way onto his features.

"Mitsuru, I'm already where I want to be, doing what I want to do. The safety and future of this Plantation- of this planet, rests on our shoulders. We all have our duties, this is mine." He left his thoughts on Zero-Two unsaid, it was obvious anyways.

The parasite huffed, pushing off his seat on the window and walking over to the Knight's table and opening the book that Casten had been struggling with. "You were reading them in the wrong direction. We read from top to bottom in books like these…"

* * *

 _ **\+ Later +**_

 _ **\+ Plantation #13: Elevator D4 +**_

* * *

Casten sighed, staring at the dull metal doors of the elevator doors and rolling his stiff shoulders. He sighed in relief as his tendons popped back into place after so long without moving.

Studies had never been his strength. Not that he disliked it particularly; he was simply never good at sitting for hours at a time like scribes and Lexmechanics would. No, Casten fittingly excelled in combat subjects, tactical and Knight Simulacrums. Though he was taught of courtly matters, Scions of House Zelius largely spurned politics and grand strategy in favour of building a quick wit in battle.

Despite this, he did make great advances in learning the local language due in large part thanks to the Parasite Mitsuru. However, his very soul felt drained from the massive amount he was forced to learn and repeat every phrase the got wrong. The Stamen proved a stern teacher in that way.

The Freeblade cast a sidelong gaze at Zero-Two, clinging onto his arm. The pinkette was practically leaning on him, still rubbing sleep out of her eyes with her free hand. Half asleep, she moaned incoherently at him in protest. He hushed her, tapping at her shoulder to remind her that now was not the time to sleep

She did wake up eventually, though still leaning heavily on his arm as he walked out.

* * *

 _ **\+ Plantation #13: FranXX Garage +**_

* * *

The FranXX garage was far more congested than usual. Brigid's servitors fussed about Ave Rubrum's alcove, mechanical arms lifting his Reaper chainsword off as servo skulls inspected each cable, bolt and weld for stress whilst droning a dozen litanies in the machine language of the Adepts of Mars. The massive motorised blade of Ave Rubrum's Reaper chainsword having been replaced with the bulky Thunderstrike gauntlet and fitted to the Errant's arm.

Casten stood upon the gangway, overseeing the process. Zero-Two looked down at his arm that she was holding, feeling the Knight's arm muscles twitch and spasm slightly with every bolt that was tightened and every weld that fastened the weapon onto the walker's Adamantine skeletal frame.

The Thunderstrike gauntlet was newly forged aboard the Faber Ferracius, much like Ave Rubrum himself. That was generally viewed with suspicion, newly forged weapons tended to be uncertain things. Lacking the tested reputation of some precious master crafted relics of bygone ages. Much like the Knights of ancient house Caelum.

Speaking of the fellow Knights, that was the other reason why he was here; to meet them as well as oversee his armour's refit.

Of that, dread filled every fiber of his being.

One would think that when thinking of an inevitable confrontation with a warlord bio-titan, one would be more concerned about being flattened into non-existence. No, facing a Knight of House Caelum, the boastful, glorious ancient rival of Zelius.

At the other end of the garage stood the bone-white Questors of House Caelum, past the FranXX of Squad #13. They had no alcoves of their own, simply standing as Adamantine statues painted in bone white heraldry being worked over by a small army of Sacristans, Servitors and other staff that went through the rituals of checking and double checking the suits for battle.

They paused stared at the pair. Some tried to hide it, but Casten noticed their lingering gaze, paces slowed or stopped to regard them as they passed. First… there was curiosity, anxiety, unease. Then their gazes locked onto Zero-Two, and there was scorn.

He noticed the scowls, even if the girl at his side didn't understand the chants and curses spat in her direction. Her horns, he realized, though small and insignificant to him, were ugly reminders of the invaders that devastated Avalus. Their disgust permeated through even the masks of the tech-priests that swore allegiance with Caelum. The black memory of Avalus's fall still fresh, and his partner was just unfortunate enough to remind them of the daemons that they took their pound of flesh from.

Casten ignored them as she did, it was not the time nor place for petty disputes. Let them mutter their curses and insults, the crucible of war that was to come would vindicate her.

He approached a figure clad in ornate carapace armour, not unlike his own. Immediately, the Freeblade knew that this was the man he was supposed to meet.

Baron Nathaniel Caelum and his cadre cut an impressive figure, his aged body nearing his first century, did not detract the strength that radiated out of the man. Tall, handsome, wizened and always clad in ornate armour embezzled in the sword-sigil of his house and golden Aquilas, a figure of loyalty as great as any servant of the Imperium, men flock to his banner, and his knights follow fervently in the defense of his house, his home, and the Emperor.

His feet have never felt heavier, boots thumping as loudly against the metal flooring as his heart pounded within his chest.

House Caelum, however, held a very important place history to Casten. Every member of House Zelius knew, for they have been taught that since his early youth. That both their houses had a long-standing rivalry for as long as they could remember, stretching even as far back as the dawn of the Imperium. This rivalry had been put to the test, time and time again.

Now all but been invalidated with the practical extinction of House Zelius.

Nathaniel noticed his approach; and with a simple gesture his cadre and barrage of reports was silenced. The tech-priests and his assembled men follow him in silence fully turning towards his person. His arms folded behind his back and his head held high.

Ceremoniously, Casten gave a curt bow before the Baron, though as a Freeblade, he did not hold obligation to pay such respects, this was not the time to let past rivalries be kindled. Not whilst they had a duty looming.

"Hail, Baron" Casten nodded, hands folded in the sign of the Aquila.

Silence permeated for a good while to allow the sincerity to pass as per ceremony.

"Hail, Freeblade" Nathaniel's voice was aged like the finest wine, but was firm like a foundation to a mighty fortress; gravely, but with immense character.

"As you were." In crisp uniformity, his cadre and the Tech-Priests went about their business, making final preparations.

The wizened old Baron didn't even spare the Abhuman hanging onto the Freeblade's arm a glance. Icy blue eye and unfeeling bionic lense fixed on the younger man.

The flurry of noise and chatter, flitted around them, neither speaking a word, and only the sound of everything else surround them speaking for them. Casten realized that while neither spoke House Caelum spoke for him, long since gone back to their tasks, though some still stole glances at the exchange between their Baron and the Freeblade Knight.

Every bolt being tightened, every digit being pressed, every shell loaded, and the chatter of background noises all resounded throughout the chamber, that while House Zelius now has nothing save a single survivor. House Caelum still lives. He knows it, the Baron knows it, and it is agonizing all the same.

"Ten-thousand years…" The Baron finally spoke, whether satisfied with his show of dignity or simply finally finding what to speak Casten will never know, and Casten all but felt like leaving, but he must remain strong, any show of weakness before the Baron would bring shame upon himself and his house.

"Ten-thousand long years of history between our houses, Scion of Zelius" Nathaniel turned his attention to the side, and held onto the rails of the gangplank that overlooked the hangar.

"Yes" The succinct reply was all Casten could say.

Nathaniel bobbed his head, satisfied.

"When my House dreamt of one day showing house Zelius their place -being beneath us- we were blinded, too arrogant to believe that our long-standing rivalry would continue not because of our enemies, but by our superiority in battle."

Nathaniel looked back towards the Freeblade and gestured to his side, to take a spot next to him.

"Ironically, we succeeded; in a way. We outlived your house." A twinkle in his bionic eye sparkled in amusement at the Freeblade's expense.

Casten would not deny him that. That smirk slowly morphed into a scowl that darkened his visage. "Yet… House Caelum feels cheated, Freeblade."

Trepidation assaulted Casten, as he looked at the angry scowl that marred his handsome, but aged features. He saw the history in those eyes, grandfather Aidan often spoke of Nathaniel and their many duels and spats throughout the century. While the old man rambled as if he hated the head of House Caelum, his grandson saw respect and familiarity in those eyes.

Nathaniel rose once more, his image seeming to grow even when it was not so "So I ask this of you Freeblade, will you let this rivalry end so ignobly?"

Casten was at a loss for words, what should he say? How should he respond?

"Our house's rivalry has ended when I was made the last of Zelius, Baron." He swallowed a lump that was stuck in his throat "Our rivalry is moot, I am a Freeblade now. House Zelius… its history, rivalries, glories, oaths of fealty, and all those entail… they're gone now. Ash, just as Avalus is."

Nathaniel was quiet at that, too quiet.

A loud clang echoed throughout the chamber, as Casten fought the urge the jump as he had the pleasure of seeing the Baron slamming his hand down upon the railing, denting around the clenched metal fist.

"Tch! A damn shame" Nathaniel clicked his tongue, swiftly turning and went back to his servants.

Casten stood still, staring at the retreating Baron's back. Yet there was nothing he could do. The past was the past and like all things. The ancient rivalry had come to an end, their future was here now, for better or for worse.

The Knight felt as though a weight was lifted off his shoulders when the man left. He released an exasperated sigh, visibly deflating as his posture slouched over. Zero-Two tilted over him, pink hair following gravity whilst the stared at her partner.

The pinkette grinned, pulling him forwards. 'Let's go somewhere darling!"

The Freeblade gasped, struggling to stay on his feet as she practically dragged him out of the garage. They left under the disapproving eyes of House Caelum and their whispered curses under their breaths.

* * *

People often do different things before the dawn of battle to prepare themselves before the coming storm. Mental preparation often made the difference between victory and defeat. That held true no matter how long or far humanity has been separated from their brethren.

From Brigid's attentive ministrations of every armour plate, bolt and panel of Ave Rubrum, Marik's fervent observations of the Klaxosaur hoard from Low-orbit satellites or Ichigo cleansing herself in the warm bath of their barracks. Each had their own way to deal with what was to come.

For the Freeblade and his companion, their way was to watch the tangerine sunset over the orange, cracked earth outside. Enjoying the cooling breeze and each other's presence. Peace and quiet, Zero-Two knew, through their Communion, that Casten loved the serenity. Through him, she found herself loving the beauty of it too.

Then the klaxons blared their ominous warning, the time of reckoning was upon all the defenders.

* * *

 _ **\+ Later +**_

 _ **\+ Outside Plantations #13: Cerasus and #26: Chrysanthemum +**_

* * *

An eerie silence settled over the desert, only the howling wind broke the quiet every now and then. Searchlights from the linked cities broke the inky blackness of the night, scanning for any Klaxosaurs that have broken ahead from the hoard as scouts for their vanguard. So far, there was little sign of that. If the foe was capable of any kind of strategem, it seemed that it was to reserve their strength for the initial strike to break the Imperial and local defenders.

Speaking of the Planetary Defence Forces, as the Baron had taken to calling the Parasite forces. Casten caught his first sight of what he assumed to be 'standard' FranXX. They still looked like well developed maidens yet lacked the unique colours and designs of Squad #13's units; all bearing the same overall design of black and white bodies with reflective amber visors over their faceplate.

Ave Rubrum's glowing ruby optics glared out at the approaching cloud of dust. The foe were slow but their advance was a constant grind, gathering strength from nearby hives. Dry desert earth felt cool beneath his metal feet and the breeze was nice, small blessings were never to be taken for granted. He whispered a prayer of thanks to the Emperor; for he would not have to fight in the churning sand or a knee-deep in swampy muck that would drag him down. In this earthen wasteland, he could dispatch the enemies of mankind with prejudice.

Yet… he was held back, forced to stay as the rearguard to kill the wounded remains of whatever managed to get through the screen of Knight and FranXX battle lines. Scraps.

Casten never considered himself to be eager for glory, but still… **"Where is the worth of a helpless kill?"** He thought aloud.

Ave Rubrum expressed Casten's huff as a dull mechanical rumble. Though he was remiss to give the Xenos filth so much credit; to underestimate the foe was death. The Warlord-sized Klaxosaur Gutenberg-class as the locals called it. There was equal part threat and thrill in challenging that quarry… if he even got the chance.

Meanwhile the members of Squad #13 gasped their own incredulous exclamation of shock at the sight of it.

Ave Rubrum raised his Thunderstrike gauntlet, staring at the metallic hand and flexing the five massive digits experimentally. For his first time using the weapon outside of a simulacrum, it felt… natural, like his normal hand. The Freeblade didn't activate its power field, not wanting to cause the weapon undue stress and potentially anger Ave Rubrum's Anima.

A small, white hand suddenly moved onto the machanical hand's palm. Ave Rubrum followed the white limb to the FranXX that stood beside him, now holding his 'hand'. The sensation of touch, strangely enough, was not of Ave Rubrum's cold Adamantine armour to whatever Strelizia was made of. It felt like Zero-Two's hand against his human skin, soft and warm.

Large metal fingers capable of crushing armoured vehicles closed slowly around Strelizia's hand. Taking care not to crush her hand by accident.

* * *

" **The foe comes! Show them Imperial fury!"** The Baron's warning filtered through the vox channel. **"Vengeance for Avalus! Glory to Caelum! Purge the Xenos!"**

With a mighty warcry that followed their Baron's, the Imperial walkers surged forwards. Forming a rough diagonal line with their ranged weapons pointed towards the tidal wave of Klaxosaurs. **"Purge the Xenos!"**

Before the members of Squad #26 could radio that they were in position, a thunderous barrage of fire blossomed from the Imperial gun-line. The deep-steady bark of rapid fire Battle Cannons from the two Questoris Paladins were soon joined by the scream of a trio of Krak Stormspear missile pods releasing their deadly payload, hissing lances of heat from Thermal Spears and Meltaguns of the six Knight Armiger footmen as the distance closed.

A brilliant ensemble of sound and light highlighted the distant silhouettes of the Knights. Their targeting augers registered hits or compensated for misses in the clouds of dust kicked up by the oncoming horde. They circled slowly at first, firing at the Klaxosaurs from a distance and making full use of the range armaments that the PDF FranXX lacked.

Keeping to one side of the moving hoard, delivering punishing Imperial firepower whilst the FranXX of Squad #26 got into position on the other flank. Frustrating though it was, they needed to take extra time to aim. Augeries taking extra time to lock onto the points of greatest magma energy; where the cores were most likely to be and ensuring a kill. Yet the biometallic skin often denied them a first-shot kill, needing multiple weapons to fully perforate the Xeno skin before managing to deliver internal shots to vulnerable soft bioluminescent flesh beneath.

But staying back and whittling down the enemies was not the way of Knights. Especially those in the heraldry of House Caelum.

" **Stormspear Krak missiles spent, my Baron."** One of the Paladins, Reynauld, voxed

His companion, Dismas, soon reported. **"Same here, I'm dry. Looks like I'm still the better shot Reynauld!"** He laughed.

His companion gave his fellow Paladin an annoyed grunt. Though Baron Nathaniel broke the exchange before they went into another one of their bickering sessions.

" **Milords!"** One of their Armigers called, Armen, a servant of theirs from back on Avalus. **"They're auger signatures are changing!"**

Within seconds what they Knights saw as large Mohorovic-class Klaxosaurs seemed to fall to pieces. Where the Knights had assumed to have shot and killed Mohorovic-class prey, fell only small Conrad-class corpses amidst what turned out to be mounds of enemies stacked on top of each other, tricking the Imperial augers and sensoriums to register them as their larger cousins.

Individually the Conrads resembled small, upside down pyramids with four needle-like legs that skittered and scampered towards the the Knights with near suicidal abandon. Forming a rushing tsunami of black biomental and glowing blue energy.

Reynauld's yell carried over the constant din of weapons-fire. **"The Xenos tricked the Augeries, Klaxosaurs numbers are now at over three hundred Conrad-class!"**

" **Focus!"** The Baron called out, pointing his Questoris Warden's Thunderstrike gauntlet's finger towards the Klaxosaurs. **"If the Xenos show no respect for Imperial firepower, then they will for our zeal!"**

The century-old man's battlecry erupted from his Warden's vox speakers with volcanic volume. **"DEUS IMPERATUS VULT! CHARGE!"**

* * *

Like a wide sweeping line of galloping cavalry, the formation of Knights wheeled around towards the horde. A stomping wall of Adamantium and massive weapons backed by crusading Imperial zealotry tore forwards in the desert night.

Through their monitors, the FranXX watched the vanguard force of Knights with morbid wonder. Terrific shouts for death to the Klaxosaurs roared like thunder over the din of their combined firepower. Various status updates from the Knights through garbled communications came through.

From shouts of warnings to their brethren, long strings of speech the Imperials called 'battle litanies' that the translator programs recently installed within their FranXX's cockpits couldn't fully discern. Though the parasites knew what the gist of that those litanies entailed through scattered expletives, curses and other forms of colourful language.

" _Do they have to yell?"_ Argentea winced, the volume making her Pistil's ears ring.

Ave Rubrum's burning ruby optics didn't look away from the battle, he seemed in a trance. **"Those litanies serve to inspire oneself and those around them to fight ever more fervently, display greater feats of faith and honour."**

Zorome's voice came next. _"Why do you do it then? Not like you have anyone to inspire."_

This time the Imperial super heavy walker did turn his head to regard the pink FranXX. But even worse than him gaze was Strelizia's amber gaze. Ave Rubrum's armoured faceplate was expressionless, capable of only an intimidating glowing glare from within his visor. The look Strelizia cast was worse; a baleful gaze full of animalistic ferocity.

" **Zero-Two, it's fine."** Ave Rubrum addressed her. **"I'm a big boy, I can handle this much. He's wrong anyways, Emperor as my witness… I have you."**

This seemed to be enough for the white and red FranXX. She relented; albeit reluctantly, he was telling the truth about her. Yet… Zero-Two 's heart ached with Casten's. Through their Communion she felt his sorrow at Zorome's words. Not because he felt that Zorome had spoken out of spite, but because of how true it was.

Ave Rubrum's Anima only amplified his pilot's emotions. The solitude, a longing for being with his kin in battle for the glory of the Emperor and the Imperium of man. An outcast amongst Knights… just like her. He understood now;that longing he felt before, it was suffocating. But it was bearable, Strelizia and Zero-Two are with him… that is more than enough.

Hachi's voice broke their musings. _"Squad #26, your mission is to support the Imperial lines while they do the bulk of the fighting. Squad #13, Zero-Nine-Zero will have overall field command of our FranXX units. Strelizia and Zero-Two…"_

The commander fell silent, as if unsure what to say to the two. Casten was the rational dutiful foil to Zero-Two's reckless abandon. Yet he would be putty to her whims should the Pistil desire something of her Knight; battle included. Ave Rubrum and Strelizia were equal parts double edged sword and powerful trump card in their arsenal.

A gasp broke Squad #26's radio discipline. _"Look at them!"_

Their leader turned the head of his FranXX unit to see what his squadmates were gasping at, the Imperials. The parasites had never seen such aggression, almost an abandon to caution as their Ion shields flashed, from every attack attempted by the Klaxosaurs. Then they laughed, running their weapons through the offending monsters.

Unlike FranXX, they didn't attempt skirt around and wrap Magma-conductor cables. Nor did any Imperial walkers try to break away to draw away a part of the horde with superior speed and maneuverability like FranXX would. Simply hacking, sawing, crushing, shooting, melting, stomping, ramming… anything they could do to kill as many as possible.

" _They're enjoying themselves,"_ she said once again. _"Laughing even."_

It was a certainly becoming quite a spectacle in Zero-Nine-Zero's eyes. His time as a pilot has instilled a cool confidence whenever fights with the Klaxosaurs are involved. Quick, efficient, and precise, put them all together with unified cohesion, and they have survived through thick and thin.

The Imperials however were another matter entirely. He had been trained to use the mobility of the Franxx's units, allowing them to slip out of any tight spots and hit hard; then disengage and maneuver to chase and intercept and engage other Klaxosaurs.

The Imperials, in stark contrast were almost...barbaric. They rampaged right into enemy lines serving as a buffer for the incoming wave headed their way, their rage seeped through their roars, as if the enemies very existence is an affront to them. Experience has adapted them to maintain cool heads even in the heat of combat, the Knights however revel in their heated violence; their missiles spoke their hatred, their cannons delivered their fury, and their close-combat weapons channeled their zeal.

It painted a grim sense of visual poetry to watch their fellow human beings fight with such vitriol. A shower of blue gore amidst the chaotic melee.

He had to focus, there was a mission for his squad. _"Squad #26 moving in to engage!"_

Unlike the thundering stomps of the Imperial Superheavies, the FranXX formation turned. Skimming over the dry earth and sand on their thrusters with almost ethereal grace towards the mass of enemies.

* * *

Like a river, the Klaxosaurs flowed through and around the Imperial's defensive line stampeding around their impeded brethren with little to no regard as to friend or foe. The flood pushed into the embroiled Imperial battle line; towards one of the Armigers Warglaives that had its Reaper Chain-Cleaver lodged into one of the Klaxosaurs in an attempt to rip its way to the foul creature's core.

Quickly he became the first casualty as blue xeno blood sprayed into his optical lenses. He stumbled, trying to clear his vision. Yet the klaxosaurs would not relent, ramming their wounded comrade from behind and into the stuck Armiger. With a pained groan of protesting metal and whine of strained servos, the Warglaive topped over under their combined weight. Disappearing under a swarm of black biomechanical monsters; claws digging into his Adamantine armour. the Armiger Warglaive's severed Thermal spear arm sent flying over the carnage below.

The Knight's blood curdling screams echoed through the vox, sending chills up the spines of Squad #13's inexperienced shock and fear interrupted by Baron Nathaniel's voice cutting through the doomed pilot's death cries.

" **Knights! Focus Ion shields towards Redrick, reactor breach!"**

They obeyed not a moment too soon. As immediately after, a miniature star flashed into existence when the Klaxosaurs breached the Deuterium fuel tanks for the Armiger's plasma reactor. A wave of white-hot energy washed over the Ion shields of House Caelum's walkers, painting the night a brilliant canvas of bright white, blue and gold when charged particle shields struggled to disperse the energy of a small supernova.

Blinded by the spectacle, the parasites and the Freeblade winced and squeezed their eyes against the stinging light. As it died down, the aftermath was not unexpected; yet no less devastating.

Where the downed Imperial Knight once was, now left only a pool of molten metal and scattered pieces of twisted, blackened wreckage of both the Imperial machine and the Xenos that assailed it. It seemed the horde of Klasosaurs too were bewildered by the massive hole in their number, where so many had simply been melted to nothing, not even their cores remained.

" **Atea!?"** Questor Paladin Dismas called out to his faithful footwoman. .

Another one of the Armigers Warglaives, Atea, happened to be closer to the blast. Her warmachine lay on its back, billowing inky black smoke from every joint and vent. The result of catastrophic thermal overload from its own Ion shield failing and the plasma detonation. Casten saw the flatline on her vitals monitron. If Emperor willed it, the power systems was merely burnt out and she was alive to be recovered later. If not, the woman was now little more than ash and dust.

" **By the Emperor! Get back in formation! Do not bring shame to House Caelum!"** The Baron's voxcaster boomed,

Wasting no time to mourn their losses, the Imperials began to move to reform their battle line. Yet the Klaxosaurs were faster than the lumbering walkers. Already many of the faster Mohorovic and Conrad-class had sprinted past the disorientated humans. The Imperials didn't have the speed to turn and chase whilst dealing with the more heavily armoured ones that still rushed their front.

Thankfully Squad #26 raced to the opposition, intercepting the Klaxosaurs that broke through, and like clockwork danced to the rhythm of the battlefield.

Stragglers that made their way towards the Plantations; right into the path of the oncoming FranXX of Squad #26. The first kills by the parasites were taken out with surgical precision, entangled in the magma powered cables and dealt the killing blow by their teammate, blue blood exploding marked the first tally for the Plantation's longtime defenders since the battle began.

For the first time, the FranXX employed a limited ranged weapon. Each of Squad #26's FranXX units had a Magma-energy lance that they employed to keep the Xenos at bay. Their lance's enlarged magma blades firing with a cable similar to Strelizia's, albeit with a cord for the sole purpose of lasso than harpooning.

Circling like sharks, Squad #26 split into two groups. Three to focusing on the larger Mohorovic classes that had broken through and two to kill the scattered Conrads. Whether they were scattered or bunched up together, the Klaxosaurs were systematically exterminated by the efficiency of Squad #26's coordinated attacks.

* * *

" _Squad #13, engage the four that got past us! Don't overextend and watch your positioning!"_ Zero-Nine-Zero ordered.

Ave Rubrum raised his Thermal cannon, starting its blessed fusion reactor until a familiar voice transmitted through the vox, Nana's. _"No. Ave Rubrum hold your fire."_

He paused for a moment unsure if he heard her right, Ave-Rubrum's head tilting down as he answered. **"Nana, by the Emperor's immortal shadow! if this is some jest-"**

" _They need experience fighting as a team and you won't help them by killing all the Klaxosaurs before they can even get to them. I'm asking you and Strelizia to stand down for now."_

" **..."** Ave Rubrum reluctantly lowered his arm, the weapon's very machine spirit groaning and whining in protest at its wielder not using it on the Xeno.

Like it or not Casten knew Nana spoke truth. The children were lacked any form of unit cohesion. They needed discipline; and sheltering them would do his cause and mankind no good. Whilst Casten would let them have their experience…his personal glory would have to suffer for a time; and his soul smoldered with the embers of righteous fury whilst it did.

Zero-Two eyed her darling's metal visor through Strelizia's amber eyes, placing a slender white hand over her breast as if to steady her metal heart. The FranXX's grip tightened over Ave Rubrum's giant Adamantine fist, drawing his glowing gaze to her.

When their simulacrum eyes met. There were no words. Only a passing of reassurance through their Communion.

* * *

Genista's cannon fired a magma shell, missing the charging Klaxosaur by a mile when it skipped aside. Grunting in frustration, Futoshi hammered the trigger twice more. Both shots missing completely as its skittering legs carried the Klaxosaur ever closer.

" _Hold still!"_ He hissed, snapping off another shot that the monster again simply sidestepped.

" **Calm down, watch its legs.** " Casten's deep voice transmitted through the vox, he sounded calm amidst a full battle. " **Do not aim where it is; drive it to where you want it to be**."

Genista's eyes widened at the sound of the Imperial Knight's voice. Though she had no time to question him; only follow. Futoshi stared down the target reticle on Genista's monitor, Kokoro raising Genista's cannon once more. Almost immediately the Klaxosaur's needle-like legs shifted in anticipation of another shot.

" _Now!"_ Genista yelled, flicking the barrel sideways and landing the shot directly into the Klaxosaur.

Looking over to the motionless Ave Rubrum looking on in the distance, Genista nodded her thanks. Ave Rubrum nodded back. Casten didn't really think that warranted thanks. He was merely regurgitating what lessons he had learned in the past.

" _Behind you!"_

Chlorophytum's warning was followed by the FranXX herself stabbing down into a Klaxosaur that had gotten close to Genista.

It dodged the magma blades, skittering away as she pursued. Argentea joined the hunt, trying to get behind their prey. Problem being neither bothered to tell the other that they were going after the same target. When both machines lunged for the kill; they ended up doing little more than crashing into each other when the Xeno dodged once again.

"What the heck are you doing!?" Mitsuru yelled.

"Me!?" The other Stamen countered. "You're the one that put too much into that attack!"

The two downed machines continued to bicker, both too distracted to notice that Genista had come under attack. Pinned from both sides by a pair of the Conrads. A third rushed up, midsection splitting into a wide mouth with the FranXX's head aimed squarely it's the blue maw. Genista's panicked yelp went unheard by Argentea and Chlorophytum, still trying to regain their balance.

Just as it was about to close its jaws on her. An echoing blast and a flash of white blinded her. Kokoro could feel feel a wave of heat wash over Genista's metal skin even as her eyes were squeezed shut by the white light. When she opened them; she found the Conrad that was about to crush her completely missing its top half. Left only as molten mass of black biometal and oozing blue blood.

The bisected legs swayed in the air before toppling over. Genista looked to Ave Rubrum, his Thermal Cannon's barrel still smoking. She was about to yell for him to get the other two Conrads off her when she Delphinium suddenly rushed into the scene. Twisting in the air before driving het two magma blades into one of them.

The other Klaxosaur let of and made a break for the Plantations. Seeing as though it now stood no chance.

Helping her teammate up; Delphinium jerked her head towards the fleeing Conrad. _"Zorome, bait them without getting too close. You have the speed."_

 _"You don't have to tell me!"_ He yelled back, Argentea already taking off after her target.

She looked to Chlorophytum next. _"You stay close to Genista and keep them away from her while she supports us at range."_

* * *

Zero-Nine-Zero's FranXX stabbed into the core of a downed Conrad. The field was cleared for now. The first wave made all but been taken care of on their end. Their lines and formed up with the remaining Imperial Knights. They plodded up to the FranXX all battered and damaged. Much more so than the FranXX.

For the first time, Squad #26 met the Imperial superheavies up close. They were stark opposites of the FranXX units. Heavy, plodding steps instead of thruster-assisted strides, massive, strong armour, shields, cannons and melee weapons made to inflict terrible damage head on instead of flanking.

The things they both parties had in common was the same coat of blue blood that marred their paintwork and their exhaustion. That was enough for them.

" **Well met... Children."** Baron Nathaniel's booming vox-speaker greeted them.

The members of the FranXX squad flinched at the volume. Are all Imperials Knights this loud?

" _Y-yeah, thanks?"_ Zero-Nine-Zero replied.

" **That… was a... sporting run!"** Dismas breathlessly interjected, amusement tinging his tone.

The loud boom of Reynauld's Battle Cannon and a wet crunch punctuated him finishing off the last of the Conrads. **"Hah! I still killed more."**

Left speechless at the exchange, the parasites looked to each other. The Imperials were treating this as a sport. A competition almost. The complete opposite of their usual unfeeling efficiency. The Imperials fight with fanatical passion and fervent and deafening praises to their 'God-Emperor' with promises of victory, martyrdom and glory.

 **"Focus!"** The Baron's voice boomed once more, snapping them back into focus. **"The second wave of Xenos filth comes. How able are we?"**

One of the Armiger-Warglaives stepped forwards. **"We have lost Redrick and Atea. The rest of us are at thirty percent Melta fuel."**

" **Ammunition low here as well Baron."** Dismas's reaper chainsword motioned in a gesture to Reynauld, who's armoured head nodded in confirmation.

The old man frowned within his cockpit three of their five Armigers remained. That wasn't good. **"Armigers, spare what fuel you think you can from your Plasma reactors to your Melta weapons. Paladins, fire sparingly and only at the ones we know you can kill in as few shots as possible."**

His Knight armour turned to face the FranXX of Squad #26. **"What of you lot?"**

Zero-Nine-Zero glanced at the holographic display gauges and radioed his reply; tone hushed and downtrodden _. "Magma energy cells for our spears are still good; but all of us are running on quarter fuel."_

Simulacrum eyes shifted over to their a lake of blue and metallic black in the distance. A giant horned black cube like a mountain island at its center. Slowly, the faux alien landmass moved towards them.

" **Make ready. They come again."**

The Baron considered their situation. Not enough ammunition to whittle down the Xenos. Not enough fuel to last much longer. House Caelum had taken casualties and damage to their armoured suits; he felt his own right arm strain and ache. Raising the Thunderstrike Gauntlet; he saw dirty orange sparks erupt from the servo-joints from under the battered and dented plating. The power field crackling and flickering every so often.

He looked back to Casten and the Abhuman standing off in the distance. Both of their cockpits were open. Perhaps thinking that the battle would conclude before they even got to engage. He was about to shatter that illusion, a moment of laxity brings a lifetime of heresy.

" **Freeblade!"** Nathaniel voxed.

* * *

Following Zero-Two, who was the first the leave her machine's cradle to stretch. Casten too disconnected from Ave Rubrum, seeing as though the battle seemed to be moving ever further away from their second line. Disappointing, for them both.

" **Freeblade!"** He hissed when the shrill screech of vox-corruption from the Baron's shouting blasted from his helmet's vox.

"Receiving Baron," He replied, biting back the urge to remind the century-old veteran that he wasn't deaf.

Uncaring of his earlier volume, Baron Nathaniel continued gruffly. **" We have not won the day yet boy, don your armour and be prepared. For if we fail to stop the bio-titan in the next attack. Your rabble have to engage. The God-Emperor abhors failure."**

"I know that full well Baron," Casten grumbled.

He looked to his partner, standing upon the open faceplate of Strelizia. She stared back for a moment before giving him a wide grin. Casten found himself smiling back. Her eagerness was infectious. Spreading in his chest even as she skipped into her own cockpit with a flourish of her long pink hair.

* * *

" _One chance."_ Zero-Nine-Zero's words through the vox seemed to echo in the mind of all the defenders.

The human line stood in a mixed formation. Spread out along a line, Knight Armigers of house Caelum flanking their liege lords taking the core. The FranXX standing behind the line of Imperial might. Each FranXX unit's thrusters purring in preparation to move the moment the Klaxosaur tide broke against adamantine Imperial bastion.

" _We have one chance,"_ the parasite continued, _"we have enough fuel and magma energy for one more attack with our cables. Then we have to withdraw and Squad #13 will take our place."_

One of the Armigers scoffed. **"The Freeblade and his Abhuman lover too. Weak willed boy, nothing compared to us-"**

The Armiger fell silent when Nathaniel's green Sensorium eyes glared directly at him. **"You will be silent."**

The Armiger walker visibly flinched at the admonishment. Struck into shock by his Baron; the century-old man continued. **"Abhuman lover or not. He is your better, the trueborn of a noble house and worthy of piloting a Questoris-Errant."**

The Parasites stood silent at the exchange. They saw the members of Squad #13 moving along their flanks, serving as a picket force to the smaller Klaxosaurs away. Their multicoloured machines contrasting heavily yet drawing no attention from the hoard at the moment.

For not it was simply a matter of counting the moments. A nervous, heavy air filling their lungs.

One of the FranXX pilots, a girl, spoke up to the Knight she was sheltering behind. _"We'll be counting on you to give us some breathing room."_

Reynauld's raised his Reaper chainsword across his armour's chest and lowered his head, almost in a praying motion. **"By the Emperor and the memory of Avalus. You shall have it. But will your weapons work on the Xeno Bio-Titan?"**

The question was left unanswered. The ground shook and rumbled; a wave of blue and black drew close. At first a dull throbbing; then a thunderous stampede. Knees joints bent down, thrusters whirred, weapon barrels pointed forwards, Magma lances flashed, and melee chain weapons hung low.

Baron Nathaniel's order bellowed through hs vox-speaker far above the volume of the rumble of stampeding alien feet. **"For the Imperium! CLEANSE! PURGE! KILL!"**

" **KILL!"** The other Knights echoed.

The thunder of titanic adamantium feet split the cracked earth with each stride. The two Questoris-Paladins fired shots from their Battle Cannons every few steps, trying to conserve ammo until their targeting Augers could guarantee killshots. The Armigers fired bursts of agitated molecules into the mass, melting away globules of black metal and burning their hated enemy's blue innards.

Human and Xeno lines met in a rampant collision of gold and blue as Ion shields flashed at the opposition. Ranged weapons held back for Reaper chainswords to cut swaths of across the Klaxosaurs. The Baron's Thunderstrike Gauntlet, damaged as it was, still crushing them into a ball within the massive fist. Klaxosaurs found their brethren turned into impromptu cannon balls sent smashing through their lines; their packed horde offered no chance at avoidance.

Roars of hate and fury, chants of prayers, litanies, filled the air fueling their fervor.

The FranXX following directly behind the Knights found themselves struggling. Not because the Imperial machines were fast. But because of their chaotic and often brutal way of fighting sent eviscerated Klaxosaur limbs and bodies flying or crushed underfoot. To the comparatively delicate FranXX that usually avoided getting hit at all; these turned into hazards.

Between weaving around the carnage Squad #26 still wreaked their own toll. Mainly helping the much smaller Imperial Armiger walkers. Magma-energy lances flashed and stabbed between the bulldozing lines of the Imperial Knights. They struck with precision, ensuring that each strike was a kill and finishing the maimed and crippled whose cores weren't destroyed.

Around the inert but still advancing Gutenberg; the Imperials formed a rough perimeter around the giant, keeping the smaller strains from reaching Squad #26 that started to circle it. One by one, they slid home fresh clips of magma energy home on their lances.

Keeping track of his squadmates, Zero-Nine-Zero waited till they were all in position before…

 _"Fire!"_

Five reels of glowing amber cables shot from the lances, wrapping around the Gutenberg a few times. A burst of Magma-energy arced through them, screaming through it and turning the night darkness into a noon glow with the monster as the sun. Monster slowed, rumbling to a stop. The blue glow dimmed from the beast.

 _"It's working! Again!"_

Their leader's order was met with another discharge of energy. This time they held their triggers down, pouring more of their fuel reserves into their weapons. The chinks in its armour grew.

As the energy petered out, the creature suddenly let loose a deafening metallic screech.

* * *

Squad #13 had only just managed to link up with the split up Knights of House Caelum. They ripped into the remaining Conrads with ruthless efficiency. Every machine now stained in blue ichor that dribbled down their chassis. Some of them were about to give mutual congratulations when that shrill sound filled the air.

"What's that sound!?" Goro hissed, covering his ears.

Through Delphinium, Ichigo started on at the unfolding events. _"Wait... look!"_

All eyes, local and Imperial stopped to stare at it. Like a horrifying puzzle coming undone. A monster emerged from the harmless black box. A pair of massive arms ending in block-like hooves connected to a broad, oversized torso. Black metal splintered and cracked to form a headless face topped in the same massive curved horns. Its expression fixed as an agonized wail set upon the creature's neon blue innards.

" **Emperor damned xeno!"** Dismas cursed, his fury mingling with the rising fear of the monsters transformation.

The creature smashed down onto the ground, sending an earthquake that was followed by a rising cloud of dust that engulfed them.

* * *

 _ **\+ Plantation#13: Cerasus +  
\+ OCC +**_

* * *

The A.P.E staff twisted their faces into scowls and barely controlled panic. Amidst the flurry of reports and messages delivered to and fro of the status and proximity of the Klaxosaurs and their own units, two figures stood in eerie calm. The red robed scions of Mars stared at the monitor. Brigid and Marik's eyes and bionic lenses fixed on the sight.

"This is bad..." Hachi whispered.

"On the contrary." Magos Biologis Marik countered, drawing the commander's attention.

"This is a fascinating direction in the quest for knowledge. A Xeno sub-species that disguises itself as an inert and harmless target to lull prey into a false sense of security."

Brigid nodded servos hissing as metal fingers pinched her chin and her arm crossed under her bust. "Xenos study is hardly my expertise. However it seems unlikely such a creature evolved naturally."

Nana's alarmed gaze fixed on the two Tech-Priests. "This is hardly the time-!"

A sudden electronic beep from the large monitor cut her off. Nana glanced at map tracking the relative position of their forces. She noticed a pair of dots on the map rapidly closing to the Gutenberg.

Her eyes widened. "Those two-!"

* * *

 _ **\+ Meanwhile +**_

* * *

Zero-Nine-Zero pulled hard on his joysticks, his FranXX skidding to a stop a just ahead of one of the Gutenberg's limbs. His squad followed his lead, two splitting off to the other side of the behemoth to get at its other flank. Their thrusters strained against the harsh use, fuel gauges going ignored. They needed to stop it.

"One more time!" He ordered his squad, each raising their weapons once more to fire their Magma cables.

Their blades, however, dug into thick armour just as it was raising the appendage, embedding themselves into the monster instead of wrapping around properly. They cried out in alarm as their cables became tethers, tossing them like leaves in the wind. When the fist came down, it sent the FranXX crashing into the unforgiving ground in sprays of debris.

"Guh..." Zero-Nine-Zero groaned.

He stood his FranXX unit up from being half-buried into the dirt. Wincing in pain, the squad leader glanced at his gauges. Severe structural damage to the frame, joints jarred, numerous sensors misaligned. A visible crack on her visor marred his display screen. At least she could move, albeit sluggishly.

A shadow in moving across the ground drew Zero-Nine-Zero's attention upwards. There, above the cloud of dust, the Gutenberg's massive metal stump of a foot came down, intent on crushing the impudent insect.

White hot panic was followed by the Parasite pulling back on his control sticks to activate her thrusters. He was met with silence, following an angry beep from his cockpit. A red message flashed across his HUD.

"No… fuel?" Zero-Nine-Zero's voice dropped to a murmur when he read out the machine's alert.

It was a mistake; he had spent the last of his magma-energy on the blast from his boosters. Using the last of his reserves and and leaving him none to retreat with. He looked up at the sole of the foot was descending, casting his FranXX into a shadow that promised death. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the crushing impact and his cockpit to cave in to crush his partner with him within a mangled coffin of metal.

" **RRAAARRGGHH!"** A vox-corrupted roar filled the air around him, followed what sounded like the crack of a thunderbolt.

The brief pain followed by the silence didn't come. He dared peek to find that he is in fact very much alive and not the afterlife, seeing that his unconscious partner still there; both of them still in the cockpit and very much alive.

Just ahead of his unit, the looming form of Baron Nathaniel's Knight Gallant stood hunched down before his FranXX. The Gutenberg's descending had been simply… bashed aside by the Imperial Thunderstrike Gauntlet. The monster looked down; it seemed almost astonished by the Knight deflecting its blow and opening a bleeding crater into its hooved fist.

The Baron would not be able to stop another blow. That last punch had finally done in the already damaged weapon. Now the servo-driven digits of the blessed weapon now refused to respond entirely. He lifted the appendage, every joint seemed to sparked a shower of dirty orange and hydraulic fluid streamed from the knuckles.

 **"Ngh!"** Nathaniel grunted.

He looked to his arm, feeling the effects if Psycho-Stigmata from the damage on his human arm. Rather than the metal limb. The Baron saw his own bleeding knuckles transposed onto his armour. Green simulacrum optics stared up at the monster.  
 _  
"T-thanks."_ The parasite managed.

They were not out of the woods yet, however. The Gutenberg let loose an earth-shaking roar of anger, rearing up to once again attempt to crush them.

" **Do not thank me yet! Move!"**

He hissed and spun back, hooking Zero-Nine-Zero's FranXX under his arm. The Knight leaned its considerable weight forwards, pitting its armoured weight to become momentum and speed. The FranXX, her fuel source depleted, hung from the knight's chansword casing as a lifeless ragdoll.

Zero-Nine-Zero and his partner were just barely able to move the FranXX's head to look around enough to see that ponderous Imperial walker had just managed to evade the stomp. A rolling wall of dust and sand rushing up from behind and enveloping their vision.

For a moment, everything was dark. He knew that the Baron was still moving from the shaking and swaying of his unit but the dust occluded everything in black and tan streak where searchlight beams from the plantations struck. As well as the neon blue glow of the Guntenberg's 'face'.

" **House Caelum! Pull back!"** Baron Nathaniel yelled over the vox.

Thankfully, the FranXX's communication system was tied to the non-magma based emergency power system and life support. "W-wait! The Gutenberg-!"

" **Be silent. The Freeblade and the second line of your PDF machines will hold the line until our return."** Nathaniel left no room for argument.

Zero-Nine-Zero held his tongue. Part of him was in awe at the prospect of an adult fighting alongside him. During the battle; he had kept his mind on the mission. But these Imperials, minus Casten, were adults that the other parasites and himself had only been distant to. Now that one was commanding him; it was difficult for him to even speak up.

The sound of a second set of plodding steps other than the Baron's machine brought his attention upwards. As the footsteps grew louder, a figure broke past the wall of dust and sand. Running at full tilt, Ave Rubrum's bulk tore past directly towards to Gutenberg. In the night sky above, a streak of Magma energy lanced overhead. Strelizia's pristine red and white form following her partner's.

* * *

Casten gave a mental command to his vox, filtering out the jumble of warnings, reports, and other vox-messages from the other units save those sent to him specifically. He needed to concentrate on the sacred rites of operation for Ave Rubrum. Not even mentioning the as yet unaccustomed sensations he received from his Communion with Strelizia.

Ave Rubrum let loose two further shots from his Thermal Cannon, searing white-hot bolts of agitated molecules crashing into the Gutenberg's upper body, eliciting roars of pain from the creature. The Freeblade kept his fire, releasing shot after shot into the rough upper body section of the Xeno beast. Each impact left a crater of glowing, molten metal upon it, clearly, it could feel pain, good.

The beast, having enough of the little Knight blowing searing craters into its steely flesh, turned towards him and bellowed in rage. Lacking a proper head and eyes, yet for some reason in the Freeblades' gut; he could tell it able to see him. It's ram of an upper body turned towards the irksome Knight. Predictable.

Instead of dodging or trying to get out of the shadow of the descending blow, the Knight stood in place, looking up. Casten grinned inside Ave Rubrum's cockpit.

 **"Now!"  
**  
As soon as the vox message was yelled, a streak of glowing orange shot past through the air. Sinking into the monster's glowing blue flesh, in the opening that joined its 'face' to the rest of the body's black armour. Strelizia's magma energy lance. She stood on the ground below, holding the umbilical cable that attached her to her lance. A grin flashed to life on her sharp features.

For a moment the beast seemed to groan in confusion. A flash of amber and spontaneous ejection of Magma energy into the area exploded outwards. It reared back from shock or the force. A pained groan escaping it when it used its stumps for hands to steady itself.

Ave Rubrum made haste, he curled his armour's fist, and ran up to the Xeno's limb rearing the back mid-stride. He willed the force weapon's field to its highest possible output. A storm of crackling energy burst to life around the mechanical lim of the disruptor field. Humming with power, the ionized fist trailed sparks and ozone with the Knight's path.

 **"FALL!"** The Freeblade yelled.

Upon reaching the base of the xeno's limb, momentum in the charge turned to energy. For the briefest moment an ethereal storm flashed to life at that small point in the desert, followed immediately after by the crack of thunder. The Thunderstrike Gauntlet functioned just as the namesake of the weapon suggested.

The limb buckled and bent. Metal groaned and shrieked in protest; the impact of the power weapon leaving a massive indent in the limb, the entire thing had become bent over inwards like a metal bar having been deformed by a sledgehammer. On the other side, an explosion of blue ichor suddenly painted the dried earth when the creature's ruptured fluid within ruptured its metallic skin.

The creature roared in agony once more, it swayed, unable to keep its massive bulk steady. Like a suspension bridge that had its cables cut, the Klaxosaur swayed in the air for a few long moment before it fell backwards from its own weight.

 _"Look out!"_ Ichigo's voice came over the vox channel.

The entire battlefield shook from the impact. Splintering some parts of the already fractured landscape. Yet more dust filled the air.

" _Darling!"_ Zero-Two's voice filtered over the din of battle.

She reached out through their Communion. Pushing for Ave Rubrum to climb onto the beast. Even as the Gutenberg was recovering; the Imperial superheavy had already reached the monster's face. Thunderstrike Gauntlet raised high into the air.

A thousand whispers echoed into his mind at once. Ave Rubrum's blessed machine spirit bombarding him with information, warnings on how the surface he stood on was uneven and moving, how his position was off, how his angle of attack was constantly shifting. Even the status of his weapon as the disruptor field activated.

The fist came down in another brief storm of energy flashed in the night once more. Energies crackling sent down upon the Klaxosaur's chest smashed another crater into it, forcing it back down in wave of crackling energies. Again and again, Just as the monster tried to get up; another blow fell from the Thunderstrike. Though it kept it down, in the rest of endurance, Casten didn't like his odds.  
 **  
"Zero-Two!"** The Freeblade Knight cocked his mechanical fist back once more.

Up above, the FranXX hovering in the air grinned, drawing he magma lance back. _"Die!"_

With a blast from her thrusters, Strelizia dived down lance first. She seemed to drill into the Klaxosaur's body, disappearing into it with a gush of blue alien blood. The creature writhed in agony; the FranXX stabbing and tearing through its entrails. Yet where she was tormenting it from within, her partner kept it down from without.

Even with their efforts, the beast was regenerating just as fast as they could damage it. Ave Rubrum remained focused, landing blow after blow into its abominable face. Strelizia's path ripping through the Gutenberg was punctuated by fountains of its blood exploding outwards from within.

Grunting in frustration, Casten could feel the strain from expending power to the gauntlet's disruptor field and the repeated blows wearing him and his machine down. Fighting to keep his vision from blurring to keep focused on his Communion with Zero-Two, the operation of Ave Rubrum, and the intricate operation of the unfamiliar power weapon that was now his arm.

He didn't notice the Gutenberg's arm raising until a sudden impact ram into his side.

At first a shock came through the frame that translated to his person, a flare of being hit like he imagined what an Ork Roc would be if it rammed right into person. This was followed by a ringing in his ears, numbness to every sensation, followed by weightlessness and nausea.

His world was uppened, before he realized he was actually flying.

Three hundred tonnes of Imperial walker sailed violently through the air.

The Imperial Knight landed with all the grace of a screaming Valkyrie with its wings shredded by heretic anti-air cannons. The momentum from the Bio-Titan swatting him aside sent him tearing through with enough force to dig a trench several meters long through the rough ground.

Pain blossomed throughout his entire left side, worse he could not feel anything through the left hemisphere of his body, such was the gravity of the enormous blow. Psycho-Stigmata wracked his body, feeling Ave Rubrum's damage as his own pain.

 _"Darling!"_ Strelizia cried in alarm, bursting out amidst a cascade of the Bio-Titan's blood from her exit.

She put an arm around the Imperial machine's back, helping Ave Rubrum up with some effort as it it shuddered with an intimidating creaks, until they kill the xeno, they cannot inspect the full damage to Ave Rubrum's frame. Their Communion was an empathetic connection by nature, so she couldn't feel his Psycho-Stigmata. However, Zero-Two knew her darling could feel the pain in relation to the damage just like how she could feel Strelizia's. His posture alone was off as his right side was distributing weight to counterbalance the damage done to the left.

" **I'm alright."** He said, thankfully the Ion shield had spared Ave Rubrum from the worst of the damage. If it didnt he was certain that his soul was about to make a fast travel to the Emperor on Terra. **"Did you find the core?"**

No sooner had he said that, a shadow loomed overhead. Glowing red optics and amber eyes stared up at the rising Klaxosaur. It turned once it had risen to its full height. Blue gaze falling hungrily upon the Plantations full of its sustenance.

" _Tch!"_ She hissed. _"It's core's buried deep. Can't get through just with one blow."_

Looking up at the Warlord-sized Bio-Titan, the Knight looked back down at his Thunderstrike Gauntlet. He flexed the servo fingers before clamping them into a fist and activating the disruptor field once again. It flashed to life instantly, the machine spirit within registered superficial damage but otherwise fully functional.

Though the Xeno was likewise unharmed.

Ave Rubrum nodded. **"I assumed as much. No matter, Emperor be our witness, we'll make that Xenos Titan fall."**

She grinned. She loved that about her darling. She heard no fear in his voice; unlike the weakling parasites. _"Let's go darling!"_

The Gutenberg drew ever closer to the Plantations, Making a beeline to the massive pipe connecting the two plantations its wounds long regenerated, with the core intact, no amount of damage would keep the beast down.

From above, Strelizia weaved through sporadic fire from the Conrads below and stabbed into its headless face, tearing gauges into its metal flesh. From below, Ave Rubrum ran along the ground. Though woefully clunky compared to any FranXX; was more than fast enough to keep pace with the colossal creature. He fired his Thermal Cannon, targeting auguries focused his fire at the freshly opened wounds from his partner's sweeping strikes but flash .

Its roar trembled the air like thunder. It stared down at the Imperial Knight, raising a colossal arm across the front of its body. Ave Rubrum's Anima flashed Casten a warning message across his vision in angry red runes of the incoming attack. The Freeblade adjusted his course in the last moment, leaning his weight to the side and pulling Ave Rubrum's limbs back.

Forced to lean back, Casten felt the rush of air so massive from the passing fist that the air pressure alone would have killed a man thrice over, dragging across his vision, sparks dancing in the air as the friction from Freeblade's adamantine visor grinded against the Xeno's metallic hide. Casten felt the heat across his own cheek burn at the friction. He ignored the minor pain, pushing his weight forwards once more whilst the Gutenberg was pulling its arm back.

The operator gritting his teeth came across as a mechanical ratchet from Ave Rubrum's head. Drawing his fist back once more and activating the Thunderstrike Gauntlet's disruptor field. The subsequent punch landed on the exposed lower body sent a ripple of violent energy lancing through the monster. The impact did slow the Klaxosaur, forcing it down sideways. Though this time it managed to use its other arm to stop itself from falling over completely.

No matter. In a flash of white, Strelizia shot into the Gutenberg. She disappeared into the Gutenberg's side with a blast from her engines and an explosion of blue blood.

Ave Rubrum looked on at the Bio-Titan as the FranXX tore into it from within. From their communion, Casten could tell. She was moving in serpentine inside its body, triggering explosions at random intervals. The beast contorted and spasmed with each internal attack, groaning in pain if these Xenos even register such things as pain. Zero-Two was running out of patience, he could feel her frustration in the search for the Gutenberg's core even as she broke out of the beast before it's regeneration trapped her inside.

Casten saw her escape, relieved, but her assault was for naught, the monster immediately repairing the damage; the core was still intact. Frustration hissing through his teeth, raising Ave Rubrum's Thermal Cannon once more. Without scoring the killing blow; the most they could do was slow the Gutenberg down.

* * *

 _ **\+ Plantation #13 :Cerasus +**_

 _ **\+ OCC+**_

* * *

"Gutenberg-class at seven kilometers and closing!" A woman called, monitoring the events from her sensorium station.

A man at his own station was next to report. "Squad #26 fuel depleted! No casualties! Imperial Knights with them have lost two Armigers! They report that they can't engage!"

"Squad #13 is heavily engaged! No casualties! But they can't assist Ave Rubrum and Strelizia!" Yet another staff member reported.

Nana felt a headache coming on, both from trying to process the barrage of information from the A.P.E staff and the pressure from their dire situation. She tore her eyes from the large screen to look at Hachi. The Plantation's commander was still standing with his arms crossed, the barest hint of a scowl on his normally impassive features.

Her gaze then landed on the two red-robed individuals standing beside each other. If Hachi was hard to read, these two were just as robotic as they looked. Magos Biologis Marik was entirely hidden under his cloak. The tall figure's only discernible facial features being the shifting bionic lenses that served as his eyes.

The other Tech-Priest, or was she called a Sacristan? She was just as emotive; even her mostly human face did not to shift in response to the unfolding events. Brigid's metal arms were still folded behind her back. Unconcerned as her compatriot of the oncoming Bio-Titan that spelled imminent death.

"I've witnessed your static defenses before. Can they not be activated?" The Sacristan suddenly asked.

"No." Hachi's firm voice answered. "The damage from the Mohorovic attack tore most of the cannons off their mounts and damaged the rest.."

Marik interjected then. "That was three days ago." His vox-augmented voice made clear the astonishment and disappointment in his words.

Hachi didn't answer, simply staring at the Magos.

"You should have Servitors in your work crews. Mechanicus crews would have had them replaced and repaired approximately..." Marik took a moment to think; as a Magos biologis the field was not in his realm of expertise. "...twenty six point four hours ago."

"Five kilometers! Gutenberg is about to enter critical point!" The sensorium woman called once more, cutting off the whatever response Hachi was about to give.

Nana clicked her tongue. Was this the end? Regardless, she had to follow A.P.E regulation. "Order a full evacuation! Abandon sections North 1 through 7 evacuate to the western transports!"

"Belay that." Brigid's cool metallic voice forced her to pause in shock. The first time someone had questioned her orders directly.

The caretaker glared the Sacristan. "Excuse me?"

Seeming to ignore her, the blonde scion of Mars activated her vox-link. What came from the woman next was nothing any outside the Cult Mechanicus could understand without their implants. A string of electronic screeching beeps and chirps escaped her grill-like mouthpiece. Some of the A.P.E staff members even glanced in her direction.

This was Lingua Technis. The sacred binary language of the Omnissiah's faithful.

"What was that?" Hachi asked.

Ignoring her once more, Brigid issued yet another demand. Or rather, a flat out order. "Tell your PDF squads to clear the a three kilometer distance from the Bio-Titan."

Nana scowled. "Why exactly?"

"We are executing Strategem Infernis." Brigid's reply revealed nothing helpful.

"We're detecting a small unknown signal! Five hundred meters! Putting on screen now!" The sensorium operator spoke again, ignorant of the mounting tension.

The pict screen shifted. A small window opened in the corner transposed over the main tactical map. At first, nothing. Only the empty desert and the Gutenberg's slowly approaching silhouette battling in the distant background. Suddenly, the cracked earth rumbled, cracks spider webbing across its surface.

A metallic construct broke from the barren landscape. A barrel-like body of rust red and marked on each side with the cog and skull of the Adeptus Mechanicum. It was lined with four caterpillar tracks in and X-shape. The most prominent part of the construct was the head of it. Tipped in various circular drills and roller clustered around a central conical drill all supported by an array of still-smoking Melta-cutters and Phase shield generators.

After a moment of silence, one of four hatches in the thing's hull hissed open. A number of figures in robes of gunmetal grey and lined in rust red climbed out. Bearing the domed helmets and prominent bionic augments of the Skitarii.

"What. Is. That?" Nana grit her teeth, pointing towards the image.

The two women glared at one another. Nana looked to be ready to tear out the Sacristan's throat. Brigid seem to be prepared to use her blessed augments to end the annoyance she felt was Nana. No doubt frustrated that the local was daring to heckle her like a child yet made no plans of her own in the event of potential disaster. Sensing this, Marik spoke to break the tension.

His artificially deep electronic voice broke the stalemate. "Skitarii Alpha, G-1-D, of squad Gamma is reporting that we are ready with all charges set."

"Charges?" Nana asked Marik, the Magos simply gestured to Brigid.

Brigid stared at her compatriot. He could very well have spoken in Lingua Technis between them. She relented. There was no point in keeping silent about the nature of their strategem. Infernis was too far along at this point to stop anyways.

"Our contingency. Our Logic engines calculated that the Warlord-sized Bio-Titan would break through both lines with a 78.2 percent probability." Brigid's explanation earned a shocked stare from Nana.

Nevertheless, the Sacristan continued. "It would usually take a varied force of one Baronial court to take town an enemy god-machine of the smallest Warhound scout Titan class, let alone a Warlord. Whilst this enemy is fortunately lacking in firepower compared to one of ours; its size alone would warrant at least two full Baronial courts of five Imperial Knights. Those we cannot spare."

"But our parasites-" Nana was silenced by a raised hand from Brigid.

"We are not discounting your PDF forces. We simply are not aware of their full capabilities beyond what little I have seen. Thus were treated the situation as if it were one of our own forge-cities under assault from a single large force with our own forces unable to halt it."

Nana pinched her chin, calmed down now that Brigid had explained her reasoning. It made sense, she was monitoring the Imperials as much as they were gauging A.P.E. Which would explain why the Knights of House Caelum seemed to know and come up with a pattern of attack that supported the FranXX of Squad #26 without prior experience. Someone, Casten probably, had briefed the Knights of Caelum of their way of fighting.

"So," she raised her gaze to face the two tech-priests. "Why the charges?"

Marik shrugged. "What any defender under imminent assault would do. We set a trap."

Hachi and Nana looked to each other in stunned shock as the realization hit them. Immediately, the pair began barking orders to the A.P.E staff. "Order all units back! Maintain three kilometer minimum safe distance from the Gutenberg!"

Brigid, unfazed by the panic unfolding thoughout the OCC, issued a mental command to activate her vox implant. "Sir Casten. Retreat to minimal safe distance. Strategem Infernis is now underway."

* * *

 _ **\+ Outside Plantation #13 and #26 +**_

* * *

The Freeblade's heavy steps echoed behind the jetwash of his partner's wake. He kept his attention on the red circle that radiated from a point on the topographic map in the corner of his visual display.

" **All units, fall back to minimum safe distance indicated upon your maps. My Sacristan has sent a data packet to your machines. Make haste."** Casten voxed, willing Ave Rubrum to his command.

Zoromo's voice filtered over the vox. _"Hey! What do you-"_

He knew some of the parasites, Zorome in particular, would object or question him. He closed the vox-channel; the Freeblade hadn't the time to explain himself or argue with them.

" **Zero-Two. Pull back."**

Casten's voice brought the pinkette out of her focus. Strelizia hovered in place, dripping in blue ichor as she raised a brow, confused at such turn of events, but followed her darlings' lead regardless.

One by one, both forces turned about, Imperial forces and Franxx retreated outside of the designated zone for whatever was planned. The last Armiger was confirmed to exit the radius.

" **We're clear, commence stratagem."** Casten voxed his Sacristan, not bothering to deactivate his external vox speaker.

The cacophony of adamantine footpads with silenced weapons spoke like an omen to an awaiting prelude. He turned about to face the direction of the Xenos Bio-Titan, watching for what was to come,hunkering and kneeling his already hunched profile even lower.

Zero-Two landed next to the kneeling following his odd behavior thus, decided to ask what were they doing running away from the battle he had been so eager for. _"Darling?"_

" **Zero-Two,"** the knight did not meet her gaze, instead the glowing crimson lenses moved on his enemy. **"Brace!"**

The first came like a muted roaring wave, hunched down, the Imperial Walker wavered, but held steady by his wide frame, Strelitzia upon her heeled feet practically fell unceremoniously on her bottom when the first detonation rocked the landscape. Ave Rubrum reached back and held her in his massive mechanical palm, stopping her from being blown away.

" _Wh-Whats happening?!"_ Miku's distortion through the comms was evident by the trembling of the ground beneath their feet, all the Franxx present, with the exception of Genista, kneeled or were similarly floored like Zero-Two, as the ground beneath betrayed their footing, none more evidently so than the Gutenberg itself.

The first cascade in a ten part detonation sequence rumbled the battlefield, as if the planet itself was moaning in agony from its wounds, the Guttenberg's own size and weight began its own undoing, when its feet began to sink. Its legs gradually being swallowed as the land began to weaken and crack like an egg.

The second was the beginning of its death knell, when another explosion muted like the first, but no less devastating rumbled with a muzzled roar the planet splintering shattering from the glassing of the first superheated explosion, whether by the grace of the Emperor, or superior calculus of the Admech's design, the Guttenberg's looming form began to slowly topple like a mighty timber chopped down from its stump.

From the Knights of House Caelum that had retreated earlier to resupply war horns blared and their servants of menials, Sacristans, and Adepts cheered. Shouts in the Emperor and Omnissiah's name were sang and rung, as they watched the awe inspiring sight of the colosi being brought to its back like all Xenos should be. Their cries thundered even in the ensuing sandstorm caused by the backwash of its fall.

The Gutenberg was in all intents and purpose, stuck in a crater. Such a situation while humiliating in the eyes of mortals, meant very little the what which lacked any sense of pride or sentience, as it used its boneless appendages and attempted to rise from its entrapment.

Sadly for the xeno, it had eight more gifts of the Omnissiah to bless upon his enemy.

Where the trap, fulfilled its design to immobilize, the last eight was more straightforward in that it meant to make sure that the xeno knew exactly what it was in for.

A third explosion in its ring of fire, blasted the melta charges, into its fiery embrace, the heat suffocating, choking anyone without a breather in the immediate vicinity. Then another, and another, and another…

With every sequence, it was an awe inspiring sight, where with every explosion blue matter began to mix into the infernal spire in a hue of purple. It was a series of combustion, that towered even the Gutenberg itself, it scorched the land, and could been seen far and wide where night turned intermittently to day with every blast. The klaxosaur screeching its xeno namesake with every detonation as it receives the burning kiss of the Emperor's fury with force and flame. Until finally the tenth explosion brought it all to a silent halt.

For the FranXX and the Plantation, it was a sight that cemented how the Imperials waged their wars; unforgiving, no mercy, nothing is too much. For the Imperials, it was a job well done, but they are far from finished.

" _Is-it over?"_ Kokoro spoke over the comms, wondering if it was finally over with that much ordinance used in that death trap.

Zorome couldn't agree more with Kokoro's line of thought. _"Yeah, that was nuts it must be dead by now!"_

 **"It's not dead."** Ave Rubrum's external vox announced loudly and clear even through the crackling ash and residual heat in the air.. **"My augers still detect movement from within. The Xenos is trying to heal. We shall not let it so."**

The walker rose to his feet. **"Begin stage two."**

* * *

 _ **\+ Mechanicus Outpost +  
\+ Nu-Kappa #023 +**_

* * *

Datasmith D-33 stared out at the distant Bio-Titan as it fell into a pathetically simple trap. The half-constructed outpost behind him along with his cohort of three Thanatar siege-automata. The blessed war machines of the Omnissiah. Twenty foot tall hulking constructs that had accompanied him in service to the Legio Cybernetica for over two centuries of war.

They stood as statues bristling with the implements of war. Each three fingered mechanical fist housed a Graviton ram. Their right gauntlets mounted with a twin-linked Mauler Bolt-Cannon. Their most powerful weapon, however, was built directly into their frames. A weapon that took so much space that the sensorium dome that served as the robot's head had to be mounted off centre to the Thanatar's chest, the Hellex Plasma mortar.

His was not the only cohort of the Legio Cybernetica dispatched, there were two others; all with Thanatars. Nine of the robots in total. He was the most senior of the three present Datasmiths; thus they deferred to him in command via their maniple interface.

"Second stage commence." The signal came in from the Freeblade's Sacristan. The very one they were told to assist.

To those unblessed by the Omnissiah, the message would be nothing more than an electronic burst of information in the binary code of Lingua Technis. Including their target coordinates and firing pattern. Direct impact plasma rather than airburst; unsurprising given the Xenos Bio-Titan.

D-33 willed the multiple mechadendrite tendrils from under his gunmetal grey cloak. Each bionic appendage tipped in a small pincer that gingerly held a doctrina wafer the automata needed to execute a new order. Slotting them into the hidden port under their heavily armoured chestplates. A string of binary droned from the datasmith's vocalizer; the incantation of the rites of activation.

The motionless statues moved then, spurred forth by the commands encoded within the doctrina wafers. They stomped into a perfect line with lockstep uniformity. All nine lowered themselves to a knee. Metal fingers braced against the ground as the servo motors attached to the Hellex Plasma mortars whirred and clicked; adjusting for every calculable factor in their firing solution. Wind speed, and direction, gravity, planetary rotation, humidity, every factor passing their processor within the blink of an eye.

Like flowers in bloom, the muzzle of each the mortar split into five metallic petals. Blue glow from the charging ball of plasma within their magnetic fields bathing the night in a ghostly glow. D-33 folded his arms behind his back as the robots within each cohort reported their charge percentage.

"Nu-02 charged." One of the datasmiths sent their message.

"Nu-03 charged." The other followed.

"Nu-01 charged." D-33 raised his mechanical hand towards their target. "All cohorts, fire."

* * *

 _ **\+ Outside Plantation #13 and #26 +**_

* * *

Delphinium's white and light blue livery was coated in dust as she stood up, dirt cascading off her frame. _"Ngh...Everyone alright!?"_ Ichigo asked.

She felt stiff. So intense was the display of Imperial ordinance; what she initially thought was sand, was actually a mix of ash and glass crystals seeping into Delphinium's exposed joints and bearings; she could move but, the sounds they were making at the slightest twitch did not bring comfort for her or Goro. All around her, the other FranXX of her squad were rising from being semi-buried as well.

Squad #13, had only barely gotten out of the blast radius. Ichigo ordered them to follow Casten's warning. He wasn't the type to turn from a fight without a good reason; she knew that much. The result was that they were caught up in the resulting shockwave and rain of dust and debris, though at least out of immediate danger.

" _We're okay…"_ Miku murmured, shaking the white sandy ash marring the white and pink of Argentea..

" _Same here."_ Mitsuru answered with Chlorophytum.

" _What was that!? My ears are still ringing!"_ Zorome fumed, voice tinged with irritation.

Goro shrugged. _"Mines. Probably what Casten was telling us to stay away from."_

Noticing one of the squadmates hadn't responded, Ichigo turned to Genista. She seemed have been staring in the direction Klaxosaur the moment she had gotten up.

" _Hey,"_ Ichigo moved Delphinium to her friend's side. _"You okay?"_

Her magenta gaze unmoving, Genista raised a pointed finger. _"I-its still alive!"_

Ichigo's eyes widened as she looked toward the distant crater.. The Gutenberg was a mangled shell of its former self. Blue blood gushed from its ripped innards, turning the crater into a small lake of blue ichor its mass completely decimated into an unrecognizable mulch, one horn completely disintegrated with a portion of its headless features, while the other was barely in one piece with fragments still scattered among the flames of its purgation, its body pockmarked with micro-craters, and some of sections still in the process of burning where even its own blood was serving as fuel, halting its regenerative ability. Miraculously by its xeno design, it was still functional, raising a still yet burning fist into the air its mass groaning in protest, far too weakened to do anything meaningful.

" _Wait…"_ Goro said. _"What's that?"_

Their eyes drew upwards; towards a neon blue glow in the sky. At first they resembled shooting stars. The problem being that shooting stars do not grow larger, nor do they move in a graceful arc with directed purpose. The orbs cast long shadows in their blue light as they fell towards the downed Klaxosaur.

Squad #13 watched in muted silence, following the glowing orbs' slow, arching path until they started to land into the crater. Like teardrops of searing heat; the balls of plasma exploded into miniature supernovas. In and around the crater, rock melted, sand blasted into glass. The Gutenberg's groans became wails of sheer agony as metallic black hide became molten slag and blue blood boiled under a constant barrage of artificial stars.

The children in all their lives have never seen shooting stars much less meteor showers unlike the voidborne Imperials, for them the beauty of looking up into the night sky was forever tainted with the knowledge that there are unseen horrors lurking beyond the material realm.

In their ignorance, there was a haunting beauty to see the stars they see in the sky weaponized to such brilliance effect, whatever form of defiance the Gutenberg attempted or even thought was reduced to nothing, as if the very heavens themselves are throwing their spite on the Klaxosaur with all their fervor.

Then the ground shook around the parasites. They looked behind them to find the marching Knights of House Caelum sallying out once more, leaving behind the servo-automata, Sacristan, and servitor that had been labouring to reload and refuel their masters' weapons. They didn't even acknowledge the presence of Squad #13. Some rudely shoving past, aside or around them. Squad #26 was amongst the ranks of the Questoris' and Armigers, seemingly following for lack of a better course of action.

" **Praise be to the Emperor lads!"** Baron Nathaniel's voice boomed across every vox-channel. **"All units advance and fire!"**

His Thunderstrike Gauntlet, though still damaged, still sparked with life; the Stormspear rocket pod upon the Knight Warden's carapace fired its payload. Flanking their Baron the other Imperial walkers blasted out their own punishment. They no longer needed to see what they were firing at. No auger or sensorium array that they had could penetrate the residual smoke and heat of the plasma bombardment anyways. However, that didn't matter so long as they knew where their target was.

Once more Battle Cannon, Thermal Spear, Meltagun, and Stormspear rocket pods fired at once. Drowning the night with sporadic light and deafening noise. Only this time the FranXX of Squad #26 were amongst them. Firing bursts from their comparatively diminutive autocannon-like weapons as well.

The Freeblade's Thermal Cannon blasted out as well. Agitated molecules hitting some target he could not see, however, Ave Rubrum's Anima whispered into Casten's mind. Each one registered as a hit upon a surface inside. Thus he kept firing, trusting in the machine spirit of his suit's whispers.

Strelizia followed her darling, as the muzzle flash of Ave Rubrum's continuous fire lit both of them aglow with each shot. She was, to the surprise of her peers, relaxed beatific even; her lance drawn over her shoulders in a carefree saunter. Like a maiden warrior on an evening patrol in a time long forgotten.

" **Cease fire men!"** The Barons command cut through the barrage. **"There it is, our prize is within reach!"**

By the time Squad #13 and Squad #26 reached the mouth of the crater to join near the Freeblade, it was an unbelievable sight to behold. It was like looking into the mouth of an active volcano, the giant Klaxosaur was reduced in both form and mass as it looks close to being a carcass, in the distance they could see the core pulsating. It was huge compared to the Mohorovic cores, but its light has dimmed significantly, is was a good sign for the best possible outcome that they could have wanted. It was exhausted. And it was dying.

" **Intercepting the core my baron!"** One of the knights next to him took the first step into the lip of the crater. Before roughly being grabbed and shoved back by the Baron's Gauntlet and tripping himself down by the slope.

 **"Have you no sense of chivalric honour lad!?"** He turned his attention to Strelizia and the Freeblade next to her with a flourish expertly performed as if he were in actual person.

Nathaniel's coldness to the Freeblade and Abhuman had disappeared. Melted away like snow in the searing crucible of war. Battle lust, excitement and honour had taken root and an unspoken respect between warriors settled between them.

As if at a ballroom and giving a stagely bow to welcome a newly arrived couple to dance. **"I do believe the honour should be reserved to the lady of the hour, wouldn't you say so Freeblade?"**

Strelizia let loose a quiet chortle even through the crackling embers. The more she spent with these Imperials and her darling, the more they seem to grow on her.

They reveled in their fury, their spirits roaring in defiance, these were not the brain dead weaklings of APE. They rage and sorrow from the bottom of their hearts, yet they have a strength and passion that she has never seen growing up with the Plantations.

She's not naive as to think the Imperium darling belongs not to have their own secrets; but after being subjected to lies among more lies throughout her life it is strangely liberating to be among these people. People that wore their emotion on their armour in honest zeal and passion.

The Freeblade was flummoxed and caught off-guard before quickly recovering and returning the bow by folding his Thunderstrike against Ave Rubrum's torso, imitating the Baron to let Strelitzia through. **"My thanks, Baron. I did make her a promise."**

Within the secured confines of his control throne and communion, Casten could not help the rosy color that crossed his cheeks when Strelizia, ergo Zero-Two chortled loudy, her attempt at muffling her laughter futile.

Strelitzia returned with a curtsy to the century-old Baron, a strange theatrical move for a warmachine to perform. Yet performed so gracefully that none could really protest. _"A reward for my darling for keeping his promise!"_

Strelitzia leaned close to Ave Rubrum's cranium and gave an innocent peck on the Questoris' visor. Where she would assume his lips would be. Of course, both machines lacked those human features; even Strelizia's face was a mere projection onto an angled faceplate.

The effect, however, was immediate all the same, as his fluster was reflected not in the shade his face as the visor did not allow it, but by how the lenses were acting up in the shutters of his simulacrum eyes. Contracting and expanding, the glow in Ave Rubrum's lenses dimming and brightening sporadically before he forcefully reigned control of his armour.

The Knights of Caelum present hollered and laughed that both in praise and jest that the man was the blushing bride! Their ten thousand year rivalry with Zelius forgotten in good nature.

The parasites of both squads fell silent. Speechless at the exchange that seemed so unnatural to them given the circumstance. To the Imperials. This, in a way, was their exchange of celebration in combat.

Zero-Two was satisfied on putting her darling on the spot, and with a burst of thrust, she soared heavenward into the skies once more. Her heart singing, and wings grow and luminecst brightly, as she dove toward the core.

To all below. It looked as though she was a Saint of the Emperor clad in steel, aloft on wings of golden light from Strelizia. Streaking downwards to deliver merciless justice upon the Xenos.

Her lance stabbed into the core, no resistance and no fuss. With all the mess that came afterwards, the Gutenberg exploded in a shower of blue, from whatever places that mercifully survived, or regenerated, but with how much it lost, it was a short lived shower, as the knights from House Caelum hissed at the strange blue fluid painting their livery. The shower eventually reached the others present, and the domes of both Plantations.

Casten ignored the shower; as he has had the privilege of getting used to the Klaxosaurs queer form of demise. Perhaps part of him knew, as a Freeblade, his livery meant little to him. The young man could only smile in his cockpit as he saw Strelitzia waving in the distance. Her smile ever infectious even through the FranXX's simulated features. Ave Rubrum trudged to her, following his desire to be by her side.

Dawning light reflected off the two warmachines. Their forms highlighted and casting a long shadow over the battlefield.

Nathaniel watched lost in a sea of nostalgia and sadness as he witnessed the purity of such love radiating between the two. His heart ached for the love he lost, he gave her life so that he may live, may his son and the love of his life be forever with the Emperor…

" **Do you mean to trust the abhuman, my Baron?"** His aid in the armiger next to him, asking in an almost accusatory tone of his stance of such a union. **"Her aid was welcome, if unprecedented, for certain. However, are her loyalties not with them?"**

Nathaniel let it hang with his silence, to soak in the image of Ave Rubrum being smothered by the smaller Strelitzia **"Nay, If the Freeblade has anything to say about it, she will make a fine servant of the Emperor."**

* * *

 _ **\+ Some hours later +  
**_

* * *

The air was thick in the aftermath of another battle well fought. The first rays of the system's sunlight cleansed their spirits, their hearts renewed in the faith and dream of mankind manifesting its destiny as the sole ruler of the galaxy as the Emperor demands.

The knights assembled in rough formations, their armor containing new tales to tell with every scorch, gauge, and cracks marred their carapace. Stories that would continue to be told and added to the banners of House Caelum so long as they continue to fight. The same could not be said for the two that lie beneath the hastily made tombstone; a single boulder where carved into the stone by fingers of still working Gauntlets now lie the weapons or remains of their fallen. For the loyal Sir Redrick's Armiger, only the Warglaive's half-molten chain cleaver remained. Whereas though Atea's armour was still salvageable; it's Anima would never be the same after this death. Redrick's weapon, now his grave marker, will face towards the sky where the Emperor's light will shine upon him evermore.

A heavy air settled over the Imperials as the Baron looked towards the grave for two of his own, his fellow Questor Imperialis standing around him. After his piece grief had settled within his chest, he turned his three hundred ton machine to his court, the Freeblade and his paramour.

All awaited for his word, even if the Freeblade did not answer to him, they are all knights regardless of house. All are loyal to the throne and the Immortal Emperor on Terra who sits upon it in his rulership their Imperium.

The sun's rays reached the point where it began illuminating the battered carapaces of the Imperial war machines, the sun gave a backdrop to the Baron's knight his shadow eclipsing his fellow Knights making him seem towering despite their similar patterns.

He cleared his throat, and without needing to see his fellows from within their armour; they listened.

" **They may die, in the Emperor's name. We all may well die upon this world, but when we die-"** he raised the volume of his vox and bellowed at the top of his lungs. **"WE DIE IN SERVICE TO THE EMPEROR OF MANKIND!"**

His bellow echoed in the horns and shouts from his knights, the energy so powerful it shook the ground and rumbled through the Plantation's shielding plates. Their zeal restored, their fury as mighty as the stars themselves, their fervor of their ancestors flowed through their body, in the machines, and if perhaps if they rage hard enough the Emperor himself would see them favorably all the way from Holy Terra!

Casten shared his sentiment reveling in House Caelum and their Baron's spirit, he was everything his grandfather said he was about Nathaniel Caelum rivals they be, his charisma is not to be in doubt. He was not shouting in celebration. Such was not the way of House Zelius; to him there was joy, but also the future trials in mind. However, he did reach up with his open Thunderstrike Gauntlet as if trying reach the skies themselves so that the Emperor can see him and their deeds.

Taking a deep breath, he noticed that Strelitzia did join in their moment of merry. He took the expression displayed in Strelizia's virtual features through Ave Rubrum's optics and noticed that she seemed distant. Sad. She noticed his worry, and shook her head to smile at the larger machine. Before Casten could voice his worry, a thought sent through their communion silenced it, their feelings conveyed more than the words needed as she put a hand on the elbow that joined to his Thermal-Cannon.

The cheers died down eventually, and all were satisfied to commit the memories of the fallen, it was time head back and await more battles that were to come. The knights and armiggers headed back to the Plantations, their backs facing the grave behind them.

The Baron was the last to go, but he was not alone as he stood before the curious pair. It was an interesting sight to Nathaniel's eyes.

" **It is not needed to be said, but I will anyway. I expect to hear great things from you two should we meet again. Let us not be found wanting."** Nathaniel said with appreciation, before he too marched back to the Plantation.

When the two were alone, to appreciate the first rays of the sun shining higher in the sky, Zero-Two spoke as the sun's' rays shined upon the couple.

" _Ne, darling…"_ she started

" **Yes…?"** He returned through the vox receiver.

" _Would your Emperor accept something like me?"_ She questioned him, sending a myriad of emotions she was sending through the empathic link of their communion. He could sense that in her sadness, there were surprisingly laced with envy in her inner thoughts.

Casten shook his head, a blend of amusement and relief, but not quite either of them.

" **There are worse things out there Zero-Two, that are much, much worse than a few horns on your head."** He answered with sardonic certainty.

The other forms of sanctioned Abhumans came to mind. Ogryns, as muscle bound, simple minded, and malformed as they were; still could crush a normal human with a wave of their massive hand. Ratlings: hairy footed sharpshooters with a tendency to steal. Psykers could be both a benefit and massive risk to any Imperial force. With a shake of Ave Rubrum's metal cranium, Casten snapped back into focus.

" **But yes. Yes, the Emperor would. He has accepted far worse."** Nodding with confidence, for the Emperor loves all of mankind.

" _I'm glad"_ Zero-Two mused, wondering on how such a being could command such followers like her darling.

* * *

 _ **\+ Plantation #13: Cerasus +  
\+ FranXX Garage +**_

* * *

The culling was done now, the remainder of the Conrad stragglers that were wounded that tried to flee became the prey; chased down by the faster moving FranXX squads. Like sharks with the scent of blood in the water. Triumphant, the defenders strode back to their home Plantations.

Home, and returning the FranxXX into their familiar alcove cages, the Parasites scrambled toward each other on the gantry overlooking their war machines, hugging, and cheering of their success. It wasn't until Goro noticed something was off as there was a party quite absent from their bays. The Imperials, and of course, including Ave Rubrum, along with Strelitzia, the only FranXX not within the others of her kind.

Everyone started to notice their fellow squad member's concerns as their celebration seemed awfully quiet, compared to the overbearing presence the Imperials exuded before the fight.

They waited, until five minutes have passed, they were beginning to get the idea that something was amiss.

Ichigo was the first to break before everyone started to question in circles about what the Imperials were doing. She went towards the first person within her periphery that was affiliated with their interstellar guests, there was not shortage of Imperial personnel and they don't exactly have subtlety in mind.

Sparsed around the cargo hold that served as the temporary bays for the Knights a number of Skitarii tech-guards in gunmetal robes grey and red inlay stood. Weapon staves and arc pistols held ready. Skull faced brass masks serving only to make them appear such as inhuman machines. Though that was perhaps the goal. They were grim as they were tall, their thick helmets depriving any sense that there might have been an actual person making them feel more machine than man.

Ichigo swore that they don't even look like they were actually breathing even as she gathered the courage to approach one. "E-excuse me, but where is everyone?"

At once. Every Skitarii's green lenses fell upon her, shocking her into silence. One of them, one with a horizontal brass crest in the shape of a quarter of a cog, spoke. "Query: who do you, refer to as 'everyone'?"

Ichigo sucked in a breath, holding back a frustrated moan that the more she seems to be around the Imperials, the more alien they seem to be despite their shared humanity. All the while hiding the fact that she was genuinely intimidated by their machine-men. She found herself swallowing when standing before the looming form of the Skitarii.

"The rest of you? The Imperials... Casten?"

The Skittari Alpha's gaze seemed to glaze over and the sound of soft muted clicking could be heard. The sound of a logic engine tied to manifold that linked him to his fellows throughout the Plantation. Not that the pistil knew that. To her, the corpse-like machine man was simply staring at her with unsettling green lenses.

After some more tense unease, the Alpha seemed to have found his answer. Addressing her with a slight uptilt in his helm to face the parasite fully. "Sigma- Seven and Delta-Nine report that the Knights of House Caelum are departing for outpost Nu-Kappa #23. Pistil Zero-Two and Freeblade Zelius are returning...now."

Almost as if read from a script heads tilted towards the massive doors as opened with a hydraulic hiss. The metal deck plates shook with the steps of the two Machines that strode through. Ave Rubrum's weighty stomps next to Strelizia's confident stride.

Both bore damage, nicks, scratches and streaks of blue blood still marring their colours. Yet they seemed to burst with pride. No wonder, they carried the day. The Skitarii moved to form their metallic digits into the interlocked teeth of the Cog Mechanicus in salute. Ave Rubrum nodded down at them before settling into his own larger alcove within the garage.

Sacristan Brigid had walked in at some point; unnoticed by the parasites. Followed by her retinue of work servitors towards the Imperial walker. Overhead, a pair of servo skulls floated, droning the Litany of Deactivation in both High Gothic and binary cant of Lingua Technis to soothe the combative machine spirit of the Questoris Errant.

Strelizia's cockpit hissed open first. Zero-Two emerged, unharmed, skipping onto the semicircular gangway extending around her FranXX's neck. Casten's hatch opened, the Throne Mechanicum raising out of the cockpit with a heavy hiss of pressurized air. He sat motionless for a moment before the data plugs that connected his MIU implant withdrew from his skull along with the umbilical cables.

He suffered more than his partner. Swaying slightly and doubling over on his seat. Twisting off his helmet before with a hand held on his forehead to soothe the recurring migraine from the separation from ancient mechanism. This would be a constant, he was told by Magos Biologis Marik, an effect of Ave Rubrum's Anima wishing his pilot remain and fight more.

Zero-Two went to him. As she always did. Helping the Knight stand up on his unsteady feet until the worst of the migraine passed.

"Hey! Good work out there!" Goro called, a smile on his face.

He was the first to step forwards, waving his arm above his head. Of all the parasites, Goro was the closest to the usually distant Imperial Knight and their relationship was mutual. Casten bowed slightly towards and waved back slowly.

Goro was joined in greeting by the other parasites, Ichigo, Ikuno, and Misturu were more restrained in their greeting of him, as Casten knew they would be. Even the members of Squad #26 welcomed him. Though theirs was more subdued than that of Squad #13. A few smiles and small waves sent their way as the pair descended on the lifting platform that carried pilots to their machines and back.

Zero-Two held his gauntleted hand, gaze impassive at the sight. Their Communion was stronger when connected to their war machines, however, Casten could still feel a ripple of mixed emotions from the pinkette. A complex swirl of callous dismissal, spite, and even contempt. He looked at her for a moment before letting it go for now. How she regarded the others was not for him to dictate.

The Freeblade and his partner finally met the gathered parasites midway at the FranXX. "Well fought." Casten nodded. "All of you."

He saw pride in each of Squad #13. Though Squad #26 took the praise in stride; though it seemed they weren't used to it coming from a person that isn't from A.P.E. Casten wasn't surprised by that fact.

"You too." Zero-Nine-Zero returned, extending a hand.

Instead of taking the hand, the Knight instead grabbed the leader of Squad #26's forearm. It was a handshake; though more in use by Knights. He felt that Zero-Nine-Zero earned that much. Upon letting go, he looked upon the simple pict monitor upon his wrist. Around it was worn a chrono, what some would call a wristwatch, realizing that his time was short. A silent exchange between the two passed. Both acutely aware that they might never see each other again. Such was the nature of war.

Casten pulled an arm forwards and grasped the Stamen's forearm, instead of shaking his hand."Fare thee well, and may the God-Emperor's light shine upon you and bring victory in the battles to come."

The Stamen offered an awkward smile, unsure how to respond. "You too, I guess. Don't die out there."

Casten was already walking away with Zero-Two. "In this galaxy, that is an impossible promise."

* * *

 _ **\+ Later +**_

 _ **\+ Plantation #13: Cerasus +  
\+ Barracks +**_

* * *

The climate simulacrum control officers met his request with puzzlement at first. They quickly conceded at the behest of the imposing presence of Magos Biologis Marik. Though the good Magos didn't help him out of any for of kindness. Even now the Freeblade spotted the telltale red lenses of the Magos Biologis' observation servo skull peek from between the trees. It was an excuse, granted, one made with good intentions. He had requested to watch them to study their behaviour.

Wearing her usual red uniform, Zero-Two smiled, raising her hands high into the projected sky. It was noon, yet the dark clouds were projected upon the simulacrum ecological dome made it seem more like evening. A flash of lightning arced through the artificial clouds, followed by rumbling thunder, and finally, rain. Falling from the skies in large drops that fell onto her skin and soaked her hair and clothing. The Pistil kicked at puddles that formed on the ground, jumping into them to splash cold water all around, giggling in a fit of childish glee.

Casten watched from behind her, his casual attire too getting wet. The Freeblade found himself smiling at the innocence of his partner. She had really never seen rain before; if her wonderment and awe at the spectacle was any indication. He didn't mind the wet. For him it was warmth enough to feel her happiness through their empathetic bond.

A cold splash of water broke him from his musings. Meeting him was Zero-Two's large teal eyes, features set in a mischievous, toothy grin on her features even as her long pink hair matted onto her face and obscured one of her eyes. She spun on her heel, locks of her pink hair whipping water all around.

Some might find it unbecoming of a noble Questor Imperialis to be playing in the rain like a child. He smiled. To him, however, it was an oath fulfilled.


	8. Chapter 8: Not Home

Special thanks to user Stabr OpSihg, who made me aware of various plot points I could improve or clarify. As well as TechJammer, my co author.

Being that things are diverging ever more from the canon of Darling in the FranXX. I'm going to warn you that this is where I try to blend it more seamlessly into the universe of 40k. Thus each chapter is taking longer as TechJammer and I are busy deliberating events.

In case you all don't know. The Forge world tied to the Knights of Avalus are from a Forge World the same system called Volund. Volund is the Germanic name for the Weyland, the mythical blacksmith that forged Excalibur in some versions of the Arthurian legends.

Great Rift at this point is still in the process of ripping the Imperium in half, why wasn't this planet consumed? You'll soon find out.

* * *

 _ **\+ 001. M42 +  
+Ark Mechanicus: Faber Ferracius +**_

 _ **\+ High orbit +**_

* * *

The passage of time was near impossible to perceive in the void. High Queen Artra squeezed her eyes shut. How long had it been since she had gotten any sleep? Too long, according to the last time she checked the Chrono worn around her wrist. That was hours ago now.

Emerald green eyes opened one more to the poorly lit space of Faber Ferracius' Strategium. She stood with two others around the Holo-table, her company being the Shipmaster of the Ark Mechanicus, Zetros. The cables linking him to the mighty vessel snaking across the deck from the neighbouring bridge section. Along with the newly appointed Fabricator-Locum of the Mechanicus, Erias Curio, his predecessor having perished during the fall of Avalus.

The man… or what she assumed was a man. With the children of the Forge world of Volund, gender often becomes a moot point past a certain age. Erias being one such case. Six and a half feet tall in robes of gunmetal grey and bordered in the rust red teeth of the divine cog. Bulky and bearing the outward appearance of being muscular, Even though his body bore no trace of his human flesh. Everything had been replaced by blessed myomer musculature.

His thick metal arms hosted numerous secondary servo arms tipped in tools moved every now and then. Mechadendrites wrapping around his body to a brass plate embezzled with the icon of the Cog Mechanicus across his chest. Under his robes there were doubtlessly even more. Weapons limbs, tools, armour, and if the rumours about him were true, a rare personal shield generator. Even his face had been replaced by mask with a vox-grill and a smooth green armourglass visor where his eyes once were.

Only a century old, Elias was young for the position, _much_ too young for such a position. However, he and his master led the spirited defense of their forge and their valiant attempt to recover their Forge World's fallen God-Machines. Proving his worth, and with no other higher ranking tech-priest alive; as his successor, Elias inherited the title as the new Fabricator-Locum.

Artra inclined her head in respect, forming the Cog Mechanicus with her fingers. They returned the gesture in earnest with their Mechadendrite tendrils.

"Greetings, High Queen." Erias nodded back, his vocalizer switching to a deep High Gothic from Lingua Technis.

Artra nodded. "Greetings Fabricator-Locum, congratulations on your promotion. Though I wish it were under better circumstances, I am sure you will do your predecessor proud."

He nodded. "Yes. May the Omnissiah watch over those which we could not save. Let us proceed, we have a duty to further his will."

Shipmaster Zetros motioned to the Knight Queen with a skeletal bionic arm. "How goes our efforts?"

Artra released an exasperated sigh. Suddenly feeling every minute the sleepless hours she had spent.

"Vague. The locals government, A.P.E, as they call themselves. Have given us free reign to build and operate as we see fit but so far have refused us permission to their mobile hive cities besides staging grounds for joint operations. Though they did…'appreciate' our efforts."

"Their 'appreciation' lacks sincerity!" Elias, hissed. "They should be grateful! They are holding something from our eyes! Hiding knowledge from the Omnissiah's blessed!"

Despite having purged most of the emotions along with most of his flesh brain, his biometrics registered chemicals releases connected to agitation and frustration in what few biological organs he has left, and it showed even in his synthesized voice.

Artra's shared his sentiments but her glare silenced him. "Nothing less than we expected Fabricator. Time will tell if their secrets would benefit the Imperium. Or if duty compels us to scour it clean off the planet's surface."

Elias looked down for the briefest of moments. Processing precious micro-seconds to formulate the proper response through simulations in his process cortex to achieve the best results from the Queen to meet his demands. From emotional cues, inflections and words, he has formulated his next sentence in the time it takes for one's eyes to blink.

"High Queen, if you may forgive my impertinence but having been elevated to my current position, I am now responsible for many new tasks and responsibilities that come with my role to serve the Omnissiah."

Arta nodded at the simple reasoning but no less waiting for the actual reason he's bringing it up.

"Your point being, Fabricator?"

Elias's visor glinted in the low lighting of the chambers. "I would like to propose a staging ground on the planet with an orbital spire."

Artra laughed aloud, such a request! He might as well have asked for a new Titan while they were here.

Her good humor died down eventually, and her piercing eyes drilled a hole into Elias hoping that he better have a good reason for such an endeavor.

"We cannot sit idly by in defense, we must gather resources to secure our power here." Elias held out his hand to explain. "We make a proper station here, hastily built, and undermanned, but it will grow once we have resources. Once we set up supply lines, the efficacy of our dominance will develop; security, standing, and exploration will ultimately be beneficial."

Artra was silent to take it all in. "Tell me Fabricator, is this one of those simulacrums that you inherited from your master?"

Elias responded accordingly "If it is true, and it benefits all of us. Is there any reason to complain?" A spark of amusement flashed through him. Intriguing, he would have to fix that.

She rolled her eyes in disgust, but no less true.

"Write up your plans, I will expect it on my desk in twelve hours, or you're not getting your station. Fabricator-Locum or not, do you understand?" Artra raised a finger.`

"I will have it done in six, High Queen." Elias was far from cowed, however, in fact he was practically in glee. A feeling rushed back into him, an excitement he had not felt since getting his first bionics and witnessing a Titan up close for the first time.

"Moving on" Artra directed her sights to the Captain. "Status report?"

Shipmaster Zetros was first to answer her. Receiving updates through the ship wide communications to which he was linked to in mind and soul. "We have been processing the capabilities of all refugees from Avalus and Volund. They are being distributed for training as we speak."

Artra sighed, at least the refugees from their home planets could serve as to relieve their manpower deficit. "The tally thus far?"

Elias drew the information from the vox-net throughout the ship. "Over a million have been assigned and distributed for training equivalent of the Imperial Guard. Those blessed by the Omnissiah have been given over the the adepts and are being thought the way of the blessed machine as we speak."

Artra nodded. It was good that remnants of Avalus was adjusting to their circumstances well. More than one suicide on the ship had ended with them being thrown into the recycled and reused as corpse starch. Though it alleviated their food issue somewhat, their manpower deficit was still extensive. Servitors were filling in the blanks, but even the Mechanicus elements were spreading their cast of Techpriests and Enginseers to oversee their operation thin.

"We have begun mass fabrication and sanctifying blessings of transports, scouts, and dropships. As well as deploying Vox stations in both the void and on the planet below. Full vox networks should be available within the next two Terran days." Zetros followed.

Artra sighed, nearly forgetting their deafened Astropathic choir made them reliant on vox-communications. "Very good. If that's all to report, this meeting is adjourned."

* * *

With her return to her quarters, a larger room than most aboard that served as also her office when rifling through the nightmarish amounts of bureaucratic documents, requests, and messages or petitions from various different parties under her. A task that was consuming the vast majority of her time.

Practically collapsing on the padded chain that she worked from and groggily rubbing her exhausted eyes. That is, until beep and a flash of light from the holo-pict projector on her wooden desk notified her of a recorded report from Casten of their battle. Pushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, she decided to play it. Though she would miss out on more much needed rest; it would be time well spent to listen to what he had to say.

As the recording played, her finger hit the activation rune upon her holo-pict desk. "Set reminder: Summon Casten upon operational stage of the Fortress."

* * *

 _ **\+ Later +  
\+ Plantation #13: Cerasus +  
\+ Squad #13 Barracks +**_

* * *

Ichigo paused the door frame that led into the lounge. Almost everyday since the battle with the Gutenberg, Casten had woken before anyone else in the squad and spent his time in the library, training room, or here in the lounge. His routine was predictable and everyone knew where to find him at any given time unless Zero-Two dragged him off somewhere. Speaking of which, said pinkette was sleeping on his lap despite having just woken up.

"...Morning." She greeted him.

The Freeblade looked up from the dataslate he seemed so engrossed with and nodded in return. "Well met, Ichigo."

Pleasantry greetings now concluded, she settled herself on one of the vacant seats to wait for the others. A peaceful silence prevailed in the room, with only the ticking of the grandfather clock in the corner and the the sound of birds chirping in the dawning day as company. Idle curiosity caused her to glance at Casten's way; still withdrawn and quiet, but a significant improvement from his more defeatist and brooding mien when they first met.

He ran his fingers idly through Zero-Two's hair, breezing through the message displayed on the dataslate. Yellow digital letters scrolling down to end with the Imperial Aquila, and the Cog Mechanicus. Ichigo leaned up hoping to catch a peak of whatever he is reading, but the gibberish written on the device was in his native language of High Gothic.

"What's it say?" Ichigo asked, her curiosity finally voiced itself.

When the Freeblade read; it came out as his native High Gothic. "Invitatus sum. Vestri 'etiam invitari-"

The pistil gave him a deadpan stare. "You're doing it again."

Casten's eyes widened and he looked down, seeming to search his thoughts before clearing his throat. "Apologies, I at times forget that I've removed the translation cogitator."

"It's fine," she waved it off. "What does it say anyways?"

"I am summoned by the High Queen to the newly operational Omnis Bastion. You are all cordially invited as well." He said, almost dismissively.

Ichigo's expression widened with surprise a mix of curiosity and excitement present on her face with a gleam in her eyes. She had never ventured anywhere beyond the Garden, Misteltein and the Cerasus. None of the Parasites have known or have ventured anywhere else, those places were their sole reality, and all that they ever knew. The sound of leather shoes shuffling against the rugs approaching them greeted their ears, as the rest of Parasites followed in. Goro looked the freshest out of all of them and seemed fit and ready for the day after throwing a smile to the trio on the couches.

"Morning…" Miku greeted with a yawn before plopping with a tired sigh and rubbing what sand still remained even after their shower. "You know, is it just me? Or do always wake up before us?" giving their Imperial guest a stinging look, since he seemed no different in their day to day, couldn't he at least pretend to look exhausted?

In truth Casten was well aware that he often woke earlier and slept later than the others. So he cross referenced the chrono cogitators responsible to estimating differences between the time of day here with those of Avalus. The results were unsurprising, still, they led to him having a very different sleeping cycles to the rest of the Parasites.

"Avalus had shorter days and nights than your planet. I have yet to adjust to it. I doubt I ever will," he explained. They just took his explanation as it was, not really understanding the sun cycles or orbital differences between solar bodies.

Ichigo waited a for a few more moments so that everyone can settle as chatter began to fill the room. Ichigo took this small blessing that everyone is still here and alive. Speaking of everyone…

"So about this invitation-" Ichigo eagerly resumed her conversation with the knight.

Zero-Two was now listening in and now part of the conversation. Wide awake with the noise of everyone present. Regardless she was now part of the conversation, she remained lying on his lap while he spoke with Ichigo with what could possibly a once in a lifetime opportunity for the Parasites.

"-You said something about all of us being invited to somewhere," Ichigo trailed off trying to remember what Casten called they were being invited to, but the language and the name was lost on her "What's it called again?"

"The Omnis Bastion." Casten repeated. "The Ferracius has recently finished construction of an orbital Battle fortress tethered to the ground side fortress base. The High Queen would like for all people of import to attend a banquet to commemorate the first step for this world to return to the greater galaxy."

Everyone was stunned into silence as the implication 'orbital' of began to really sink in. Goro was not alone to the implication; wonder was awash all over him. Miku, Zorome and Futoshi's eyes twinkled like tiny stars, as their mouths were agape in where they could be going. Not even the stoic Mitsuru or Ikuno were immune if the invite was what they think they were going.

Kokoro found her voice after the stunned silence as she was the first to come out of their stupor. "Orbital, do you mean we're being invited to…" she trailed off wanting Casten to answer even if she already knew what it meant.

Casten obliged them by pointing a sole finger skyward, its meaning going beyond the confines of the plantations. He did not share their excitement; void travel was the norm for him and his people. Even so; he would not detract the experience of going into space for the first time. He was young once after all; when he saw with excitement of how his world looked from eyes beyond the heavens. How he imagined humanity looked to the God-Emperor above.

"Yes a... party in space, if you will." finishing her train of thought.

The room exploded from the humble chatter to a bonfire of optimism as Zorome's exuberance cut through the air with by distilling the ambient excitement into one simple sentence.

"WE'RE GOING TO SPACE!"

The once tranquil room transformed into one of energy and excitement, as they will be going to a place where no other Parasites will have gone before.

The sound of a groggy moan from the sleeping pistil on the Freeblade's lap. Roused from her slumber by the commotion, Zero-Two yawned, raising her arms high over here head and arching backwards to stretch. The parasites, already too engrossed with their excited exchanged among each other that they had almost failed to notice her entirely.

"I assume you've heard all of that?" He asked, though he had a feeling that he did not need to.

Releasing another yawn, the pinkette stretched once more. "Enough to know, darling."

"Well, it would be for naught if your caretaker doesn't allow it. "Casten sighed, rising from his seat."

* * *

 _ **\+ A short time later +**_

 _ **\+ Plantation #13: OCC +**_

* * *

Nana was surprised to receive a message from Casten on her dataslate. Unlike the parasites, the young Knight was usually quiet until spoken to. So his request to meet her at the Command Center came as an unexpected surprise.

He was already there when the doors hissed open. Standing at the center of the podium that Hachi and herself usually commanded from. The other A.P.E staff seemed to ignore the fact that he was watching them as they worked. Paying special attention to the maps and projections from their satellites until Zero-Two pulled his hand to notify him of Nana's arrival.

The Freeblade lowered his head to her as a sign of respect. "Greetings caretaker."

"Good morning, Casten." She smiled to him, pushing a lock of auburn hair behind her ear. "Why did you call?"

Nana took the fact that he was speaking to her fluently in her own language in stride. Though she did note that he sounded much more pleasant with his natural voice than when it was filtered through the static tinged translator. His deeper voice had a certain gravity to it when he did decide to use it.

Casten pulled the small handheld dataslate from his pocket and allowed her to see it. Noticing her confused expression, he once again translated the contents of the message. "You are cordially invited by the High Queen to our new fortress, the Omnis Bastion. I must go as I was summoned to an audience, as is my Sacristan beholden to meet the Fabricator Locum."

"No."

Nana's immediate response didn't seem to shock the Freeblade. "We can't leave the Plantation undefended. You know that."

"I do. Which is why the High Queen already affirmed that should you give permission to go, the Knights of House Coltan will take over the defense of this Plantation until our return."

Nana mulled over this for a moment. "Still, No. I can't let-"

"Let them go." Hachi's voice joined the conversation.

Nana scowled at the approaching Plantation commander. "Who said so?"

"I did." A voice Casten shouldn't be surprised to hear, but is to nonetheless, answered.

Dr. Franxx approached, perhaps only the fourth time Casten had seen the old man in the six months since his arrival. He did not trust this man one bit. He may walk and carry the eccentricity of other such Technoclasts Casten had met in his still brief life, Casten's instincts told him that he could trust the doctor as much as one could the chances of an ork retiring from the life of fighting to take oil-painting on a paradise world.

Where the local people held him in reverence of his contributions, Casten could always feel the the unfathomable hatred Zero-Two held for the doctor despite her otherwise neutral stance with him. A story that she will hopefully see fit to share sometime in the near future.

"Doctor…" Nana began.

He seemed to be in the middle of examining something Casten couldn't see. Utterly ignoring Nana's disapproval with such nonexistence; leaving Casten somewhat impressed of such dismissal.

"Everyone from A.P.E. Myself included, encourage the children to be invited. After all Squad 13 _is_ an experimental squad. It would defeat the purpose for gathering new data. Further interaction with the Imperials would only benefit us. We're being handed quite possibly an offer of our lifetimes!"

"You realize I am standing right here? Your lack of subtlety to know more about us does you no merit." Casten hissed.

"And...so what?" He could practically imagine the smug look on his face even if his jaw was not capable of it anymore. Alas, he had nothing to retort as this was expected from both sides.

He simply begrudgingly admitted this celebration was as much as showing off as it is the Imperium's first stage of enlightening the locals to the glorious Imperium of Man. Thus, it was best he held his tongue. Not even the life of a Freeblade escapes the invisible noose of bureaucracy.

"The matter is not up for debate Nana. I don't need to tell you that you will be chaperoning the children." Doctor Franxx firmly ordered.

Nana reluctantly nodded, knowing the normally frivolous Doctor was being serious for once. "Understood."

"And under no circumstances will you impede them of their actions for anything" he added.

"Wait a minute!" She burst out. "How can I look after their safety if I am supposed to let them have free reign in an unknown facility…"

The old man was adamant. "Isn't it obvious? You aren't. You mission is to observe."

Intrigue and anxiety flowed through Casten throughout this back and forth exchange. This briefing is without a doubt easily the longest conversation he had with the A.P.E premier head of tech-arcana. Yet it also filled him trepidation the longer the doctor was talking, like a rancid stench in the air but you don't know where the source is.

* * *

 _ **\+ Later +**_

 _ **\+ Plantation #13: FranXX garage +**_

* * *

The parasites gathered within the FranXX garage with their caretaker, Nana. They were dressed in their familiar formal garments that were worn over their uniforms, with shoulder-length capes and large cloth caps. Brigid was with them; alongside her servitors and Skitarii guards in tow, having been summoned by the Fabricator Locum to report her findings personally.

Casten stood apart from the group, moving up on the raised gangway in his piloting armour with Zero-two. The Freeblade insisted on taking his Knight walker rather than the incoming transport. After all, what kind of Knight would he be if he was distanced from his armour? Zero-Two, predictably, chose to follow him, wrapping her arms around his neck and sitting upon his lap. Both disappearing into the cockpit as he engaged the link to his machine and the Throne Mechanicum descended.

Nana of course knew that was only partly true. The Imperium, as well as Casten, wouldn't want A.P.E's hands defiling the holy secrets hidden in the sacred Knight walkers.

The klaxons of the alarm sounded as the garage doors opened, allowing the burning desert sun to beat on Nana's skin.

The sound of creaking mechanical rumbling and the roar of a powerful engine filled the air, vibrating their very lungs. By the time her eyes had adjusted to the light, a silhouette casted its oppressive shadow. Boxy, inelegant, robust, and of course well armed. Four elongated weapon barrels in barbets; two at the front and another at each side in sponsons. This is to be their ride; what the Imperials called the 'Crassus armoured transport' had arrived.

Stomping metal foot pads shook the deck as Ave Rubrum quickly awoke from his slumber. The air around the Imperial Knight seemingly jubilant at a chance to be in a forge fortress of Knights and be among kin once more. It had been long since it strode into an Imperial city. It wasn't Avalus, however, still as good as any for a semblance of home.

As thoughts not entirely his own wandered about his mind, Casten didn't even notice that Ave Rubrum's optics were staring down at Nana just ahead of him until a pinch on his human skin stung him.

" **Ow! Zero-Two stop it! I wasn't looking!"** The Walker's head suddenly jerked back.

Nana raised an eyebrow whilst beside her, the parasites seemed amused. They could guess the retribution the Freeblade was facing inside the walker's cockpit.

"Proceed," a mechanical voice droned.

It was one of the Skitarii, only the Imperials seemed to be able to tell the near identical cyborgs soldiers apart. He motioned towards the rear of the Crassus, where a ramp had lowered to expose the interior. A darkened space lined with rows of harness seats bolted the the ceiling.

Ushered along by the Skitarii and Brigid; the parasites and their caretaker were strapped into the seats. Capable of transporting up to thirty five Imperial Guardsmen at full capacity, the Crassus transport easily fit the ten Skitarii, Brigid, her numerous servitors and all of Squad #13 with ease.

"You kids have fun! Ho ho ho~!" Dr. Franxx waved to them from the closing ramp before a the last ray of daylight vanished as it closed.

As compartment slowly became bathed in red light and the Crassus began to move with the ratcheting sound of creaking tracks and Ave Rubrum's earth trembling footfalls outside. They were on their way with the sheer shift in balance from the transport exiting the metal ramp and crushing the dry earth of the desert.

* * *

 _ **\+ Later +**_

 _ **\+ Desert wasteland +**_

* * *

Ave Rubrum's cockpit opened with a hydraulic hiss. From within; A head of pink hair poked out, staring out into the barren desert. Her hair flowed out behind her and flowed with each step of the Imperial Knight. Zero-Two looked back into the cockpit at her darling, strapped down with metallic clamps.

Falling back onto his lap, the pistil leaned to the side and drew an arm across his broad chest. Her teal eyes fell upon the dark grey helmet and peered into its slit at Casten's closed eyes. Yet his eyes still moved under his eyelids; his expression still shifted ever so slightly. It was like he was dreaming.

Was that how she looked when controlling Strelizia?

" **Freeblade!"**

The voice from another Vox speaker drew her attention to the outside world. Pulling her torso over the lip of the open hatch. Zero-Two saw the approaching forms of other Imperial Knights. These ones painted in maroon and silver; the heraldry of house Coltan. Their armour painted in their traditional house sigil, the Imperial Aquila with the feathered wings replaced by a row of arrows, a representation of their preference for ranged combat.

Knight Armiger-Helverins with their long barreled Armiger Autocannons and Carapace mounted Meltaguns ranging ahead of their lords. Passing Ave Rubrum with a respectful lowering of their heads mid-stride. Following them. Two Questoris Crusaders followed behind their lord; who also clad in a Crusader. The Knights of House Coltan bore pride in their reputation as dispensers of Imperial firepower upon the field. Each cannon barrel ringed with sculpted golden wreaths glinted in the sunlight, their Avenger Gatling cannons' eight barrels proudly ringed with golden sculptures of winged skulls and eagles in flight. The pride and care taken to maintain and decorate their arms clear in theirs strides.

 **"Hail, Lord Artreus."** Ave Rubrum's vox speaker returned.

Unlike Ave Rubrum's Barbute helm-like visor, Lord Arteus' had his knight's head fashioned similar to the pot-like sallet helmets of ancient Terran knights. The walker's many decorated gun-barrels serving only to enhance the visual spectacle as he drew closer. Though odd, Casten remembered his grandfather mentioning how the garish colours of their house is such as to attract foes and ensure they had plenty of targets purge.

House Coltan were known to jovial and friendly. At least in comparison to the other Knightly houses of Avalus. Often ones to host feasts that gathered even rivals together in celebration. It is agreed that whilst House Regis has always been the bind that held the Knights together under the crown, House Coltan are the very spirit of the chivalry that all Knights knew.

" **So this is the famous crimson-horned lassy who's entranced the wee son of Zelius's clan?"** Arteus hummed, leaning in to take a closer look a the pink-haired girl that sat over the lip of Ave Rubrum's cockpit.

Zero-Two stared down at the large mechanical head in a mix of wonder and curiosity. Taking in the vast differences in design, paint, and minute detail that this walker, despite obviously being of the same base design as Ave Rubrum, was so different. It seemed every Knight's armour was different in some subtle way, from personal kill markers, helmets to the wreaths, and sculpted idols to their Imperium on every one of them.

Ave Rubrum leaned back as Casten's surprise set in. **"Gossip I assume?"  
**  
 **"Aye lad. Ye know, the favorite leisure sport of nobles young Freeblade. News spread quickly. Especially if it's from Nathaniel's House."** Before Casten had a chance to ask, the Knight moved away towards Plantation #13.

" **Well, I shan't keep ye from your journey. Best not keep her majesty Artra waiting. Fare thee well, Freeblade."**

Ave Rubrum gave the fading form of Lord Arteus and his court a final look before his stride resumed to catch up to the Crassus transport that had passed him.

* * *

 _ **\+ Later +**_

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Zorome sighed.

It was the fifth time in the past two hours that the Stamen had asked that question. The constant clatter of the Crassus's treads and the heady stomps of Ave Rubrum echoed through the hull. This time, however, his answer would not be an irritated grunt.

He sighed. **"You are aware that there is nothing stopping you from exploring the vessel, you are a guest not prisoner. Just don't bother the sponson gunners."**

"Well how was I supposed to know that!" He yelled at whatever speaker he could. Uncaring how he could see them in another section of the massive armored transport before unbuckling the numerous safety belts. Taking advantage of the freedom he was not aware of being allowed. Compared to the stifling transport spheres he was familiar with.

" **Omnis Bastion is not far ahead. You may ask the driver to open the hatch and allow you all to view it from the roof. I assume you do not need me to state the obvious to NOT fall off."  
**

Following Zorome's lead, everyone started unbuckling their own safety harness since they all agreed that the otherwise sparse and spartan troop carriers was otherwise underwhelming, making no wonder their Freeblade wanted to ride his own knight, their seats being simple folding seats, had next to zero thought for ergonomics.

Goro felt a crick in his vertebrae popped in relief as their monstrous carriage's vibration carried everywhere leaving a less than stellar first impression of function over comfort. He sighed in envy as he looked to where Nana was seated; next to one of the gunners that Caten had mentioned. Manning his weapon, the man had odd white markings that adorned his green armor. He had given their caretaker some semblance of comfort. Giving her what appeared to be his folded green cloak.

"Always carry a blanket, you'll never know when it can save your life! Oh! you get used to it after a few days riding this bucket!" The man said, his voice raised over the racket of the Crassus's engine and rattling treads.

It was pretty much redundant to put it gently and not come off rude to their hosts. No matter how much his aching backside wants to file a complaint.

The rush of open wind flooded their compartment along with natural morning sunlight. Goro followed right behind Zorome before everyone wanted to see with their own eyes the place of their destination.

Goro was the second to come out, the wind muffling the driver's voice through an intercom to not crowd around the hatch. He deftly grabbed hold of the maintenance rails that were bolted conspicuously along the hull surrounding the hatch relieved from their bumpy journey as Goro followed Zorome's gaze towards the fortress.

Goro had read stories of such design in the books. Saying it was a theory that the people before the Klaxosaurs never had the means to construct, nevermind maintain. Seeing one in use is a wonder in and of itself. He could see strange conical craft rising and lowering into the city from the clouds. Some departing the Omnis Bastion towards some destination elsewhere on world.

 **"Devourer Dropships. The only common Imperial Dropship design that can ferry proper formations of our Knight armour."** Casten explained.

Though in truth, the first thing that Goro has set his sights on was the massive spire that reached endlessly into the clouds. The sheer scale of the length that traveled upwards was beyond his understanding since the "tower" long disappeared into the the blue where he could barely see a vague shape that it was connected with.

Lowering his sights back down to their world his sights were set on an equally impressive -though admittedly not as grandiose- building that serves as the tower's base. If the tube elevator's architectural wonder inspired awe this one shared a more recent and familiar awe in its ability to be outright terrifying without even trying too hard.

Red. Was the first word, a giant rusty Mars red wall was the first to greet his sight followed by the spine-shivering silver skull cradled in the cog glaring at anyone foolish enough to charge its gate. The cybernetic skull of the Omnissiah glowered in their direction, daring them or their enemies to attack its gate and prepare for their own doom. If they thought the Garden was an impressive fortress; the Imperium made it look a feeble joke by comparison.

Zero-two was the last to emerge, opening Ave Rubrum's hatch. She recognized the familiar architecture of the Imperium from the castle of her Darling's home. She had some idea of how the people of the Imperium built their homes, so while she had an inkling of what she was expecting, the physical aspect of seeing such a place is another sensation altogether.2

This is where Omnis Bastion stands, and in the future, the gateway to the Imperium's reclamation to this world.

The Imperial definition of a fortress clearly differed from what the visitors of Plantation 13 were expecting. They initially assumed the fortress to be something similar in size and field to their mobile cities or the spartanly bleak nature of the Garden. The Imperials version utterly, completely, and excruciatingly begged them to update their understanding.

Following upward from the hill of the mountain that would lead to the shining silver skull icon that decorates it gates. The mechanicus made themselves home upon the rock formation. The space that once served as the mountain's peak is now home to the base of the space elevator, where despite the the telltale signs of scaffolding in place the machine spirit is otherwise operational and currently performing its duty. Massive blocks as shipping pods travelled up and down the myriad of cables connecting the orbital facilities to the ground.

Surrounding the elevator lay the beating heart of Omnis Bastion, where what they expected a somewhat impressive command center of some worth. They did not expect the edifice that singularly on its own was magnitudes greater than the plantations themselves. Walls upon walls, layers upon layers, were hablocks and buildings all with the singular purpose of defense through the weight of the walls, manpower and absolute firepower that the Admech has to offer. For Nana and the squad it looked like a city in the making. For the Imperium? This was just standard process.

Yet, the fortress was far from colourless. Slabs of golden Adamantine armour blocks forged in the shape of the Aquila some meters thick seemed to have been sunk into the very rockcrete spanning the entire outer perimeter. Turrets housing Aquilla-pattern Macro Cannons sat upon their gargantuan mounts behind the walls each of themselves bunker towers with connecting secondary walled tunnels. Each weapon so large that it seemed their Crassus armoured transport could be fit inside their turrets with room to spare. Surrounding each of them, giant stone icons some fifty meters tall depicted icons of hooded angels clutching swords in their grasp.

Yet for every macro cannon, the coiled barrels of two Plasma Obliterators sat between them. They were a dull copper colour for now, but Casten knew within a minute they could project the white-hot fury of a microscopic sun should any attacker dare approach the Omnis Bastion.

Casten's whistled. **"Plasma Obliterators. Not even my home Keep could boast these venerable defenses."**

"Wow…" Goro gasped.

Nana swallowed the saliva built up at the back of her throat and clenched a fist over her breast to steady its beating heart to a more controlled stable rhythm. While she may share the wonder for the children at such a sight, for her line of work, there is always the strong possibility that tomorrow can be your last. She was not at all comfortable being on the receiving end of the static defenses.

There was the instinctive fight or flight response in the back of her mind. A feeling that something was watching her and the children even if they don't immediately see it. This show of force made the message clear: that whatever armaments they may boast about their plantations; they were nothing compared to the Imperium's

In the days following this she would be grateful that she never knew how right she was to trust her instincts for the turret servitors and his cohorts had long locked on their reticles to Nana and the Parasites the moment they left the confines of their transports readied to render them to ashes if there was even a hint foul play.

The transport grew ever closer to their destination, its wall looming before them like the armoured carapace of a living being. As the space between grew ever shorter the walls stirred slowly the growling, shifting gears, and esoteric mechanisms shifted and wound as weapon arrays respond to the incoming object. Heavy Bolters cocked with loud racks of their bolts and ammunition feeds, Lascannons hummed, priming their deadly energized payload, Arc weapons crackled in the air their powered lightning with directed hostile intent, and the ominous bass of the grav cannons ready to turn an enemy's weight against itself.

For a brief moment the Parasites plus Nana felt the shiver of fear wondering that they might be fired upon.

The clank of a hatch opening startled them. Goro recognized the same man who lent Nana his blanket leaning the portal open to urge them back inside.

"Come on back inside ladies and gents, the guns are locked on to anything that's not in their mainframe. Don't want the more trigger happy cogboys inside to get funny ideas."

Everyone followed in an orderly-if not entirely calm fashion. Whether by their own volition or simply being cautionary as to not to get fired no one will ever say, with Zero-Two ducking back inside the Knight's cockpit whilst everyone returned to their less than comfortable seats.

* * *

 _ **\+ Later +**_

 _ **\+ Imperial Fortress: Omnis Bastion +**_

* * *

It wasn't long before the convoy eventually reached their destination: before the gates of the fortress itself. The vox operators from within the compound casted itself over to the respective vessels requesting identification.

The sound of a vox-speaker echoed as the woman at the intercom spoke. _"Access granted, welcome to the Omnis Bastion, Freeblade Zelius. Praise the Omnissiah."_

 **"Hail,"** he replied.

The sound of heavy mechanical ratchets, rattling gears, clanks, and hissing of hydraulics from a myriad of locking mechanisms retracting reinforcing Adamantine bars. Split down the middle did these mighty gates open to them. Rockrete and adamantine doors parted before them permitting their entry their through the whim of its gatekeeper.

Where Zorome, in his enthusiasm bolted to the hatch. Everyone looked to their leader to go first; an act that went unsaid. She was already by the door with everyone following more sedately contrasting their previous excitement. Goro followed after closely before the rest started to file out of their compartment to join their friend and leader. The children with the obvious exception of Nana -the last to join them-. During their time in the Plantation they've seen, or at the very least glimpsed at the city they knew that resided underneath Misteltein that is under their protection. For the first time in their lives experienced what this must be like to see and be a part of a city.

The fortress that the Freeblade have told them must have been understated to be a humble fortress. Because the Omnis Bastion was nothing like the darkened, empty and somewhat lifeless facility that was the Garden.

No. The Imperial fortress city radiated life and energy that befitted a city they would hope to see back at the Plantation. Sights, sounds, smells, and color assaulted the senses of the Parasites with new sensation with every barking and clanking of the buildings and the innumerable number of adults and children that lined the roads of the hulking scape that made, no, conquered the mountain into their home.

One thing stood out like a bolt of lightning to the children that despite their new surroundings would warrant. Something more immediate and close to them than they realized; the people here wore no masks. Sure on a technical level some wore masks to shield themselves from the bright sparks of construction welding or the Mechanicus with their odd cybernetics that have replaced their faces, but such thoughts did not register to them so much as finally looking at people like them.

The children could count on one hand the number of adults they have seen without their masks namely: Nana, Hachi, and . Instead of the clean masked masses that dictated their lives, the vigor that shone in the eyes of these strangers stirred something them that they were not aware were lacking.

Humanity.

Every person differed and numbers lose all meaning when they tried with futility to count the different number of people that scored throughout the sprawl that is the Imperium's recently built but formidable fortress city.

From the vantage of her Darling's Knight Titan, Zero-Two shared in Squad 13's attempt to catalogue every single shapes and sizes of every individual that caught their eye with some even sharing eye contact. Many who eyed them in turn with varying degrees of emotions regarding their presence. From the ratlings that took post on the vantage points of the tallest buildings, the huge stocky Ogryns that waved at them with their giant toothy grins, to the Guardsmen that saluted to the venerable Freeblade that passed them in their patrols. Each doing their duty to the Emperor and each other.

Casten gave brief nods to those he could see with through Ave Rubrum's optics.

As the transport rolled slowly along, they passed the outer defenses. Under the shadows cast by the massive Macro cannon and Plasma Obliterator turret bunkers.

Banners hung from poles in each building lined the roads: the clenched black gauntlets over fields of bone white of House Caelum, maroon Longbows of House Colten, green of house Targus and white and gold of House Regis interspersed with banners of the golden Aquila and the rust red of the Mechanicus.

"Uwaaah~ look at that!" Miku gasped. Everyone's attention shifted towards an impressive sight indeed. It was a parade of green and steel, the sound of marching boots married with the heavy rumble of the tank treads that marched in an orderly file of machine and sinew.

Armoured in plates of green armour over their torso, shoulders and shins over khaki fatigues, Goro pieced together these men must be the same as the people transporting them. Clutching boxy rifles against their shoulders. Some glances were met by the Parasites and the troops, quickly returning their gazes forwards when the Sergeants at the head of the formations barked at them to focus.

Kokoro and Futoshi in particular were enraptured by the main cannon of a passing Shadowsword, reminding them of Genista's cannon albeit scaled up by a factor of two and mounted to an armoured chassis. Only difference to make up for the quality, the Imperials had far more than one of them.

As the main bulk of the marching men started to move into their line of sight, the Parasites began to express some mixtures of aghast and bewilderment. They thought that they'd seen the strange sometime and outright ugly aberrations when they first entered the city as the only ones they will be seeing, the oddities to separate them from everyone else unwanted and out of sight. They sorely did not anticipate the actual fighting force that would be marching alongside their 'normal' human guardsmen.

The hulking Ogyrns lumbered, and strutted with purpose as they formed a box formation surrounding a Leman Russ tank commanded by an ornately dressed man with an embroidered jet black coat and an equally impressive hat. The Bone'ed at the front occasionally barking at the other Ogyrns following him, and answering him with howling and occasional chest beatings.

Contrasting their oversized friends, came the less imposing but equally intimidating troopers of Ratlings. Where the Ogyrns showed their stuff in bulk, these men were downright hairy. Barefooted and light on their feet they held rifles twice their size and seemingly without trouble. When they passed by the transport one drank deep from a hip flask, and belched loud and proud earning some chuckles from everyone barring their commissar that gave him a sidelong glare. Except his breath was such a foul stench that everyone recoiled and held their noses from the odd stench; Ikuno being the worst on the receiving end by nearly fainting if not for Nana catching her.

Casten too noticed the formation. An Imperial Guard regiment raised already? No, these looked raw and were likely still being trained; their at times uneven march was clue to that. These troops were fellow lost children of Avalus, now being trained and equipped in the manner of the vaunted Cadians by what actual members of the Guard they had been able to rescue.

The Freeblade drew Ave Rubrum's optics to look at the vehicles, specifically their weapon sponsons. Lascannons, Multi Melta, and Plasma Cannons fitted to the lot of them. Unsurprising that Admech is fitting almost everything with the Klaxosaurs Xenos in mind. Eschewing the use of Anti-infantry weapons such as Heavy Bolters and Heavy Flamers entirely.

Though many stole glances at the rumoured Freeblade, and by extension the girl that sat perched upon the Cockpit ledge with expressions torn between awe, respect, disgust, and even curiosity. Though they quickly snapped their attention forwards, lest they incur the wrath of the Commissar and his Ogryn retinue. They have learned to fear how creative he can be when he orders his Ogryns to exact his punishments.

"Are those that 'Astra Militarum' you mentioned before?" Kokoro's question broke Casten's trance.

The Knight's armoured head swayed side to side. **"Not quite. Officially they are, but not in the spirit of their title. When they are put on the battlefield and stand when all other enemies have fallen, only then can they truly be called the 'Hammer of the Emperor'."**

Though tilting her head quizzically, she nodded nonetheless.

* * *

Futoshi cut in, pointing towards some pedestrians enjoying sticks of glazed meat. "What're those people eating?"

" **Glazed Grox meat strip-"**

"Hey! Hey! How many adults are there here?" Zorome cut in.

" **Um… I'm not entirely certain. Perhaps some three hundred thousand or so here?"** He was honestly unsure of the number simply calling out his closest approximation.

"Hey, what's that weird looking rock over there?" Miku asked, pointing to an erected statue of His most holy Emperor. It struck a nerve at how she called a statue of the Master of Mankind some rock.

" **That 'rock' would be a statue of our most holy Emperor of Mankind upon His Golden Throne"** He answered puffing out with pride in his devotion to the Emperor.

"So he's sort of like Papa then?"

He could feel a twitch starting to take hold in his eye, manifesting in Ave Rubrum as the optical shutters contracting wildly before he discreetly turned off his vox caster. Reining in control of his emotions and Ave Rubrum's outrage that threatened to destroy his soul's equilibrium.

"By the Emperor's Throne... where's the Ecclesiarchy when you actually need them? When you don't want them they stick to you like stench on an Ork." He sighed.

Zero-Two giggled, grinning down at him from her seat at the edge of Ave Rubrum's cockpit. Even though Casten couldn't see her, he could feel her amusement at his expense through their Communion.

" **No. He is nothing like your 'Papa'."** daresay he cringed vehemently and making plans to pray in penance for such vileness of comparing someone as lowly as Papa to the Emperor. **"The Ecclesiarch will fill you in the details. I should warn you, do not try to argue with the Ecclesiarch or their sermons will never end."**

They periodically bombard the Knight with questions of common knowledge to him. Some of which he could answer, some he didn't. In truth Casten was more annoyed by their barrage, but the utter sincerity in their questions just could not sway years etiquette training and simple common courtesy. His attentiveness however was still quite broad so even while he was holding a conversation, his attention did not miss the growing number of fellow Knights passing them by..

Each one gave the passing Freeblade a long stare. Though he tried to ignore them, Zero-Two received stares as well. At the very least these seemed more like looks of curiosity than the poorly veiled scorn. Time has given the lost children of Avalus what was needed to heal; prayer and purpose in service to the God-Emperor has given them the strength to push on in this new world.

He was proud of that. Proud to be part of a species that would pick themselves up from the depths of darkness and despair. Time and time again all manner of foe would conspire against humanity but inevitably, they would rise again. Not the Dark age of Technology, Age of Strife, Horus Heresy, nor Reign of Blood extinguished them. This time was no different.

Zero-Two remained deathly silent, staring out at the glimmering fortress city of gold and stone. She watched at its inhabitants living their lives. Passing Hab blocks of families, specifically she saw them living their lives and felt a pang of jealousy at the couples that walked with their children. Children that played and chased each other laughing, fighting, and playing… They were free.

Ave Rubrum's sights shifted upwards. Though Casten couldn't see the girl on his carapace, he could feel her. However, what he could feel worried him. He could feel an overwhelmingly crushing emptiness emanating from her along with a chilling palpable envy that sent shivers down his spine, he almost forget at times that her emotions are much much stronger than much as he would like help balm her current ailment, other things have to take priority.

* * *

It took nearly half an hour of travel to get to the innermost wall. Passing two additional layers of defense similarly armed to the outer walls in order to reach the base of the orbital elevator. With each passing wall. The number of Knights going to and fro increased as well. As did the number stares he received.

Curiously, many of the Knights that strode by were damaged. Scarred from gauges in their armour from giant blades. Craters from impacts and scorches from what he assumed to be energy blasts. From the streaks of blue blood that coated their melee weapons and stained their livery, it seemed that his compatriots have been busy dispensing the Emperor's justice upon the Klaxosaur hordes.

It was almost enough to make him feel left out.

Much like she took her own stock of the so-called fortress, if they called this a fortress, she probably couldn't begin to wonder what a city would be like.. "You Imperials never do anything halfway do you?" huffing at her internal joke at at themes she seems to pick up on Casten and his Imperium's seemingly need to go over the top with everything. Made her think they were compensating for something.

" **A task unfinished to the standards of the Imperium is His will unfulfilled. "** Casten's response prompted an exasperated sigh from the caretaker. **"Believe me, educator, if you think this place is impressive. The stories of the Imperial Palace on Holy Terra are unmatched."**

She rose a delicate brow as he once again mentioned this revered Emperor "How? I mean I expect it to be well defended but isn't it more of a temple palace?"

A booming laughter erupted like a gunshot, startling everyone when Casten inadvertently let out a chortle that translated into avalanche like thunder from the Knight's vox-speaker. His laughter died down just as quick as he composed himself. **"Pardon my manners, but to refer to His most holy domain as such is quite laughable. It is not just a where He simply resides, but is the seat of humanity's Imperium in every way imaginable."**

He continued his explanation glee bleeding into his tone at the opportunity to talk about the Emperor and the legendary story of Holy Terra.

" **The city that we tread and lie before you is nothing compared to legends told by fortunate pilgrims who spent entire generations sailing the stars to Holy Terra's ground and walk its halls."**

His hand waved towards the horizon hoping they could follow his imagination of the Emperor's home. The motion mimicked by Ave Rubrum casting his Reaper chainsword in a wide arc.

" **Imagine a palace, a denizen where it could be visibly seen from space. An entire continent of gold and weaponry as vast as the greatest ocean. The Imperial Palace is a place like no other, fortified by one of his sons Rogal Dorn, Primarch of the Imperial Fists, its walls and its people have stood standing for ten thousand years; guarded by the Ten Thousand and Titan Legions walking its halls, it is where the Emperor through his might sees us, protects us, and fights the Great our prayer 'The Emperor Protects'."**

While the reverence was not lost on Nana of the others, she asked a question that everyone was thinking. Zero-Two included.

"So have you ever been to the Imperial Palace?"

Casten flinched.

" **No..."** He mumbled truthfully **"No I have not."**

Miku piped in wanting to know more about the current conversation "Then how would you know what it's like? Don't you think you might be exaggerating it abit?" She stated.

Sigh. **"My home, Avalus. Was fortunate to be one of the worlds at the edge of the Ultima Segmentum. We were under the protection of Marneus Calgar of the Ultramarines Chapter of Space Marines on Macragge. Our worth as a Knight World while not unique held value for simply being a knight world. Unfortunately the journey between there and Holy Terra is so vast that it would take months or years to reach; not to mention the treacherous journey itself. We knights are constantly needed elsewhere to aid in wars or crusades, we cannot simply travel as we wish whilst the enemies of mankind still besiege us."**

"Huh," Zero-Two thought aloud. "Too bad."

Casten took it in stride; he saw that everyone did not share interest in knowledge that they could not comprehend or see for themselves. While despondent at the lack of reaction in talking about the most reverent place in the Imperium, he could understand the skepticism and lack of interest as his telling was only as good as they books they read in the library.

"Chin up darling," Zero-Two shot a smile.

Built to appear like a castle of old and constructed of white rockcrete walls, marble flooring, and Aquilas of gilded gold recessed into the walls. It served as the base of the Omnis Bastion's orbital elevator also served as the nothing short of fortified palace for all the Imperial Knights in the burgeoning fortress-city.

Though the defenses here were no less; towers topped with automated triple barreled las-turrets and various other emplaced weapons scanned their surroundings with restless vigil. Tall spires rose high to surround the rings of the orbital elevator shaft. Each one housing the orb of a Void Shield dispersal node that would crackle with lightning when the Omnis Bastion's void shields were activated. Even more lined the rings at intervals, the entire length could be energized to protect the vital pillar should the augers detect even the hint of a threat.

Roadways from across the city seemed to connect to the palace as a hub, numerous vehicles laden with parts, fuel cells, and ammunition for the Walkers rumbled in and left empty in an endless procession. Driven by workers and overseen by the many adepts of the Mechanicus, they went without pause. The sight of the people that worked about the courtyard shocked the parasites as they passed them. As they entered the courtyard, Knight walkers in various states of damage entered as freshly repaired left large hangar doors, elevator hatches, and ramps. Repair bays and hangars bustling with Sacristans, Servitors and Servo Skulls that droned out the litanies and prayers to the Omnissiah.

" **A shared Sanctuary…"** Though Casten was speaking to the parasites, he seemed more like he was thinking aloud. **"Back on Avalus each House had one for each keep. Having to share like this… I'm surprised no duels have taken place."**

The children showed little interest in Casten. Instead directing their attention to the numerous Techpriests and Sacristans that walked the grounds. Grotesque mixtures of organic and mechanical beings.

"Look at them" Zorome gaped.

Miku nodded. "Gross…"

Unlike Brigid, these more senior of the Cult of Mars sported the most extreme bionic enhancements. Servo arms lifting heavy loads, tool-tipped Mechandentrite tentacles making fine adjustments or manipulating equipment. From plasma torches to drills; such inhuman appendages unseen before by the locals.

"I'm not hungry anymore…" Futoshi looked like he was about to throw up upon seeing them.

Brigid scoffed. "Only the ignorant cling to their flesh. One day the bodies you call temples will rot and fail, the replacement of the organic with the mechanical is the will of the Omnissiah. Blessed be his great works, we are blessed in function regardless of how you view our forms."

Casten ignored them, knowing firsthand how… obstinate the devotees of the Machine Cult could be.

* * *

Ave Rubrum stopped before upon a platform at the foot of the elevator, an upward slope of rockcrete that with a central slit led up the the opening of the orbital elevator shaft. Four other platforms on each cardinal directions had their own cargo of crates and loading servitors, their glassy eyes staring dead forwards.

On theirs however, pylons rose from the around the Knight Titan as it stepped aboard. Large manipulator arms lining up with the walker's limbs and clamping them in place.

" **Driver. Stop here."** Casten's voc-enhanced voice ordered.

"Aye my lord! Here we go kids, watch yer heads!" The Crassus' driver called, the vehicle lurching to a stop and opening its hatches to allow their passengers to dismount.

A curt nod from Ave Rubrum followed. **"My thanks, Guardsman, may the God-Emperor's blessing be with you and your crew."**

"To you too lord knight." He smiled.

With a final fold of his hands into the sign of the Aquila, the Crassus's driver disappeared into his vehicle.

* * *

Brigid and her entourage of Skitarii, Servo Skulls and Servitors were the first to descend from the ramp. Reciting prayers and litanies to soothe Ave Rubrum's Anima The parasites followed suit after Casten's Sacristan, Goro and Mitsuru watching as the exchange whilst the others took the chance to look around. Noting the curious stares they received from Knights, Guardsmen, and Adepts bulky moving box of armour that had transported them turning on its axis and retreating down the courtyard to disappear into the streets of Omnis Bastion.

A Vox-corrupted female voice drew the parasites to attention. _"Do not stand on the edges of the platform. The Emperor protects; but not from one's own hubris."_ It announced.

Handrails rose from the edges of the platform as a Ave Rubrum's glowing red gaze dimmed to a lifeless black. The ratchet of joints within the cockpit followed the entire Throne Mechanicum rising from the Knight Titan's open cockpit, revealing the comatose Casten. Shackles that secured the Knight to his Throne clicked open to release the slowly rousing young man.

He stumbled for a moment. Zero-Two reaching out to hold her darling's arm and steady him when nauseating sensation that followed every separation from the Throne Mechanicum assailed his mind and body once more. Muttering a word of thanks to Zero-Two and the Emperor, they climbed down the ladder attached to Ave Rubrum's carapace to join the Parasites.

If the structure was a sight to behold when they could see it in the distance, then looking upon this wonder of masterful engineering was nothing short of a magical experience for the Parasites. The 'elevator' was a colossus of design where it showed nothing but a pillar of steel breaking through the skies. Inside the station it was a hive of activity that buzzed incessantly all around them with the passengers passed the thick aquila emblazoned plasteel and adamantine layered door.

Their first thought when they beheld the interior was that the 'inside' looked massive compared to the outside. Stories and passing knowledge told them of an insect called 'bees' where they are a type of animal that worked in their homes called hives.

If there were a comparison to be made, this must have been what it would be like to be in one such a hive.

There was not one person idle within the structure. A dizzying array of people Admech or otherwise moving to and from places they do not understand or know. Que to board, servitors unloading cargo, vehicles driving off all around them. The noise of activity was almost deafening before their senses adapted to their new environments.

The orbital elevator as the Imperials aptly named it, was connected with a central cable built around rings of smaller cables spanning kilometers from space and to the ground. Anchoring both sides parallel to the rotation of the planet beneath it.

The foundation spire was surrounded by an inner and outer spire. The larger 'inner spire' held the maglev platforms dedicated to the purpose of transporting personnel. Its base, a hexagonal station where each side had one train that could house at maximum capacity several hundred individuals with relative comfort. Even more so if taking for the more draconian Admech's need of efficiency by holding them in compartments for such individuals.

As for the 'outer spire'; it was a heavy duty platform for cargo and vehicles. Where Casten could see scores of Admech praying to his armour to appease Ave Rubrum's Anima, tending to him all the while securing the walker to a grav conveyor. These surrounded the helix, and through the use of grav technology that went beyond Casten's knowledge, these belts use its aptly named gravity technology to propel supplies and cargo back and forth from ship to station and station to ship in but moments.

"Its kinda scary…" Kokoro mumbled.

"H-Heh! It's just a little dark is all!" Zorome confidently declared, puffing up his little chest.

The other parasites remained silent. Save Mitsuru, the seemingly endless length of the Orbital elevator reminded them a little too much of their disastrous mission in the magma-energy mines. Still, they followed the Knight as he strode over to the personnel maglev train and entered as the cargo section carrying Ave Rubrum and Brigid's entourage followed.

The shaft itself was dark, lit only periodically where there was a floor dedicated to the rings of Void shield projectors and the dim blue lighting of the maglev platforms themselves.

"Departure imminent, all passengers assume seating. Thought for the day 'It is better to die for the Emperor than for yourself.' " The vox caster droned.

Each member took a seat upon the personnel platform. The parasites next to their respective partners whilst Nana, who took a seat beside Casten. Harnesses lowered to hold them in place when the Machine Spirit of the maglev deigned itself to move. A soft hum of power fueled its body dedicated to its designed mandate as acceleration begun to move its charges towards its destination.

Acceleration was not something the Parasites were unfamiliar with, but the physics of acceleration trying to escape the grasp of gravity was an unpleasant experience as they felt at any moment they would be crushed under their own weight as vertigo started to set in as their sight dimmed slightly.

"Ngh…" Futoshi, the heaviest set of them grunted.

Feeling the worst of the experience as his chunky physique threatened to smother him feeling as if his life was being sucked out of him.

Casten and Nana weren't too bothered by it, neither was Zero-Two. The former had made many trips such as this growing up; the latter two had prior experience to such means of transportation, albeit rarely.

The experience was mercifully fleeting. The higher they ascended so too did the planet's grasp upon them alleviate and weaken. They began to experience their first experience being in a zero gravity environment.

The first to grasp the foreign sensation of weightlessness on their bodies was from Ikuno who saw the novelty of her glasses floating away from her; to see what should have dropped to the ground float away like wisps of air, such a simple thing was alien and bewildering.

Futoshi and Zorome, too distracted to notice their friend's plight, simply gaping at their weightless legs. The two shared each other a look of joy at such new feeling of freedom

Miku, Kokoro, and Ichigo too joined in their awe at the experience of being devoid of gravity. Kokoro and Miku especially serving as examples to the wonders of zero gravity as their respective long locks of hair started to entangle around their heads, every stand becoming difficult to manage as they floated about.

Unfortunately for Ikuno, the novelty began to fade the moment she remembered that her glasses were floating away.

She whipped out her hand to snatch her fleeing eyewear; but the unknown environment that she had no experience to proved an error as the moment her fingers collide with the temples, sending it bouncing further away. The glasses now spinning uncontrollably and out of her reach. Before long, her glasses disappeared over the vantage of the seats in front of her.

Giving up, she slumped back against her seat defeated, settling that that she will have to make a search for her glasses when the train stopped and hopefully find it before departing and the tram going back to the surface in accordance to its schedule.

"Here child, allow me." An unfamiliar voice called, knocking it back towards her.

She looked up from the floor to see her glasses and breathed a sigh of relief when returned to her. Though she kept them clipped to her collar just to be safe.

Not noticing that Mitsuru and Goro were trying to lean as far away from her despite the restraints. She was too focused on keeping her eyes on the arch of her glasses so that she can grasp it firmly in her fingers before settling it back properly on her head, tugging it further inwards to keep it planted in the folds of her hair and ears.

"Thank y- AAAAHHHH!" she screamed in terror, registering that what should have been the back of her seat was actually someone's head!

A head that was looking at her where the 'neck' was a mass of black cable cords in a boneless parody of muscle. Facing her was a 'human' whose entire upper head was a black bionic machine that parodied a skull where its eyes were replaced by four circular green lenses in each socket. Their cranium was a mass of plugs and data-ports attached to a brass coloured metal plating.

The head started to speak. Joyfully even, with a smile on the still fleshy half of its face despite the angry scars on the inhuman metallic bionic upper half which swivelled its eight rotating cameras in every direction each shutter taking in every microscopic detail. It just served to be even more horrifying to look at and a violation of her personal space…

"Instead of relying on such temporary devices as well as the inefficiency of the flesh. Would you not like to receive the blessing of the Omnissiah to replace your eyes with superior visionary augmentics?" The Mechanicum Adept asked.

She blurrily shook her head , not caring that the zero gravity not only almost dislodged her glasses but the free floating locks of her hair almost getting into her eyes.

He sighed, disappointed that he failed to entice another soul to the ways of the Machine God.

"A shame, very well. May the Omnissiah be with you." Her benefactor's head retracted like an undulating snake and disappeared from view back to his body. It only caused her to shuffle as far back as she could knowing that such a freakish thing was seated in front of her.

The bewildered locals expectantly recoiled at such an unsettling slight. Only now looking around the cabin to find a mixture of individuals wearing such robes.

Just when she thought they understood these Imperials, the more she began to realize that whatever society that they had was vastly more complex than it appeared on the surface. She knew such things were expected but she noticed that there were some extremes that disturbed her. Their recent scare being a prime example of such extremes.

"Casten, I know that I might be a little late to ask but who is the Omnissiah, and what does it mean to be a Tech-Priest?" she asked their Imperial delegate.

Casten opened his mouth, but closed it back and stopped. He shakes his head on where to start such an explanation that involves more than ten thousand years of Imperial history when the Emperor reclaimed Mars back into the fold in the early days of the Great Crusade.

"It's… a long story Educator. I can't quite explain it here. Not with the Scions of Mars around, they might try to enforce corrections on any mistakes or simplifications I may say, we can discuss this 'safely', when we reach the station."

Nana nodded at the consent as she too noticed that when she spoke her question, those with the red robes were suddenly paying very interested attention to what she honestly believed was a simply benign question.

Filing it away she reclined, and aptly enjoyed whatever comfort the cushion offered. Their destination was still a ways to go. So she settled on closing her eyes, listening to the sounds of the children chatting and the thrumming sounds of engines before drifting to sleep.

* * *

 _ **\+ Some time later +**_

 _ **\+ Omnis Bastion Orbital Dock +**_

* * *

Nana was the first to step out of the maglev train, her heeled shoe clacked against the floor of the station. The Parasites and the Knight followed closely behind her as they followed the crowd leading out of the terminals and into the station hub that will lead them to the inner facilities.

The platform carrying Ave Rubrum was lifted up from the cables with heavy mechanical conveyors, disappearing into the depths of the station's network of conveyors. Whilst the personnel trains returned to the base of the elevator, all cargo moved in this constant procession of production to fill the endless quota.

The drums of machinery hissing pressure vents, and prayers all mixed into a messy chorus of Imperial industry that churned out every infantry weapon from lasgun to flak armour. It was not a proper forge facility by any means but it was a good start as anything.

Yet ironically, it was not the sounds of machinery that attracted them. While the Imperial Knight along with Sacristan Brigid disappeared from view, Casten guided the group down the halls of adamantine, marble, and stone. It took something simpler and more dedicated to the arts. When they reached into the station's atrium on foot the first thing they see is a giant wall of colored mosaic where the artist and his servants were adding the final touches in the corner to his masterpiece.

For the uninitiated Parasites, it was the picture of a golden armored man holding a flaming sword stabbing at a serpent, while a red and gold winged man spread his wings outward to frame the picture with four other people standing next to him on each side.

For the loyal servants, this was a picture dedicated to the Emperor's eternal battle against his enemies with his loyal primarchs; His generals and His sons. From the way it was framed Casten guess that this picture was about Sanguinius standing in front of Eternity Gate where he single handedly fended off an ocean of traitors from even touching one corrupted finger on it.

It was slightly off as records on Avalus stated that the Primarch Guilliman, Lion, Russ and Corax, were unable to aid in the Battle for Terra holding back or occupied by Chaos forces whereas Ferrus was long dead before the siege happened.

"Who're they?" Mitsuru asked. Though she would never say, it she was actually talking about the one in gold and the one with the wings since they were the prettiest to look at.

Casten was more than happy to tell them the story behind the mural.

"Well, we start off with the most important piece of this picture." He pointed towards the Emperor "That is the Master of Mankind, our Holy Emperor who even now on Terra sits upon the Golden Throne for ten thousand years. This depiction symbolizes him and his endless struggle to fight for humanity. We honor him by doing the same; fight against the enemies of mankind."

"Who're those enemies?" Goro asked. Thinking about Klaxosaurs, their current foes. Simply unable to imagine who or what else could be out there.

"Anyone not us, or against us. Xenos, rebels, and Heretics." Casten continued pointedly, gesturing to the rest of the primarchs that acted as a framing device to the entirety of the mosaic art. "Surrounding the Emperor are the Imperium's greatest generals, the Primarchs. His sons."

They could not understand it, but for a brief moment, his words and the dazzling array of lights refracted off the stained glass artwork touched them in a way they could not entirely describe. Seeing that his words getting through to them, he resumed his regaling.

He then gestured towards the Great Angel in the center "At the center of his nine sons, is Sanguinus. Primarch of the Blood Angels Space Marines Legion-another topic for another day- and hero of the Imperium."

He then started listing off the Primarchs on his right "Then we have Rogal Dorn of the Imperial Fists, Jaghatai Khan of the White Scars, Vulkan of the Salamanders, and Roboute Guilliman of the Ultramarines."

He switched to the left and everyone followed "Leman Russ of the Space Wolves, Lion El' Johnson of the Dark Angels, Ferrus Manus of the Iron Hands, and Corvus Corax of the Raven Guard."

He turned towards the group, hoping in his heart of hearts that they want to know more. Even with the appointed meeting time, they had plenty between now and then to ask some questions that would illuminate them to the Imperium. To sway them back into the fold of its true rule.

"Now, I know some of these names and terms wont make any sense to you, but we have archives that can get into further detail about each of them. We have a brief window to look around and answer any questions you might like to ask before the appointed meeting. Anyone have any to speak of?"

From the looks he was getting from the Parasites, they held confusion and apprehension. As if they had questions in minds forming but too nervous to convey them. This was good, more than good, it was sign that they were taking interest in their rightful heritage. The more they questioned, the better. Nana paid rapt attention to Casten when he began lecturing about the mosaic. Her hand under her chin in deep thought about the individuals painted as they symbolized obvious significant importance to the Imperium.

"Darling…" Zero-Two's finger and eyes fixated on Sanguinius on the person and more intensely his wings. "Can you tell me more about him?"

Casten's thought back on the stories repeated time and time again of the Great Angel of Baal. As he recalled the tales. "We must speak at length of the origins of the Imperium first."

With a wave of his hand, he directed their attention to the numerous arched windows of stained glass. Each depicting the scenes enshrined in those stained windows of battles long past.

He pointed to the window that marked the beginning of its silent story, first was the icon of the Emperor leading a vast army of armoured giants and walkers of the Legio Titanicus against savage green figures. The Ullanor Crusade. "In the beginning, The Emperor had eighteen sons, each a leader of their own Legion during the Great Crusade ten thousand years ago. The domain of the Imperium was vaster than even the roughly million worlds of today. The Imperium was at its height of power, no xeno did not fear us, no heretic escaped. None could stop the march of His sons and His armies in reclaiming worlds thought lost during a period known as the Age of Strife."

Reverence and pride flowed through the Freeblade's tone rising in intensity with every word. Zero-Two felt his feelings clearest; just as the time moment they shared in the bath. There was nonequivalent respect, deeply rooted veneration, and yet also bitter sorrow. "Sanguinius was perfection outmatched only by his father. His great wings brought hope to the liberated humanity and brought fear to our enemies. Among all his brothers, he was most beloved by all."

"Yet in this cruel galaxy, such a being of course would be silenced when the worst happened. We were betrayed." Casten's mood darkened with every syllable when he touched the glass mosaics of the civil war with his gloved hand. The Dropsite Massacre, The betrayal at Calth, The Death of Innocence. Brothers against Brothers, the hope of mankind restored, then shattered by the corrupting venom of the Dark Gods.

"Our master's favoured son, Horus, had turned half of the Astartes Legions against the Imperium. The 'Horus Heresy' as we call it…"

His hand returned to the Mosaic of the Siege of the Imperial Palace of Holy Terra and beside it, another mosaic of The Emperor and Horus doing battle over the fallen from of Sanguinius. "It all ended here, the final battle. The details have been lost to time, however, what we know is that the Warmaster made a last attempt to sway Sanguinius, but The Great Angel held firm to the Imperium and was slain in way so drawn out and painful that it gave the Emperor time to strike down his once favoured son."

Casten looked to the parasites,all of them listening to the story and wrought with imagination that such a conflict existing long before they were even born... "By the end our God-Emperor was mortally wounded and interred on the Golden Throne His psychic presence watching us, His light shining bright throughout the galaxy. Ten thousand years have happened since that day. Many terrible things. Still we are here, doing the best we can in his absence, its not perfect, but we endure still and wait one day a sign of deliverance that marks His return to us."

"Let us be off. High Queen Artra is expecting us." The Freeblade finished, armoured boots thumping along the marble flooring once more.

Nobody seemed to question him as they followed his lead through halls leading to the external ring of the station. From the Armourglass panes that made up the skylight of the dock, they could see the various lance battery turrets standing vigil for some unseen spaceborne enemies. Passing corridors decorated hung banners of the Knightly Houses. Tall arches, icons of skulls, wings, gears and knightly helms, seemed to be the governing architecture of the Imperial space station.

"Cool!" Zorome gasped suddenly dashing to look out of a window.

Casten saw what had drawn the small Stamen's attention, one of the Shipyards. Specifically they were watching an army of spaceborn Servitors, workers, Adepts of the Machine Cult, and robotic arms assembling prefabricated sections of a Defense Monitor Ship. He stopped to let Nana and Zero-Two enjoy the view as well.

"APE headquarters is quite impressive itself," Nana commented

"You must have an impressive engineering workforce to be able to build this installation and build more ships." She pointed to the half-finished ship.

Casten nodded the A.P.E woman.

"The Mechanicum do their duties well." he followed "Their creed is to seek knowledge and worship the Omnissiah by building his instruments."

"So they worship him through…" Nana trailed. "Building machines?"

"In a manner…" Casten paused to find the right words. "They covet knowledge and strength. What is a better representation of that than building the works of the Omnissiah?"

Nana sighed as that was probably the most outlandish thing she has ever heard, religion of old as far as she knew denounced science and technology. Not icons or tenets of worship How was that even possible made her more worried about knowing it, rather than being ignorant about it.

She simply saved herself the confusing logic behind and back to more familiar interests. Specifically the section of the station that the ships were being built.

"So which one is the ship?" Nana looked at the array of ships and none of them seem to be space worthy let alone housing and transporting all the resources necessary for their now continued presence on their planet.

"Pardon?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The ship where we are supposed to meet." Nana reaffirmed "The logistics for your fleet must require quite a ship to hold an outpost on the planet. But don't see it at the drydock anywhere. Is it located in another section of the station?"

Zero Two nodded equally curious as to where the fabled ship she and Nana kept hearing Sacristan Brigid yammer endlessly about.

Casten blinked in confusion, glancing at her general direction.

"I think you have been mistaken Educator Nana." Casten replied. "The Omnis Bastion's port cannot dock it. It is what anchored the Omnis Bastion during construction."

She lifted a brow.

"You'll see what I mean soon enough." The Freeblade picked up the pace to get them to their destination and let them see the ship speak for themselves. "Come. The observation and hub platform is not much further."

Their brisk pace continued, each member confused and yet enriched with questions. Cultures have been exchanged, and the youth's yearn for new things grow ever stronger. Their walk was eventful in its own placid way, where the boys and girls chatted and came out with new knowledge. Mitsuru commentating an interest in the arts and smithing while Ichigo and Zero-Two shared a brief fond beauty watching the stars in the vastness that is space.

Eventually, they came upon a door. Nothing remarkable, a hydraulic blast door like the others. Yet it was they would see a true shining vessel of the Imperium, a testament to preserved ancient knowledge of the Golden Age of mankind's lost past repurposed by the descendants of Mars.

The gates opened, and they all witnessed the ship in all its glory.

The Ark Mechanicus. The Faber Ferracius.

Nana understands now why Casten would say they didn't need or have one. The ship itself is its own dock.

That did not mean she could comprehend such a structure built by human hands. She knew that if things go as planned 's apex creation would be a testament of his genius and human engineering.

This…

This was just obscene!

It was huge! Gigantic! Completely and utterly ridiculous!

The large viewport gave everyone a good look at their destination, stunned into silence as they rushed to the safety rails to see a true blue starship before their very eyes. Not just a starship to traverse the local system, but a genuine ship meant to sail the void of space, to see and go beyond the cradle of their star system and into the places where the light of their star can take years to reach.

An Ark Mechanicus was a wonder in and of itself. As much as it is a formidable ship; but also has the production capacity to be its own Forgeworld. These ships long before the Emperor reunited Mars sailed the stars and established planets that suited their needs. While not proper ships made for battle, these ships have survived throughout the ages, carrying their creed and hoard their knowledge to recover even a shadow of what was lost during the Age of Strife.

The Faber Ferracium was one such ships whose hallways have crafted instruments of wonder where entire generations of families have been born and passed in its hallways. From a hundred thousand lasguns to the mightiest of engines, its history is seeped into its very walls. Its generation of captains, and the machine spirit has seen everything the cruel galaxy could throw at it, and plans to exist until the stars fade and the universe itself implodes.

The armorglass that separated them from the vacuum of space was wide; structurally formed into a circle, so that one half faces the planet the other into space. The ship was a monolith of steel and engineering, the expanse of its twenty kilometer design swallowed their field of vision. Like looking at a black, grey, and red mountain, where just the size of one broadside Macro cannon is so large they can engulf a plantation in a single shot.

Nana will always admit to the rule of seeing is believing, it is easy to be skeptical in believing the idea of humanity ruling a galaxy spanning empire taken at face value. This ship however, adds and cements the enormity of the undertaking. She honestly cannot imagine such an ordeal, much less Casten's word of how a single human being is or was so mighty that he enabled the reconquest of the galaxy.

It made her feel small, and very conflicted. She had never felt such majesty to behold a relic of mankind's past. Yet, she also feels so insignificant in the unimaginable scale that is the galaxy. As the Faber Ferracium is a testament to that by its grandeur alone. So small, and so feeble that compared to their efforts trying to push back and eliminate the klaxosaurs, what is one planet over the millions and billions of others…

Her line of thoughts is currently treading on dangerous and self-destructive overtures. She started thinking of how for all their efforts all their sacrifices, all the children she had to see be killed...were they in the end worth nothing...

Where if they lose their battle here, and all of them died even if they won, would that mean they would be left behind, unremembered, and passed over like dust.

"Ugh!" Nana clenched herself tight on the railing to keep herself from falling over. A wave of nausea, static and ringing filled her ears; images, sound and color, blurred together throbbing at her temples. She sees the images, and...remembers some of these flashes.

The sounds of laughter that were not her charges, mannerisms and quirks that did not match with anyone she knows. Tears, sadness, rage, joy. There was too much! It hurts! Make it stop!

Then it came just as it appeared.

Her world spun, her orientation in disarray. She slowly regained her senses and her bearings, before the world returned to focus, and saw her current state. She felt two pairs of firm hands holding her standing taking in from her momentary episode. Nana finally could see that Casten and Zero-Two were away from the Parasites still looking in awe, but were held tightly and painfully in their grip. With Zero-Two holding the small of back and right shoulder, where Casten held tightly on her under her ribs. SHe looked around as thankfully they were ignored by the rest of the Imperials deeming the matter unimportant and moved on.

She could feel her legs returning, and recovered her balance, her headache lingering and throbbing, but manageable prompting to the pair to let go once she is stable.

"What happened?" Casten whispered in worry.

"I-I think…" rubbing the sides of her head to ease away the throbbing "I am seeing… something from. I-I can't remember."

"Hmph" Zero-Two scoffed, knowing exactly what Nana means "Typical... that bastard."

Casten did not understand the look Nana and Zero-Two were currently sharing but this was not the time to worry.

"We can get you to the Medicae immediately when we conclude our business Educator Nana," Casten stressed while rubbing circles on her back to relieve any echo of her nausea. "But. I must stress you cannot show weakness at such an important appointment at this juncture. If you show a weakness to the queen and her court she will I cannot predict how she will deal with you going forward. Please, stay strong."

Nana nodded to the two children, testing her footing and her balance, the world still seems slightly dizzying, but she could feel it passing every second.

"Thank you, you two." Zero-Two smirked in response preening at her good deed, while Casten let out a breath as the emergency passed and nothing worse came out of it. She turned back to the Freeblade "Lead on then."

Casten did so.

Docked to the station with a series of personnel transfer tubes, and seemingly endless conveyors of containers to and from the Omnis Bastion. The forges and fabrication facilities worked in full swing they could see asteroids being towed and broken into pieces for their ores by swarms of Arvus Lighter worker ships.

"The Faber Ferracius is a sacred and ancient ship, records of her go far beyond before the dawn of the Imperium. She is truly blessed by the Omnissiah and deservedly venerated by the Adeptus Mechanicus. She is the mighty forge ship responsible for the creation of the Omnis Bastion, the very reason we are here to begin with." He explained.

Eyes remained glued to the forge ship through the windows even as they walked towards one of the docking rings. Their minds struggling to comprehend a ship larger than any plantation, transporting more people than they had seen in their lives. Slabs of red and grey bordered in gold, weapon batteries and turrets that dwarfed even the Knight walkers… yet this ship that seemed could reduce planets to lifeless husks was not a destroyer, but a builder.

So engrossed were the parasites that they only noticed that they had reached one of the docking rings when Casten cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"All aboard." He smiled, waving to urge them in.

The docking quarter that connected Faber Ferracius to the Omnis Bastion was less of a tunnel and more of a cross between an elevator and a tram station. Open platforms on rails came and left with a push of an activation rune and a whisper of the Litany of Locomotion. Traffic was sparse, many of the manpower needed had already been transported to the Omnis Bastion.

Moving swiftly over their path lit by lumen strips along the sides of the metal tunnel. A pinprick of golden light was all they saw at of the docking tube. The Parasites stood in silence Trepidation, expectation, and excitement practically choked the air. The closer they got, the larger and brighter and larger the light became. That same light blinded them as they entered the ship.

* * *

 _ **\+ Ark Mechanicus: Faber Ferracius +**_

* * *

The group did not know what to expect, and they all had differing thoughts on what it would be like to be inside this behemoth of a ship. Alien was the common idea they all shared, only that it would match with how the Imperials have shown themselves so far; from their designs, their war machines, their city, and even how their people dressed.

Would it be claustrophobic? Would it be be bigger on the inside? When will they see get the chance to touch and play with the nifty gadgets that must come being in a giant spaceship? Especially if the ship could practically transport entire fleets of APE's mobile cities.

The transition from the eerie almost serene, if busy calm of the station towards their ship was almost overwhelming. Like they were germs going about to invade the innards of a giant. Feared that they would be treated like an infection ready to be destroyed at first sight or bugs ready to be squashed under its ironclad boots.

The closer they neared, the louder the sound of industry traveled from the ship to the umbilical cord. So when they entered into the shadow of the Ark's bowels. Darkness was all that they could see. Darkness and the broiling thunder of the Ferracium's industrious body at work.

Dim lights silhouettes them in the near darkness, once the doors leading to the void closed behind them. At first it was muffled rumbling sounds, but then the noises grew louder the deeper they went unaware of the sheer thickness of the ship's armour that they traveled through.

Their trip through the darkness, was thankfully short with the resounding thud of the transport jostling from the claustrophobic and smothering blackness of the unseen. The doors opened, and Casten felt a sigh pass through him. For he has returned to what has been his home since Avalus's destruction. He can only imagine the state of the greater Imperium, he shudders for the worst and only hope that something good came out of such catastrophe. That was all they can do at the moment.

Once everyone has officially boarded the Faber Ferracium with their first steps pict-capture devices registered the party in their databanks, the tram resumed its duties and made the return trip back to procure more awaiting passengers.

Boots thumping against the metal floor, the Freeblade led them out of the passage that will take them into what is essentially the 'belly' of the ship. Where in this stomach of iron brass and incense, is where this mighty ship has produced countless armaments and numerous venerable Titans in its ten-thousand years of service where every name of its crew and their Titans is forever etched within its factory walls to eternally honor their deeds and memory. These names have gone far back as when the Emperor still walked among mortal men.

A shadowed city of gold and steel surrounded them from all sides; a temple of pistons and and plasma forge fire. It was dimly lit, light reflecting off the metallic surfaces like perpetual twilight. Banners of the Knight houses the hanging off palisades and walkways hung between the buildings. Their tram was moving as one of hundreds on separate tracks. Below them, above them, from every direction there was conveyors moving some manner of product, from stacks of ingots to weapon limbs and entirely new Knight walkers that hung from harnesses and clamps overhead.

From one section of the 'ground' a bow section of Defense Monitor starship was being built, along with what they could recognize as entire sections of buildings prefabricated for transport and assembly. Buildings that they had seen in the fortress on the planet below.

Zero-Two's gaze darted around everything, seeming to take interest in everything new she could see. Every banner, Aquila, sculpture, and painting sparked a childish glee in the pinkette. Her mood had quite literally an infectious effect on the young man whose hand she still held. In a way she had seen glimpses of this ship before but seeing and feeling it all around her was something else entirely.

Nana was first to speak to Casten, breaking the moment he was sharing with his partner. "So this was how you built the fortress so fast..."

"Yes, six months approximately." He nodded, watching as Zero-Two left his side to lean on the railing and look around.

Squad #13's caretaker gave an impressed hum and nodding with appreciation.. The woman stepped forwards to stand beside him, watching the children under her care with him. Like two guardians watching children play, only, one was very much the wrong age.

She looked to him. Noticing how how much bigger the Knight is compared to her. He wasn't quite as tall as Hachi, and the look on his face certainly would never belong to the emotionless plantation commander. When her moss green eyes met the Knight's Navy blue, their stare lingered; a moment that gave the two if not kinship, an understanding at least.

"Casten?" Goro asked. "What's that?"

The Freeblade looked to where the Stamen pointed. A tall building at the center emblazoned with the half-bionic skull of the Cult Mechanicus. "That is a temple of the Omnissiah. One of several on this ship."

"I thought you worshipped the Emperor?" Mitsuru pointed out.

Casten nodded. "The Emperor is not just the Master of Mankind. He is also the Master of Machines, the patron of the Mechanicus of Volund. The Omnissiah is just another name for him. The Alpha and the Omega, the beginning as well as the end."

"Uh...Why does the track go into a wall?" Zorome nervously asked, interrupting Casten and his partner's exchange.

Casten turned to see wall of silvery Adamantine wall where all track seemed to end.

Miku immediately began to panic, holding her head between her hands in a vain attempt to brace herself. As if doing so would help her in any way if the tram smashed into the bulkhead at their velocity and the following fall hundreds of meters to the lower deck.

"We're gonna crash!" She cried, panic stricken.

Casten sighed. "Be at ease, we aren't. It would be unbecoming of the adepts to make such error."

Almost on cue, the 'wall' opened up to a dimly lit metal room. A pict scanner extending from the ceiling to stare at the group. After a moment of searching the lenses landed on Casten.

" _Freeblade, Casten Zelius, destination locked: command sanctum. The Omnissiah knows all."_ It droned.

A series of loud mechanical clanks signaled that some internal mechanisms were moving things behind within the wall. It was switching tracks; rerouting them not unlike those of a train back on the Plantation. As the platform moved into the darkened elevator shaft the other parasites turned to face the Knight.

* * *

 _ **\+ Later +**_

 _ **\+ Faber Ferracius Command Deck +**_

* * *

"That elevator took forever…" Miku groaned, leaning against the elevator, trying to get some hideous black grease off the white of her cape after sharing space with a particularly oily drenched Enginseer the Freeblade called them.

"Do not spurn the blessings of the Omnissiah." Casten admonished. "That journey was a blissfully short ten kilometers."

"I don't think you have a say to whats 'short' by your standards." Miku grumbled. Annoyed and surrendered that the stain won't be coming off anytime soon. The smudge taunting her clothing with its inky color and will be a source of endless frustration.

Casten just grumbled back while muttering akin to 'spoiled philistines' under his breath. Zorome all the while snickered like a pesky rodent at Miku's expense, looking positively livid and would like nothing more than to throttle the monkey's grin off his face.

He led the group through the hallowed corridors, tall arching windows and doorways. Past Tarantula turrets mounted on the ceilings and servo skulls floating overhead wafting incense from a thurible chained to each of them. Chanting litanies and singing hymns from vox casters in low monotones to soothe the machine spirits within the the ship's ancient halls.

There was a haunting beauty to the hymns that were sang, but they found no comfort in them. If anything, it disturbed them. The could not understand a word of the verses, but to its people they mean something. It made them realize that the deeper they went the more out of depth they actually were. A testament to their tightfisted controlled and sheltered lifestyle, where they knew nothing else but their purpose.

"Here," the Freeblade said. "We have arrived."

Standing before them stood a massive armoured door. Their approach scrutinized by the ship's automated defense system and sentinel servitors. Whether for the sake of appropriation or personal taste, the wooden carvings on the door serves apropos to any would be invader: a pair of clockwork knights, their swords crossed, judging any before allowing them entry.

The parasites fidgeted with excitement, that they were going to meet this High Queen the Freeblade follows. The one that holds supreme command over this vessel. Nana fortunately... or unfortunately hid her discomfort well. Meeting superiors of foreign powers, she has no problem with that. The lingering throbbing that persisted in her head was not.

She might have an idea why this happened, but not exactly what triggered it. It was like waking up from a dream, one may experience something like a lifetime in a dream. Yet only able to remember flashes of them and not the whole picture.

"Keep steady." He said as he placed his gauntlet covered hand on Nana's shoulder, drawing her attention. "The High Queen is not of foul temper and quite amicable. There is nothing to be feared of her."

The caretaker nodded and smiled a pained look of thanks. A hololithic display in High Gothic flashed next to them as the biometric auger panel ejected a cable from its open panel. Pinching it, Casten attached the cable to the MIU implant behind his head.

Metallic rattles drowned out the sound of litanies and cants to the Omnissiah when the cogitator confirmed Casten's synaptic patterns and the encryption keys within his implant. Sanctified and reinforced adamantine bolts thundered through ancient locking mechanisms startling the Parasites in their places as the doors slowly parted with a moany creaking echo, urging them to enter.

The room inside was just as dimly lit as much of the bleak gothic architecture of the Imperium tended to be. Golden yellow light from Lumen globes on the ceiling being centered on three thrones. Arranged in a semicircle around the massive hololithic Strategium table. Banners of every House hung in great lengths from the wall. Even the black, gold and silver of Casten's own fallen House Zelius.

Twin grey robes shifted their attention to the interlopers disturbing them. One shifting his form, revealing a brutish hulk of augments, artificial musculature and bionics. The other tall, but was draped in a mass of black spindly cables with multiple metallic the center of this cadre, lies the only pure human form of the small cadre present in the room. Tall and fair of skin. Her emerald green eyes piercing as the light that glinted off her gold circlet crown and the rich fabric of her long flowing blue dress. The same dress that she wore when they all escaped the doom of Avalus.

Casten took a step forwards and folded one hand into a wing of the Aquila and the other into half the Cog Mechanicus. Bowing his head respectfully to the three figures of authority.

"High Queen Artra, Fabricator-Locum Elias, Shipmaster Zetros. By the Emperor's grace, I have answered your summons." He greeted, falling back into familiar court mannerisms. "I present to you my guests and current companions in our holy endeavor."

Zorome exuberant raised his arm to greet them"Yo! I am Zorome the grea-OW!"

He held his eye in pain as his left vision stung by a blast of green light, a teardrop threatening to spill as Miku held on to his shoulder.

"Hey! You jerk!" She yelled at the brutish mass of metal.

The hulking Fabricator-Locum stomped his metal foot hard onto the floor silencing their protest in their throats. Immediately extinguishing any retort or insult she may have had.

Shipmaster Zetros' interjected with a growl like chainsword, his vox-caster amplifying his volume that betrayed his skeletal form. "You dare speak out of turn whelps? The queen has not given you permission to speak!"

Miku watched as Zorome was cowed into silence and looked to their caretaker for support. Sadly they found none of that. She just stoically stared straight ahead, not breaking eye contact with Artra the moment they stepped past the doors. Arta also did the same.

An unspoken conversation flashed between them and Artra smiled. She approved of whatever earned her favour; no one in the room besides those two will ever know. An approval that let Nana's previous tension in her shoulders leave her and back to a more sedate stance.

Arta raised her hand to calm the captain before she spoke to the assembled guests "Proceed."

Nana made her own bow, albeit with her hands at her sides. "High Queen Artra, my name is Nana of Plantation #13. The official caretaker to Squad 13 Parasites Plantation corps. We are honored to be in your audience."

Satisfied with the formalities and greetings Artra released the tension as proper introductions have been established. "At ease, everyone."

She looked to the boy still rubbing tears from his eyes. "I apologize for the honoured Facricator-Locum's candour, he means well and assumed you are aware of proper conduct when addressing someone of higher station."

"We apologize for our rudeness, and we will not repeat it your Majesty." Nana apologized, bowing low.

"Think nothing of it-" Artra paused. "I'm sorry but do you not have surnames?"

"No , High Queen, we don't."

Artra put a hand on her chin contemplating such reasoning "How curious." She waved it off, unimportant for now. "I welcome you to our sacred vessel, may it serve us well in the restoration of humanity's glory here as it has served elsewhere throughout the millennia."

Nana bowed once more. Off to the side, Casten, nodded approvingly at how Nana was carrying herself. If he were honest, amazed even at how well she is doing despite her previous affliction.

"Defenders of your realm. you may present yourselves." Artra beckoned them to stand beside Casten and their caretaker.

The Parasites followed and mimicked the best they could from Nana's lead. Each introduction the parasites made carried their characters with them. At the end of their introductions, Artra was satisfied. She processed and committed their names to memory before continuing to discuss their reason being here.

"As you all know you are invited here on behalf of not just the construction of our fortress, but to celebrate your finding of humanity once lost to the stars, reunited once more under the Emperor's light." Artra cast her hand out in a wave. "This gala serves not just for merrymaking but also cementing the honour of our cooperation. As you have so graciously hosted our Freeblade, we extend the same courtesy to let us host you for the duration of your time here. Before you continue your crusade to purge the xenos from your planet."

She rose from her throne her shadow highlighting the illusion of her regal bloodline as she is joined by her equals. "You will be provided quarters as honored guests and you may explore the ship to your heart's content."

Nana nodded and accepted with thanks. Catching the underlying meaning that while they may do as they please, they must be on their best behavior and not overstep their boundaries.

"Are there any terms of this arrangement you wish to address?" The High Queen asked.

Nana of course had none, and was satisfied with the arrangement. Someone however, spoke up before she could deliver. "I do, your Majesty."

Mitsuru stood silent even after he introduced himself and raised his hand out of habit to ask his question, hoping that the Imperium shared similar gestures.

"Speak then." She urged him

"Does this ship have a library?"

Artra smiled. "We certainly do, and extensively so. I can confidently say"

Mitsuru was satisfied that there was such a place and he really wanted to know more about the Imperium's history and the heritage of humanity's long hidden history.

Artra gestured to Zetros to aid in Mitsuru's request. He dragged his cabled body himself over to the young pilot and loomed over him like a specter. Mitsuru stared back at the living mechanical mayhem and hid well the nervousness and fear he was actually feeling. His fingers pinching the palm of his hands hidden from view to stop his legs from shaking at such a visage.

Zetros eventually relented, and pulled back. Reigned his posture to cloak himself in his thick grey robe; now he stood tall and is indistinguishable to how an ordinary man might look from the outside. While it did no favors since everyone present now knew what he looked like beneath the garb, it did lessen the image of his seemingly inhuman form.

A pair of metallic hands extended from the robes, and formed the Cog Mechanicus when he bowed. Mitsuru followed the bow hoping not to offend the Shipmaster "May the Omnissiah gift you with the knowledge you seek, and bless me with knowledge gifted in return"

Mitsuru was at a loss how to reply, but the words left his mouth before he could think "Uh... right."

Zetros nodded appreciatively "Now. Young seeker, as my body is tied to this blessed vessel. I always know where you all are, our servo skulls will guide you to your destinations and back."

Zero-Two watched the two and decided to chip in piggybacking on Mitsuru's request and raised her hand looking at the queen.

Artra looked over at her and out of reflex curiously glance at her horns before looking back at the pinkette's eyes.

"Yes Zero-Two?" She asked

"Do you have any picture books?" Nana shot a glance in her direction but she ignored it, in favor keeping her eyes on Artra for her answer.

Artra curiously raised a brow and wondered at such an odd request. Her mind processed quickly at the seemingly benign question as she rapidly deduced that her request was not in the same vein as Mitsuru who wished to read tomes.

Picture. Book. Picture Book? A tome with only picts? Or rather more sensibly a tome primarily with images that can tell a tale. Then if that's the case then sadly she was in for disappointment.

For such books have been abandoned to the Warp in favor of rescuing of the irreplaceable archives of the Imperium and Avalus's long history than children's pict tomes.

"I am sorry, we do not have those." She apologized and saw the bitterness well in her eyes. Artra takes note of it to and files her away to be watched. A glance to the side saw that Casten silently apologized with his eyes, and she dismissed it though she did.

As much as she wants to entertain herself with the new guests she has humored long enough, she still had her duties before the day is done.

"I must apologize for my abruptness, but I have taken too much of my time already, and I have matters that need my attention. You are all free to explore the ship with your caretaker while we have words with our Freeblade." Artra nodded to Zetros, prompting him to unseal the chamber door to let them out.

"Eeeh~ but we've only been here for a few minutes." Futoshi moaned as Kokoro shared the sentiment, saddened that they didn't get a chance to ask. Goro looked nervously between them, and the hulking mass of metal of the Fabricator who the former failed to notice giving the pair friend a scathing look at such disrespect.

The parasites looked to their companion knight curiously but said nothing, chalking it up to some Imperial business. Zero-Two however lingered, meeting Casten's gaze as they exchanged a moment. Finally, the Knight gave his partner's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Go ahead. I'll find you when matters are concluded here." He said, convincing her to leave with the others.

As he watched her back disappear behind the closing doors, Casten's attention returned to his superiors. "I suppose things are not well as they appear to be?"

His former charge nodded, features turning grim. "You speak rightly, my friend. The past few months have improved our situation, but it is still precarious."

She pointed to the Strategium table as Zetros brought up several hololithic graphs along with a planetary map of the system. It wasn't good.

"As you can see," Facricator-Locum Erias continued, with a thought new images displayed. "The system we are in is completely surrounded by the storms of the immaterium. We can neither send nor receive messages from our Astropathic choirs, thus we have put them into stasis pods to for now."

A number of icons appeared as the hololith projection zoomed closer to the system. Several Cog Mechanicus within the rings of a nearby gas giant. Icons of the heraldry of each knight house across their planet and the Imperial Aquila above the Omnis Bastion. Artra spoke next, gesturing to the many icons.

"Our forces are stretched thin. Knights of all houses have been forced to take long term missions far below recommended periods for resupply in support of the Explorator and survey teams. Fending off the Klaxosaur Xenos has proven an… interesting endeavour."

Casten agreed. "Magos Biologis Marik has said as much. In his observations he noted me that this Xenos breed seems to follow a strange evolutionary route. One seemingly not bound to any natural process."

"That, while curious, is currently the least of our concerns." The High Queen drawled.

The Freeblade cast her a puzzled expression. One that she happily obliged him.

"The local rulers… A.P.E, have been difficult. The miserable schemers have oh so kindly…" she emphasized it with very thick sarcasm "-rejected any aid or even anything that we could offer their people. Our pursuit to reintegrate them into the Imperium has either been met with rejection, silence, or keeping the door closed."

That was troubling, more than he wanted to admit. If that's the case then he truly feared what grand plot A.P.E means to achieve if he and his fellows were allowed only on Plantation #13. It left a cold feeling in his stomach; like he was holding onto a krak grenade about to off at the slightest twitch.

"Do You think conflict is imminent?" He said, giving voice to the dreadful thoughts.

Artra raised an open hand to stop him from jumping to the conclusion they all feared. "Immediately? Of course not. The likelihood for the matter is however a foregone conclusion unless something is changed. We know not of their agenda if it was simply exterminating the xenos..."

"If I may," Elias raised a thick metal finger. With a nod from the High Queen, the Fabricator-Locum shifted the hololith projection to a graph. "I calculate the possibility at 63% based on the Imperium's previous dealings with similarly advanced branches of humanity. Thus, while you remain our only line of direct contact, the High Queen has deemed it prudent to prepare you with the blessings of the Omnissiah for every eventuality."

A series of whirring clanks echoed. Unseen mechanisms within the walls, Locum gestured for them to step inside the hidden chamber, before the dim lumen globes helped illuminate the arms that were stored inside. All fit for any personal combat should the need arise; there was even a set of rings in an fine plasteel box that Casten would bet his chainsword were digital weaponry. An impressive hidden armory. They all stopped at a series of black boxes each with a different numeral with Locum scrolling through each one at a leisurely pace.

"Ahhh lets see number V, number X...Ah! Here it is number XIII." The Locum hovered his palm over the cog mechanicus, before it started to split open to reveal its contents. "I do hope that you and the machine spirit within will be appeased. For the Omnissiah has truly blessed me in aiding its recovery."

Mounted upon a stand; he stared into the glowing red eye slits of the Barbute visored helm. Unlike his current set, which was a basic set which protected only his lower limbs and body that he had worn since training. This covered the wearer's entire body, and so resembled the signature armor of his fallen house...

"Emperor above…" He whispered, awe evident in his voice.

Thrice blessed plates of overlapping Armaplas over a black bodysuit. The spinal column featuring additional support hydraulics under the scale-like plates. A sliding plate behind the helm covered the MIU port and spinal connector. Yet it was not just the strength of plate; the armour was one of faith; a trio of purity seals hung from the plate. The pair upon his right pauldron bore the waxen seals of the Questor Imperialis and Mechanicus. On the chest lay the a plate bearing the seal of the Laurels Fidelis; the symbol of Freeblades.

Painted in the metallic black of House Zelius bordered in rims of silver. A golden gorget shaped in the spread wings of the Aquila protected the neck and a black tabard covered its lower abdominal; on it, the embroidered icon of House Zelius, a golden weighing scale balanced on the tip of a silver blade upon a field of black. The golden laurel surrounding the sigil was new, however, marking his status as an Errant out.

He took a step closer to the stand, running his fingers across the gorget. A gentle, almost imperceptible hum traveled up his fingertips. He knew what this meant. The armoured collar had a refractor field built into it, designed to plug into his MIU, powered by the excess energy of his bionic implant. A rare feature that could only mean one thing; he was expected to be in danger.

Artra gave him a smile. "My predecessors have always been prudent to always be guarded no matter what."

She took a step back to pierce him him a lion like strength that invigorated his spirit and immediately drop to a knee.

"I order you, Freeblade Casten Zelius to continue with your duties into securing our place in the Plantation."

The young Knight immediately drew his sword. The flat casing resting against his chest as he grasped the handle in both hands. "Your will shall be as if it were the Emperor commanded me."

Artra snickered at such zeal. Remembering their family's admirable if sometime hassling quirk of loyalty. "Careful Casten, that is grounds for heresy."

Just as he was about leave, a thought crossed through his mind. "Though I have a… request. If I may." Casten began, sparking the Queen's curiosity. The boy she grew up with never asked for anything in his duty.

She nodded. "Speak."

"The reliquary of my House, I wish make use of one of its contents. With the Fabricator Locum's permission." He said, looking up to Erias.

Running the young man's speech pattern through his behavioural cogitator, he detected unusual stress patterns in his voice. Though calculated no harm in it. "Permission granted, Freeblade."

* * *

The two clockwork Knights crossed their swords behind him with a mechanical whirr and the slamming of its internal bolts, sealing the command sanctum once more. Casten was pleasantly surprised to see his Sacristan waiting for him outside.

"Well met, Sir Casten." She greeted.

She sported some new mechadendrites, waving her new bionic tendrils in place of her main metal hands.

The Freeblade nodded back, slipping his new helm, lowering the visor with a hiss. Immediately rudimentary display flashed to life. The feeling of the helm's interface plug jacking into his MIU port triggered a taste of copper in his mouth and his sight began to tint red, activation runes calibrating to its wearer. Diagnostic feeds on the armor and his life support systems were green, and the machine spirit willing.

"How long were you waiting out here?" He asked

"Enough." the vague answer did little to assuage him. That did not stop him from noticing the new additions to his Sacristan.

"I deemed it prudent to return to my forge and reacquire my tools if odds are the times of harrowing are upon us." She emphasized with clanking snaps of the two mechadendrites on her power pack

"If the Machine God wills it, then I deemed it necessary that I need all the hands I could spare." She emphasized the black mass of coils that slithered like snakes with each end tipped with a variety of esoteric tool wares.

Shrugging at his longtime aide's reasoning, he muttered the litany of activation and awakening to appease his new armour's machine spirit. He heard Brigid recite it with him in the language of the Machine cult. It was strange. Walking with her, complete silence other than the drone of prayers from passing servo skulls and their own footsteps echoing down the ancient stone halls.

"Brigid?" Casten started, gaining her attention. "Your name, I find it, how do I put this...uncommon. It does not resemblance or familiarity to the nomenclature to the scions of Mars."

She paused, turning her head to look at him as they walked. "What brought this about Sir?" she replied nonplussed by his sudden desire.

"I would like to know more about the woman that chose to stay by a Houseless knight." He shrugged. "Would make a good tale to tell one day."

She scoffed. "You were always too fond of the tales that the Grand Master Aidan spun."

"It is tales that inspire others to great action and faith." Casten smiled under the helmet's visor. "He always said that- Wait… how did you know?"

Brigid looked forwards blankly. Seemingly to reminisce; though Casten knew roughly that what she was actually doing: retrieving memory files from an internal cogitator bank. Because of this most Techpriests had perfect recollection of events, without the vulnerability of the flesh-brain misremembering details and rotting with time.

"If you wish to be indulged." She paused "Once upon a time, I was the daughter of the Gotha family."

Casten's eyes widened and his head snapped to stare at her. "Gotha? The Gotha? You mean the nobility of the Voidfarer's council?" He exclaimed.

"Yes" she answered "Surprised?"

For certain, his mind was thrown aspun at such news. "That would be an understatement."

They were the premier council whose members managed the commercial trade affairs with the wider Imperium. Isolated as their once home system was; their services granted them considerable compensation for the risks. For Brigid to have once been a daughter of one of the major noble families was… incomprehensible, to say the least.

"Yes." She repeated, stretching the singular answer. "Brigid Gotha... Daughter to Lord Heinrich Gotha and Lady Vivian Gotha." She sighed wistfully. "Has it been that long…?"

He kept his silence to the rhetoric. Their steps echo the halls, their destination now put into the background. Her voice dominating all other sounds while he listened.

"I was as you would expect of a noble of the Voidfarers. I was born into a rare and miniscule few who could live in comfort, be educated, and most importantly in this cruel galaxy..." She caressed the hall with the hand that had her still human fingers, seeing herself in her mind's eye the flesh of her strong yet aged fingertips could physically feel the ship's beating heart.

"I was loved."

Casten dared not believe what he was seeing. Despite the hardware that would make her look like a mechanical facsimile of a young woman; her humanity shone through with a light that gleamed in her eyes and the smile she radiated completely turned her a different person. She looked...dazzling.

Also, apparently he has a penchant for older women he did not know possible.

Sadly that brief moment of Brigit Gotha resurfacing to enchant the Freeblade, returned to the familiar stoicness of Brigid his longtime pulled her hand back from the wall before it was once again concealed in her robes.

"We, or perhaps more accurately... I, had everything that I could ever ask for." She replayed the memories with perfect clarity "So long as I was faithful to the Emperor and my family paid their tithes, there was no doubt that I would succeed to continue the legacy that I would be stationed."

"I have long since learned that there are unfortunate souls who do not even have the option for choice and abandoned to monotony. Forever shackled to their one duty and never have the satisfaction of even being given a choice" She looked back "Apologies sir, I must sound ungrateful and came off arrogant. Demeaning those who work tirelessly for the greater Imperium."

Casten ignored it and just waved his hand to urge her to continue.

"Suffice to say, as I was being groomed into my position where even at a young age I have unofficially replaced my father as the acting head of the administration whilst he still handled the more physical and diplomatic nature of the office."

She looked up at the ceiling, her eyes filled with wonder, looking at the tiny murals carved into the roof to form an extravagant portrait hanging over them as if they could see the heavens.

"Do you know what happened to me Sir?"

The knight shook his head. "Enlighten me."

Her head returned to face forward.

"I was...unfulfilled." She answered, ignoring his confusion to give clarity to her predicament.

"I was fully aware that I am capable. That I was strong of mind body and cunning to be the heir. To take the seat that I was born and raised my whole life to do in the greater Imperium. Yet the more time it has passed, the flame of my youth faded, maturity set in giving me clearer eyes, before disdain took root and threatened to smother me in the feeling of my inadequate place in life."

With the speed of thought, she replaced the memory of her time of malaise and switched it to the most important memory where it signified the end of Brigid Gotha. Replaying the recorded memory within her bionic eye.

"It was twenty years, five months and sixteen days ago. I remembered when one of the many houses of Knights returned home to Avalus, parading their scars, their trophies. The thought sickened me at the barbarism of it. As if having scars is a sign of ones immortality, it takes only one, just one oversight and that it will be all it takes for their destruction." She eyed him critically "Take heed, for that extends to you as well even if you try to deny it, or think you don't. You, and most other knights I have met in my long life often have such problems"

The Freeblade at first felt insulted, by the criticism, and attempted a rebuttal.

Except that even on a subconscious level. She was right. He looked back on his experience with Plantation as a recent example of her input, and realized how eerie the accuracy of her analysis. Where he tried to enforce his sense of duty as a knight to the Parasites, he also came off arrogant believing that his pain and training puts himself above them. Maybe as fighters, but not as people. He suddenly felt ill, and intended to make plans to rectify his early behavior.

Brigid continued her tale.

"As a noble, or perhaps the way of thinking I was bred into, I saw the knights as magnificent defenders and not much else. They were giant hunks of metal that our warriors takes to the battle and let the Tech-priest hem and haw to their heart's content."

The image switched to one of many Avalus's age old festivities, where the nobles of Avalus sang and dance for another victory tally to the Emperor dedicated to their knights.

"The party I attended celebrated our knights in defense against a tendril of Hive Fleet Behemoth. A long time nemesis for the sons of Maccrage. Where they had the opportunity to pray to the enshrined body of the Primarch Roboute Guilliman himself before returning home to tell their accolades. Supporting The Emperor's own angels of death and made vows that should Maccrage calls for their aid Avalus will answer. So of course you can imagine that was something worth celebrating over."

Casten nodded, his grandfather told him that story "I remember that tale, House Gowain led the charge to destroy a Tyranid Bio-Titan that infested an Imperial colonized Agri-world. Twenty knights and a Reaver, were all that stood between the xeno and the colony, while the Ultramarines commenced a deep strike operation against the Hive-Tyrant."

"Very astute Sir" She praised "I was dulled to put it mercifully as while not all parties were the same, I have come to see these affairs as something that-" her tendril finger twirled trying to find the right words.

"-Oh… What was it that I want to say…repetitive. Let's go with that shall we?"

He nodded, fascinated by the Sacristan before him. A side of her that he never even bothered to know about before.

"If it's not mingling, I eat. If it's not eating, I drink." Spoke in an electronic monotone. "Fortunately, while I had my fair share of rivals it never escalated to the point my life was at risk. The irony is humorous is it not that I am now in a situation even more precarious than before isnt it Freeblade?"

"Definitely, though it is not exactly a comforting thought, it is as you say." He answered "So, I assume now we reach the point where things changed for you?"

"Quite" She took a breath, drinking deep from both her flesh and mechanical lungs.

"My boredom eventually got hold and with a flimsy excuse I vacated from the celebrations, I simply just started wandering around House Gowain's estate. My thoughts taking in the simple pleasures of going where I am not supposed to, of course I got myself lost not heeding to where I was going and let my fate take me until I eventually reached the holding area for Gowain's Knights."

Brigit Gotha once again resurfaced to give him a cheshire smile.

"I snuck inside to see our magnanimous protectors for myself."

Casten looked at her incredulously."How have you not been lobotomized into a servitor? I can't imagine the Tech-Priests taking kindly to your tresspassing."

The childish wonder of Brigit Gotha slowly faded away and the mournful saddened face of Sacristan Brigit returned. It was disheartening to Casten. She gave him sad smile that just made his heart wrench even further.

"Because in that room, they discovered that I was too valuable"

"The Tech-Priests?" Casten asked.

"No." shaking her head "The Knights."

Surprise came flooding over Casten. Did she mean what he thinks she meant?

"So I went inside I found them unguarded, I did not understand, nor did I take heed of the consequences of my actions." She laughed to herself at her favorite image "I looked upon the Knight that belonged Solaire Gowain, easily the mightiest and stood taller than all the other Knights. I wanted to know how strong they were, and kicked the side of its legs with as much force I could muster."

She once again laughed imagining how she must have looked like holding her foot in pain cursing the Knight and prayed that the Emperor orders it sent to the scrap pile.

Casten while not sharing her in laughter was more enraptured by this side of his Sacristan. Amazement held too strong a grip for the Freeblade.

"After some tears, and a tender foot later, I started circling the bloody thing. I did not know why but my curiosity did not leave, and I thought I was going mad, but I could swear that it looked at me, and found amusement. I honestly thought that my mind was affray back then."

"I was torn between caution and intrigue. I wanted to leave as my fears grew. Then I stopped, and looked back. I could feel it judging me and I felt it insulting me. Crazy or not as the Emperor as my witness, I will not let some glorified statue scare me."

She fast forward the pict-capture of her taking the long way around the steps to stand around the gantry of said Knight; Bellator Sol was its name. She saw herself touching the name emblazoned in gold and wreaths in honor of Terra. She remembered the sensations of the simple contact. Where they more she stayed, and the more willingly she listened. She started to feel a sense of kinship to the machine. She did not understand it herself back then, but as she listened to Bellator Sol, Bellator Sol listened back to her.

"The longer I stayed, the longer I didn't want to leave. The Knight taught me in ways I did not think possible. Then it happened."

Casten leaned in not wanting to miss a single detail.

"The Knight; Bellator Sol opened its throne to me" she revealed to him "At first I was confused, and thought it wanted me to pilot. But that was impossible since I do not belong nor have the implants. Still I went inside and sat on the throne. I sat in silence for ten minutes, I did nothing but sit, breathe, think and most importantly, listened."

"I realized then that it is not asking me to pilot, but requesting me to give him aid," she stared into the distance at the turning point that lead her to where she is now. "I touched and moved things that I did not understand. Cables, knobs and plugs that looked identical to each other, yet I knew what each one does. The night soon became lost to me while I spent the knight tending to its wounds and covered my myself in the grime of its fluids."

She closed as tears flowed out of her still human eyes. She knew right then and there, the moment she stepped inside and sat on the throne, a revelation came to her. She found her calling, and the Emperor commands her to take it.

"Eventually, dawn came and I awoke to the sound of shouting, and a sword right in my face." she scratched her nose in reflex recalling that and was worried for a moment that it would scar her visage. "I saw Solaire Gowain and the Sacristan accusing me for trespassing, which of course was true, surrounded by their guards. I feared for my life; prayed that my fate be merciful. The Head commanded his guards to escort me to his prison quarters and the Sacristan approaching me to personally handle it.

"But then…" She folded her fingers and bionics to her chest half forming the aquila and the cog mechnanicus. "Praise the Emperor. Praise the Omnissiah. He granted me a miracle."

Casten felt excitement and wonder, a feeling he thought long lost with his home and grandfather. He felt like a young boy again.

"Bellator Sol raised his fist and swatted the guards that threatened to impale me, and he held me gently in its grip. He and the rest of unmanned knights looked at me. Assuring me that all will be well."

She cut the feed, ending the memory as she finished the story that changed her life.

"The incident was contained, the guards were critically injured, but otherwise still able to return to service. The Sacristan and Solaire knew right then and there that I was of great value to the Machine God."

She looked down at her feet, suddenly interested in the sound of their tapping feet to mitigate the painful events that followed afterwards.

"Afterwards I beseeched the Sacristan to teach me his ways. I swore the oath, and reaffirmed my loyalty to Mars, to Holy Terra, to the Emperor, to the Omnissiah."

She felt a shudder pass and realized in her heart that was the extent she was willing to gift Sir Casten about herself.

"News of this did not go well of course…" She stopped. "And the rest is history."

Casten lifted his visor and smiled at her. "My thanks for regalling your tale."

She bowed gracefully, honored that he listened to her story. Better yet, took interest, and gained something from it. Knowledge was shared, thus knowledge was gained and now knowledge will be kept. Her duty has been fulfilled, there was nothing more that she could have asked of him. The Freeblade pushed the visor back into place as they arrived before a massive circular vault door of Adamantine bearing the sigil of House Zelius.

"Excuse me," Casten said. "There are things I must retrieve."

* * *

 _ **\+ Later+**_

 _ **\+ Ark Mechanicus: Faber Ferracius +**_

 _ **\+ Legio Titanus Repair Deck +**_

* * *

Zero-Two closed her eyes, arms held out across as she balanced upon the support cable that held up the, blackened, twisted remains of a massive cannon. Hundreds of meters in the air with her pink hair flowing with the breeze generated by the massive ventilator fans on the walls.

She opened her eyes to see the exasperated workers upon the scaffold. Yelling, pleading and hollering for her to come to them. She couldn't hear them well. Distance and the artificial wind whipping around her made sure of that. Yet she could just about make out what they were saying. That it was dangerous. That she had so much to live for.

Did she really?

With a mischievous grin, the Pistil put her weight down and sprung from the cable. Leaping through the air and covering a distance that no human should be able to jump in a single bound. She landed perfectly upon the surface she had aimed for, the head of a Warlord Battle Titan.

It amazed her. Looking out into the repair yards where five giants stood in various states of catastrophic damage. The smaller ones had limbs torn off or twisted. All had holes in their meters' thick adamantine armour.

Courtesy of her darling, Zero-Two was well aware of Titans are. The greatest of the Imperium's planet-bound weapons. Ancient walkers of immense power, the very embodiment of the Omnissiah's might!

...Whatever that meant. The pinkette didn't know the machine's name nor the names of its smaller brethren that stood in their own alcoves. Just that looking by at their twisted, mangled, and melted forms. It was clear none of them would be fighting for the Imperium anytime soon.

To her, endless the gantries, scaffolds, cables and cranes that allowed people to swarm the giants was a playground. Her new playground! She weaved and flipped between praying Techpriests, workers engaging in busied frenzy, and automated waldoes that worked on the damaged war machines. Some worked tirelessly to plasma cut and weld temporary patches that taken abuse from enemy firepower. Others attended to the spiritual rites, chanting cants of devotion and litanies of healing to ease the pain of their wounded God Machines.

Some were too busy to bother with her presence. Others tried to stop her. None could catch her.

Now, however, she stood atop the head of the Warlord that overlooked the city interior of the Faber Ferracius. Where all could see the God-Machines and stand in awe of them. She could feel the atmosphere of this place, full of life.

Zero-Two stared out at the city. It was so different from the plantations. APE and its people could preach all they want about humanity's survival and superiority to the humans of old. But she saw those wretched places for what they truly were. Mobile tombs of cadavers filled with liars and meat vaults. She grew up around the wretched people that couldn't be called the humans like in her picture book. So when she snatched up darling since he stood out so differently she knew that she found something interesting.

This ship, they shared the same qualities to the plantation in hindsight, but this place was much, much more.. There were some things she didn't like though; it was always noisy for one, the air here was thick in how recycled it was, it was too hot in some places, too cold in others, and sometimes there were so many people in one space, she was bound to get bumped into someone.

Yet she would rather have all of that and more if she could live here with her darling instead of the horrid clean, empty, and lifeless silence that the plantations called shelters. Because that's what they have always been as far long as she could remember. Plantations, where the humans are nothing but plants to be plucked and harvested.

She watched the city within the Faber Ferracius and its people. Between the manufactorum producing all kind of wargear and supplies; there were people.

She watched a pair of men wrestling surrounded by shouting people. She watched a young man in a white robe follow a lady Tech-priest who was busy tutoring him in the rites of the Omnissiah. She watched as a mountainous man and equally physically intimidating woman guzzling down tankards of a drink she did not recognize, ending with the man falling over knocked out to the floor while the woman roared and everyone cheered for her victory where some grumbled few giving away coins to the smug looking smiling ones. She watched as a man and woman disassembled a lasgun in front of a small cluster of children and the kids paying with rapt attention.

This was it, these were the humans that she imagined would be like in her pretty thing. This is her darling's people. People that smiled, people that didn't hide their faces behind masks, people that argued over things big or small, people that prayed together to the one darling calls The God-Emperor of Mankind.

These people, are human.

This was all that she could be able to think about, during this while unconsciously rubbing a finger on one of horns.


	9. Chapter 9: Past, Present, and Future

+This chapter took so long because even if it isn't the longest, this will be the most significant chapter until further developments in regards to the things going on behind the scenes. Action returns next chapter. Starting from here the next chapter will be released alongside a near complete rewrite of chapter 1.

Another point is my writing and narrative style. I tend to use more body language, introspection, description and exposition than most authors. This is also a product of the characters. Though I'd like to know how you all find it so far.+

* * *

 _ **\+ 001 M.42 +**_

 _ **\+ Ark Mechanicus: Faber Ferracius +**_

 _ **\+ Legio: Gradus Volund-Titan Foundry +**_

* * *

"I hate it." Her words was as blunt as an Ogryn's headbutt when she made what she thought of her Darling's new wargear known.

Casten blinked at the no nonsense statement, her emotives giving him a good idea why she disapproved.

He unsealed the airtight respirator apparatus built into the Barbute visor. His vision dimming with the loss of power feeding into the red eye lenses of his helmet before his facial features returned in full view to the horned girl. A metal brace still framed his jaw to the back of his head, attached to hydraulic pistons that prevented his neck from snapping hissed following with his neck's movements. His navy blue eyes stared into her teal.

He sighed, flicking a switch to attach the helmet his mag-lock belt. "Happy?"

"There's my darling..." Zero-Two's expression softened considerably as she started running her fingers through his short black hair. "You look much more handsome without it."

He sighed, relishing in the simple act of affection of her head rubbing. "You're one to talk. Your piloting suits makes me question what is considered common sense on your planet."

Zero-Two shrugged, emphasizing her response with her arms following the movement of her shoulders. "What can I say Darling? The old man's a pervert."

The answer threw him for a loop before the pieces clicked in on the 'old man'. "You mean he designed even the pilot suit?"

"Yup!" Such a simple answer. That irked him.

"...Now that's troubling," was the only response he could manage.

What sort of mind it took to design something that looked more appropriate in a pleasure district than attire to secure a warrior's safety. It was always something that eluded him earlier. Now that he was in a more familiar environment; he didn't have to be cautious with his words as the Imperial liaison to Plantation #13.

The red clad girl took a step back before leaning over the railing of their current place of respite. A gantry that hung over a Titan repair cage. Its current occupant, however, was a corpse. What was once a veteran Warlord Titan named, Ignis Lux. A funeral procession of servo skulls and black robed Tech-Priests swarmed around its feet hundreds of meters below the pair, chanting their mournful hymns to the dead avatar of the Omnissiah.

The ancient Mars-Alpha pattern Warlord had met its end not in glorious combat. But from treason within. Its tragic demise came at the gnarled hands of daemons of Nurgle that wormed into existence inside the barrel of its volcano cannon; clogging it.

They would have rotted everything from the inside if the Princep didn't shoot his traitor Moderati before terminating the God-machine along with himself by flooding every inch of its interior via purging its interior in burning plasma heart. The rest of crew suffered a quick, agonizing death and the inner workings were entirely molten; but that act cleansed the taint all the same. Now it was a molten wreck where a master crafted construct of the Omnissiah's wrath; reduced to a glorified statue. The Tech priests been scouring for anything that might still be saved from the dead Warlord, wearing black robes and mourning a beloved God-Engine of Volund that had been lost.

Thus far the salvage was a fruitless endeavor.

Casten joined his companion on the railing looking in the direction of the Titan. Their bond, however, made it easy to know where Zero-Two's eyes were really truly looking at. There was never a dull moment this link that they shared. Foreign for sure, but not unwelcome. He could see her eyes were lit in joy, watching the canvas of people that littered everywhere around and beneath them. Her emotions always resonated strongly, they only gotten stronger the longer they were together. Even more so the moment Zero-Two laid her eyes on the people in the fortress planet side.

"Nee... darling." She smiled coyly, shuffling over to bump shoulders with him. "Why do you need that thing anyway? We don't wear helmets and we've been doing fine so far without them."

He released an exasperated sigh but indulged her anyway. "Apologies, Zero-Two." Patting the helmet at his side for good measure. "Your ways may forego it, but safety of oneself is a virtue. A concussion is not something I wish to have a repeat experience with."

"Boo!" She booed, pouting.

She kicked his armoured greave for good measure to express her disapproval. It was a playful tap, causing no real pain.

Casten smiled, chuckling at his unpredictable partner. He leaned over and wrapped an armoured arm around her, gently holding her waist. He felt a swell of happiness emanating from her. He felt the smack her soft lips on his cheek before she returned his gesture by leaning into him and resting her head upon his shoulder.

Both ignored the groan of disgust by a passing Tech-Priest that voiced their opinion of 'filthy biological mating rituals' in a vox-corrupted string of High Gothic.

They were preoccupied with the bond, with the world around them melted away like so much ice dropped into the heart of a volcano. They started to wonder where Casten the Freeblade began and Zero-Two the pilot of Strelitzia ended. So deep in their emotional trance that they could even feel a lingering thread to Mitsuru. The pair silently agreeing that while Mitsuru did not share the same bond they had, the bleeding effect remained with him in some small capacity. Like such a bleeding wound, it was weakening as the day he had intruded on the pair's communion was fading into the past… but for now, it was there.

"I dreamed of this." Her eyes fluttering open. Unaware of when exactly she had closed her eyes to indulge in the sounds of the ship before allowing herself to see its colourful populace while smothering herself in the physical and emotional warmth of her Darling. "Seeing darling's world."

The Freeblade nodded. "Emperor willing. It will be yours too."

Then he felt it. That throb deep within his chest… it came from her. A swirl of emotions both bitter and sweet. Hope, pride, pain, and sorrow. There was something she wasn't telling him. Something of her past. A topic he had faith that she will share when the time was right. He has laid his bare, one way or another it was only a matter of time before she shared hers with him. At least he hoped his honestly would let her open up her past to him him.

"I love you," he said, laying his feelings and will bare to her. As simple as it will ever be.

He was met with silence, he did not need to hear her response. Her emotions spoke for her.

Tears flowed like the crystal streams that once flowed from Avalus' peaks and the tight scrunching of her brow is all the affirmation he needed.

"The Emperor protects…" She sniffed, her facial features seemingly emotionless but her tone betrayed her raw raging emotions. "Isn't that right Darling?"

"Yes," he shuffled closer, the almost smothering her within his chest as his strong arms held her close.

Her tears cascaded down his breastplate and disappeared, absorbed into the Freeblade's inky black tabard like liquid stars disappearing into the void. Some of the crystal liquid trailing down his armour and splashing harmlessly onto the head of the dead Titan below.

"Yes he does. He protects you too."

They didn't know how long they stood there in each other's arms. Tears falling down to the procession that mourned the dead gods of Legio Gradus Volund.

* * *

 _ **\+ Librarium Deck: L-34 +**_

* * *

Mitsuru judged silently at the labyrinth before him, unsure where to begin in the vast librarius of the Faber Ferracius. Misteltein's collection looked laughably tiny to the hallowed repository of Imperial knowledge. A grand hall lined with shelves so tall that he had to crane his neck up to see their uppermost levels.

If this place were empty Mitsuru had a feeling that such a place would have been like a crypt, or a tomb. He was not alone thankfully, adepts and other knowledge seekers perused the countless tomes with their own hands or servo skulls seeking the answers to their quandaries within the ancient texts. The presence of other hooded figures and their whispers of discussion, litanies and prayers alleviated the sense of claustrophobia and emptiness.

Mitsuru walked over to the shelf closest to him, his height absolutely dwarfed by the rows upon rows of scriptures that could easily crush him under their weight. Thus explaining why they were bolted to the ceiling and floor.

He gently placed a hand upon one of the spines, and noveled at the sensation. The coarse, leathery surface of its cover reminding of the ones back home. The books weren't like the manufactured ones he was familiar with, however. These had a quality of character to them that was lacking. These felt hand crafted, aged and meticulously cared for. A sense of manic preservation and devotion he guessed.

One step, then two, and three. Mitsuru followed along the shelf, letting his eyes glide across every book. Sailing the seas of leather everywhere his hand touched. It was a weird feeling for him. He felt like if stayed here long enough he would never want to leave.

"I see by your reverence to our sacred tomes that you too hold an appreciation for knowledge." The synthesized garbling that translated into coherent words startled him before he was face to face with another Tech-Priest.

A tall, bald headed, scalp covered in what appeared to be softly glowing yellow tattoos and a vox grill replacing his mouth. The markings across the visible skin bore the designs not dissimilar to a circuit board and glowed a soft yellow under his skin; evidently he was another one of the Imperium's' augmented technoclasts.

"Ah, yes. I guess?" Mitsuru stumbled in his reply. Earning a questioning raised brow from the Tech Priest.

"Why the hesitation young one? Are you or you not a seeker of knowledge?" He pressed. "There can be no half-measures or doubts in the quest for knowledge. Only certainty. So says the Omnissiah's teachings."

His thoughts scrambled at how to process an answer. Even if he was a guest, he was still an outsider. If experience talking to Casten has taught him anything; it was that Imperials tend to prefer the most straightforward answer.

"I like to read, but I have other responsibilities. For me, reading and gaining knowledge is really just for the sake of my curiosity."

The Tech-Priest emitted an electronic rumble from his implanted vox-grill; making his displeasure known about the young boy before him.

"How unsatisfying…" He grumbled, static tinged voice crackling. "Very well, I suppose I cannot expect much from someone not enlightened by the Omnissiah. You fight admirably all the same, pilot Mitsuru, so I wish goodwill and his blessings all the same."

Mitsuru twitched. He couldn't tell whether he was trying to compliment him or was simply insulting him. It felt like the latter though.

"By the way... you," he called to the machine-man."You called me pilot... and you know my name. Have we met?" Mitsuru asked.

"No," he answered frankly, pulling his metallic limbs out from his robes to greet him with the Cog Mechanicus. "I am Datasmith D-Three-Three of the Legio Cybernetica. Among the number of the cohorts of His blessed Thanatar automata who led the artillery bombardment on the Gutenberg in the coordinated defense of Plantation #13 and Plantation #26."

"Ah!" Mitsuru's mind in realization flashed back to the fight with their first Guttenberg encounter, where he recalled the event of shooting stars dropping down on the behemoth. "Thank you then, your help was much appreciated."

The Datasmith slightly bowed. "Think nothing of it, I serve the Omnissiah. It is He who you should give thanks. I am but a humble instrument of His will."

"Right…" Mitsuru hiding his apprehensive thoughts at such zealotry.

The Datasmith shifted his sights to the still shelved tome that the Parasite had his flesh fingers on. Giving voice to the curiosity that lead to him walking over from his aisle to introducing himself to the FranXX pilot.

"I see you have an interest in 'The Cain Chronicles' written by Amberley Vail of the Omnissiah's holy Inquisition. A new addition but already proving a favorite read among the guardsman the Imperium over." D-Three-Three gave an appreciative burst of static. "A fine servant of the Omnissiah."

Mitsuru blinked in confusion before realizing he was still holding onto a random book before pulling it out of its shelf. It was leather bound and he could make out the words 'Annaless Cain' on cover. He turned open the book only to find out in his dismay that like Casten's predicament in learning the local language. He did not, in fact, understand a single word that was written here.

Glowing eyes scanned the Stamen's features. "What ails you so? Does the tale displease you?"

Mitsuru shook his head. "No, it isn't that." He cleared up the confusion "Just didn't have the time to learn your language. I don't understand any of the books."

The Datasmith nodded at the sound reasoning.

D-Three Three nodded. "I see… A logical conundrum as this world has still not acclimated to our ways,"

The Datasmith motioned to something above Mitsuru's head. A servo-skull floated silently to his beckoning, he then took out a data wafer packet and slid it into a free slot. A few beeps, and it floated next to the FranXX pilot. While the Imperium's macabre constructs were still unnerving, Mitsuru was starting to get used to the haunting presence of such devices.

"I have uploaded commands into the servo-skull to act as your aid; it will follow your commands and assist in your endeavors of the language barrier until you command its retirement." The Datasmith walked past the pilot but not before briefly folding his fingers into the Cog Mechanicus with a nod of his head.

Mitsuru thanked the Datasmith kind before he disappeared into a corner and out of his line of sight. He looked back at the servo-skull who looked right back at him with unblinking red lenses; awaiting the current handler's commands.

He pinched his chin, pondering what to say to it. "The history of the Imperium. The very start of it."

The servo skull beeped a positive and hovered to a distant shelf. guided by a mix of ancient memory and uplinks to the librarius' inventory manifest. The Stamen followed it down to the depths housing some of the most ancient volumes of text openly available on the Faber Ferracius.

* * *

 _ **\+ Agri-block +**_

 _ **+Deck #F-7 +**_

* * *

The 'Agri-block' as the Imperials called it. One of several on the Faber Ferracius, or so the automated vox announcer had informed them upon their arrival.

Futoshi in particular had wanted to see how they fed so many people from a single ship.

"This place is amazing… Check out all these plants!" Futoshi gasped.

His partner nodded in agreement as she looked out at the near endless farm. "Way bigger than our greenhouse in Misteltein!"

Kokoro and Futoshi walked in a catwalk suspended above one of the farming deck. Walked by many labouring Imperial farmers assisted by servitors whose limbs were with anything from heavy lifter servo arms to scissor blades. Heat and light from sun lamps filled every nook and cranny and mineral rich solutions ensured the plants grew as fast and produced as much as possible.

Lines of cylindrical armour glass growth vats filled strange vine-like plants with large white beans growing from them. Hololithic labels on each identified them as Soylens Veritas, commonly known as… corpse starch. For the first time, there was a foodstuff that Futoshi wasn't too eager to sample.

There were other forms of crops on this block. Row upon row, rack upon rack of hydroponics with names and purposes that the pair could only guess. From unremarkable Recaf leaves, uneven purple Ploin fruits to moving growth plates of golden stalked wheat-like crop that were being harvested by scythe armed servitors.

Muffled grunts and animalistic growls turned their attention elsewhere.

"What's that?" Kokoro pointed towards cages in the distance; the source of the sound.

The smell was the first thing they noticed as they approached. A disgustingly natural foul stench unlike that of the artificial, recycled air around them. It came from the occupants of the cages. They were ugly spiked, horned, hunchbacked creatures. Covered in mottled green scales, the reptilians looked a little like dragons that they had read about in books.

"So these are Grox…" Futoshi mused, remembering Casten's words on the universal domestic animal used by the Imperium.

The reptiles are kept inside reinforced ferrocrete cells additionally restricting their movements in sturdy chains. Perhaps the parasites might have felt bad for the creatures. If, that is, Grox weren't monstrously aggressive creatures that would charge and maul anything and anyone in their way.

Kokoro jumped back as one of the creatures shoved against its restraints in her direction. A snap of chain resounded through the air, the Grox below had broken one of its clawed limbs free, now swinging against its metal barred confines. Newfound free limb prompting the Grox to thrash against its bonds in an attempt to break free.

Clad in thickly padded grey void suits, crewmen and workers came shoving between the two in their rush to contain the potential breach before the Grox broke fully free.

"Kokoro!" Futoshi cried out for his partner.

The pair were being separated by the commotion as men and women crowded the narrow gantry and the deck below, shouting orders and warnings to their fellows wrangling the beast. In their urgency; they formed a tide of humanity and activity that forced the parasites apart. Kokoro found herself shoved back against the open maglev lift, falling on her backside whilst Futoshi was lost in the crowd.

"Futoshi!" She called out for him.

She could still see her partner's arm waving in the air as he tried to get her attention beyond the wall of people. Ignoring the sting in her bottom from the fall, Kokoro reached up and grabbed on to the closest surface to help her get up. That surface so happened to be the control slate beside the door. A beep chimed from beside her when her hand touched it.

"Eh?" For a moment, a shocked looked of realization upon in her dull blue eyes.

Her fingers pressed upon a glowing green activation rune. The Pistil couldn't read the High Gothic displayed on the pict screen. Though she knew when the Adamantine doors hissed shut followed by the shifting movement of the maglev's capsule that she had touched something she shouldn't have.

A burst of static filled the air from the skull-topped vox speaker, not that she could understand it. _"Locus clausa."_

She couldn't tell if the capsule was going up or down but wherever the thing took her. It was clear that she was to go along for the ride regardless of how she felt.

* * *

 _ **\+ Later +**_

 _ **\+ Medicae Deck #H-37 +**_

* * *

She sat down in silence, her initial worry passing not too long ago and just settled on taking wherever it was taking her. Until another vox corrupted announcement from the skull intercom drew her attention; but the voice was still clear.

" _Venit,"_ it hissed. _"Medicae Ornare #H-37."_

She sighed. "Thank goodness…"

The doors hissed open to a hall of stark white walls. Cool air that rushed around her as did the bitter, minty tang of disinfectant. It reminded her of somewhat of The Garden. Yet that was all the similarities that they bare. The ever present gothic architecture broke up the red ferrocrete walls and unpainted metal decking with stone sculptures of hooded angels all holding pict monitors lined the corridors. They displayed what she guessed was a medical diagram upon each room, along with a list of names and list of afflictions she couldn't read.

Shoes tapped against the deck plating as she passed the closed pneumatic doors. Looking left to right and looking upon the names for a clue as to where exactly she was. She would try to grab some passerby's who looked the part of staff. Though her confidence and social interaction was woefully lacking outside of Plantation #13. She would not readily admit it, but she was essentially stranded; lost and alone.

The musings of her problem was thankfully brief.

An unfamiliar noise filled the air piercing, squealing and grating like the a blade scraping on a sharpening wheel. It was nostalgic yet unfamiliar. Growing up in the Garden; there were occasional children who wailed and cried. Yet the sound she was hearing now felt much higher and weaker than the loud ones in her memory.

High pitched and shrill; the noise echoed down the hall. Kokoro took a hesitant step back, features pulled into a worried grimace. Yet, a pinprick of curiosity tugged at her brain.

"What is that?" She whispered to herself.

She swallowed, taking a few steps towards the source of the wailing with a closed fist against her chest to steady herself. She didn't know what sort of malediction the crying had that egged her ever closer. But... it called to her; waking something instinctual deep within her that had been dormant up till now.

The gentle girl's destination turned out to be an open ward. Lying on the bed in the furthest corner, a woman in white robes, is looking down at a bundle of cloth cradled in her arms.

A man sat at her bedside. Clad in the green armour and Khaki fatigues of the Imperial Guard, sans the helmet. His face wet and eyes red with recently shed tears. She did not understand why he was crying. Did something sad happen?

Overlooking the pair stands a less than gentle looking disposition wearing a thick set of armour that dimorphosed her gender from the curves that she accentuated. Vestments of snow white and blood red hung between thick slabs of white armour decorated in silver flower-like symbols whilst a habit of blood red left all but her stern but attractive face exposed. Purity seals, golden chains of worship and, of course, the ever present Aquila hung from her plate. All of which sparkled in the white lumen strips along the walls.

The crying began to ebb and fall silent as nearby patients smiled in both joy and sadness. The former elated to see new life, the latter despondent of the grim times the youth must endure in this cruel galaxy.

Kokoro took a cautious step. One tap of her shoe against sterile, polished stone casting reverberating echo throughout the ward.

A click of a weapon followed and she froze in place.

The woman in silver was looking directly at her with grey eye full of fury. The massive red cased box of a Godwyn-De'az pattern Boltgun raised towards the parasite. A thin red laser sight flashed from a node above the muzzle and landed square on her chest. Like a thread that would be cut her life with the squeeze of the scissor's handles.

Kokoro was never one to be easily frightened, even when pitted against the Klaxosaurs she was surrounded by her friends knowing that if they had each other they could get through. Here; she was alone and her life was on the line by the smoldering judgement of her executioner. She was never afraid of doctors, not even back in the Garden. She always saw them as gentle people. The clenched armored fist on the bolt pistol is not a gentle person.

"Who dares steps into this sanctum of healing for the Emperor's faithful?" she growled, eyeing the unfamiliar attire.

She was protective of the faithful, as any sister of her Convent would be. Her patients even more so, the oaths of healing she had taken as part of the Sisters Hospitaller demanded as much.

Kokoro's heart rate spiked. If it wasn't enough that she was being looked down the barrel of a massive gun. The looks from the other patients said that they too were silently judging her.

"I'm sorry. My name is Kokoro…" She swallowed nervously. "I got separated from my friends. I came from the surface."

For the patients; this satisfied them, and they went back to their means of numbing the boredom of their recuperation. The Hospitaller grip softened and the boltgun lowered, yet kept in her armoured grip.

"So, you're one of the visiting local PDF we were told of…. I am Sister Hospitaller Avara." She introduced herself, eyeing the newcomer.

Her grey gaze still as hard and cold as a glacier, Avara spoke once more. "You have yet to answer me. Speak swiftly child. I have many of His ailing faithful that need tending."

Kokoro's eyes were flickering back and forth between looking fearfully at the weapon to the tiny, fragile thing being held protectively in the woman's arms.

This was not missed by the Sister's judging gaze. "Have you never seen a baby in your life?"

Kokoro shook her head "...No?"

The sister kept her features still. She made note to report this intelligence to those who might be interested. Namely the queen herself.

At her age, the girl's lector or educator should have already taught her the nuances of that most Holy of relations between man and woman. A considerable oversight on the part of A.P.E? A callous disregard for those which they expect to die in battle against the Klaxosaur Xenos? Or something more… Heretical?

"Is that what the little thing was called?" Kokoro's question snapped the Hospitaller of her musings.

The newborn's parents shared each other a glance. Her father gave his wife a long stare but relented with a nod. Cadians were a naturally suspicious people; with good reason. Yet, his wife was an Avalon, and deigned to trust the girl.

For what it was worth, his gut told her it was safe. Honed instincts gained from years in the Imperial Guard told them that she girl was no threat. She was just a curious child. Perhaps their daughter would grow to this one day.

"Say, love." The mother's cheerful, high-pitched voice cut the tense air between the two." Would you like to hold her?" The woman offered to the nerve wracked Kokoro.

* * *

 _ **+Skitarii Sector +**_

 _ **\+ Deck #B-34 +**_

* * *

Since before the Great Crusade, before even the treaty of Mars and Terra. All Ark Mechanicus are priceless exploratory vessels of the Omnissiah, searching the stars for lost technology in distant human colonies before the Old Night. Each sacred vessel serving as mobile forge worlds so too is the need for its own defenders.

Nana, along with the last two parasite pairs that remained with her wandered past the self contained armouries, combat simulacrum decks and barracks that currently housed and trained the ranks of newly raised troops of the Imperial Guard. Where once only charging stations and fluid replenishment ports of Mechanicus warriors now neighboured hastily raised bunks for the human requirements of their unaugmented brethren .

They stood on the elevated walkways, looking down within armour glass simulacrum chambers. Officers and red-capped Imperial Commissars watched the units under them. Making records and comments to address their troops with later.

Nana had been quiet after her ordeal and the meeting with the High Queen. The headaches had reduced to a dull throb, however, there were still questions. What had caused it? Who were those people? Those flashes of places she didn't recognize?

Her thoughts were cut short by the sound of sporadic fire from Lasguns and her charges' comments on the sights before them.

"Hey! Those look cool! I wonder where those places are!" Zorome exclaimed.

They all saw what he was pointing to.

Simulacrum chambers in which climatoria systems worked with hololithic projectors to simulate the combat scenarios and environments of worlds.

Almost perfectly; a chamber on their left radiates the humid heat of Catachan. Energy weapons had been set to low-yield, stubber powder loads switched with low grain and bayonets sheathed. The newly raised Guardsmen fired into the leaves, unpracticed eyes trying to pick out their targets in the dense brush whilst their drill sergeants barked orders and instructions.

In some of the simulacrum chambers Skitarii trained alongside the new Guardsmen. Often playing the part of the superior foe or the supposition of some Xenos. Their mechanical, inhuman abilities made them brilliant actors in that role.

As the group walked along, they passing another chamber running a simulation of a war torn Imperial cityscape with a squad advancing among shifting ruins and moving barricades towards their objectives. Yet others had no complex simulacrum at all; just long hallways made into firing ranges that instructors shouting a recruits. The trainees fumbled with the arms they were being trained with; the Lasguns, shotguns and stub weapons almost comically large in their young arms.

"Look over there." Goro said, pointing at them. "They look about our age."

The children seemed to take interest at the prospect of other kids, turning to lean against the railing and watch the recruits. They were indeed young. Some younger than even themselves. It appeared Casten wasn't the only young warrior of the Imperium. Even though the ages had separated their two branches of humanity, war was forcing all of them to field young soldiers.

The parasites weren't sure if they felt relieved or dismayed at that commonality.

"Some things stay the same… From the stars or not." Ikuno idly mumbled. A sentiment they all nodded to.

"I guess..." Goro tried to force a smile and turn the mood around. "At least we've got lots of comrades now. Right, Zorome?"

His question was met with silence.

Miku's face twisted into an annoyed grimace. "Hey, he's talking to you-!"

The brunette girl's words died on her lips when she faced the empty walkway her partner once occupied. Immediately, temper flaring, she stormed off to chase down her mischievous Stamen. Heedless that she hadn't the faintest clue of where she was going.

"That idiot! I'm bringing him back!" Miku called over her shoulder.

Ichigo reached a hand out to stop her. "Hey! Wait!" It was too late, her squad mate had taken off at a run into the depths of the ship.

Goro shrugged. There was no point trying to pursue the pair. Of all the children he had come to know from Garden to Plantation #13, those two were always the fastest. He heard Nana release and exasperated sigh.

"Let them go, Shipmaster Zetros said he'd know where we all are. You both might as well go explore too." She groaned the sentence, feeling the headache building in her head even as she massaged her temples.

The caretaker walked away, nursing her throbbing head and trying to find some distraction to assuage her pain. For now; she settled for just getting out of the troop section of the Faber Ferracius. The muzzle flashes of various weapons discharges was only aggravating her ailment. Nana groaned as she stalked away to parts unknown, her charges watching as she left.

Once their carer was out of sight Goro looked down at his partner with a smile. "Let's go look around?"

Ichigo sighed, letting go of the frustration of having her whole squad wander off on her. Still, she couldn't fault them for being excited. There is a lot they've never seen before.

"Sure…" She mumbled.

* * *

 _ **\+ Meanwhile +  
\+ 3rd Avalon Regiment 1st platoon Barracks + **_

* * *

"Zorome!" Miku cupped her hands around her mouth. Calling for her wayward partner. "I'm swear I'm gonna hit you if you don't come out!"

Why did she even bother? She wondered this even as she wandered between the rows of numbered barracks. Most of their bunks vacant as the troops trained. Though some recruits still remained, spending their allotted free time. Most ignored her. Others gave her curious glances but none bothered her.

A flash of blue captured her eye in one of the barracks amidst the monotone drab of grey, green and rust red of most of Faber Ferracius.

Miku stopped in the tracks, staring at a strange doll sitting upon one of the bunks. It was a plush of some sort of blue armoured warrior with a large torso, pauldrons, and a strange red gun sewn onto one stubby hand's grip and a helmet fixed into permanent angry visage. It took awhile, but she recognized the plush as… What did Casten call them? Space Marines? Right. The Emperor's chosen warriors and all that. Ultra-Legion or something to that effect

Maybe the real thing would be scary but this? It's so cute!

She took a step into the barracks, a narrow corridor lined in row upon row of bunks. Each with a footlocker and an armour stand. Fixated on the plushy, the Pistil felt an urge to pick up the thing and hug it.

Nobody would know if she just admired it for awhile... right?

Miku reached out, holding the doll under its arms and lifting it up to meet her eye. The plush marine's red slanted red semicircles of its eye lenses and a small, snarling vox grill stared back. She pulled the marine into her embrace, feeling the soft material sponge with each squeeze.

"Frater quae agis Somnius?" A new voice suddenly asked.

Miku yelped in shock. The plush marine dropped back onto the bunk's pillow in a heap. She spun on her heel to see a girl roughly her age and build standing at the open door. Her helmet carried under her arm to expose a head of shoulder length dirty blond hair and a pair of green eyes, wearing the green Flak armour of the Imperial guard. A Lasgun that looked far too large for her slung over her shoulder.

"I uh- just looking! It looked cute is all!" Miku stammered, unsure how to convince the girl that she wasn't going to steal the plush before a bayonet found her face.

Thankfully the recruit didn't see fit to do that. Instead, she walked to the bunk's foot locker to retrieve a black band with a grill-like mask attached to it. The parasite recognised the device. Casten had worn it until rather recently, a translator device. Though this one was far bulkier and didn't plug into a slot behind her neck, unlike Casten's. It seemed not everyone was so 'blessed'.

"I said," the girl repeated, her speech tinged in with a crackle of vox corrupted static. "What are you doing with Brother Somnius?"

Miku calmed herself, holding a hand to her chest as she answered. "I was just holding him, sorry. He's so cute!"

The Guard recruit smiled behind the vox-grill. "Isn't he? Oh! I'm trooper Praesidia! Most call me Prae!" She grasped Miku's hand and began shaking it. "You must be the PDF we're told were coming on a visit." She sat down next to the parasite, the bunk creaking under the two girls' combined weight. before taking the plushy marine from Miku and held it in her lap. She put her calloused fingers to the plush doll's arms.

"Hail citizen!" The guard girl squeezing her voice for the plush marine while waving its right cotton filled arm "State your name and business before I judge you a heretic!" Ending the statement with a cute growl. Miku could not help but giggle one that the guard girl also shared.

The guard girl continued her play. "Gasp! You dare mock a son of Guilliman!? Such is to Emperor himself!" She shook the plush to imitate anger. Quaking anger that only managed to get a coo to spill from Miku. She then raised both plush hands into the air "This shall not stand! I Brother Somnius march for Macragge I will bring righteous fury upon you! For the Primarch and the Emperoooor!"

Guard girl pushed the plush within punching distance of Brother's Somnius's stubby arms. Lifting the arm to raise its tiny bolter

"BLAM!" said the guard girl the moment its blue cotton boltgun made contact the Parasite's nose.

At that point, Miku lost all composure, falling backwards and hugging with the doll with a girlish squeal. "He's so cute~!"

Praesidia giggled, shifting her lasten to rest it down on the bunk with a soft prayer of slumber under her breath. For a long minute after, there was a quiet between the two girls. Until, that is, Miku finally broke the ice.

"I'm Miku, part of Plantation #13 corps." She introduced herself.

Praesidia nodded, pointing to the plush. "If you want... You can have him."

For a moment, Miku sat in stunned shock, staring at the girl. She had never received a gift that wasn't from Father.

"Really? Isn't he yours?" The Pistil held the doll up, making it face its original owner.

She gave a smile, though Miku saw something else in her eyes. She seemed to have glazed over, silent and forlorn. An unspeakable pain coming from the greatest loss.

"Yeah. I mean, mother gave Brother Somnius to me… Back on Avalus. I doubt I'll get to keep him when I join the guard proper anyways." She said, taking the plush in for a final hug before returning it to Miku. "You can keep him."

The Parasite nodded and sat it upon her lap, hands crossed over his soft breastplate. "I'll take good care of him!"

Praesidia nodded, then picked up her Lasgun. "Hey," she grinned. "Want to see me shoot some Orks?"

* * *

 _ **\+ Legio Gradus Volund +**_

 _ **\+ Collegia Titanica Medicae +**_

* * *

Emerging from the grate of a vent that he had used to escape his partner's retribution. He found himself a room filled with whirring cogitator banks and data towers thrumming with power. Frosted mist wafted off them and drifted down to pool at his feet. Hooded angels and skulled figures looming overhead with dull pict screens bathing the room in a dim, sickly green glow. It was like walking through a tomb or a cursed black forest.

"Now where am I?" he mumbled.

Zorome shivered as he looking around. Why did the Imperials have to build every room to have such a haunting macabre to it? Would it kill them to install more lights so it didn't look like the looming statues were about to jump out at him?

Stamen's attention was drawn to a yellow glow that shone between the data towers. Small shoes tapped against the stone as he took tentative steps between the pillars of technology towards the light. As he got closer, he heard laboured breathing, the sound of pressurized gas pumping through pipes and the bubbling slosh of some viscous liquid.

"Hello!?" He swallowed hard, calling out to the glow.

Unexpectedly, a wheezing, vox corrupted reply was returned. "Who…?"

Confidence restored; Zorome took a few bold steps closer to the voice. "I'm Zorome! Defender of Plantation #13 and-!"

His usual prideful boast died in his throat when he finally laid eyes on the person that answered. Was it a person at all? Floating in an eight sided armourglass amniotic tank filled with thick, yellowish fluid. Lights at the base and ceiling of the tank illuminated a figure that he recognized as female… just barely.

The woman looked… well, he couldn't see what she looked like. A thick containment suit separated her form from view. He could tell she was a woman because of the contours of the suit, but that was all. Her face remained obscured behind a tall vox grill in the shape of a pointed arch and a reflective dome of gold tinted armourglass over the rest of her head. A strange crest was recessed into her chest, seemingly attached to the flesh beneath. A golden crest of a hollow circular gear housing a hexagon centered with a bright, glowing emerald gem.

The most curious feature of the suited figure was her spine, running from the base of her head down the length of her back her spine was a bionic replacement. Like a metallic centipede, each segment of the vertebrae serving as a port for any number of the hundreds of cables, tubes and wires winding into one at the base of the tank. Floating as she was, the cables were like a mass of snakes or tentacles undulating in the semi liquid slurry.

"Go on child." Her rich, albeit rasping voice emanated from vox speakers all around her octagonal prison of multi-layered reinforced armourglass.

"I...uh. I-I'm Zorome, from Plantation #13." The parasite repeated himself, his usual gusto gone from his voice.

With painstaking slowness in the effort; the woman brought her hands up and twinned her fingers into the icon of the Omnissiah's Divine Cog. She took a deep lungful of oxygen enriched fluids into her withered lungs. "Cordia Macia...Princeps Domina of...Legio Gradus Volund. Once...will of the Warlord Titan Irae Belli…"

It irritated him but even he knew when to shut up. When the lady...Cordia...started talking it annoyed him that she took long pauses in between to fully say her name. He was always one who wanted to be faster than anyone else, so being forced to slow down was a novelty. Usually he would have bolted by now to find something more exciting.

Usually. He didn't though, he didn't like the what the person in front of him looked like even more. She looked lonely, and it was something that he despised more than something boring.

"Once?' he started "So... you mean not anymore?

"...Yes…" she answered.

He tapped his foot at this slow moving conversation. It was frustrating! Usually when he started talking to someone it moved flowed at his own frenzied pace. You talk then the other person talks, then its starts rolling, but this just too slow!

"Sooo...?" Zorome started again give momentum

"So?" Cordia returned with query "So what?"

Now that just teared it! "So?! Aren't you going to tell me what happened to you or not?!"

He regretted his outburst, like an idiot, like Miku rattled on all the time. When the clearly injured person twitched indicating a response under all that layers of covering and clear sludge she was suspended in moved.

Then that regret turned to horrible sense of dread when he heard the first few sniffles, It didn't take long to realize she was crying. It was the most horrible thing Zorome has ever heard. When he was around the other kids he knew some that cried, and he said that he would never cry. It's whole other thing when he was responsible for it, and he panicked at this blunder.

* * *

Princeps Domina's mind returned to the bitter cold of Avalus' last starport in the frozen north and the final battle on that doomed planet. The memories of the last Maniple of Legio Gradus Volund falling one by one returned to her in vivid detail. The pain of each of their Princeps and machine spirit's deaths crashing like waves across her mind in the Manifold.

Her Legio had never been large. Volund spent more resources and expertise on the Knights of Avalus than the construction of new God-Machines. So every death was felt more keenly. More so when her mentor fell, making her new new Princeps Domina.

That was, of course, until death of her own precious Irae Belli and her life outside of her metal tank.

A traitor Banelord battle titan, smoking and burning from weapon hits and maddened with bloodlust, rage, and agony crashed through the loyalist lines. Its Doomfist found Irae Belli's head, rending its face open and killing Moderatii Avern. Arcs of energy filled the compartment from overloading command diaz and exploding power conduits, she heard the screams of her crew over her own.

She didn't know when the Banelord fell from the combined guns of the Knights of Avalus and the Starport's own weapon batteries. Nor when her spasming, unconscious body had to the cut from her command throne where her flesh had been fused by the Secutarii. But she found herself here, months after, the pain remained.

"Hey'...please! Don't cry!" The sobbing didn't stop, but he could hear that the once pained wail dramatically lessen, and he almost breathed a sigh of relief.

Only for his heart to clench when an automated door opened revealing to a pair of men robed in white and black. The imposing Secutarii, the Titan-Guard. Bionically augmented bodyguards of the God-machines, armoured in brass plates and armed with sparking Arc pistols and mauls. They marched with zealous intent towards the child that dared intrude on the sanctum of their Legio.

* * *

"Trespasser! The Omnissiah's wrath awaits you!" Their heavy metal boots thumped across the deck planting as their long strides carried them before the boy.

Zorome hadn't even a chance to panic. One grabbed him by the neck in his iron grip and pinned him to the unforgiving floor. It was painful and suffocating, as it feels like if he gripped any harder, the guy could squeeze his neck right off his shoulders! "Your slight against the Princeps will have a reckoning!"

"Stop…"

The raspy voice cut through the fog of Zorome's panic as the vice on his neck lessened considerably and the listened to the will of the Princeps.

"He did not slight me...he has... done no wrong" Cordia responded "I am...not so...weak...that disquiet... would consume...me"

A finger twitched and the Secutarii stood attention, waiting their next order.

"Leave us." Cordia commanded.

There was some hesitation but the Titan-Guards did as commanded by their Princeps Domina. Marching out the way they came with a sidelong stare at Zorome, daring him to try anything and face their ire. Despite his reputation as a troublemaker, Zorome wasn't keen to test their willingness to carry out that threat.

Behind the foggy tint, her human eyes drew back to the young man who has ventilating from the increase of adrenaline that came at the threat to his life. "Take your time child, I am not going anywhere."

Take his time? Yes, he could do that. That sounds fantastic to him right now, slowing down seemed like the best thing in the world at this moment.

Zorome clutched at the bruise on his neck as he tried to stand, only for his legs to fail him. He tried to stand again, but found his legs not responding to his will. They weren't numb, and he could still feel them. Rather, no matter how much he tried; his legs refused move.

A giggle reverberated through the room and Zorome knew exactly who the culprit laughing at his plight. Zorome gave glare to the person in the tank, only for the giggle to persist. He gave up with a sigh and pouted from his seat on the floor.

As both calmed from the episode. They stopped to silently observe each other. Cordia saw the youthful Zorome as welcome change from the monotonous, quite literal robotic company she usually kept, bound by millenia old tradition. While Zorome, in turn, saw a person quite literally otherworldly to him, an adult, something he had always aspired to meet.

"So…" Zorome started again to resume their talk "Who are you? And what happened?"

Cordia gathered her thoughts as she processed so many things about her life that led to where she is now. So instead she wanted to do start her tale from a simpler time in her life, from her humble beginnings.

"Tell me child…do you know... how to whistle?" Cordia asked.

"Whistle? What's that?" Zorome answered truthfully since he has never heard of it before.

"It is... a wondrous thing… a simple thing that defined... and helped me... through my darkest moments"

"Let me teach you…" Cordia began her reminisce "the story before Cordia the Princeps… I was Cordia the Tuner"

* * *

 _ **\+ Faber Ferracius +  
\+ Cargo Sector #C-34 +**_

* * *

Oddly enough, peace of mind came to Nana in the ship's busiest section. Busy, but ultimately lifeless.

Servo limbed lifter servitors were the only ones here. They worked in teams to hoist crates and stacks of everything from Lasgun power packs and entire armoured vehicles into bulk containers. Who lowered into giant magnetic clamps of the rail haulers that brought their shipments down to the planet below. This hub of delivery was one of several on the ship, or so she had been told. It served as a massive station for the delivery of goods and return of empty crates to be filled once more.

At least it wasn't as noisy as the constant rattling gunfire, explosions, and the fizzle of Lasbolts in the barracks she had left the children. Even the constant canticles and chanted prayers of vox-servo skulls patrolling above were growing on her, despite the fact that she didn't understand a word of them.

Nana wandered past stacks of moving freight, eyeing the unceasing conveyors of industrial and agricultural produce. She would be sure to include the Imperium's stunning industrial capacity to A.P.E command. Though she wasn't quite sure how to put it in words. The scale was simply… unimaginable to her until this point.

She pinched her chin, folding an arm under her bust as she usually did while in deep thought. She walked down the lanes, head turned to the side to watched the coming and goings of the rail haulers. Which is why she didn't notice when she reached the end of the long corridor and slamming face first into someone.

The caretaker stumbled back, cupping her stinging cheek in both hands. "I'm sorry I wasn't…" her heart sank like a rock into an icy lake at the figure standing before her. "...looking."

Looming over her was a massive armoured figure. He towered head and massive shoulder pauldrons over her; a pair slanted red lenses and a snarling vox-grill stared angrily down at her. Standing eight feet tall, a golden Aquila proudly displayed upon its breastplate.

He seemed to be glowering down at her, as if her very presence was an affront to him.

"I-I'm sorry! I... wasn't looking where I was going!" Nana stammered, backing away from the warrior.

She backpedalled from the unmoving warrior until she saw other, identically armoured warriors. Behind him, beside him, all in the same pose, knees bend slightly and head lowered with arms at the side. It took some time for the fact that she was apologizing to an empty suit of armour to sink in.

Lined up rank on rank, beside each one, racks full of weapons. Chainswords and Plasma pistols, she recognized, Casten never went anywhere without his. What drew her attention were massive box-like guns painted in red; embossed with a golden winged skull. No, it wasn't right to call these weapons mere guns; they were more like cannons squeezed into the rough shape of rifles. Neat stacks of sealed crates, labelled in the same winged skull but now backed with a downwards pointed sword.

"Who do you belong to…?" Nana whispered.

Silent minutes passed with her examining the suits, they looked familiar. She took a fearful step towards one of the golems to get a closer look; her heart hammering in her chest. A fear that seemed to crush her ever tighter as she got closer. As if one would suddenly come to life and crush her with those massive gauntlets. Maybe one of them would grab one of the many weapons off the racks to test on her?

Nana wasn't surprised at the size of cargo bay. The bulk transport haulers that transported entire stacks of shipping containers, the army of lifter servitors that toiled in their typical single minded programming, the massive cranes that carried anything from fully assembled tanks to sections of Knight walker parts down to the planet below. Seeing it all working together with such clockwork regularity was both awe inspiring and… completely unnerving.

Her headaches had gone now, the walk had cleared whatever "E-excuse me? You're not supposed to be here." A squealing, nasally, voice called from behind her.

Nana turned to see a sallow, stick of man in a baggy robe and a brass collar emblazoned with the Cog Mechanicus. Wires attached from the collar to sockets in his temple to a vox speaker at his collar. He looked some years older than either Casten or the children under her care. A stick of a man carrying a harness attached to a massive metal cogitator box and a pict monitor. It looked like the weight alone could snap him in half. Some sort of device to keep track of shipping?

Either way, he looked like someone that would know something.

She flashed him the most honeyed smiled she could manage and slapped her palm against her forehead with a soft smack. "Oh! I'm so sorry. I'm the caretaker for the local… uh P.D.F that are visiting and it seems I've gotten lost! Where am I exactly?"

The man seemed hesitant, or nervous. "I can't tell… You shouldn't be here."

"What's the harm in it? I'm just interested in the Imperium we're about to join. Doesn't the… Omnissiah encourage you to share knowledge with those who might join you?"

"I suppose you're right." The man hummed before tapping a few times on the pict screen attached to the heavy cogitator harness. "You are currently in an area of the bay designated for deep storage. Much of the perishable stock such as ammunition is kept in stasis lock for long-term storage to prevent degradation of active compounds over time."

He pointed to the sealed containers, specifically, the massive devices that locked to door. Large things that looked like vault doors with glowing green pict monitors flashing with symbols she couldn't understand. Though their use was obvious, she couldn't help but imagine the nature of such technology.

"These?" Nana asked, looking to the suits of armour.

The man seemed to brighten at the mention of the armour. "Ah… Mark VII power armour. The best armour for the Emperor's own sons. We were supposed to deliver them but… well, you should the rest know by now."

She remembered the mural and stained glass windows against the starry void of the orbital fortress. Finally, the she saw the connection. "Space marines... Where are they now?"

The cargo, worker shrugged. "Spread across the stars of His realm. Going wherever the Emperor's avenging angels are needed."

Nana nodded. "You don't have any here now?"

The man snorted. "Given there aren't any of those walking around?" He gestured to the suits. "No, their machine spirits await the day they can join their true masters… That day will come when these abhorrent warps storms recede."

"Warpstorm-?" Nana was about to ask further when a loud beep sounded from the man's contraption.

The man looked down at this pict screen, eyes widening. "Apologies, I have my own duties to attend to. The Omnissiah's faithful expect their shipments punctual."

With that, the man shuffled off, tapping at his harness terminal and muttering to himself in Gothic as he retreated down the corridor.

"Interesting…" Nana mumbled.

She gave the intimidating suits of armour one final look before she turned to leave. Apparently not all was as well as the Imperials would have A.P.E believe.

* * *

 _ **\+ Observation Deck #O-03 +**_

* * *

"It all looks so small from up here." Ichigo mused.

She reached out, as if reaching to grasp the slowly spinning world below. Her delicate fingers touched the armourglass, feeling the cold, smooth surface of the multi-layered barrier that stopped her from embracing the void. Light from her home planet's distant star bathing her in an orange glow.

" It does huh…?" Goro said sharing in the simple wonder of watching their planet from space

The pair watched the sphere in silence as the white streams of cloud formation moves whichever way currents of precipitation and condensation cycles . From the ground they just looked like giant mounds of puff where sometimes one can hardly tell that they were moving; here though, they could see everything. There was an indescribable feeling when see one's home from a perspective of a god.

"This… this is what we fight for. All those Plantations and parasites like us down there." She held her hand against the viewport, imagining as the she was holding it in her hand.

The enormity of their purpose like a tangible weight onto her slight shoulders. She squinted her eyes, giving her best in hoping to see the Plantations from here in space, but relented. No matter how she tried getting close to the port, they were too small to see, the plantations that APE are so proud of were nothing compared to the world. It was so overwhelming to know that while the Plantations were supposed to be cradles for humanity. The truth now dawned on them that the cities they protected surmounted to nothing but a speck to the vastness of their planet.

Goro placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling when she turned to look at him. "Hey now, no need for that face. its the same for me. It's a lot to take in." She felt a little relieved. Anxious, but still relieved with those words of comfort reassured that she wasn't alone in her feelings.. "Just think about it Ichigo. With this ship and the Imperium looking for us. It's nice to know that there are other humans -Terrans- out there who missed us."

Her smile was all he needed, and Goro would have continued this moment of silence with her.

Their privacy and moment was shattered the moment that a horrendous slurping sound broke their tranquil. A man stepped out of the shadowed corner of the far hall, black steel toed boots thumping on the deck plating. He was easily the tallest man either of the two had seen, taller than even commander Hachi. His form was slight, made to appear larger with a muddy brown great coat that cast a long shadow.

"Ugh! This concoction is just foul! You just can't trust those cogboys to make good recaf these days." A crass guttural snarl of a voice grumbled.

The buttoned great coat left no clue as to what he was wearing beneath, however, the large leather belt that wrapped the coat around his slight frame was buckled by a golden Aquila. A head of raven black hair was shaved close to his head. Gaunt features casting a dark shadow, barely allowing enough light to reveal his pitch black eyes. With a metal mug in his hand.

"Uh…" Goro mumbled, trying to get the man's attention.

Whether he heard it, or just outright ignored him, the man walked closer to look toward the planet from the viewport sharing in the sight of their planet. For Goro and Ichigo, this was their home. They looked on it with wonder and with the overwhelming flow of righteous responsibility that came with their purpose of defending the Plantation.

This man, however, struck a negative cord within Goro the moment he laid eyes on him. Whether or not it was his dispassionate stare when looking over his home planet or his rude, almost dismissive attitude. It was as if the place he looked upon was just a piece of scenery to be forgotten. The Stamen wanted to rebuke or to call the man out; but Goro had more self-control. Besides, as he's learned with Casten; it's always better to get know someone before you judge to them.

"Um...hey there..." Goro started off with a friendly smile and a wave; but was met with an unnerving stare as black as onyx. Even so, he tried once more. "My name's Go-"

The man cut him off by loudly sipping the lukewarm recaf he was complaining so much about. The Stamen felt a twitch of irritation in the corner of his lip. Never before had he been met with such a gaze that dripped annoyance. Casten may have been irritated and blunt with his squad at first; but never was he so rude.

"As I was saying. My name is Go-" Again, he took another loud slurp cutting him off and aggravating Goro's usual temperament. "Goro… and this is my partner Ichi-"

"Who asked you whelp?" The man snapped, leaving Goro stunned. Likewise Ichigo shared her partner's shock at such a blatant display of unwarranted contemptuous dismissal.

"H-hey! Who do you think you are?" Ichigo demanded. Her gaze smoldering with restrained anger.

"Easy question." He took another sip of the recaf. "Your better."

The parasites flummoxed not at all did they expected something so derogatory. Ichigo was not one to back down, and compared to Zero-Two's attitude this one was worse. The squad leader flared in her head that such a notion was not even possible.

She was about to fight back, before she felt Goro's hand grab her shoulder and shook his head. 'It's not worth it' he silently conveyed. She felt irritated, thinking that they shouldn't back down, but his pleading look relented, before she sighed venting out the heat she built up.

She briskly turned around, and started walking, not caring or more truthfully not able to bear whatever smug satisfaction that person was giving her.

Goro followed suit, but not before giving a scathing look to the man that ruined their good. He almost regretted though, as soon as he looked back, he couldn't help but be unnerved by a different look in his eyes. It was subtle, but he swore he could feel a cold spot coming on. Briskly followed after Ichigo. He didn't want to be a second longer around this strange person that seemed to radiate malice.

* * *

The two disappeared into the labyrinthine corridor of the Faber Ferracius and the man was left alone in the observation deck. he was conflicted in the experiment of first impressions. He opened his coat and pulled out a vox recorder, battered from years of use; it served him long before he was apprenticed to his mentor. A chained rosary of a gold bordered red letter 'I', centered by a human skull falling from his pocket.

"Inquisitor Edmund Dumas; Ordo Hereticus. Log Date…" He raised his hand and tugged at his sleeve to reveal his wrist-chrono. "...001. M42 of our Holy God-Emperor's Imperium. Low orbit aboard Ark Mechanicus: Faber Ferracius over the still undesignated human colony planet located possibly in Segmentum Ultima… or Emperor only knows where." He leaned on the railing while tapping his boots in thought of the less than optimal results of his approach.

"I have made first contact with the rogue human organization of APE pilots Number #15 designation Ichigo and Number #56 designated Goro. Operators of the squad leader machine named Delphinium. Addendum, all Franxx in their squad are apparently named after a species of a long extinct ancient flora of Terra. The suggestion that APE has access to knowledge prior to the ascendance of our Holy God Emperor merits further investigation" he paused for breath before he took a sip of his now cold recaff.

"My attempt at first impressions via a hostile approach was met with a-" He scratched his head for a proper term of his unsuccessful attempt. "-resounding stumble."

He cleared his throat to hide the disgust at himself; the attempt was clearly a failure. He was banking on the experience of the atypical societal norms of the Imperium where people of high status similar to knight houses shared a similar behavioral connection and his efforts to undermine their pride would in turn cause them to lose their cool and inadvertently reveal details of themselves that would otherwise be classified. His disastrous observation aside, the experiment was not without some rewards.

"The subjects seem to have the impression of hopeful optimism that the Imperium would lead to their salvation. While the outcome is the best possible end result we are looking, they have yet to grasp the full idea of the goings on of the Imperium in the greater galaxy and hopefully it will remain that way." Edmund mulled over how to finalize his documentation of whatever he could glean off his conversation.

"Final note for this entry. Continue observation required; recommend as either the same person or a different persona. Further study is needed on the Freeblade and the pilots of Plantation #13 while making preparations for long term operations to tip the power balance in the Imperium's favor." He sipped the last of the recaf with a single gulp.

"Inquisitor Edmund Dumas, Ordo Hereticus. Log complete, I'm going to find something better to drink. Blessed be to the God-Emperor of Mankind, for we all walk in his immortal shadow." He flicked the switch on the vox recorder off.

Edmund Dumas stowed the worn device into the recesses of his greatcoat. He started to whistle a tune to himself, the tune echoing down the dark corridor of Faber Ferracius. Soon, both the Inquisitor and his jolly music disappeared into the bowels of the ancient vessel.

* * *

 _ **\+ Location Unknown +**_

* * *

A massive boulder exploded into dust in a flash of blue light. The dimming red of the evening lit up in a brief flash of light, scattering debris across the dry earth in the wake of the shimmering coils from the discharge of a disruption field. Bursting through the cloud of its own creation, a tracked vehicle painted in the gunmetal grey and brass lining of Volund rattled across the desert, strips of cloth from stamped purity seals fluttering from its hull.

The Triaros Armoured Conveyor appeared as a cross between a heavy tank and a train. A rare vehicle never seen outside the ranks of the Adeptus Mechanicus and ever rarer since the Death of Innocence during the Horus Heresy. An ancient and venerable design whose secrets and constructed technology have remained jealously guarded since.

A powerful Plasma Reactor fed power all its systems. Heavy gauge caterpillar treads held stable by multiple galvanic traction drives supported the immense weight of the armour slabbed hull and interlocking energy fields whilst techno-cant wards granted protection from that which would threaten the transport's holy machine spirit. Threats of the physical nature would contend with Mauler Bolt Cannons, Volkite Sentinels, and a plow-like Shock Ram brimming with anabaric coils disintegrating anything that dared stand in its path.

Six Onager Dunecrawlers surrounded the Triaros in a rough escort perimeter as it moved. Bristling with all manner of techno-arcana only known by the Omnissah's chosen from Neuron Lasers to Eradication Beamers. Their four insectoid limbs moving feverishly to keep pace with their charge as well as balance their large cabins. Unlike the Triaros with its Shock Ram; the Onagers had to go over and around obstacles

This was of no concern to Fabricator Locim Erias within the Triaros. He was the one that ordered the vehicle out of stasis storage in the first place. No other authority could sanction the awakening of such ancient and venerated techno-arcana. He hung from the interface harness within the cabin; surrounded by his cohort of dormant tech-guard.

"Impossible…" He muttered.

Erias ran through the report he had received from Explorator expedition Nu-Xi-#34 once again. He knew it was a discovery of some significance when he received the data-packet. Encrypted so heavily that it took his advanced cogitator implants close to a full minute to decipher it. A further minute when he had it reprocessed for false positives, data-corruption, malfunction… anything to suggest that the report was flawed in some way.

"Inconceivable…" The Fabricator Locum mumbled once more.

He ran through the calculations again and again. For the first time in perhaps a century, Erias was confounded. No simulacrum he or his late master ever prepared for such a discovery. There was simply no contingency nor precedent that could prepare him for magnitude of the report, if accurate, presented.

Thus, he had to see for himself if it were true. He brought no Knights despite High Queen Artra's urging. Honourable and dutiful thought they were, the noblemen tended to talk. For this, the Imperium could afford to take no risks of the nature of this discovery being discovered. The Knights, glory seeking as many were, would not be silent of this.

"Approaching expeditionary outpost: Nu-Xi-#34. Five hundred meters." The servitor slaved to the Triaros' navigation cogitators announced.

Normally, he would have no need for such mundane information. It was needed now, as he was devoid of his remote connection to the array of new satellites or Faber Ferracius' extensive augeries and sensorium suites. It felt like being blinded, muted and deafened, missing a crucial sense that gave him his perception of the world. The mission required it; he could not risk anyone tracing their location.

* * *

 _ **\+ Outpost Nu-Xi-#34 +**_

* * *

The outpost was silent as the rumbling convoy of Mechanicus vehicles entered the hastily erected compound. Ordered to run as silently as possible, the lights had been left off even as darkness crept into the horizon. Standing before the Sock Ram of the huge Triaros Armoured Conveyor, the Explorator Magos stood.

Unlike most of the scions of Mars, she was easily recognisable as a woman, tall and slim built. Her robes here cut to expose thin grasshopper-like bionic legs and thin bionic arms with long, taloned fingertips. They ended in springed plates made to traverse rough terrain. In stark contrast to her thin frame and limbs a servo harness with a large drill and plasma torch arms hovered over her shoulders. Under her hood, other than trio of oscillating green cameras that replaced her left eye; her attractive face exposed what little human flesh remained to her.

"Fabricator Locum," she greeted with a curt bow, speech coming out in the a static tinged burst of Lingua Technis. "Omnissiah's blessings."

Her sharp metal fingers formed the Cog Mechanicus when Fabricator Locum Erias emerged from the Triaros, Omnissian force axe and Volkite Serpenta in hand. His bulk casting an intimidating shadow over her own stick-like frame. He returned her salute with his own using his many mechadendrites.

"Explorator Magos Rho-Three." Erias nodded in turn.

Shadows from behind the Triaros, they moved all around the pair. Ten, maybe twenty of them surround compound with eerie silence. Rho-Three recognised some of them as robed Skitarii; yet her ocular bionics seemed to malfunction when she tried to identify which cohort they belonged to. At her peripherals; a burst of movement and a blur of electric blue in the darkness. When she tried to focus her auger implants on it; a stab of pain laced through her electrical senses and her augmented vision fizzed with static.

"Sicarian Infiltrators." Erias nodded, both an introduction and a command as one of said servants of the Omnissiah lept from the darkness to land beside the Fabricator Locum.

They was an ominous thing. Her bionic senses; blessed to her by the Omnissiah, seemed to scream at the Sicarian's presence. Their torso little more than featureless segmented carapace of Aegium alloy. Unlike her, they're limbs held not a single pretense of a casing to appear proportionate to they're frame. Bare servos and hydraulics made up all their limbs, legs in particular were system of triple jointed constructs made to leap and bound. One hand grasped flechette blaster. The other ended not in a hand; but a jointed Taser Goad, sparking with stray arcs of energy. The most unnerving feature was their head; little more than a dome dotted with jutting antennae and snaking tendrils of metal; like some cybernetic jellyfish crossed with an insect.

She winced as dull throbs of pain like tugged at her senses. She received a data packet from Erias, null codes to neutralize the disruptive uploading it to her auditory and auger implants. Their electromagnetic disruptor implants would continue to play havoc on her without them.

"Take me to it." Erias commanded.

Rho-Three nodded and turned towards the ancient ruins that the Outpost bordered. "Omnissiah guide us…" She whispered, releasing a servo servo skull.

The city, such as it was, was little more than a ruin of half-collapsed hab-blocks and spires. Roadways lined with the rusted, crushed husks of what were once vehicles. Reduced to ruin from centuries of neglect and exposure with dunes of orange sand half-burying everything. Soon nature would reclaim all that mankind had built.

There was also the signs of unnatural destruction. Craters odd craters in the pavement, collapsed hab-blocks where something had torn through them and the telltale swell of where some sort of extreme heat had melted through.

Signs of the vile work of Klaxosaur Xenos. Reducing mankind's fine work to nothing but waste and shadow.

The shadows crept ever taller with the coming of night. This fact didn't hinder the Omnissiah's chosen. Sensoriums and Augers scanned the ruins for movement, thermal signatures, or subterranean vibrations. Rho-Three walked at the head of the group with Skitarii at her flanks. Every now and then a flash of movement betrayed the Sicarian Infiltrators dashing between alleys and the windows of the the ruins, running their interferences subroutines to jam anyone attempting to find the party.

"What information have you discovered of this planet?" Erias asked.

It took a moment for the Explorator Magos to recall the exact details from her memory files. "This particular city was attacked two centuries ago according to the carbon data gathered. Prior to its fall the oldest structures are perhaps two millenia old at the most. The samples collected show the planet endured a climate shift around the same time with a one century margin of error."

Erias nodded; that meant there was little chance in the way of STC recovery. Just looking at the primitive nature of their vehicles made it clear; internal combustion engines running on some sort of Promethium. It was clear that the world before the Klaxosaur attacks was hardly advanced to the point of developing the Plantations.

So how did they acquire such technology? The Omnissiah has gifted humanity with the amazing ability to survive, was it a spontaneous leap of technology when they were under threat of extinction? Or...did A.P.E have somehow managed to preserve or acquire technology from the Federation of ancient Terra.

Both options were just as blasphemous to His will. They would need to uncover the truth behind the knowledge of A.P.E and bring them into the light of the Omnissiah… kicking and screaming if needs be.

"Here." Rho-Three interrupted his musings.

The Highway opened up into a large circular opening. What must have once been a large building at its center. Now little more than a half-collapsed edifice of broken rockcrete and twisted rebar. The nature of it was lost, marching and reliefs worn down by the beating sandstorms, the searing sun, and freezing nights. But that was not what the seekers of knowledge sought.

There.

Standing as what looked to be a central pillar of the building and might have been missed of not for the collapse of the surrounding architecture. Erias' augmented vision was already running cross references with visual data and electromagnetic interference that stopped any of his attempts to get an auger reading on it. He had been running the calculations of probability ever since his departure from Faber Ferracius.

Defying all calculated results. A monolith of smooth black material lined in glowing lines that mirrored the conduits of circuits. Blue light seemed to pulse from the seams on the pylon's surface. Glowing runes, arranged in circles and lines at fixed points throughout the pillar pulsing like blue veins to a beating heart within. The runes were of unknown origin that no one, adept of the Machine Cult or otherwise, has been able to decipher.

"Five hundred meters tall from the surface and initial subterranean auger scans have detected a further two hundred and fifty meters of unknown volume underground." Rho-Three clarified.

"The Cadian pylons… Here." Erias nodded to the Explorator. "Order all current teams not already assigned to resource surveyor duties to locate any Cadian pylons. Relay coordinates directly to me and the High Queen. Task parameters are Prioris Maximus, maintain secrecy as far as possible from our… hosts."

* * *

 _ **\+ Meanwhile +**_

 _ **\+ Ark Mechanicus: Faber Ferracius +**_

 _ **\+ Temple of the Omnissiah Ascendant +**_

* * *

The long feasting halls of the temple were massive spaces of tall arched ceilings lined with long tables of stone and gilded steel. It was one of the places that has been kept mostly lit as a shrine first dedicated to the Emperor. Stained glass windows made up the upper walls and the ceiling, casting the expansive space in a cascade of colors when light is shined by the nearest star. At the end of the room; a grand golden statue of a man in armour rendered in immaculately sculpted detail. It's stoic vigil stood implacable with both hands on the pommel sword at rest the blade planted in the podium its exquisite design making it seem as if he is watching from every angle.

For who else could this singular being be but none other than the visage of the God-Emperor of Mankind during the Great Crusade.

Twenty foot walls were lined with walkways and staircases leading up to view the banners. They told tales of winged angels in armour to battles on the soils of foreign worlds. Ranks of Imperial forces doing battle against hordes of inhuman horrors and foul Xenos.

Goro and Ichigo were the first to have been escorted by one of Shipmaster Zetros' servo skulls to the temple hall. Here they were left to wait whilst the same was done to their squad throughout the ship.

The pilots of Delphinium were currently observing at a tapestry that caught their attention. It had pictures of knights depicting some form of action and gesture but they were portrayed miniscule to the cogwork and gears of Mechanicum Priests that were finely detailed over a red backdrop and inlaid within the lining were ones and zeroes that stretched all around the cloth.

Unbeknownst to them who are not enlightened in the language of the machine, it told the tale of the First Magos of Avalus when he and the knights of the old families claimed it as their own and eventually pledged their loyalty to the Emperor.

Neither of them understood the tale, but they can at the very least appreciate the amount of effort that must have been put into this piece of artwork.

"Hey~!" A familiar, high pitched voice called to them.

Her new Astartes plush tucked against her chest, Miku waved to her friends. The servo skull that had been guiding her floated away to perform its other pre-programmed duties. Curiously, Zorome was nowhere to be seen.

"What's that?" Goro asked, pointing at the angry little doll in her arms.

Miku held it up to her squad leader's partner with a pout; stuffed felt boltgun raised. "His name is Brother Somnius! I got him from a new friend I made in the Guard!"

The boy did not know what to make of the new friend she made or her new toy but he smiled happily for her nonetheless. It seemed that Miku's experience with an Imperial citizen went better than his at least.

Not far from them, Nana walked in the room looking for her charges amidst the throng; he waved where he gained her attention and headed over to them with a smile.

"I hope you had a better time than I have?" The caretaker asked. Smiling in her half-truths.

Goro nodded, Ichigo shrugged. Miku enthusiastically nodding with Brother Somnius. This doll was obviously hand made in the likeness to the soldiers of the currently empty powered armor suits back in the ship's storage facility. Not wanting to betray her current thoughts; she just smiled and nodded, still worried for her missing charges.

Futoshi was next to arrive, also missing his partner and looking somewhat flustered. Though he did still smile when he saw his teammates.

Nana was the first to ask the obvious. "Where's Kokoro?"

"We got split up and lost each other after looking at some alien animals…" The pudgy boy mumbled with resignation. "The skull told me that it was bringing Kokoro here so I followed it."

The sound of heavy sabatons against the metal deck plating alerted them to yet another arrival. At first, they thought it was Casten; the only person they knew who was coming and wore armour.

"We're back!" Zorome's called from down the hall.

Speaking of her, Kokoro was the next to arrive. "Hello everyone…. Sorry I... fell into an elevator." She smiled..

But they were not alone. Zorome was visibly uncomfortable with the tight steely fist on his now wrinkled clothes. A stark contrast to Kokoro's more tranquil older companion.

Any planned scolding went into a screeching halt just by looking at their respective escorts They wore armour, certainly. But Casten, they were not.

Beside Kokoro, a tall woman in white armour and vestments of red and white. Waxen seals stamped over parchment scrawled with lines of text. Chains and Aquilas of gold hanging from her battleplate and a strange white gauntlet around her wrist that looked like a mix between a drill and a cluster of syringes. Her grey eyes scanned the parasites and their caretaker as if looking for some sort of imperfection before she made to greet them with nod.

"I am Sister Hospitaller Trinia of our Holy Emperor's Adepta Sororitas. Kokoro had found herself in my assigned medicae section by some misadventure." Trinia said.

Nana bowed lightly. "My thanks for taking care of her. I'm sorry for any trouble caused."

A gauntleted hand waved the caretaker off. "Think nothing of it. She's an intriguing little one, we have spoken much in our time together." She glanced between Kokoro and Nana. "I have dawdled long enough. I must return to my patients. Fare thee well my child."

The sister turned and marched out the door, nonplussed.

The metallic hiss of hydraulics sliced through the air thick with restrained contempt and impatience. He was a tall, imposing figure robed in white and with embroidery of black flame licking the ends. Cables ran from a strange metal backpack about his body. Brass coloured armour plate covered most of his torso. All his limbs were bionic replacements of grey Adamantine; and that was all they could see. A silver death mask of metal with a pair of emerald green eye lenses regarded them with mechanical dispassion.

"This unit is designation: G-S-Zero-One," he introduced himself in low vox monotone. "Secutarii host of Legio Gradus Volund."

He shoved Zorome forwards with a none too gentle push with his metal hand. Much to the small boy's discomfort. "This juvenile intruded upon the rest of our Princeps Domina. Ensure he is within visual range in the future."

Nana bowed deeply. "I'm sorry for any trouble he caused. It won't happen again."

He was gone before she even completed her apology. Having little care for amends. They were not part of his task priorities. He turned and stalked back down the hall his robe swishing behind him through door, after the sister.

Nana sighed in relief. Wondering if being intense is the norm in the Imperium's way of life.

"Hail." The familiar greeting came.

This time, the heavy footsteps that approached did belong to Casten, accompanied by the clicking heels of the pink haired girl that seemed glued to her partner. She had wrapped both her arms around the Knight's, twining her fingers with his. Wearing a bone white long coat with golden piping leading to epaulettes on each shoulder. Worn over a pristine white dress shirt and pants. All ending in a pair of high black riding boots polished to a shine. Goro was amazed of such attire it made stark contrast to the Freeblade's preference to wear armor on almost every occasion back at the Plantation. For Zero-Two; he looked exactly the Prince from her picture book... and she couldn't be happier.

"Are those yours? You sure look fancy!" Goro grinned.

Zorome gave the Freeblade a sidelong stare, head turned to feign disinterest. Though after a once over the boy couldn't help but imagine himself in such grown up clothes.

"These aren't actually mine." Casten began to correct the statement "I actually was loaded a spare dress uniform that fit my size. I implored the Baron. I owe him a favor now; but I say it is worth the effort. I felt that I needed to look the part."

Zero-Two beamed even further for her Darling. He looked so handsome!

* * *

Soon after being seated at one of the larger tables at the head of the room, The guests began to stream in. Knights, some dressed in their formal attire. Young and old wearing the heraldic colours of their house with whatever accolades they may have still wore their battleplate, seemingly just out of the simulacrum chambers and sparring cages. In contrast the Imperial Guard officers that arrived were dressed in neatly pressed khaki and olive drab uniforms and chests laden with medals. Followed closely by a few Commissars sporting their usual black greatcoats, immaculate uniforms, and red peaked caps.

There was greeting and jeering alike among the Knights as they sorted themselves into tables. House rivalries played out in varying forms of interactions. Some more lighthearted than others, the maroon robed of knights of House Targus regarded the bone white Knights of House Caelum with glares whilst the latter offered cold scoffs.

Among the myriad of colours, the green quilts of House Coltan's mingled freely with all tables. House Regis' court of silver and gold coats sat far and apart from their vassal houses. Though some members did mingle with the other houses. Perhaps they deemed such feuds beneath the station of the ruling house… or perhaps they simply opted to avoid walking the tightrope of courtly favour.

Casten introduced each to the parasites seated around him, pointing to the unfolding scenes. Such as the red of House Targus who ruled the volcanic equator. Famous for their skill in melee to match their hotheadedness. Reintroducing House Caelum from their battle; who ruled the prideful plains. His House's rival for ten millenium prior to the evacuation of Avalus.

All of this while interesting trivia to everyone in the table. It was mostly common knowledge that the children only half paid attention to. In truth, their hunger was not for knowledge. They had spent the better part of a day walking around. In truth, they hadn't truly noticed until the aroma of meals carried by serving automata drifted into the feasting hall.

Interestingly, the Mechanicus used serving automata resembling porcelain maids. Faces lacking any human features beyond two large green lenses, slanted slightly to resemble inhumanly large eyes. Why servitors were used in all but this role, none knew nor cared, their attention firmly upon the trays they carried: Grox mince pie, grilled Hetelfish with herbs, Gantha-Root rollups, caramel coated roasted Caba nuts amongst a myriad of other food was laid before them.

The eating and revelry began immediately. Tankards of strong with the bitter, burning scent of alcohol were brought out. Amasec, Gleece… even the Sacristans and what few Adeptus Mechanicus were present drank… or simply filled fluid reservoirs of Gorsk White Gyn, a drink made from modified engine coolant. One of the few beverages the Knights could share with them.

Zero-Two began to sample everything. Though her partner made sure to point out anything he knew that was sweet. Futoshi in heaped his plate high, eyes lit up with joy over such delicacies from the stars. The others were more reserved at first, though hunger soon got the better of them and they too began to eat.

One of the porcelain maid-automata placed tankards before Nana and himself and Nana.

It was about to lay down tankards for the other parasites when Casten stopped it. "Ploin juice for them." It nodded before turning to do as commanded,

Zorome, mouth full of pastry let out a muffled protest. "Hurmph! Howf comf-!"

"Stop talking with your mouth full!" Miku smacked his hand.

Zorome glared at her, but he did swallow and speak. "How come you get to drink that stuff!?"

"You're too young. Plus. I've been drinking little by little since my childhood." He explained, taking a sip from the Amasec.

"Eh… Aren't you the same age as us?" Kokoro asked.

"Yes. But by Imperial standards, I'm an adult." He finished.

Zorome's protest was quickly cut off by all attention drawing to the table of House Regis. The Queen was standing now. Speaking above the noise, all talk and arguments or otherwise halting at the sound of their Queen's voice.

"We celebrate this day to honor fallen who is now one with our God-Emperor, May we shed more of our enemy's blood in his name!" She looked to the parasites. "Also, to our reunited brethren! I drink to them all! What say you my loyal subjects?" She declared to the gathered.

" **AYE!"** The hall thundered as they cheered as one **"FOR QUEEN AND IMPERIUM!"** The men and women bashed their drinking wares with each other before guzzling their chosen contents,.

Foul smelling beverages slipped all over themselves and each other. Not even the Parasites were spared as Miku huddled to protect Brother Somnius all of them drenched some more than others. Ichigo felt the eyes of another person on her. She looked up, seeing that same rude man from the observation deck standing atop the maintenance gangway high above. For a moment, their eyes met. It sent a shiver down her spine.

There was no emotion in those cold, empty black eyes. It was as if he was simply staring a subject of interest to be examined… and discarded.

"Ichigo? Aren't you eating?" Goro's call drew her gaze away for a moment.

She looked back up, seeing the man gone, an empty gangway where he once stood.

"Yeah…" She answered, sparing one last look around to find where he had gone. "Sure…"


	10. Announcus Importus 5

+ **Announcus Importus 5: Work is Loyalty** +

\+ Greeting Imperial citizens. This is your Lord Author. +

\+ The third chapter has been updated. Do not post a review to this Announcement. +

\+ Due to my duties to the Emperor aside from being Lord Author, there has been an extended delay. +

\+ The work on updates will resume now. +  
\+ Your loyalty will be repaid in Emperor's Mercy Corpse Starch Bars, procure them at your local Departmento Munitorum office. +

\+ Thought of the day: In time, all the Emperor's faithful are rewarded. +


End file.
